To Darken A Moon
by SSJBowser
Summary: After short relative piece a new evil is taking form, an evil in the making from milleniums ago. Will the Sailor Senshi be able to meet this new threat with equal force? And how is it Superman, the man of steel along with his allies from an another dimension get forced into the mix? Was it planned? Will they be friend, or foe? And what is the mystery behind the eight meteorites?
1. Beginning Phase

_**To Darken a Moon**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Beginning Phase**_

_Light… an essential essence for all life. The source of which strengthens stars throughout the many galaxies, giving each a voice of their own to express for what's inside. Light comes in many states, simple visible forms can be described as promising or even alluring to the eye. Then there's another… more subtle, the light that can be found from within, in a heart._

_But with any star it is said when broken it can never heal, ultimately leading to an untimely darkness in its last days… can the same be said about one's heart? That's the thought that circulated throughout a certain individual's mind, something that had been sealed there for quite some time. It wasn't just a thought of the unknown, but a path… one which not many would be able the fathom upon grasping at the details of its roots._

_After many decades of an almost absolute solitude__,__ the time had finally come, their time of entry only weeks away from being realized. The empty space was filled with nothing but complete darkness, not a shred of light finding its way into the room. Without warning a sound could be heard, one which came from the far right of the room. They didn't respond in the least, sitting in place to hear the sound once more. It didn't take long to realize it was the sound of someone knocking from the other side of the door. The figure hiding within the darkness made a sound, a simple snap of the finger which worked as a signal of sorts. The door slightly opened soon after, allowing a small path of light into the room. Regardless of this no one stepped in, keeping to the other side._

".. I bring news." A soft and calming voice spoke.

_Silence ensued in the wake of this. With no given response they continued on with their report._

"Salvon Konn of the Xiaveret Clan has been decapitated… death by the steel of his own blade."

_Another length of silence followed, lasting for a marginable time longer than the first sequence. The door fell a few inches wider before delivering one last message._

"The moon stands full over the city of interest, the one you seek has arrived there as planned," They informed. "Your current ore will allow for you to enter at any time… we'll await your arrival in the solar room."

_With those final words the door was softly closed as it had been, rendering the room in clear darkness once more. Progress… that was the feeling that came to mind upon learning the news. There was nothing outside of this, no laughs, no smiles. This was only the first of many steps to come, an important step which had been long overdue. A warm feeling could be felt from within, one which hadn't been felt for a long time._

"_Finally."_

_That was the only way of explaining it._

_Less than a light year away several bits of debris could be seen traveling at great speeds, traveling toward a planet several would deem small, a young planet at that__…__ a planet known as Earth. As the meteor shower progressed there was something that was very apparent. No matter the distance, no matter how much speed picked up on their descension__,__ eight rounded meteors around the size of bowling balls flowed in complete proportion with one another. _

_The meteors closed in on the earth with each passing seconds, feeling the impact of upon breaching its atmosphere. The eight identical meteors stayed align__,__ showing no signs of parting ways no matter the impact faced. By this time the shower of the many space rocks could be seen by several onlookers who happened to be surveying the skies at that time. A man stepped out onto his balcony after catching a glimpse of sighting the shower, finding a smile fall into place as he placed his hands onto the railing._

"What a beautiful view, not often you get around to seeing this."

_That was the thought for most who were able to get a glimpse of the soaring debris. Within one hundred eighty kilometers of reaching the surface the eight descending meteors came to a complete stop in midair. Each gave off a yellow glow while levitating in place, roughly ten seconds passing before all eight flew into separate directions__…__ all finding a place somewhere on Earth to land__._

_And with each touching base a new evil was stamped to begin, an evil not seen for ions that had long passed. But with any shred of doubt comes an opposite force which may call for struggle… a promising hope which could possibly be found within a certain individual._

_The night had come and gone, bringing a brightening morning with very few clouds to mask the calling of the sun. The blinds in the room were completely shut, allowing for very little light to peak in. The sound of the clock was subtle, ticking with each passing moment. Much activity could be heard from outside of the window, particularly the ongoing traffic a couple blocks away. This however was not enough to break the deep sleep they had adopted. It wasn't until the sound of their name being shouted from the floor below that they awoken._

"Usagi!"

_Her eyes peered wide with one thing coming to mind after looking directly at the clock across, giving her the boost of energy needed to jump start the day._

"Only six minutes until class begins, I'm going to be late!" Usagi exclaimed lunging out from under the sheets.

_Time is something that never seemed to be on her side. But with time seemingly running out could she be the sheer light of hope needed? With a new enemy comes a deadly boundary which tempts many to cross. Will the light immense bright, or will the moon darken at the sight of its mirrored side? _

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Day 1ne

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 2**

**Day 1ne**

_The sun peered through the clouds, keeping an eye on all who found their way in its path. There were very few clouds to be found surfing the skies at that particular time, making the run just that much more pressures. The ring of the phone could be heard, knowing there was no time to answer. After minutes of gazing ahead the school had finally come into view, stopping short of reaching a public bench sitting just outside the premises._

_Her heart pumped with high intensity, gradually returning to normal standards as she continued to walk on. But there was something wrong; something odd… there was no one to be seen, no voices to be heard. Where had they all gone? It was at that given moment that the truth began to crawl in, looking across the way to only see two vehicles in the parking lot. The ring of the phone ignited once more in the wake of this; only this time choosing to answer._

"_Where did you run off to in such a hurry?"__ A familiar voice spoke._

_That all but confirmed what she had now come to find. She couldn't help but grunt given the situation, causing little concern from the other line._

"_Is everything alright Usagi?"_

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back," Usagi finally replied. "I'm on my way home now."

_Before the conversation could ensue any further she hung up, ending the transmission. It didn't take long for the disappointment to kick in, this very apparent by the change in posture as she turned back for home._

"_And to think, I could have slept in__." Usagi muttered__ slouching forward as she began walking._

_She glimpsed up at the sun for a brief moment about halfway back, finding a smile creep its way into place, one which lasted the rest of the way. The door was unlocked upon arriving, taking little time for her mother to appear before her. It was within that instant that she realized what had happened, leaving one less question to ask._

"Am I right in assuming you believed there to be a school today?" Ikuko asked.

"It's not entirely my fault you know." Usagi said kicking out of her shoes.

"I can't wait to hear this." Ikuko said lowering her hands down to her waist with anticipation rising.

"If there's anyone to blame it's you." Usagi claimed without hesitation.

"How so?" Ikuko said taken back by this.

"It was because of the urgency that could be heard in your voice of course."

"That wasn't my intent," Ikuko assured. "It wasn't that I was trying to wake you, I only wanted to alert you that one of your friends called."

"Who was it?" Usagi asked taking a step forward.

"I couldn't tell," Ikuko replied. "The reception wasn't very clear."

"Did they at least leave a message?"

"I wasn't on the line all that long, and when I saw you run out when you did I told them I'd have you call back," Ikuko replied. "Why don't you check your cell phone, I'm sure they tried reaching you through it before calling the house."

_She found that to be a high possibility, immediately reaching down for her phone which had been buried into her pocked. She grabbed hold of it soon after, facing her mother once more._

"It's rather quiet," Usagi said shifting her head over to the left side of the room. "Where are papa and Shingo- Nīchan?"

"They went on a little road cruise," Ikuko informed. "Your father said they'd return before the day's end, so I'd expect them back by the evening some time."

"Did he say where they were going exactly?"

"He didn't go into detail and nor did I ask," Ikuko said in response. "Besides, it has been awhile since he and Shingo spent some quality time together."

_The thought alone brought a sudden sourness to her._

"… _I wonder why I wasn't asked to come along." Usagi muttered with shallow breaths taken._

_Her mother on the other hand saw a different side to this, closing the gap between the two with a smile falling into place._

"Look on the bright side Usagi," Ikuko said placing a soft hand on her left shoulder. "That just means the two of us have the whole house to ourselves for the entire day."

_She did her best to look as enthusiastic about the situation as her, putting on one of her more easy to see through attempts at a smile._

"I was just getting ready to whip up something for breakfast," Ikuko said turning for the other side of the room. "Is there anything you had in mind?"

"I'm not hungry right now," Usagi surprisingly replied before turning for the stairs. "I'll have something later."

"When you come back down you might be interested in something that was reported earlier on the news."

_She stopped after hearing this._

"What's that?"

"I don't know all the details," Ikuko replied. "But according to what was reported a sizeable crater was found this morning, here in Tokyo."

"Where," Usagi asked. "Was it said how it came to be?"

"I didn't catch the full story," Ikuko admitted. "Only the brief preview of what they plan on further analyzing later."

"I may just have a look at that."

_She wasted no further time, heading straight for her room with those last words__._

_By this time her complete focus had fallen to her phone, coming to find she did have more than one missed call. She planned on looking further into that within time, but first there was something else she wished to get answered. The door came within inches with another step taken, pushing it aside to re-enter her room with one name escaping her lips._

"Luna," Usagi called out scouring the room with the scan of her eyes. "How come you didn't stop me from dressing into my school uniform on a Saturday?"

_There was no response to be gained… nobody to be heard or seen._

"Luna?"

_She moved deeper into the room, closing the door in the process. The first area to check was the perimeter surrounding the bed, calling her name once more after coming up empty._

"Luna, are you here?"

_She found herself taking to a knee, feeling a smooth breeze brush past her cheek. It was clear where it had come from, looking over her shoulder to find the window half open._

"She must have taken off," Usagi said walking over. "It's not like Luna to walk out without at least telling me where she's going first."

_A sense of concern surfaced within the moment of it all, unsure if there should be concern of any kind. She quickly decided to keep the window open after reaching it._

"_Wherever she's gone I'm sure it wasn't far," Usagi thought to herself. "She'll probably be back anytime now."_

_She chose not to dwell on it any further, finding a seat at the end of the bed before pulling out her phone once more to check the missed calls. The three most recent had come from her mother who had called when she took off to school, the fourth however didn't._

"Ami-chan." Usagi said reading the registered number.

_She immediately dialed the displayed number, bringing the phone to her ear as the sound of the ring came into play. It took only seconds before her welcoming voice could be heard from the other end of the line._

"_Good morning Usagi-chan." Ami spoke. _

"I heard you called."

"_Twice," Ami confirmed. "Once to your cell, and when I discove__red it to be off I pressed my luck with your home phone__."_

"I heard the reception was bad."

"_That's because I had been passing through a low end area near the train station."_

"What were you doing down by the train station?"

"Returning some books I had checked out from the library, including small use of the computer," Ami replied. "But enough about that, there's something we need to talk about."

_She could tell be by the sudden shift in tone it was something of importance, embracing herself for what was to come._

"What is it?"

"_I think it'd be more suited if we discussed this in person," Ami said in response. "How soon do you think you can meet with us at the park?"_

"Us," Usagi questioned. "Are the others with you as well?"

"_Only Luna," Ami replied. "I haven't been able to get in contact with any of the others as of yet, at least not on my first attempt."_

"So that's where she took off to," Usagi said relieved to hear. "How long has Luna been with you?"

"_We met some time after six__.__" Ami __replied thinking back._

"Six in the morning, on a Saturday," Usagi questioned. "What was so important that it couldn't wait?"

"_It was never planned for us to meet, it just happened by chance__."_

"Which park did you wish to meet at?"

"_The one four blocks from our school." Ami replied._

"Are you already there?"

"_No__," Ami replied__. "But I'm on my way there now."_

"Give me ten minutes," Usagi said. "I'll try and be there sooner if I can."

"_I'll be there." Ami happily said in response._

_Their conversation came to an end with those last spoken words, lowering the phone back into her pocket before facing her dresser on the other side of the room._

"Now, what to wear."

_That was the first thing to come to mind after pushing up from the bed. It didn't take long for her to remove her school uniform. After resting it upon the bed she returned to the dresser, opening the top drawer to find a marginable selection to choose from. She weighed her options for nearly a minute, finally deciding on a darkened violet tank top and a pair of black leggings. Wanting to be assured with her choice she took to the mirror located to the left of the door._

"This will do perfectly."

_Pleased with the results she left the room, closing the door on her way out. On the way down the hall she stopped just before passing the bathroom, already having the intent on walking in. The water was fairly warm upon placing her hand in the streams falling path, grabbing hold of a rag with her free hand. She grazed it across the soup a few times before bringing it to her face. She finished up with the brush of her teeth. Once done she hurried along, checking her pockets to make sure she had everything needed._

_She caught sight of her mother on the way down, giving her a quick wave before dashing for the door._

"Usagi," Ikuko asked just before she walked out. "Where are you going?"

"To the park," Usagi replied. "Ami-chan is waiting for me."

"Any idea when you'll be back?"

"I'm not completely sure," Usagi replied. "But it sounds like she just wants to discuss something school related, so I'm sure I won't take long."

"Call if you need anything, I'll be here."

_She nodded in response, turning back for the door._

"I'll back as soon as I can."

_She exited with the push of the door, not once looking back on her way toward the sidewalk. The change in temperature could be felt as she walked, slightly warmer than it had been her first trip out of the house. It was just another typical day from the looks of things. The traffic for this time of day was as expected, walking through the same neighborhood passed every day when going to school__._

_The park finally came into view after several minutes of travel__,__ stopping after finding shade under a standing tree. She took a quick look around, hoping to sight the two of them on her first attempt._

"Maybe they haven't arrived yet."

_It was after that comment that she twirled her head to the right to find a nearby bench, immediately recognizing her from behind. There was no hesitation in her approach moving forward._

"Ami-chan!"

_She almost instantly turned at the mention of her name, looking just in time to see Usagi come to a stop at the left end of the bench._

"Usagi-chan." Ami said pleased to see her as well.

"She got here a lot sooner than we were anticipating." Luna said speaking from where she rested on the bench.

"How come you didn't tell me when you left the house?" Usagi said with the cross of her arms, all attention staggered her way.

"I didn't wish to wake you at that time."

"I guess I can appreciate that," Usagi said finding it in herself to accept. "Though I am curious."

"About what?" Luna asked as she watched Usagi have a seat to the left of her.

"What prompted you to leave in the first place?"

"It was the sequence of light streaks that could be seen before sun rise," Ami answered. "I too was able to get a glimpse of whatever it was when I was walking."

"… What now," Usagi asked now becoming confused. "What is this sudden talk about streaking lights?"

"It's just as we said," Ami stated. "There were a number of lights that could be seen soaring through the sky earlier this morning."

"Anyone up at that time could have seen it if close enough." Luna added.

"It was a worthwhile spectacle."

"Is there any real depth to why you're telling me this?" Usagi asked.

"That leads into the second part." Ami answered.

"There's more?"

_In some ways she wasn't surprised in hearing this._

"Did you by any chance hear of the news surrounding the craters found today?"

"Craters, I had heard there was only one."

"Yes, one happened to be here in Tokyo." Ami replied.

"The other two being in Sendai and Fukuoka respectively." Luna added.

"Are you saying that has something to do with the lights seen in the sky you both mentioned?"

"It's a possibility, yes." Ami confirmed.

"Has there been any word on how those craters were created?"

"A meteor would have been everyone's first guess," Ami replied. "But when the three craters were discovered there was nothing to be found at the bottom in any of the three cases."

"Is there anything else you know on the matter?"

"Each crater found was roughly .0474 kilometers in diameter and twenty six feet in depth." Ami replied.

"So what's the real point to why we're discussing this," Usagi asked. "Is there something additional I should know?"

"You're missing the point," Ami said. "Something had to have made those craters, and since there wasn't anything found at the core in all scenarios."

"That could mean only one of two things," Luna said. "Do you have an idea what?"

_She looked from one to the other, clueless as to what they were getting at. She kept a straight face for as long as she could, taking little time for the truth to be revealed across her face._

"Well I guess I don't," Usagi laughingly admitted. "Feel free to enlighten me at any time."

"I guess it's to be expected." Luna remarked with the shake of her head.

"Well it's actually quite simple," Ami said. "Since nothing was found at the bottom of the three craters it leaves us with two possibilities."

"I'm listening." Usagi said giving her all attention.

"In one scenario there's a chance someone witnessed and took what crash landed before the authorities had the chance to get to the scene."

"Has it actually been confirmed the craters were caused by meteorites?"

"There hasn't been a definite conclusion given on the matter as of yet," Ami replied. "But the physics don't lie, a meteorite seems to be a logical bet at this given time."

"Something most would agree on." Luna commented.

"That leaves one remaining possibility," Ami continued. "Though it may be more unlikely, there's still a chance whatever crash landed got up and walked away on its own."

"You mean like… aliens?" Usagi asked displaying a change in expression.

"That's one way of diagnosing it, yes." Ami replied with a nod.

"Which is why we had better investigate." Luna said. "If there is something going on it would be in our best interest to gain insight."

"It might turn out to be far from problematic," Ami said. "But it would be best if we played it safe."

"Have either of you visited the site here in Tokyo?"

"We couldn't if we wanted to," Luna said in response. "They have that whole area covered off."

"Regardless, we're going to have to find a way through sooner or later," Ami said. "Even examining the soil of where the crater hit could prove key, especially the center point of impact."

"And here I was hoping for a care free weekend of relaxation." Usagi sighed before standing to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Don't you mean we," Usagi corrected before turning to walk. "If we're going to investigate we'll need to visit the scene."

"The sites located to the east," Ami said standing to her feet as well. "You're going the wrong way."

"You could have mentioned that one second earlier," Usagi said immediately shifting in her path. "Since you're more informed on the matter I'll let you lead the way."

"Don't you think we should come up with a plan first Usagi-chan," Ami asked. "Like I said before, security is tight in that area."

"Don't worry," Usagi assured with a brightening grin. "I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when we get there," Usagi replied grabbing hold of her wrist. "If we hurry we'll still have the majority of the day to go and visit the mall, there's several sales sitting at half price today."

_Luna was the last to make a move, lunging down from the bench with one quick move. She trailed behind the two by just a hair, making sure to keep pace._

"_I wonder if she really has a plan." Luna thought almost certain that she didn't._

_This was something that would soon be answered. They had taken their first steps to the unknown, and to an adventure no one could have ever foreseen… a crack between time and space itself waiting to ignite._

_**To Be Continued**_


	3. Coming In Contact

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 3**

**Coming In Contact**

_There was no light to be seen from the outside, only a torch sitting over a door across the room provided for light in the room. Its flames swayed from side to side, the only movement that could be found in an almost empty room. They had sat there for a long period of time without a single disturbance. The silence was invigorating in a way, allowing for them to focus strictly on what was to be done concerning the current situation. _

_It had been a time of much travel, finally reaching their destination after much effort. But that had now fallen to the back of their minds; the only thing left to do was to accomplish the goal which had brought them to this very planet. The door to the room opened in that next moment without warning, breaching the silence which had run a long course. It was unclear who had entered the room, only taking one step in before leveling down to a knee as if to bow. _

"I have news."

_Hearing his voice immediately let him know who had come._

"I expected you sooner Zelgon…"

"I was busy."

"You say you bring news, let's hear it."

_He raised his head from where it faced the ground before speaking once more._

"It is confirmed master," Zelgon began. "The relics we seek have in fact been located, on a planet we've now come to know as Earth."

"And how many have we retrieved of the set?"

"Only one, unfortunately," Zelgon replied. "But that's only for now."

"How can you be sure all eight landed on the mentioned planet?"

"We're more than certain, sure evidence was discovered on our first journey there."

"I want all details, which you'll deliver at the next briefing."

"Understood."

"Is that all you have for me?"

_He nodded in response._

"Call all to the foyer, it's time."

"Time," Zelgon questioned. "For what?"

"You'll learn with the rest."

_After hearing this he stood back to his feet before turning back for the door. He stopped after only one step taken._

"How long until we should expect your appearance?"

_There was no response given for those first seconds, taking another step before his voice was to be heard again._

"I'll appear in twenty."

"I will let everyone know." Zelgon said reaching for the door knob.

_Just as he was to turn it his voice could be heard once more._

"And Zelgon, make sure everyone is ready."

"… Yes, master."

_With that he pulled the door aside, softly closing it on his way out. This left the room back to the way it had been before… silence, only the sight of the fuming flame showed any sign of presence. But like any flame time would soon come to expire, leaving nothing but darkness in the wake… could Earth be facing this very possibility?_

_The bus finally came to a stop after several minutes of travel, the time now reading quarter till ten. They had been seated at the back end of the bus, resulting in them being one of the last to exit. She immediately stopped once touching down to the side walk, finding a spot aside a light pole as she waited for the other two to appear. This took only seconds._

"Ami-chan, where do we go from here?"

_She didn't answer until stepping out from the bus herself._

"To the west," Ami replied turning left in response. "If I'm not mistaking it should take no more than a three minute walk from here."

_It was also at that moment that something else had become very clear, taking very little time for her to state the inevitable._

"Everyone seems to be heading that way." Usagi pointed out.

"And not surprisingly," Luna said from where she rested atop Ami's left shoulder. "Any crater the size of what was reported would bound to call for high interest."

"I'm almost surprised that whole area hasn't been blocked off."

"Maybe not this far up," Ami said. "But that doesn't mean that will be the case further down."

"There's only one way of finding out." Usagi said not looking to waste any further time.

_She took the lead from there, taking little time for Ami to follow in her path._

"I still didn't tell you the exact location yet," Ami said catching up to her side. "Don't you think I should be in the front?"

"Does it really matter," Usagi stated. "We can simply follow everyone else; it's obvious that's where most seem to be headed."

"I'm inclined to agree." Luna commented.

_From there going forward they stayed at one another's side. The further they went the more apparent it became something was indeed going on. Over a minute passed as the three descended further down the road, finding themselves surrounded on all sides by this point._

"How much further?" Usagi asked looking her way.

"I can't say for sure," Ami replied shifting her head into the opposite direction. "It's hard to tell with all these people standing around."

_Moving forward became more and more difficult the further they moved along, finding themselves needing to maneuver around those who stood in place. It wasn't long after that they looked ahead to see the streets going forward were blocked off, sighting over a dozen armed police officials holding their position from letting anyone move on any further._

"Looks like our path ends here," Ami said turning to face her. "Usagi-chan, now would be a good time for you to fill us in on that plan of yours."

_Nothing was said for seconds to come, responding only with laughter when she did._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ami questioned with the narrow of her eyes.

_Her laughter came to an end within seconds after facing her._

"I wasn't exactly anticipating this kind of security." Usagi replied finding the easiest excuse to lean on.

_Before anything further could be discussed on the situation the two turned at the sound of their names being called from behind. _

"Usagi-chan, Ami-chan!"

_They turned at the familiar voice just in time to see her come to a stop before them._

"I should have known I wouldn't be the only one to come down here."

"Minako-chan," Ami said surprised to see her. "I tried calling you earlier, how come you didn't respond?"

"You called?"

"Not just you, but all of us," Usagi informed. "I'm the only one she got in contact with."

"My phone must have been off at the time," Minako said. "But since I'm here I guess it all worked out."

"Speaking of the others, where's Artemis," Ami asked. "I thought for sure he'd be with you."

"That's the question of the day," Minako replied. "He wasn't in the room when I awoke this morning."

"That sounds a lot like someone I know." Usagi said staring over at her.

"Perhaps he took notice of the activities that filled the skies this morning and decided to go investigate." Luna said.

"I was thinking the same." Ami agreed.

"What's that," Minako questioned. "What exactly did you see?"

"We're still unsure." Ami said in response. "We believe whatever created the three craters discovered here in Japan were caused by something that could be seen this morning."

"What looked to be meteoroids from my view," Luna said. "But I've been wrong before."

"Which is why we're currently investigating the matter." Ami finished.

"On the news they said there was nothing to be found at the center of any of these craters." Minako said.

"Which is why we've come here," Luna said. "Though there seems to be one problem."

"We haven't been able to come up with a plan for getting past security." Ami said completing her sentence.

"Why not just have Usagi use the disguise pen." Minako suggested.

_A moment a silence past at the mention of this._

"Why didn't I think of that?" Usagi said.

"I should be asking myself the same." Ami said falling into the same boat.

_She took that time to reach into her pocket, feeling around for seconds before a large smile came to her face._

"What is it?" Luna asked

"It's just… I don't exactly have it with me." Usagi openly admitted.

"Why am I not surprised." Minako said with the cross of her arms.

"It's no big deal," Usagi said with a smile still in place. "I'll just have to return home and get it."

_Before any kind of move could be made they all glanced down at the ground from a sudden sight of movement, quickly coming to discover it was a cat._

"Artemis," Usagi said being the first to speak. "Artemis, is that you?"

_The unidentified cat looked up at her, revealing something that was clutched in between their teeth before dropping it._

"I thought I picked up your scent." Artemis spoke confirming her belief.

_He took the next few moments to catch his breath._

"How convenient," Minako said glaring down at him. "We were just talking about you."

"You don't seem happy to see me." Artemis said stating the obvious while.

"What's that you've got there?" Ami asked jumping into the mix.

"You mean this?" Artemis replied laying a paw upon the object that had dropped from his mouth.

_She nodded._

"A sandwich bag I filled with rocks," Artemis replied. "Rocks from the crater site I gathered from up ahead."

"Well it looks like I won't need the disguise pen after all." Usagi said more than pleased to learn.

"Would we be right in assuming you caught a glimpse of what went on this morning?" Ami asked.

"If you're talking about those apparent meteoroids, then yes," Artemis confirmed. "That's what brought me here; unfortunately there wasn't any sign of what caused the crater when I arrived."

"And that's not just for the crater here in Tokyo," Luna said. "But the other two as well."

"I had a feeling this whole ordeal would be something of interest, especially after learning there wasn't a meteorite of any kind found," Artemis continued. "I grabbed whatever rocks I could near the bottom of the crater and stashed them into this bag, all before I was chased out by the guys working the whole area of course."

"That would explain why you were so energized when you first arrived." Usagi commented.

"Mind if I hang onto your findings." Ami asked reaching down to grab the bag.

"Of course," Artemis replied. "That's what I hand in mind when I first made the decision to get a hold of a small portion of the gravel, that way you could look it over."

_She took the small bag into her hand, holding it out in front of her as if to examine it. Minako and Usagi moved in as well, wanting to get a closer look themselves._

"…Hmm, there doesn't seem to be anything special," Usagi remarked. "These look like your ordinary in the back yard rocks."

"Maybe from the naked eye," Ami agreed. "Which why I'd like to take these home and give them an in depth look."

"There's nothing I've got planned for the day, and since we're in this together do you think it would be alright if I came with you?" Usagi asked.

"That's up to you," Ami replied. "I have no problem with you coming along."

"Shouldn't we try getting in contact with the others," Minako asked. "This is something I think they'd want to know about."

"We'll try to get in touch with them once we get to the bus stop." Ami said turning back for where they had come.

_Minako took this time to reach down, allowing Artemis to find his way to her right shoulder before following after the others who had already begun walking. _

"You're not still mad are you?" Artemis asked feeling a bit of tension surrounding the two.

"Why would I be?" Minako replied almost instantly.

_He took that as a clear sign, choosing not to say another word going forward. They had finally gained some headway. The question now was would it lead to answers for what was witnessed earlier that day. It was something that laid strong on all of their minds._

_But with anything there's always another half to the equation when it comes to a breach in space, slanted on a parallel dimension opposite of any. _

_There always seemed to be a darkness that followed from behind, shedding that same nightmare over and over. Form had ultimately changed; their shadow a mere reflection of what they had become. It always started with the walk, a young child guided by the two figures of life that had molded their very being… a sense of security. But each step taken only led to the unchangeable truth, a tunnel which had led to the end... yet a beginning. _

_Both paths crossed with that of a faceless figure… a man who held death in his hand which would seize the end of three lives and give birth to another. It all ignited with two horrid sounds that stamped a life, only leaving a batch of loose pearls in its wake. There was nothing left but darkness, a darkness which would foster through pain and reflection… ultimately leading to the birth of a knight. It was a never ending nightmare, one which weighed heavily throughout their entire existence. _

_The sound of a name being called awoke them from this never ending vision, a name which seemed to be nothing but a distant memory, only used as a mask to shield their true face. The name was called again, this time awakening them completely. All was numb to the body as they pushed up from the bed, walking through the dark room into the direction of where the voice had traveled. It was then that it could be seen, a portrait hanging over the door as a reminder… a clear image of the heart which kept life to the drive itself. _

_The name was called for a final time, opening the door to find a reassuring face on the other side of the door._

"You slept in sir, much later than usual if I must say."

"What time is it?"

"Twenty after eleven."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Busy, but you do have a guest."

"A guest?"

"Yes Master Wayne, the man himself from Metropolis wishes to speak with you."

"Is he here?"

_He nodded in response._

"Thanks for informing me Alfred," Bruce replied. "Let him know I'll be down right away."

"Very well sir."

_**To Be Continued**_


	4. The Nights Beginning

_**To Darken a Moon **_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**The Nights Beginning **_

_He moved within the dark room, his familiarity of the surroundings making it easy to find the closet located on the far side of the room. After placing on a pair of pants and shirt he grabbed hold of a pair of shoes he found to his liking before heading for the door._

"_This will have to do."_

_He slid into the shoes soon after, exiting the room with the close of the door on his way out. A beam of light could be seen, taking seconds for his eyes to adjust to the change in scenery as he made his way down the long narrow hall. The end came soon after, opening the door which lead to the main room. He now found himself at the top of the staircase, looking down to the bottom to see him standing there; dressed in his usual three piece suit, a pair of work shoes, a stylish hat, and his usual glasses._

"Kal.."

"That didn't take long." Clark said looking up from the phone held in hand.

"What are you doing here," Bruce asked beginning his way down the stairs. "You're usually one to call, so I can only assume this is something of high importance."

"I did call, you just didn't answer," Clark said in response. "I can only assume you were still asleep, I hope this isn't a bad time."

"It's already past eleven," Bruce said scanning over his watch. "I guess the day has to begin at some point."

_He reached the bottom of the stairs soon after, finding himself standing just feet away from him at this point._

"Well, let's hear it."

"Bruce, we have a serious problem," Clark said with a sudden change in tone. "I think it'd be sufficient if we headed to the cave to discuss matters further."

_He said nothing at first, simply turning for the right side of the room._

"Walk with me."

"Right behind you."

_There were three doors that were located in that direction. One was on the left, with another on the far right of that wall. But none of those were chosen, but rather the one located in between the two. The door was unlocked upon reaching it, taking little time for both to step through._

"Haven't been in your study in a while," Clark said having a quick skim of the room. "I see you've done some rearranging."

"For security to remain at its height frequent change is necessary." Bruce said in response to this. "Something I'm sure you can understand."

_He walked toward the wall across the way, not coming to a stop until reaching a grandfather clock which was located further right. The first move made was reaching up to pull the glass aside, reaching in to grab hold of the longer pointer Once this was done he resulted to rotating it around the dial, almost like a combination on a padlock. This took under twenty seconds to complete, taking a step back as the clock slid to the side to reveal the hidden pathway._

"Right after you." Bruce said stepping off to the side.

"If you insist."

_He took him up on the offer, being the first of the two to walk in. The sound of the clock sliding back into place could be heard soon after, darkening the path further as they made their way down the long fleet of stairs. It was about halfway down that the lights from afar ignited, revealing the cave of many utilities and high priced merchandise._

"Though it might not be much, I see you did a little shifting down here as well." Clark commented.

_He said nothing in response, catching up to his side as they neared the bottom of the stairs leading to the grounds below._

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about that required we come down here?" Bruce asked.

"Like I said before, we have a problem," Clark said. "How serious is still yet to be determined."

"I'm listening."

"Cyborg finally began his weekly scan of the outer regions," Clark began. "It was then that he took notice of something, a breach."

_He stopped in his steps, immediately turning to face him._

"A breach?"

"I think it'd be easier if you saw it for yourself than for me to explain," Clark replied. "I've got a device with all collected data thus far."

_He was completely clueless at what was going on, but found his interest at a noticeable high._

"Come." Bruce instructed.

_The two continued walking, heading toward a large computer located just a few yards away. It was only a matter of seconds before the two reached the chair overlooking all hardware along the computer desk__._

"I should let you know what's been sighted so far may just be the beginning," Clark said. "Vic has yet to complete the full scan; it was only twenty three percent through when the discovery was made."

"The device." Bruce abruptly said before having a seat in the chair.

"It's the same with you," Clark said reaching into the top pocket of his jacket to pull out a small gizmo. "Always blowing right past everything else straight to the main course."

"You sound surprised." Bruce said accepting the device into hand.

"Not surprised," Clark said in response. "Just stating the obvious."

".. For what reason?" Bruce asked refocusing his attention to the computer.

"Never mind," Clark said. "Forget I brought it up."

_Silence came between the two in the wake of this, simply watching as he slid the device into one of the USB slots on the computer. It took a few seconds for it to register, a new window coming to a screen soon after. His eyes widened at what he saw, not in the least expecting to see what had come to the screen._

"An intergalactic breach within our dimension," Bruce said easing back in the chair. "Not what I was expecting."

"We're still uncertain how it happened," Clark said. "Which is why I brought the data here for you to further examine the situation, of course that's not the only reason."

"It's not?" Bruce asked glancing up at him.

"Take a closer look," Clark pointed. "Look where it occured."

_Not wanting to be kept in the dark on the matter he did just that, becoming more sucked in with what he came to find._

"… Gotham," Bruce said standing up from the chair. "Just outside of Crime Alley."

"That's a big part of why I came," Clark said. "After learning where this breach occurred I came here to see if you might be able to answer who it might be, looks like it's a mystery to you as is it for the rest of us."

"Who knows?" Bruce asked turning back to face him.

"Just you, Vic, Hal, Barry, and myself," Clark replied. "We've yet to let any of the other league members in on the matter."

"It's hard to make a clear distinction from what's here on the screen, has Cyborg been able to learn anything further since the initial discovery," Bruce asked. "Do we know the complexity of what this breach is?"

"Not in full," Clark replied. "But time travel has been ruled out, that was quickly determined after the first hour of investigation between Barry and Vic."

"That means someone has come here from another dimension." Bruce said bringing a hand to his chin.

"That's just the thing," Clark said with a slight pause. "It might be the other way around."

"What?"

"It might be that someone from our dimension has gone elsewhere," Clark replied. "The who and why is anyone's guess at this point."

"Given the unknown nature of the situation I think we had better call for a meet."

"That's already been arranged." Clark informed.

"Already arranged?"

"Given the little knowledge we have on the matter we all felt it was necessary," Clark replied. "The meet is set for tonight."

"Where?"

"Here," Clark said in response. "It was something that we all almost instantly agreed on."

"Why not the Watchtower?"

"Vic said he has some equipment he'd like to set up here in the cave," Clark informed. "And due to the fact the tear in between dimensions occurred here in Gotham he said coming here would provide for a better signal."

"I see."

"We came to agree on twelve midnight," Clark replied. "Is that a good time?"

_He took the time to have a seat back at the computer before finally answering._

"Yes, that will be fine."

_A sudden ring could be heard within that next second. It continued to ring for moments to come, causing Bruce to look up at him with a questioning look in his__._

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"It's not a call," Clark said. "Just a list of duties being sent to me."

"The Daily Planet?"

"Yep."

"I figured that much." Bruce said before turning back for the screen.

"I guess I had better get going," Clark said checking his watch. "I have a set schedule to keep, but you can rest assured I'll be back later."

"Midnight, got it."

_With that he turned for the other side, only taking a few steps before hearing his voice once more._

"Kal." Bruce spoke causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Yes?" Clark said turning back to face him.

"This information you brought to me, how current is it?"

"Only three hours old," Clark replied. "I'm certain the situation is relatively the same as of now, not much time has passed since that shot was taken."

_He stood there for a few moments longer, almost anticipating he would say something else. When this didn't come to pass he continued on, finding his hands falling into the comfort of his pockets._

_Minutes upon minutes passed… slowly turning into an hour. The anticipation only heightened with time, not finding it in himself to look away from the screen until hearing footsteps from behind. He turned to see who had come, not surprised to see him walking his way._

"Alfred."

"Master Bruce, you've been down here for an hour and have yet to eat anything since getting up," Alfred said closing the gap with each step taken. "Why don't you come up stairs, lunch should be ready soon."

"It'll have to wait," Bruce declined turning back for the computer. "There's something that requires my immediate attention."

"An added agenda to an already tight schedule," Alfred commented. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

_He looked to him once more, the uncertainty of what he was talking about showing in his face._

"Brief, Kazuko," Alfred reminded. "The CEO of the new electronics company that is in the works, he still wishes to discuss business matters with you."

"I haven't forgotten," Bruce assured. "I've merely been holding out for the grand opening of this company, which is six days away from now."

"And you plan on waiting that long before following up with a response?"

"No, just until I get a little more insight on Kazuko and his business track record," Bruce replied. "Something like this isn't just an extension for growing interest, but what a partnership could contribute as a whole."

"A representative of his called just ten minutes ago, I told them you were out," Alfred informed. "They plan on recalling tomorrow some time, when they do what would you like me to say?"

"I'll have an answer by then," Bruce said looking back up at the computer screen. "The information I need will be obtained tonight."

"That's good to know."

"Keep the soup warm," Bruce said. "I'll be up soon."

_He nodded in response._

"Very well sir."

_Near silence filled the room once again, only the sound of water flow dripping down from the walls in the far distance, the occasional sound of something flapping in the darker corners in the cave._

_The rest of the day was nothing but a time for analyzing, prepping for each every scenario that came to mind. The night brought a cloudless sky, making way for a clear view of the moon. The lights shined bright from one end of the city to the other. Several sounds traveled from all directions, monitoring all movement from where they stood in wait. No matter how deep the focus all could be felt, even the presence of someone approaching from behind._

"You're early."

_The final gap between the two was closed within seconds, coming to his side to join him at the edge of the roof. He glimpsed over to see the symbol on his chest, confirming his belief before facing downward once again._

"Nightwing, did your trip to the western side of town turn up anything?"

"As smooth as it went, not much," Dick replied slightly leaning forward in his position. "After rounding up a couple Blackgaters the night has been pretty dull."

"And Nigma?"

"No further progressions have been made on the matter," Dick replied with the shake of his head. "I checked all leads, sadly nothing has turned up."

"It's been two weeks since he's fallen off the map," Bruce said tracing his eyes for ongoing activity below. "He's most certainly up to something, the question is.. what?"

"The guards who were working security at the asylum that night still haven't figured how he managed to escape."

"That might be an angle to work."

"What?"

"How he escaped," Bruce clarified. "Anything Edward does isn't without a hidden message to find, if we can determine how he escaped we might have an idea for what he has planned."

"Guess that means you want me to make another trip back to Arkham."

"Did you have more important matters to attend?"

"No… not at all."

_Quietness ensued for the next seconds to come, easing up in stance as another important came to mind._

"That's right," Dick said with the snap of his finger. "I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

"The information you wanted me to gather," Dick reminded. "The stuff on Kazuko Brief, the man who is highly interested in doing business with Wayne Enterprises."

"Continue," Bruce said showing no sign of movement. "I'm listening."

"He was born in Osaka Japan, unfortunately his mother died shortly after giving birth," Dick continued. "Complications."

"And the father?"

"No one knows," Dick answered. "There's not even a recorded name in the file, Kazuko was raised by an aunt primarily while growing up."

"So he was nurtured within the family," Bruce said glad to hear. "And what about his public record?"

"It's clean, no incidents or run ins with the law," Dick replied. "His academic achievements while in school are noteworthy as well, the guy was a complete genius."

"Is that right?"

"He almost always finished with A's, had an occasional B from time to time," Dick added. "Rarely did he ever finish below that."

"And his record after finishing school?"

"Has been a successful businessman since entering the game," Dick replied. "No complaints or concerns have been reported on the behalf of those who have had the chance to work with him."

"Did you have a look into their company's projects?"

"Not in full, as you know they're keeping things under wraps until their grand opening this coming week," Dick said in response. "But regardless I did gain a little intel."

"Let's hear it." Bruce said with his eyes still glued to the scenery below.

"The first project they're working on is titled 'ENERGY WITHIN THE PALM'," Dick informed. "When asked I was told it would contribute to efforts in finding new ways of collecting solar energy for engineering purposes."

"… Interesting."

"That's only scratching the surface," Dick said. "They've got another project lined up which was referred to as 'Droids Incorporated'."

"And what is the scoop on Droids Inc?" Bruce asked.

"My guess is as good as the next guy," Dick admitted. "They're keeping most of what they're working on quiet to all outsiders."

"I wonder why that could be."

"Who knows, so have you made your mind up about forming a partnership with," Dick began as he turned to face him only to find that he had disappeared off into the night. "… Nice talk."

_It was only the beginning of the night's events. The clock continued to click, now reading thirty five after eleven. There wasn't much time before the scheduled meet, feeling it was now time to return to the cave. He remained patched into the police radio, listening for any potential alerts that could call for his attention._

"Alfred, I'm on my way." Bruce radioed.

_It took seconds before a response was to be given._

"_I'll see you then." _

_He paved the rest of the way from there, the only voices to be heard from the police feed generated through the attached signal. He arrived back to base in a reasonable time, looking to find there was just under ten minutes until midnight. He leaped out of the batmobile with one move, hearing the sound of the top locking back into place after doing so. _

_There was no stopping there, heading straight for the computer which was just up ahead. After only walking about halfway across he felt his presence, looking toward the stairs on the left to see him with his back leaned to the wall._

"That's two of you in one night," Bruce said removing the cowl from his head before looking into the dark area of the room. "What are you doing here?"

**To Be Continued**


	5. A Sudden Shift

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 5**

**A Sudden Shift **

_The unidentified figure slowly moved away from the wall, heading down the few stairs that remained._

"You're back awfully early," Tim said stepping into the light to reveal himself."

"You don't seem surprised."

"I heard about the meeting," Tim admitted. "I thought I'd try and catch you before it started."

"Why are you in your street clothes," Bruce asked turning for the computer. "Taking the night off?"

"In a sense." Tim said following after him.

_He walked all the way to the chair where he took a seat, turning on the computer screen within seconds after doing so._

"Go ahead; you obviously have something you'd like to bring up."

"That I do." Tim confirmed holding out his right arm for him to see.

_He looked to see a device of some kind strapped onto his wrist, spanning at least eight inches in length__._

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Call it the Multi Purpose Electroid," Tim replied. "The MPE for short."

"What exactly is it for?" Bruce asked looking back to the computer.

"As the name states, it has multiple purposes," Tim said. "Though it was predominately created for communication purposes."

"Is that right?"

"I came here with the purpose of getting it connected to all systems here."

"What else has it been created to do?" Bruce asked curious to know.

"It can work as a means of hacking computers and other well used electronics," Tim replied. "Kind of like the Cryptographic Sequencer."

"I see," Bruce said gaining a further understanding. "So this MPE allows you to disable electric security fields if need be."

"In short, yes," Tim confirmed. "That's only two of its broad uses."

"Did you create it yourself?"

"For the most part," Tim replied. "Though I did get some input from Static, we toss ideas around every so often."

_He turned back to face him, noticing the backpack strapped in place over his shoulders._

"What's in the bag?" Bruce asked out of curiosity.

"My suit and some standard utilities," Tim replied. "After I leave here there's something me and the team have on the agenda, they're all currently running a set agenda of their own."

"I thought you were taking the night off."

"Only from the standard routine."

_A sound could be heard from behind, echoing down from where the stairs could be sighted. This caused the two to look that way, looking just in time to see the 'S' on his chest find its way into the light._

"Superman," Tim said. "I guess it should come as no surprise."

"I had no idea you'd be attending the meet." Clark said wasting no time in joining the two.

"Not quite, I'm here on another matter," Tim informed. "I only heard about this meeting through Alfred."

"I see."

_He reached the two of them soon after, looking down at Bruce who had already turned his focus back to the computer._

"Good to see you to." Clark said taking a shot at his non greeting.

"Have you contacted the others?" Bruce asked.

"Just did on my way here," Clark replied. "Everything is still on schedule?"

"If it would be better suited if I could leave and come back when the." Tim began only to be cut off.

"Stay," Bruce stated. "We'll handle business once the meeting is over, unless you're running on time."

"I still have over an hour to balance."

"Then it's settled."

_It was now within five minutes of midnight. He walked off to the side, finding a corner to stand in as not to get in the way of things when the others arrived._

"There's something I forgot to ask before," Clark said coming up to the left side of the chair. "Do you have any idea who might have the knowledge and resources to jump dimensions, someone who resides here in Gotham?"

"I've gone over the list."

"And?"

"Next to none," Bruce replied. "Whoever set sail through the stream of space must have come from elsewhere."

"That's a lengthy list," Clark said giving it some thought. "But still limited in some aspects."

_A bright flash sparked from behind, gaining the attention of all three who looked that way. The light disappeared soon after, revealing four of their comrades now standing before them with a large machine sitting behind them._

"Cyborg." Clark said being the first to speak before strolling over to greet them.

"We used the tower's transporter to get here," Vic informed. "Green Lantern, Zatanna, and Green Arrow have come along."

"It has been awhile since my last visit," Hal said having a look around. "Don't remember it being quite this roomy."

_It was now time, standing up from the chair._

"Cyborg." Bruce said heading toward him.

"I take it you've analyzed the data I sent to you."

"To the core," Bruce said in response. "There isn't much I've been able to determine as of yet."

"Fortunately I have, more than I was expecting in fact," Vic replied. "Though I'm still uncertain of the details as a whole one thing is certain."

"I'm listening."

"However they are traveling was done through another means outside of using a Boom Tube."

"How certain are you of this?"

"I'd say a solid eighty percent."

"It would appear the situation is more complex than we originally thought." Ollie said entering the conversation.

"How so?" Clark asked.

"Cyborg is best suited to explain," Ollie replied. "So I'll leave it to him."

_All attention fell on him once again._

"It's just as I feared, we're dealing with a double sided incident."

"Double sided," Clark questioned with the cross of his arms. "What do you mean?"

"It's as it sounds," Vic said. "Someone entered our world by an unknown means, and then left in the same manner."

"Are you positive of this?" Bruce asked.

"I've seen the shots myself," Hal said. "There's no denying it."

"The question is, what were they doing here," Ollie said. "And if so, did they take something with them?"

"Or someone," Clark said keeping the possibilities wide. "Do we have anyway of tracing where they've gone to?"

"With this device we're hoping to find out just that," Vic said. "While attempting to try and get a fix in on the path taken from the Watchtower we found the signal to be too weak to make any determinations."

"Which is why we agreed we'd meet here," Zatanna said finally speaking. "With the range from where they traveled narrowed, we're hoping for different results."

"How exactly does this machine work?" Bruce asked focusing his attention that way.

"It's actually quite simple," Vic replied. "It latches onto the energy caused by the rip in our dimension and piggybacks the signal all the way to where they went."

"Impressive," Bruce commented. "Anyway of transporting us to the location as well?"

"That is yet to be determined," Vic replied. "Let's see how the first stages turn out before we look into that possibility."

"We might as well get this thing plugged up." Hal said having a look around the room.

_It took only seconds for him to note all open outlets on the left side of the room._

"Leave it to me."

_With that he activated the power of the ring, lifting the machine they had brought along into that direction. Once laid down he plugged up all necessary attachments._

"Nothing to it." Hal said with a smile falling into place.

_The machine gave off a sound in that next second, natural for something that would be seen as loading. Bruce immediately walked over, examining the machine further. It was wide in length, its height just a few feet under himself. He turned at the sound of the computer sending out an alert._

"Don't be alarmed," Vic said. "The machine is just connecting with your hard drive, this way we can monitor all progressions from the screen."

_There was nothing to say on the matter, completely understanding the situation._

"So," Clark said walking over to have a look at the machine himself. "How do we get this thing hotwired to the energy path left behind?"

"By giving it a super charge." Vic replied.

"And how do we do that?" Bruce asked turning to face him.

"There are two ways," Vic began. "One, we'd need to give the machine a marginable amount of electrical energy."

"How much?" Clark asked.

"Enough that could power two cities the size of Metropolis."

"That's not sounding very plausible given the circumstances," Clark said in response. "What's the second option?"

"You see that lever there?"

_Everyone looked to where he pointed, locating the lever which was on the right side of the machine._

"What about it?" Clark asked turning back to face him.

"If someone were to vibrate that at high enough speeds it could give it the boost of static energy required."

"Flash." Ollie said with that being the first name to come to mind.

"That would have been my first option as well," Zatanna said. "But he's unavailable at this given time."

"With what?" Hal questioned.

"A police investigation in Central City," Zatanna replied. "He said he'd be here as soon as he finished."

"We might not have that kind of time." Ollie said taking a step forward.

"Then we'll look to option b." Bruce said.

"Option b?"

_Everyone seemed confused by this, watching as he looked to the far corner before speaking._

"Tim, make the call."

He _walked out from the dark corner, taking a couple more steps before finally coming to a stop._

"Didn't even notice you," Hal admitted. "You guys really take that keeping it to the shadows to the extreme."

"Not that I was hiding," Tim said. "More so to do with not getting in the way of your meet you've got going."

"Don't worry about it," Cyborg said. "You're always welcome to join when we're around."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_He then turned his focus down to the MPE device strapped on his wrist, knowing exactly who he needed to contact. The names saved into the device were in alphabetical order, finding his name at the very top of the list. _

"_Hopefully he's finished with his assignment."_

_He pressed down to the dial button, barely hearing the first ring before feeling a sudden weight press up against his back._

"You called."

_His eyes widened as he pushed away to see him with his back turned to him, finding him dressed in a pair of black shoes and slacks, a dark green shirt, and a black fitted cap atop his head._

"… Bart?"

"I came as fast as I could," Bart confirmed turning to face everyone in the room. "When I saw that you were calling from that whatcha ma call it device of yours I figured it was important, I even stopped by my house and stashed my suit into my school bag in the case I needed it."

_He unzipped the bag, pulling out the suit to prove he was truthful on his claim_.

"Want me to suit up?"

"No," Tim said crossing his arms with the narrow of his eyes. "Where exactly did you come from just now?"

"Was down in the Lorraine region of France doing a little sightseeing," Bart quickly replied deciding to place the bag on. "It was short lived thanks to your call, but entertaining none the less."

"_Not where you were supposed to be_." Tim muttered.

"What's that?"

"Never mind," Tim said refocusing. "We need your help."

".. With?"

"Batman will fill you in fur.." Tim began only to have him fall out of sight in mid sentence.

_He appeared before Bruce in the blink of an eye, raising his hand above his eyes as if to give him a salute_.

"At your service oh dark one."

_Tim brought a hand to his face upon hearing this, shaking his head in one motion._

"_Here we go."_

"I need you to give this machine a boost." Bruce began only to see he was now focused on everything in the room except him.

"That life sized dinosaur still gives me the fizzles… and that penny," Bart said looking on in awe. "How do you keep it so ratifyingly crisp?"

_His patience was now being tested, staying calm as he attempted to regain his attention._

"Bartholomew Allen the 2nd." Bruce said in a demanding tone.

_He slowly turned at the sound of his full name being called, looking to see the serious look in his eye._

"TheBatGlareAnythingButTheBat Glare!" Bart exclaimed with a step back.

"Enough."

_He fell in line upon hearing his command, casually lowering his hands into his pockets while looking him dead in the eyes._

"You won't hear another word out of me… unless you need me to answer a question of course."

_He followed this up with an assuring smile._

"Like I was getting at before, we need you to give this machine a necessary boost," Bruce said. "There's a lever on the right side of the machine that you need to grab hold of."

"Sounds simple enough."

_He did just that, finding himself standing in place in no time._

"Now what?"

"You'll need to vibrate the lever at high levels which will then send a static charge through the machine itself." Vic answered.

"How fast are we talking?"

"There's a power bar on the opposite side of the machine, once the power input has reached the halfway point we should be good," Vic replied. "But first let's make sure that Batman's computer is fully linked with the machine before we get started."

"The scan was finalized just a few seconds ago," Zatanna informed. "I've been keeping an eye on it."

"Which means we're good to go." Hal said.

"Give the word and it's done." Bart said.

"Go ahead." Vic said giving the nod.

_Without further ado he went to work, releasing a high voltage of energy that flowed its way through his arms in attempt to charge the machine._

_Not wanting to be left in the dark on the progress Bruce walked to the left side of the machine, watching as the energy levels gradually increased._

"_Good, it's working."_

_No point came when he took his eyes off of the meter, raising a hand when the height had finally been reach._

"That's enough."

_He immediately stopped after being instructed to do so, taking less than a pen drop of a second for him to find a spot at his side. _

"Did it work?" Bart asked.

_He didn't reply, watching as the power meter only continued to rise past the halfway point._

"Something's wrong."

_He immediately stepped away from the machine, heading toward the computer on the other side of the room to see both Green Lantern and Cyborg already standing in place._

"What's going on," Bruce asked joining the two of them. "How is the machine continuing to generate more static energy on its own?"

"We're working on finding out the answer to that now, hold on." Vic said in response.

_An alert came to the computer screen soon after, grabbing the attention of the three._

"That doesn't look good." Hal said.

"What's going on?" Ollie said looking their way.

_None of them responded, simply looking at what was being projected on the screen._

"The signal has been traced," Bruce said. "But that's not all, something is being sent back."

"What do you mean?" Ollie asked.

"Some kind of energy," Vic replied. "That must be what's causing the machine to go haywire."

"Is there a way of reversing the effects?" Clark asked.

"We'll find out soon enough."

_Matters only took became more complex with each passing moment, a loud sound from the machine grabbing the attention of all who stood in the room. That was only the beginning, taking only moments for a flurry of electrical currents to blaze free._

"What's going on?" Zatanna questioned.

"The machines becoming unstable," Vic said taking a step away from the computer. "We need to shut it down."

"Leave it to me." Bart said.

"No!" Bruce yelled having an idea for what he had in mind.

_It was already too late, taking only the blink of an eye for him to race over and unplug the main power cord._

"Piece of cake." Bart said turning around to give everyone the thumbs up.

_Nothing needed to be said, he could tell by the look in his eyes he had done something wrong._

"Was I not supposed to unplug that cord?" Bart smilingly asked.

"We need the machine fully functional so we can correctly shut it down," Bruce replied. "If not there's no telling how out of hand this situation will become."

"Batman's right," Vic said. "The only way we can securely shut down the machine is by doing it manually."

"_GotIt."_

_He found himself in possession of the cord in a split second, plugging it back to the wall to receive an electric surprise which sent him trampling to the ground. _

"I'll check on him." Tim immediately volunteered.

_He raced over, careful of the sparking electricity which could be seen flying in all directions. It took little time for him to reach his body, lowering to a knee before checking for a pulse._

"He's fine," Tim said quick to report. "Just unconscious."

"Bring him over here," Bruce instructed. "The further you're away from that machine the better."

"I'm inclined to agree."

_It wasn't until that moment that he came to learn of it, his eyes slightly narrowing as he attempted to stand once more._

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked wondering what was with the delay.

"There's a slight problem," Tim said glimpsing over his shoulder. "I can't move."

"What do you mean?"

"Some kind of static pull," Tim replied. "I can't move any part of my body in connection with the ground."

"What could be causing that?" Ollie said bringing a hand to his chin.

"It has to be from the electricity being emitted from that machine." Clark said.

"Let's say that's true," Ollie said giving in to the possibility. "How come we're not feeling any of the effects, I can move just fine."

"Our distance might be playing a hand in that," Clark said before turning back into the other direction. "Hold on, I'll come over and get the two of you."

"Too risky," Vic said. "Then we run the risk of you getting stuck as well."

"Not if I stay above ground level."

"Why not play it safe," Hal said holding up his hand. "Allow me."

"Even better." Clark said.

_Before an attempt could be made an unknown phrase could be heard from behind, both looking back to see it had come from Zatanna._

"What was that about?" Hal asked.

"A force field," Zatanna replied. "I chose to put one around the machine; in the case things escalate at least it will all be contained."

"Good thinking," Hal said refocusing. "Time to let her rip."

_A shovel was the first thing that came to mind, constructing it with the use of the ring before looking his way._

"Coming right at you." Hal said taking aim.

_His eye just happened to be staring in between the gap, watching as a high voltage of electricity escaped the field that had been put in place, heading straight for where his lying body could be seen._

"Not on my watch." Clark said.

_He raced over, landing a few feet in front of the two before crossing his arms out in front of him in hopes of stopping the streak of electricity in its path. It hit with high intensity, sending sparks in all directions. The path of electricity showed no sign of stopping. But there was something strange about it… no pain, no shock to be felt._

"What happened to that force field of yours?" Hal said looking her way.

"That electricity shouldn't have been able to get through," Zatanna said. "And since it did it can only mean one thing."

"Which is?"

"Kal," Bruce said interrupting their discussion. "Are you alright?"

_He didn't respond, starting to feel his strength gradually began to fade away. He tried moving his left leg, finding that it was seemingly being held in place. It took only seconds for him to become light headed, looking ahead to see what was conspiring before him._

"_My arms they're..__.__"_

_They were fading before his very eyes, becoming transparent as the streak of now slow moving electricity simply past through him. _

"This isn't good." Tim said witnessing as the beam of energy was now closing in on him.

_He attempted standing to his feet once more, having no such luck in doing so. His eyes only widened the closer it got, closing in within inches before a sudden darkness came over him. The first thought was a black out in electricity… but it was more than that. A sudden burn could be felt, starting with the eyes which resulted in them shutting__,__ circulating throughout the rest in little time._

_There was no cry of pain, all emotion seemingly stripped as they fell into a never ending darkness. All feel was soon lost, followed by the sense of thought. Being stripped of this left nothing to comprehend, was this it… had the end finally come? Or was it be the beginning of something that had waited long to come?_

**To Be Continued**


	6. A Turn in Page

_**To Darken a Moon**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**A Turn in Page**_

_The dawn began with an uncertainty, a high anticipation that had carried through nearly sixteen hours of examination... yet there was still more questions to be asked as opposed to what had been answered. The wait had been a lengthy one, longer for some than others._

_The soothing comfort of surface beneath was most apparent, taking little effort for it to work its wonders. It wasn't until she was in the mist of falling to the other side that an unexpected tug could be felt, pulling her from her from the sinking drift. It took only seconds for her vision to clear, sighting who was sitting at her side._

"Luna." Usagi said pushing up from where she laid.

_It was at that very moment that she realized she wasn't in her room, taking a look to the right side to see her sitting at the desk right beside the window._

"Ami-chan."

_She immediately turned at the sound of her voice._

"I see you're finally awake." Ami said taking a quick glimpse over her shoulder.

"I wasn't asleep."

"But you were most certainly heading that way." Luna said wasting no time in stating.

"I was only resting." Usagi said looking her way.

_She stood up from the bed completely, looking over to see Ami had now focused her attention back onto whatever she had been working on before._

"What are you doing over there?" Usagi asked.

_She walked over in that instance, her curiosity rising with each step taken__.__ She peered over her shoulder after reaching her left side, looking to find what appeared to be several bits of gravel laid out on a blank sheet of paper. She leaned in closer before speaking once again._

"What's that you've got there?"

"It's the rocks collected from earlier," Ami reminded. "While you were dosed off I simply decided to break them down."

"That's right, the samples we got from the crater site." Usagi said rehashing the day's events before turning back to the other side.

_There was no one else in the room besides the three of them, calling for question as she turned back to face her__._

"Where's Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"She and Artemis left roughly thirty minutes ago," Luna informed. "We didn't wish to bother you at the time."

_Usagi looked over just in time to see her drop down from the bed._

"That's not like her not to say anything before leaving." Usagi said.

"She was in a hurry, so it was understandable."

"In a hurry," Usagi questioned. "Did she say why?"

"She didn't," Luna replied heading her way. "Only that there was something of importance that needed to be attended to."

_She was more than curious as to why she had left, but chose to leave it as is for the time being. It took very little time for her to refocus, turning her sights back to Ami who was now analyzing something that could be seen on the computer screen. There was much information to process, not able to determine what was being covered upon her first look._

"What are you doing now?" Usagi asked.

"Viewing the results produced from the scan." Ami replied.

"What scan?"

"The rocks," Ami replied. "Using the super computer I've taken the initiative of scanning the rocks after stripping them down."

"… Ohh."

"I've already been able to identify several elements, some more common than others." Ami continued as she looked up to face her.

"What were you able to find?" Luna asked finally reaching the two.

"For starters high amounts of rhenium and lawrencium were discovered," Ami informed looking down at her. "No other known elements were more apparent than those two."

"Both are transition metals," Luna said quick to take note of. "There might be some relevance to that."

"Maybe, but still too early to say," Ami said. "Once all material have been examined we'll be able to make a mature determination on the matter."

"Besides the lawrencium and rhenium, what other chemical elements were present?"

_All attention was spontaneously shifted back to the computer, looking down to the bottom line that had all findings listed._

"Three actinoids and a gas," Ami replied. "A small portion of berkelium, curium, and nobelium."

"And the gas?"

"A gas with more isotopes than any other element," Ami replied. "Polonium."

_She had been listening in on what was being said between the two, but was a little lost on where any of these findings would lead._

"Ami-chan." Usagi said regaining her attention.

"What is it?" Ami asked looking her way.

"I understand the process," Usagi said. "But how will this help us find out what caused those craters?"

"That is yet to be determined, but I do have a few ideas," Ami admitted before turning back for the computer. "But let's not stop there, not when there's more."

"There is?"

"Yes," Ami replied. "This last finding might be the most important of them all."

_Her interest spiked upon hearing this._

"What is it." Luna asked with high anticipation of her own.

_She held out her hand, pointing to the final line on the screen which read one word._

"_Unidentified."_

_Her excitement drastically dropped after seeing this._

"Unidentified," Usagi questioned. "How can that be the most important finding if we don't even know what it is?"

"That could be one way of looking at it," Ami said agreeing to an extent. "But it could also be looked on as an advantage."

"How so?"

"I'm also interested to hear." Luna said.

"The element in question is listed as unidentified," Ami began. "And since that's the case it probably was linked to whatever crashed landed here on earth."

"Most likely." Luna agreed.

"Which is a point that can be exploited."

_Her eyes twitched after hearing this, still unsure of where she was going with this._

"I don't get it," Usagi said taking a small step back. "What exactly is there to exploit?"

"That's actually quite simple," Ami replied. "The unnamed element itself."

"… Huh?"

"It's just as it sounds," Ami said facing her. "If we can further hone in on this new elements chemical makeup I might be able to find a means of tracking anything that shares the same unique base."

"I see," Luna said being the first to catch on. "That would mean we would be able to track whatever created that crater, through this new element."

"Exactly," Ami said. "And since this chemical compound hasn't been found on Earth, it should make it easier to find what we're after."

"Precisely."

_The two then turned to Usagi, unsure if she had caught on or not based from the mute expression she gave the two. After noticing the two looking her way, she gave them a reassuring smile._

"I get it," Usagi quickly said with a smile. "It all makes since now."

"Good," Ami said finally standing up from the chair. "Which means the only thing left to do is meet with the others to get them up to speed on the matter."

"Now?" Usagi questioned looking down at her watch.

"We'll hold off on that until tomorrow," Ami replied. "By the time we reach everyone and set up a time it would probably fall somewhere close to ten if we were to do it now."

"You're right," Usagi said looking up from her watch. "It's already past nine."

"I didn't realize it was getting so late," Ami said. "You you had better check in with your parents, they could be getting worried."

"They would have called if that were the case." Usagi said in response.

"Regardless, you should probably head home," Ami said. "It's not like any real progress is going to be made for a while."

"How many more rocks do you have to break down before the process is finished?"

"I finished one, only three left to go," Ami replied. "I'll probably go through two more and save the third for tomorrow morning."

"So what's the plan," Usagi asked. "For us to meet with you after you've finished up with the examination?"

"That sounds about right," Ami replied. "You'll all hear from me when all is ready."

"And at about time were you thinking," Usagi asked out of curiosity. "Nothing before nine I'd hope."

"I was planning for anything after ten to eleven."

"That works for me," Usagi said more than pleased to here. "Come on Luna, we better get going before it gets any darker."

_With that she turned for the other side of the room, taking no time in heading for the door. Luna was quick to do the same, following her step for step._

"Wait up," Ami said following after the two. "I need to make sure the front door is locked on your way out."

_She was the last of the three to exit the room, shutting the light off on her way out. And just like that the investigation had begun, one which none knew would truly lead to__._

_There was nothing to see, nor anything to feel. The only thing beside them was darkness, a seemingly never ending void of blankness they fell through. There was very little thought, only a small sense of what had come about. It seemed as if the fall would never end, and when that small fear crept in a voice called__… a remainder which reeled them back in. The voice came again, this time only awaking them from their very own subconscious._

_Their eyes opened at the feel of something pulling at their arm, looking up to bring a feel of familiarity._

"… Bart?"

"You're awake, bout time," Bart said. "You had better get up Tim, something has happened."

_He failed at his first attempt at pushing up. It didn't take long for him to realize he was lying on concrete, only a small streak of the moon visible to the eye from the sky above. He eased up on his second try, his eyes widening at what came to sight. They were clearly outside, in a city alley from what he could tell. His eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness as he stood to his feet, turning to face his comrade after doing so._

"Where are we?"

"I was fixing to ask you the same, when I awoke I found myself here." Bart said in response.

_He took a quick look at the structures that surrounded them on both sides, getting a feel for everything__…__ even a subtle familiarity__.__ His thoughts were soon interrupted by him speaking once again._

"Has anything come back to you?"

"No," Tim replied looking his way. "Afraid not."

"Guess that makes the two of us."

"The last thing I remember was all of us in the batcave and then." Bart began only to be cut off.

"That's right, the meeting," Tim said having it all flood in within that instant. "That machine Cyborg imported into the cave, it became unstable."

"Oh yea," Bart said with the snap of his finger. "Now I remember."

"That's when that mysterious current of electrical energy found its way into the room, and then… Superman."

"Mystery electricity," Bart questioned. "When did that part happen, I don't remember any of that."

"We'll discuss that later," Tim said. "We need to find out what happened to Superman, he was hit by that stream of electricity."

"Why don't you go ahead and ask him." Bart pointed.

_He turned around to see him lying there face down just a few yards away, no motion of any kind to be seen._

"I tried waking him, zero luck in that regard," Bart informed. "Couldn't even get him to give as much as a grunt."

"Is he?"

"_DeadNopeAliveYep_," Bart replied in less than a second. "Checked his pulse first thing."

"We need to contact the League," Tim said looking down at the MPE device on his wrist. "If anyone knows what's going on it'd be Bruce."

_It was in those very moments that he came to discover that something was truly wrong. He turned back to Bart who had that same casual look on his face._

"What is it?"

"Your phone," Tim replied. "Give it to me."

"Why," Bart asked reaching into his pocket. "Did your toy gizmo break already?"

"Not sure," Tim replied. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Don't see how my phone will be of any use in that regard."

_He grabbed hold of it soon after, tossing it directly to him. It was unclear to him what he was planning on doing. There was nothing to be said for a time to come, simply watching as he apparently examined the phone. Just when he was to raise a question on the matter voices could be heard… sounding as if a small group was headed their way. Tim immediately turned back to face him in response to this._

"We got to move."

"What, why?"

"Quick," Tim pointed. "There's a manhole right over there."

"What, the sewer," Bart exclaimed. "Why there?!"

"No time for debate, I'll explain in time."

_He said nothing further, charging for the manhole just a few feet away. He removed the top once reaching it, dropping in with the close of the top to fall into the pitch dark sewer._

"Did you grab Clark?" Tim asked assuming he had already made his way down.

_He lowered a hand into his jacket, pulling out a mini flashlight in little time. He then aimed the path of light to the other side to find Bart lowering his body to the ground._

"No way would I have forgotten him," Bart said standing back to his feet. "Now, could you explain to me why we had to come down here?"

_He said nothing, simply tossing his phone back to him. He didn't know what to make of this, more than a little confused on the matter._

"What is it?"

"Why don't you have a look at your phone." Tim suggested

_He didn't know what this would solve, but did as told none the less._

"No way, there's no."

"Signal or service," Tim said finishing his thought. "That includes my MPE device."

"I don't understand." Bart said looking back up at him.

"I don't fully understand the situation myself," Tim admitted. "But one thing's for sure, we're no longer in Gotham… we might not even be on Earth as we know it."

"What?!"

"For now we'll stay down here, at least until Clark awakes," Tim said. "Once he does we'll discuss what happens from here."

"I don't get it… are you saying we're on another planet," Bart asked. "If so, then how?"

"I don't know," Tim replied with his sights falling to the ground. "I truly don't know."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Mystery Territory

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 7**

**Mystery Territory **

_The blinds were still closed at this time, only allowing for a small streak of light to find its way into the room. There was casual activity that could be heard throughout the walls, but nothing severe enough to wake her from the deep sleep. It was the sound of a nearby ring which ultimately awoke her, lunging up in a startling matter. She instantly looked to the right side to see what had started all the commotion._

"_Oh, it's only my phone."_

_She immediately reached over, grabbing hold of it to find one missed call. She then looked to the clock just across the way, finding it was now fifty after eight__._

_It wasn't typical for her to be up this early by choice, finding herself lying back to the pillow before checking to see who had called. She held the phone above her eyes, taking little time for her to discover who had called._

_"Ami-chan."_

_She was almost surprised by this, still under the impression she wouldn't here from her for at least another hour or so. She immediately sat up in bed once again, wondering why she might have called so much sooner than what they had agreed on._

"You're awake."

_She turned at the sound of her voice, looking down to the end of the bed to see her sitting in place._

"Luna." Usagi said pleased to find her this time around.

"Who was it who called?"

"Ami-chan."

"Calling about her findings no doubt," Luna said. "You had better call her back, it could be something that requires our immediate attention."

"I will within the next hour." Usagi replied before finding her way back to the pillow.

"What do you mean in the next hour," Luna remarked showing a change in tone. "You need to contact her back now."

"It's a Sunday," Usagi said rolling onto her left side. "She'll understand."

_With that she closed her eyes shut, welcoming the comfort of falling back under. This however was short lived, taking only seconds for her to hear the sound of something... the familiar sound heard when calling someone. She rolled to the other side upon hearing this, looking just in time to see her dial the two last digits._

"No need to move," Luna said. "It has already been set to speaker."

_Her only reaction to give was that of a sour face, taking very little time to hear a voice from the other end of the line._

_"Usagi-chan?"_

"You called." Usagi said shielding her sleepiness as best she could

_"Yes," Ami replied. "I thought now would be a good time to meet, I didn't wake you by any chance did I?"_

"Of course not," Luna said taking the initiative of responding. "We had been up ten minutes before you had called."

_She received a minor glare in response to this claim._

"We can be there as soon as you want," Luna assured. "Where are you now?"

_"Here at the shrine," Ami replied. "It is only Rei-chan and I now; the others will be here soon enough."_

"As will we."

_"Good," Ami said pleased to hear. "We'll be waiting for you."_

_The transmission fell blank following her last words. She sat up once again, the same look on her face she had before. She finally brought herself to move after several more moments passed, forcing her way out of bed._

"That's the spirit," Luna said as she watched her head straight for the dresser. "Nothing like an early start."

"_That's easy for you to say." _Usagi muttered.

_She was still relatively tired, brushing this off as much as she could as she reached out to pull the top drawer open. She didn't take very long on choosing what to wear, taking little time for her to come to a decision._

"How do I look?" Usagi asked turning back to face her.

"Presentable," Luna replied before leaping to the ground. "Now what do you say we get a move on?"

_She took charge going forward, being the first of the two to make a move for the door. Usagi followed moments. She pushed the door aside, stepping out to find herself a bit surprised by the silence._

"That's strange."

"What is?" Luna asked looking up at her.

"I thought for sure I heard noises just a minute ago," Usagi replied. "From the sound of it now you would think everyone was still asleep."

"I believe I heard voices as well," Luna said. "Perhaps someone was preparing to leave the house."

_She took this as the most likely possibility, leaving it at that for the time being as she moved on from there._

"Come on Luna," Usagi said looking straight ahead. "Let's not keep them waiting any longer than we already have."

_This statement came to her as a bit of a surprise, but welcomed it none the less. They walked in silence moving forward, both with only one thing weighing on the mind; what would they come to learn of the unknown?_

_Whether it be the side of the fence from which one viewed an arrival or the other where one journeyed over into new territory there was one common trait that both shared undisputedly__… uncertainty.__ And with a sense of uncertainty only brings about a series of questions. That was certainly the mind set for him as they walked, traveling through darkness to who knows where._

_This had lasted for a substantial time in his mind, tiredly pulling himself along turn after turn through a path of the unknown. It was only now that he felt the need to question the situation, if not him then who. The wait was over, coming to a complete stop while releasing the body from his grasp. This caused his accomplice not far ahead to do the same, slowly turning back to face him. He didn't have a clear view of his reaction to this, but already knew what he was thinking inside._

"Enough."

_He waited for a response, taking several seconds for him to receive one._

"Enough," Tim questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Gee, you really need me to answer that?" Bart declared.

"No resolve can be met without a full explanation."

"How about directionless?"

"What?"

"My thoughts exact," Bart said. "Ever since we came down here we've done nothing but walk, only stopping on occasion for you to only jot down something in that notepad of yours."

"This process may prove necessary."

"Don't see how," Bart said not one bit convinced. "It seems we've done nothing more than walk in circles since coming down here."

"A fair assumption."

"I don't see why we can't head back to the… wait," Bart said pausing at his last response. "We've been walking in circles?"

_This was confirmed almost simultaneously with the nod of his head._

"Why," Bart asked. "I don't understand."

_He didn't say anything, simply waving as if to instruct him to come his way. He did just that, stopping only feet shy of reaching him. He waited for an explanation, watching as he reached into his pocket to shuffle around for something._

"What is it?"

_A questioning look found its way to his face, taking only seconds for his question to be answered._

"Look here." Tim said sparking on a mini flashlight.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Bart asked only to have him reach into his other pocket.

_It didn't take long for what was inside to be revealed, finding it only to be the notepad he had seen before. He said nothing, simply watching as he opened it to the first page to reveal a well-crafted sketch of some kind._

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious," Tim replied giving him full control of the notepad. "Have a look for yourself."

_The positioning of the lighting was shifted soon after in attempt to give him a better view of what he was examining. What had been drawn was a mystery, his eyes only able to make out what appeared to be walls on the far sides on each side of the sheet. He then flipped to the next page, seeing a similar style of sketch work as before with minor differences._

"_What is this stuff?"_

_He continued to flip through, page after page to find similar sketches with minor differences__._

"These are very well done if I must say," Bart said finally turning back to face him. "Were they drawn by you?"

"Yes," Tim confirmed. "It's what I had been drawing the whole time since we've been walking through here."

"You don't mean?"

"That's right, I created a map of sorts," Tim replied. "If you take a look at the written annotations you'll see the pipes for sanitary and effluent have both been clearly depicted, of course I also marked all exits and manholes along the way."

"Oh… kay."

"I even took the time to determine where the storm drain is from our current position," Tim added before taking the notepad back into his possession. "Here, I'll show you."

"Sure." Bart said rubbing the back of his head with a puzzling look coming to his face.

_It took very little time for him to take notice of his change in expression._

"What's wrong," Tim asked lowering the notepad down to his side. "Is there something you don't get?"

"Why aren't you the detective."

"No time for the sarcasm," Tim said in response to this remark. "What is it you don't understand?"

"Well let's see." Bart said looking down as he began to count his fingers.

_He took a mere two seconds before he looked back at him with an immediate response._

"How about none of it," Bart replied. "Your drawings are complete smash don't get me wrong, I just don't get the reasoning for why you went through all the trouble of creating them."

"As I said before it may come in use," Tim said. "Especially if we find ourselves on the run, but that won't be its only use given the situation."

_This made him confused more than ever._

"Why and who would we be running from?"

"From those on the surface," Tim replied. "There's no telling who or what the inhabitants of this place are like."

"If you hadn't decided to have us come down here in the first place we might have found out."

"We had the circumstances to consider, if we had been attacked things would not have been stacked in our favor," Tim stated. "Being that Clark was out it would have made engagement tough."

"Hold on," Bart said with his eyes widening. "Are you saying we could possibly be surrounded by aliens?!"

"Well… technically we're the aliens being that we're not exactly from here," Tim corrected. "But you've got the right idea."

"So that's it huh, we're just going to sit down here and."

"Not for too much longer," Tim said cutting in. "A decision for us to return up top shouldn't rest on your shoulders, nor mine, we'll wait until Clark awakes."

"Then what?"

"He'll make the final call," Tim replied. "Of course after I've presented him with everything we know on the matter thus far."

"That sounds good and all, but in the meantime shouldn't we be trying to figure a way back home?"

"That's not our highest priority right now, maybe not even our second."

"What," Bart said surprised at this. "What could be more important than trying to find a way home?"

_He didn't reply, finding himself a spot against the right wall where he then looked down at the notepad as if to examine it._

"Keep an eye on Clark," Tim instructed. "We'll discuss matters further when he awakens."

_He wanted to say something in response but knew there would be no use arguing any further on the matter._

_The clouds above could now be seen drifting toward the east as they walked, gradually revealing the sun which had been masked behind their presence. They had now found themselves in the heart of the city, only a few blocks away from reaching the bus stop they were headed for. There had been no delays, at least not up until this point._

_It was as they were nearing the end of the block that a certain scent poured in, captivating all senses. Only one step was taken after taking it all in, finding her sights shifting to the right to see they were in front of one of the more well known bakeries in town. She was now frozen, now focused on everything that could be seen beyond the glass window. It was first the first the boxes of donuts, some found stacked on the counter top which were all different in color and size. Then came the cakes, looking further to see them being processed toward the back. _

"Usagi!"

_That always sparked her focus, hearing the call of her name. _

"Sorry," Usagi apologized before looking down at her. "It's just that I haven't eaten anything this morning."

"Why didn't you think about that before we left the house," Luna questioned. "You could have grabbed something on the way out."

"I wasn't thinking about it then."

"We don't have time."

"Come on Luna," Usagi said turning back for the glass window. "I'll be no more than a minute."

"_Usagi…" Luna muttered._

_She looked back down at her once more, seeing a growing impatience not only in her eyes but in her posture as well. She couldn't help but smile at this, be the first to turn back for their planned course._

"Perhaps we'll stop on the way back."

_She sighed, hurrying back to her side in little time._

"I'm sure the others are wondering where we are," Luna said. "Don't you think now would be a good time to contact them with an update?"

"I will, as soon as we reach the bus stop."

"That works as well." Luna said finding no fault in the decision.

_Not many more words were spoken between the two going forward, taking a short time for them to reach the bus stop. The first thing she did was check the time on her watch._

"It's now thirty two after nine," Usagi informed. "If the bus arrives here on its scheduled time we should be looking at about a fifteen minute wait."

"That's not too bad."

"_I defiantly could have ran in and grabbed something from the bakery_." _Usagi thought to herself._

"Better to arrive early than late." Luna said on the matter.

_She paid little mind to this, keeping true to her word with the reach of the phone. _

"Message sent." Usagi said pleased to inform after doing so.

"Good," Luna said. "That way they're aware we're on the way."

_Knowing that it would be several minutes before the bus would arrive she found herself a seat at the bench just a few feet away. It didn't take long for Luna to do the same, finding herself a spot in her lap. The time came and gone, five minutes quickly turning into ten. The bus arrived soon after, opening its doors to allow the two entry._

"Here we are." Usagi said standing back to her feet.

_Luna found a place upon her left shoulder, remaining seated as they entered past the doors. She pulled out a bus pass after reaching the driver seat, holding it out for the driver to see. She was quickly given a nod of clearance, immediately turning for the other end of the bus to find several seats open. There was no debate about it, finding a seat on the left side closest to the front._

"I thought for sure there'd be more people riding at this time," Usagi said easing in at the window side. "Then again it's before ten, the Sunday rush doesn't usually begin until after that time."

"That makes now a more convenient time to meet." Luna added.

_The bus doors closed within that instant, taking little time for the bus to start up again. She found herself gazing out the window, finding herself attracted to what was currently going on in the skies in the far distance. There was something strikingly familiar about the clouds today, almost as if they were bounding together to create a visual seen before._

_This sight was quickly taken over by the soaring birds that could be seen traveling into the opposite direction of where they were headed. It was only then that her eyes began to stutter, realizing just how tired she was. Her eyes closed soon after, feeling her conscious slowly leaning to the other side. This however was short lived, feeling the burning sting of a pinch. _

"Usagi," Luna said grabbing her attention. "We're here."

_Her eyes widened at the sight of it, looking out the window to see the Hikawa Shrine was just up ahead. Had they really arrived that soon, had she really been out that long? To her it felt as if a minute had barely come to pass._

"That didn't take long," Luna said with slight anticipation to be heard. "Now to find out what has been further learned on the matter."

_This was a thought shared by both of them. The bus came to a complete stop soon after. She exited with a smile as she had when they entered. _

"Have a good day." The drive said flashing a smile of his own.

_She stepped out with another step taken, hearing the sound of the bus doors close before taking off once again._

"And here we are," Usagi said wasting no time in heading for the shrine. "Do you think we're the last ones to arrive?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Perhaps not." Usagi said finding no point to argue.

_They reached the bottom of the stairs soon after, not feeling the need to rush as she slowly made her way to the top. This took very little time, looking ahead to see that most of them had already arrived. She headed over with a burst of speed, joining them in front of the shrine._

"You're here much sooner than I had been anticipating," Rei said being the first to greet them. "I thought for sure you two would be the last to arrive."

"We're not?"

_It was only then that she really took notice._

"Where's Makoto-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Won't be here for at least another thirty minutes." Minako answered.

"She was busy with something when I got a hold of her," Ami informed. "But assured us that she wouldn't be long."

"Did she say what she was doing?" Usagi asked expressing small concern.

"I wouldn't worry about it, I'm guessing it's only house work," Minako said. "Besides, at least we were able to get a hold of her."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Given the situation we felt it important for all to be here, which is why we tried getting in contact with Haruka-chan," Ami replied. "But we have yet to receive a response."

"What about Michiru-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Same result," Rei replied. "We weren't able to get ahold of her either."

"Then we can try again later," Luna said. "But right now we should be going over these.. recent events."

"Agreed." Artemis said from his place on Minako's shoulder.

"What about Makoto-chan," Usagi asked. "Shouldn't we at least wait for her to arrive?"

"We can always catch her up to speed when she gets here," Rei said. "I think we've held off long enough."

"Since the majority of us are here I can't disagree." Minako said.

"I don't see a problem in us beginning now either." Luna said backing the two on the matter.

"Then it's settled," Rei said looking her way. "Ami-chan, we're all ready to hear what you have to say."

**To Be Continued**


	8. Rejoined

_To Darken a Moon_

_Chapter 8_

_Rejoined_

_It was now her move to make, removing the bag that was sitting upon her shoulders. She unzipped the top pocket after doing so, reaching inside to grab hold of two sheets of. By the looks on their faces it was clear the others were unsure of what was to come next._

"What's that you've got there?" Minako asked being the first of the group to comment on the matter.

"The results," Ami replied. "From the scan preformed on the small rocks that were taken from the crater."

"And what have you been able to determine?" Luna asked.

"That the unidentified element that we came across before is actually three separate elements."

"Three different elements?"

_She nodded, giving confirmation._

"All three are unidentifiable."

"How can you be sure of this?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, they're all unidentifiable," Usagi replied. "If that is so how can you tell if there are three elements and not just one?"

"That's simple, I used the spectroscope which brought me to my conclusion," Ami replied. "And after lining up the results with the stellar spectrograph I was able to determine there were three elements in all instead of just one like we had originally believed."

"Let's take it a step forward," Rei said. "Since you were able to determine they are indeed three new elements, what if we wanted to track something with the similar attributes, could we?"

"Not at this time, no," Ami replied. "That will be the next point of emphasis."

"Staying on the subject of the rocks," Artemis said. "Was there anything unique about them, anything we should know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… did any of the rocks give off anything," Artemis rephrased. "Maybe something we couldn't see with the naked eye?"

"There's nothing to worry about in that regard," Ami assured. "Checking for radioactivity or anything that could prove harmful was one of the first things I checked into."

"Great," Artemis said with a sigh of relief. "That's good to know."

"What were you worried about," Minako asked out of curiosity. "Afraid you might have been exposed to something?"

"Not just myself, but possibly all of us," Artemis replied. "Or anyone else who came within marginable lengths with the crater."

_The conversation was then interrupted by the sound of a ring, all eyes turning to her as she pulled out her phone that had been tucked away. Her eyes lightened at the number displayed, looking back up at the others in the following seconds._

"I have to take this," Usagi said. "It's really important."

"And what we're doing now isn't important?" Rei questioned with the cross of her arms.

_She couldn't help but smile in response to this, turning for the other side as she brought the phone to her ear._

"I promise this won't take long."

_They all watched as she walked a short distance away before finally taking the call._

"So what now," Artemis asked. "We wait for her to finish with her call?"

"Yes." Luna replied.

"Agreed," Ami said. "That will also give Makoto-chan more time to get here."

"Speaking of which," Rei said. "Wouldn't it be a good idea for one of us to give her a call, I'm wondering if she's already on her way."

"I'll give her a call." Minako said taking no time in volunteering.

_With that she too removed her phone from where it rested before resulting to calling her number. The others patiently waited during the duration of this._

_It was dark, yet there was light to be found on all sides. From the nearest sun to the ones that could be seen from afar. But it wasn't only the stars that brought a sight to see, but the moon itself which hovered not far from where they stood. How long they stood in awe at its wonders was unclear, only that a good length of time had passed since coming to the window side. _

_The long silence was broken by the sound of the automatic doors opening from clear across the room. They didn't respond, nothing more than the blink of an eye at the sound of someone approaching from behind. The footsteps came to a stop shortly after, letting them know the visitor had come to a stop._

"Zelgon."

"On schedule for what you asked."

"I expected no less."

"It now has been confirmed master," Zelgon said pleased to report. "All eight of them are where we believed them to have landed."

_A period of silence passed before any response was given._

"Then it is time, we will now begin preparation for retrieving them."

"Yes, Master."

_They glimpsed back to see him crouched down on a knee, giving him to go ahead nod before turning back for the window._

"At ease Zelgon."

_He stood up in response to this, turning back for the door with only a couple steps taken before hearing their voice once more._

"And Zelgon."

"… Yes?"

"Have all gathered to the foyer in the next fifteen hours, no later."

_There was nothing that needed to be said, understanding in full what needed to be done. His exit was quick, leaving them alone once more. All sights had now been refocused to all that could be seen past the protective glass. Their eyes stemmed back to the moon before gradually finding them looking elsewhere, to a view of the landing place itself. They took in all its features, feeling there would be much to gain from the experiences to come._

"_So, this is Earth."_

_It was seemingly never ending beat, one which stayed in rhythm the whole way through, never missing a key note in sequence. It was a means of keep energy to the mood. But it could also be looked at as an element of disturbance, one which broke his focus from all that needed to be processed. He looked his way, feeling a message needed to be delivered._

"Enough."

_The tennis ball bounced against the wall twice more before he finally grasped it into his possession with the lower of his left._

"What's wrong with throwing the ball around," Bart asked tossing it to the other side of the wall once again to have it come sailing back. "Does it hamper your concentration in any kind of way?"

"What a way to answer your own question."

"Come on what do you expect me to do to help pass the time," Bart questioned. "Just sit here?"

"You're two for two." Tim remarked before looking back down at the notepad.

_He brushed this off, standing to his feet before deciding to walk over to join him._

"What are you looking at anyway?" Bart asked now bouncing the ball to the ground and back as he approached.

_He buried his irritation, taking the time to look up at him to answer his question__._

"I'm going over all the landmarks that I sketched out."

"What for?" Bart asked leveling the ball to the ground once more.

"Gaining a familiarity," Tim replied grabbing hold of the ball in the mist of its path. "And as of right now there's one location I'd like to revisit."

"What," Bart exclaimed. "That means more walking."

"You make it sound as if that is a bad thing." Tim said finding it in himself to stand to his feet as well.

"That's because it is."

"Look, I know you're tired."

"That's not the point," Bart said cutting him off. "It's the fact I have to carry all the weight."

"… You mean Clark?"

"Do you even know how heavy that armor of his is," Bart asked. "Well I do, and it's more than tiring even if only walking for a minute."

"Then we'll remove it." Tim said taking the pleasure of bouncing the ball to the ground himself.

"Remove it," Bart questioned. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"Simple," Tim replied. "By plowing it off."

"That makes even less sense."

"Come," Tim instructed with a wave of his hand. "I'll show you."

"Whatever you say."

_He was unsure of what he had in mind, but felt he would soon learn of what it was he spoke of. They reached his body soon after, both looking down to see he was still completely out._

"So?"

"There." Tim said before bouncing the ball for a last time.

_He looked to where he had pointed; only finding one thing he could possibly be referring to._

"Are you talking about the insignia on his chest?"

"Yes," Tim replied. "That is the vocal point of the armor."

_It had taken longer than anyone had been anticipating, looking down at her watch to see it was now coming within five minutes from the time they had begun waiting. Regardless, none showed any signs of impatience. _

_Finally after a time of waiting she finally turned back to face the others, immediately heading over to rejoin the group._

"Sorry," Usagi smilingly apologized upon reaching them. "That took longer than I had been anticipating."

"You don't say." Rei remarked.

"Did you discuss matters further without me?"

"No," Luna replied. "We were waiting for your return."

"You didn't have to you know."

"It's alright," Minako said. "We took that time to get in contact with Makoto-chan."

"Great," Usagi said glad to hear. "Is she on her way now?"

"Unfortunately she's tied up with something at the moment," Ami informed. "There's no telling when she'll be done."

"I guess that leaves everything to us for now."

"I'm going to try and get in contact with Haruka-chan and the others again," Ami said. "I'm sure they're aware of the situation surrounding the craters by now, but it would be best if they were enlightened further on the matter."

"If we can't get ahold of them by phone one of us could always pay a visit to their place." Rei suggested.

"That might actually be a good idea." Artemis said.

"In the mean time we need to come up with a way for tracking and finding what crash landed here on Earth."

"You're right," Ami said. "I'll get on that right away."

"Does that mean you'll be returning home?" Minako asked.

"After I make a stop at the mechanics store, yes."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Not at all," Ami replied. "But I should warn you, the process might prove to be time consuming."

"I don't mind," Minako assured. "It's not like I have anything planned for the day."

"I guess that means I'll be coming along as well." Artemis said keeping a firm on his place atop her shoulder.

"Rei-chan," Minako said turning to face her. "Will you be coming along as well?"

"Can't," Rei said quick to reply. "I have some work that needs to be done around here."

"What about you Usagi-chan?" Minako asked looking her way.

_She expressed a puzzled look, taking seconds before finally replying._

"I can't." Usagi finally answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to be here helping Rei-chan straighten up the place," Usagi replied. "That's why."

"Who said I needed help?" Rei questioned with the cross of her arms.

"Are you declining the offer?" Usagi asked looking directly at her.

"That didn't sound like an offer to me," Rei said in response. "More under the lines of a declarative statement if you ask me."

"Enough," Luna stated interrupting the two. "We don't have time for the riff raff amongst one another."

"Sorry." Rei said being the first to apologize.

"Me too." Usagi said following up.

_By the time they turned back for the other side they came to find the others had already begun walking._

"We'll see you later," Minako waved as they departed. "If we learn anything new we'll be sure to contact you right away."

"My phone will be on." Usagi assured before waving back.

_She then swayed back for the other side, seeing her walking toward the front entrance._

"Rei-chan," Usagi called out. "Where are you going?"

_She stopped soon after, turning to face her once again._

"Aren't you coming?" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to help, right?"

"Oh yea."

_With that she headed toward her, taking very little time for her to reach her side. They continued on from there, all the way past the door leading to inside. What the day's events would bring was now anyone's guess._

_There was a clear sense of uncertainty, not only in his viewed expression but in posture showcased in the body as well._

"So, you still don't get it.. do you?"

"What a way to answer your own question." Bart said in response.

"Like I said before, the house of El insignia is what links the armor to its host."

"House of what?"

"Never mind that," Tim replied. "All we'll need for you to do is plow the 'S' from his chest."

"… And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Is the word 'plow' not a clear enough for you?"

"So it's that easy huh?"

"Why don't you give it a try," Tim suggested before looking down at the body. "I'm sure you'll find it to be less than a work out."

"Quick question."

"What is it?" Tim asked bouncing the ball once more.

"Why can't you do it?"

"For the fact I don't have the strength necessary to do so," Tim replied. "But given your biological capabilities it shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Ohhh."

"We're wasting time here," Tim said. "Hurry up and remove the armor so we can get a move on."

"Loud and clear."

_With that he dropped down to a knee, taking only seconds before he popped back to his feet with yet another question._

"What now?" Tim asked now showing a hint of agitation.

"The dude could completely be naked underneath," Bart exclaimed. "So not something I want to witness."

_He couldn't help but bring a hand to his face, taking seconds before facing him again._

"That won't be the case."

"So now you can see through his armor," Bart commented. "Since when did you have X-ray vision?"

"Your bickering though maybe humorous won't change anything," Tim stated. "With or without the armor we're going to be moving soon, it's really your choice at this point."

_It was now time to make a decision, one which left him at a crossroad of uncertainty. He stood there for seconds to come, contemplating on what choice to make. Without warning a sudden sound could be heard, causing both to look to one another._

"You here that?" Bart asked.

_He didn't reply, simply looking downward. Bart did the same, both looking just in time to see his subtle movement in both his hands._

"Finally," Tim said. "He's awaking."

_With that the both dropped down to his side, witnessing as his eyes slowly cracked open in the following moments. Neither said a word, simply watching as he surveyed over the two of them._

"Where… where am I?"

**To Be Continued**


	9. Copter Above?

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 9**

**Copter Above?**

_Those first moments seemed to drag for a long period, taking time for his eyes to adjust to the darkened area. It was then that he looked back to the both of them, finally coming to a realization._

"That's right, we were in the middle of a meeting," Clark said having it all flood back in at once. "It's dark… are we still in the cave?"

"Good to know your memory is intact, we at least for the most part," Tim said being the first of the two to speak. "Can you remember anything else?"

_He found this question to be a red flag of sorts, trying to inch up only to fall back to where he lay._

"I don't understand, where are we," Clark asked. "And what's going on?"

"We're still trying to find out the answer to that."

_He took those next seconds to scour the rest of the room, before turning back to look him in the eyes._

"Where's Batman and the others," Clark asked. "Is it just the two of you?"

"Well technically there it's three of us, counting yourself of course." Bart said quick to point out.

"For now, yes," Tim said replying to his question. "The whereabouts concerning the others is unknown at this time."

"Don't know," Clark questioned. "Haven't you tried contacting anyone?"

"Sorry to break it to you," Bart said entering the fray once more. "But we don't exactly have any service."

"What?"

_This only heightened his confusion, trying to sit up once more only to fall short again._

_"I feel maxed out, drained even... but why?"_

_He didn't have much longer to think on the matter, turning at the sound of him speaking again._

"Let's start from the base," Tim said. "Is there anything else you recall?"

"What do you mean?"

"The last thing you remember before awaking just now." Tim clarified.

_This cleared things up, immediately thinking back on the on all that had happened. The first thing that came to mind was the meeting. This only escalated__…__ images of the hours prior quickly coming to the surface._

"That's right, we were having a meeting about a breech," Clark began. "One which was centered in Gotham."

"Anything else?"

"That machine, the one imported into the cave," Clark continued. ".. That's right, there was a disturbance."

"Yes," Tim said. "The machine for some unclear reason lost control."

"I remember," Clark said. "That's when we came into contact with that strand of light."

"Good to know we're on the same page."

"We are," Bart questioned. "Because to be honest I don't recall being hit by beams of light at any time."

"You were already unconscious when that occurred." Tim said looking his way.

"Ok, that would explain."

_He then turned back to the other side._

"So is there anything else you recall seeing?"

"After that... nothing," Clark replied. "That's when I awoke to find myself here."

"I see."

"Where are we anyway?"

"In a sewer." Bart replied.

"I can see that," Clark said having a look off to the side. "Not exactly what I meant."

"That's the drastic part," Bart said withe the snap of his finger. "We don't entirely know."

"No other way of nailing it." Tim said. "We've been down here ever since evading the incoming.. inhabitants of wherever it is we are."

"Wait, are you saying?"

"That we're surrounded by the unknown," Bart said finishing his thought. "That's what Mr. investigator here seems to believe."

"What has led you to that conclusion?" Clark said looking his way.

"We'll get into that soon enough, but first," Tim said looking directly at him. "Do you have enough energy to stand?"

"I've already tried, it's useless."

"Hmm… that does pose a problem."

"What now?" Bart asked.

_He took the next seconds to think on the matter before facing him._

"Same plan as before," Tim replied as he stood back to his feet. "We remove the armor, without the extra weight it should make it easier for him to stand."

"Got it."

_He didn't understand in full what the two of them spoke of, leveling his head slightly upward to ask just that._

"I heard you mention armor," Clark said. "Would you happen to be referring to mine?"

"Yes, we felt removing it would help to make travel much easier going forward," Tim answered. "Even before you awoke I was going to have Bart remove it, unless of course you believe you're up to doing it yourself."

"I can barely sit up," Clark said. "Removing the armor is out of the question at this time."

"Then leave it to me." Bart said reaching for the insignia upon his chest.

_It was only after coming within inches of reaching it that he showcased hesitation, pulling back as a change in look could be seen on his face._

"Quick question," Bart said with the raise of his hand. "Would you happen to be sporting something under this armor of yours?"

"My clothes I had on before attending the meeting," Clark replied. "Why do you ask, is something wrong?"

"That is all," Bart said giving a quick response. "Now without further ado we shall proceed."

_He left no time for reaction, immediately grabbing hold of the emblem concrete on his chest. He gave it a rough tug, discovering his attempt failing altogether__._

"_Time to amp it up."_

_With that he tighten his grip on both ends, feeling the surge of energy flow through his arms as he began to vibrate his molecules. It began to loosen soon after; only heightening his excitement for a foreseeable success. This only caused him to pick up in speed, finding his choice to have him flying back to the ground behind after plowing it free._

"Oops."

_It all happened in one quick moment, tucking the 'S' shield into his right side as he leveled his left arm back inches shy of reaching the ground to sprout himself to his feet all in one motion._

"Tada," Bart said raising his hands into the air in a congratulating matter. "How's that for a performance?"

_It took a mere second for him to have the heavy piece of armor taken from his possession._

"Hey," Bart exclaimed as he watched him stash it into the depths of his bag. "What was that for?"

"I think it be much more suited if I hung onto it." Tim said in response.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_He didn't respond to his question, simply tossing the tennis ball he had taken from him early with only one message to give._

"In your pocket."

_Not wanting to escalate the situation further he did what was asked of him._

"Now what?"

"That's a good question."

_The two turned at the sound of his voice, coming to find him standing to his feet. He experienced minimal struggle on the way up, placing his hand on the wall to keep balance._

"Are you alright?" Tim asked out of concern.

"Maybe a little light headed," Clark said taking little time to admit. "But I'll live."

"Nice three piece suit." Bart commented.

"Thanks," Clark said as he found the energy to remove the cape which had still been sitting in place. "Though it could use a little less red."

_He rolled it up in little time, looking back to the two after doing so._

"Now that we've covered the main ground of things let's get right into it," Clark said with a change in tone. "What has happened since I've been out?"

_A marginable of time had passed since they started, losing count of the minutes and hours that had passed since beginning. She was now scaling the dresser side located in the dining room, making sure to wipe away all dust that came in the line of sight._

_It was then to the table set in the middle of the room, attending to it with as much care as she had with the dresser__.__ There was no rush any strokes, taking her time moving from one end of the table to the other. Once finished she took a step back, taking those next moments to admire what had been completed. Her concentration however was broken by a sudden laughter, one coming from the room on the other side._

_This only caused her to clutch the cloth in hand, turning for the door leading to the other room. She arrived soon after, looking across the way to see her with a book in hand as she laughed once more._

"Usagi!"

_The book was immediately lowered, finding her giggles come to a close after witnessing the glare upon her face._

"Oh, Rei-chan," Usagi smilingly waved from where she sat. "I finished fixing up the room like I promised."

_She scanned the room upon hearing this, covering every corner in hindsight from where she stood. It was far from absolute, but couldn't find anything to complain about either._

"So," Rei began looking to shift to more important matters. "Have you heard back from any of the others yet?"

_She shook her head as she stood to her feet._

"Not yet," Usagi replied. "I was actually planning on asking you the same."

"It's been almost three hours." Rei said looking to the clock on the right wall.

"I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."

_She moved further into the room, further examining the work that had been put in. It was only then that her missing presence was felt._

"Usagi," Rei said looking back at her. "Where's Luna?"

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked looking down to her right side.

_There was no one to be seen, resulting in her looking to the other side to come to the same conclusion._

"That's strange," Usagi said looking over the rest of the room. "She was here a couple minutes ago."

"When's the last time you recall seeing her exactly?"

"Hmm… that's a really good question," Usagi said. "Maybe she slipped out while I was reading."

"No doubt," Rei said. "But that does raise the question to where she might have gone."

_She chose to separate herself from the book in hand, placing it onto the table just a few feet away from where she stood._

"Do you think we should go and look for her?" Usagi asked.

"Not necessarily," Rei replied. "If she didn't tell either of us where she was going that probably means she didn't go far or doesn't plan on being gone for long, I say we wait here for her return."

"You're probably right," Usagi agreed. "In all likelihood she'll be back in no time."

"In the meantime there's something I wanted to ask," Rei said closing the gap between the two. "About earlier."

"What is it?"

"The phone call that you received," Rei replied. "Shortly after you and Luna arrived at the shrine, who was it that called?"

"Oh, it was only Mamo-chan," Usagi said pleased to inform. "He plans on returning from his two week tour he was on this coming Tuesday."

"So it was only him huh."

"Who did you think it was?"

_The two were interrupted by a loud sound, one which stormed in volume from outside._

"What was that?" Usagi questioned.

"That sounds like a helicopter," Rei replied. "Which could mean something is going on."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's louder than it should be," Rei replied. "Which means they're flying low."

"Why would they do that?"

"There are a number of reasons to consider, but I might have an idea why," Rei said in response. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as she watched her head for the door.

"Outside of course."

_She had no idea what would come of this but followed her none the less. They found their way to the front of the shrine in little time. It was there that they came to find Luna standing there with her eyes raised to the sky._

"So there you are," Usagi said upon the two reaching her side. "Luna, what have you been doing out here?"

"Keeping an eye on whatever is unfolding." Luna replied with her eyes still set to the sky above.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked looking down at her.

"The helicopter," Luna replied. "It has been surveying the area for the last eight minutes or so."

"Eight minutes," Usagi questioned. "This has been going on for eight minutes?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed. "Though I've yet to determine what is going on."

"If this has been going on for eight minutes how come we're just now hearing it?"

"This is the first time it has flown this low," Luna informed. "Perhaps if you hadn't been reading that book maybe you would have caught on sooner."

_It was then that it sprung past overhead, watching as the helicopter propelled itself further east. None of the three said a word, simply watching as it stayed low as it pushed on._

_"I wonder what's going on."_

_Her curiosity slowly shifted into concern, wanting no more then to answer the question of the unknown._

"Usagi," Rei said regaining her attention.

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Rei said. "I think you and Luna should think about heading back to your place."

"Why would we do that?"

"The way that helicopter is navigating the terrain, why it's flying so low," Rei began. "There's a possibility someone could be on the run, maybe even a high profile fugitive."

"Now that you mention it that does seem plausible." Luna said.

"But if what you say is true that'd mean you'd be alone." Usagi pointed out.

"Don't worry about me," Rei replied assuringly. "I can take care of myself, besides if my hunch turns out to be true I'm sure your family would want for you to be home."

"She's right," Luna said. "We should head back to the house; if we're needed here we can always come back."

_She was hesitant, wondering if what she said could be true. This lasted for only seconds, looking to find a reassuring look on her face which brought a smile._

"Alright," Usagi said. "But if there's anything you need call me."

"You'll be the first one I'd contact."

_This brought a sense of comfort, giving her the inner clearance needed._

"Alright Luna," Usagi said finally giving in. "Let's get a move on."

"I was just getting ready to say the same."

_And just like that the two of them began to walk. It didn't take long for her sights to return back to the sky, and even though you could hear it in the distance the helicopter was nowhere to be seen. It was only then that the question came to the surface; could this unknown search have something to do with that crater, or what disappeared from the center? _

_It was a thought that sent a spiral of emotion, one question which she hoped would soon be answered._

**To Be Continued**


	10. Up Above

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 10**

**Up Above**

_There was only one way to look, taking in all information given to him with each spoken word. There was nothing in the area that would call for disturbance, making it easy for him to listen and process all which was said._

"And that's when you finally awoke," Tim said finishing his last line. "It couldn't have happened at a better time being the fact we were just getting ready to move once again."

"But haven't you already completely circled the area?" Clark asked.

"Yes."

"If that is so, why do it again," Clark asked. "I hardly see any logical reasoning for doing so given that you've already circled around once."

"He said there was a certain location he wanted to recheck based from that map of his." Bart informed.

"A map," Clark questioned. "What map?"

"One which I took the liberty of creating." Tim said taking little time to respond.

_A quick move was made with the sway of his hand, reaching into the top left pocket of his jacket to pull out the notepad which had been sealed away._

"Here," Tim said holding it out for him to see. "Feel free to have a look for yourself."

"I think I'll do just that." Clark said accepting the notepad in hand.

"Here, you might need this as well."

_After securing the notepad in his possession he looked up to see him holding out a mini flashlight for him to take._

"It's dark down here," Tim said pointing out the obvious. "This should make it easier to make out all the details."

"You're right," Clark said taking the light in hand. "Thank you."

_With that he went to work, opening up the first page to see the details of the first sketch. He took everything in as a whole before continuing on to the next page. Nothing was said for seconds, the two of them simply looking on as he passed from one page to the next._

"I can appreciate the amount of work put into this," Clark said without warning. "But I must ask, why… why create a map of these sewers."

"I've been asking myself that very question since he showed it to me." Bart said agreeing completely.

"I'm glad that you asked," Tim replied. "Because that's something I wanted to go over next."

"Well the floors all yours," Clark said looking up from the notepad to face him. "Let's hear it."

"It's actually quite simple," Tim began. "A means of insurance if you will."

"Insurance?"

"Yes," Tim said. "Being that there's a time we'll need to eventually investigate what's above I thought it'd be best if we knew all routes covering down here."

"And why would we need to know that?" Bart asked unclear to where he was going with this.

"Like I said before we don't know who or what we'll find when we ascend to the surface," Tim reminded. "With that known fact in the case we needed to retreat at least we'd have somewhere to go where we have some form of familiarity."

_A blank expression fell in place, a clear sign he didn't fully understand as he rubbed his hand atop the cap sitting in place._

"What's wrong?" Tim asked immediately taking note of this.

"I don't get it," Bart said. "Why would we go up there only to retreat back to where we are now?"

"That's only if the situation calls for it," Clark said showing he had caught on. "Like Tim said, we don't know who's up there, let alone if we'd be welcomed here or not."

"You know what I think," Bart said looking from one to the other. "I think you're both over thinking this."

"What's there to over think," Tim questioned. "We're obviously in unknown circumstances."

"We still can't be sure of that."

"How do you figure," Tim asked with the cross of his arms. "Especially since it is a known fact none of our electronics requiring a signal seem to be functioning correctly?"

"Maybe that beam of light you two spoke of had something to do with it."

"Doubtful," Clark said being the first to say. "If anything I believe they would have all been fried internally to the point of not being able to be switched on."

"Agreed." Tim said looking his way.

"So that's it," Bart stated with the drop of his arms. "We're just going to sit down here and wait?"

"Don't be so impatient," Tim said. "We just haven't gotten around to discussing that."

"Discussing what?" Clark asked.

"Our approach," Tim replied turning his focus to him. "For when we'll return to the top."

"I'm surprised the two of you haven't talked this over before now."

"We could have, but I decided it would be best if we waited until you had awoken," Tim said in response. "If there's anyone who should be making the decisions on what we do going from here there's no one more suited of us three to do so than you."

"I can respect that, but in the case I'm unavailable and either of you are faced with a big decision… don't hesitate."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Already sealed away." Bart said throwing in his input.

"With that said I've already been giving it some thought," Clark said ready to press on with the matter. "Since we're unclear of the situation as a whole I say we wait until night fall before making a move back to the top."

"Using the shadows to shield us, can't disagree with the decision." Tim said.

"That's all good and said," Bart said quick to remark. "But how will we know when nightfall has come, it's nearly pitch dark down here as it is."

"Which could be easy to determine," Clark said before looking his way once more. "Tim, when creating those drawings of yours did you happen to site all street drains that can be seen from down here?"

"Of course."

"Good, then we'll be able to tell night from day," Clark said before glimpsing over at him. "That answer your question?"

"Most certainly," Bart nodded in response. "So, what happens between now and then?"

_He watched as he stepped up, walking past the two a good few feet before stopping._

"There's only one thing we can do," Clark replied. "We wait."

….

_Through the course of the day the sun had found itself hidden behind the several clouds that passed by, leaving the skies in a noticeably gloomy state. It had been minutes since exiting the bus, looking ahead to see she was just an intersection away from reaching the street block to home. _

_She stopped upon reaching the end, watching as three vehicles drove past before allowing her to cross. Once all was cleared she made her way to the other side, taking only seconds for the sound of her phone to tune._

"Who is it?" Luna asked from where she sat upon her shoulder.

_She brought the phone into view for both of them to see with the raise of her arm._

"It's mama." Usagi said.

"I guess it should come as no surprise," Luna said. "No doubt her call has something to do concerning that helicopter we saw before."

"No need to answer," Usagi said. "We'll be there in less than a minute."

_With that said she tucked the phone away, heading straight home from there. The door was unlocked when she arrived, removing her shoes as she felt Luna leap down from her shoulder._

"I'm home." Usagi called out to let everyone know.

_She received a response within moments, listening as someone approached from the room on the other side of the wall. It took only seconds for someone to appear before her._

"Well, if it isn't my little girl."

"Papa!"

_She instantly raced forward, meeting him with a comforting and warming hug._

"It's good to see you to," Kenji said releasing his hold of her. "You left awfully early this morning, where did you run off to?"

"I went to visit Rei-chan along with the others," Usagi replied. "You weren't worried were you?"

"Of course not, but then again I wouldn't have had much time to," Kenji replied. "Being that I had left before you did this morning."

"On a Sunday," Usagi said surprised to hear. "Where did you go?"

"I was called into the office," Kenji replied. "It would appear our company is getting ready for a partnership, one which they believe will bring a high raise not only in income but international interest as well."

"That sounds great," Usagi said showcasing a lively smile. "What's the name of this other company?"

"Crystal View." Kenji replied.

"Crystal View," Usagi said with a pause. "I don't believe I've ever heard of that place, what is it they do?"

"It's a facility filled with reporters," Kenji informed. "There are several people employed there from around the globe."

"That's sounds really nice and all don't get me wrong," Usagi said. "But you're a magazine editor, how does a partnership with a company such as Crystal View benefit the company you work for?"

"I'm surprised how much interest you've shown," Kenji said. "If you'd really like to know I'd be more than willing to go over it with you."

_Before a response could be given the two turned at the sound of someone stepping in to join them._

"You're home," Ikuko said pleased to learn. "I tried calling you roughly a minute ago."

"I got the message, but since I was already practically here I decided not to answer."

"It doesn't really matter, I'm just glad that you're home," Ikuko expressed. "By the way, did you happen to catch sight of that helicopter that's been flying around town for the past hour?"

"As a matter a fact I did," Usagi said quick to confirm. "Do you know why someone's been hovering across town?"

"We're not completely sure," Kenji replied. "From the news broadcast the public has only been told it's some kind of training exercise."

"_Training exercise?" _

"Anyway, I'm sure it is nothing to worry about." Ikuko said.

"I thought for sure that's what you'd be calling about." Usagi said.

"Oh no, not at all."

"If not that, then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Nothing in particular," Ikuko replied. "I just wanted to check in on you and to ask when you'd be coming home."

"I'm sorry; I probably should have called and left a message to let you know where I was."

"It's alright, we're just glad you're home." Kenji said.

"You look a bit tired," Ikuko said. "Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

"I think I will." Usagi said turning for the staircase.

"After dinner if you'd like we can further discuss Crystal View if you'd like."

_She stopped about halfway up, turning back to face him one last time._

"Sure," Usagi replied. "I'd like that."

_With that she turned back for the top floor, looking down shortly after to see Luna following at her side. Not a word was said, remaining silent until reaching her room._

"Luna," Usagi said after closing the door. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes," Luna said stopping after reaching the bed side. "I too am skeptical about the reasoning given to the public about the helicopter occupying the skies."

"It's too convenient." Usagi agreed moving further into the room.

"If what I believe is true, then what they're searching for has to do with that crater."

"Which means."

"Yes," Luna said. "We'll need to find out what it is they're after."

**To Be Continued**


	11. Headlined

_**To Darken a Moon**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Headlined **_

_The silence was apparent, spanning from one end of the hall to the other. Not even through the wide spread walls could anything be heard, it was almost as if no one was there but them... an emptiness which was a mere reflection of what they felt inside. The time had finally come, opening their eyes to see out into the far distances of space before them. The mark of time had passed, knowing exactly where it was they needed._

_The wait had finally come to an end, making one move which faced them to the other side of the room. With no intent on having any further delay they pressed on. The door was on the opposite side of the room, taking many marginable steps to reach it. The door automatically slid open upon reaching allowing them headway into the long narrow hall. It was dark, only the very dim floor lights providing for a viewable path in each direction. _

_Deciding which way to go was anonymous, flicking their sights to the left with a shift in position. The further they progressed the cooler it seemed to become. This more than let them know they were nearing their destination. The sound of voices echoed throughout the walls soon after, confirming that all was set._

"_Good, they're a__ll here__."_

_Only a few additional steps were required, reaching yet another which slid off to the side inches from making contact with it. The voices that could be heard from before immediately stopped, all attention falling to the one who had entered the room. All who stood in the room could only be viewed as faceless, very little light which made it difficult to identification. This didn't matter; their appearances could easily be made out from their shadowed figures._

"Nelmay, Zia, Kabob, Neurain, and Zelgon… the time has come."

_The following seconds brought no response, almost as if they all expected for more to be said on the matter. When this became clear this was not to come he decided to speak up._

"When master," Zelgon asked. "How long?"

_He was left to wait for several seconds before anything was given in response._

"An hour, it begins in an hour."

_Without anything to be said something could be felt, an uprising in energy which required no words to be expressed. _

"_At long last, the time has come_

…_._

_It seemed as if the day had gone as soon as it arrived, listening to the sound of the rain that touched down to the side of the window. She looked across from where she laid, coming to find there was very little sun light left to be seen. The once brightening day had completely flopped to a notably dreary one. The rain only continued to pick up in force the longer it went. It had been long enough in her mind, finding the wait to be unbearable as she pushed up from where she laid._

"I can't take it anymore," Usagi expressed with the clamp of her hands. "How come we haven't heard word from Ami-chan or the others, surely by now they've uncovered something."

"If that were the case I'm positive we would have heard from her by now," Luna said from where she rested at the end of the bed. "Please do try to remain patient, I'm sure we'll hear from her before nights end."

"I sure would hope so," Usagi said. "On another note we still don't know what caused the craters that were found here in Japan."

"Nor do we know if the cities helicopter search has something to do with it."

"I'd say the likelihood in that is high."

"Agreed," Luna said. "I don't ever recall any training exercise that required them to fly as low as we witnessed."

"If that is so then shouldn't we be out there searching as well," Usagi said. "It's not like we're going to find out anything by just sitting around."

"Though I strongly agree with you there wouldn't be much use in making such a move."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"First, we don't even know what we'd be looking for," Luna replied. "Second there's no telling if we'd be prepared for what we'd come to find."

"Nor apparently do the authorities."

"Or maybe it's the fact they've yet to share any additional information on the situation that they might have."

"A definite possibility," Usagi said finding it hard to disagree. "But even with that known fact shouldn't at least one of us be on standby if something unexpected does erupt?"

"I understand your concern, I share the same feeling," Luna admitted. "But right now the best thing for us to do is to wait for Mercury to complete her examination, at least then we'll know exactly where we should be heading."

_Nothing needed to be said in response, it was clear what she suggested to be the best road to take. With a deep breath taken she dropped back down to the pillow below, simply staring up at the ceiling. This lasted for a time to come. It seemed with each passing second her anticipation rose, reaching the point to where she expected to hear the ring of her phone at any moment. This however did not come to pass._

"_I wonder what__ crash landed here__," Usagi thought with her hands now__ finding a place behind her head. "I don't know why… but I have a strange feeling about this."_

_This thought was something she chose not to share, deciding to keep it to herself. Whether it be good or bad she couldn't tell. It was that very thought that kept her on edge, knowing it would remain this way until answers were reached._

…

_Its conditions spanned over a long distance, watching as the water drained down into the narrow area they stood in. With every passing minute the room gradually became darker, letting him know the time for to make a move was nearing. His mind had been blocked of most everything, focusing strictly on all events that occurred leading to this moment… sinking deeper into his inner senses which seemingly betrayed him._

_He looked up to the opening above across the way, knowing that the night had finally come. There was no need for further delay, immediately standing to his feet._

"Now," Clark said pleased to announce. "Night has come and we've waited long enough, it's time for us to find out what's above."

_He turned at the sound of his approach, learning that he had already been standing._

"Agreed," Tim said. "Enough time has passed."

"And we now have the shadows to our advantage if it does come to it."

"Not to mention the down time allowed for me to look over the map and familiarize myself with its path even further," Tim added. "Now even on the surface I should have a good idea of where we go are as long as we stay within range of what has been sketched."

"That's more than good to know," Clark said before turning to the right to see him sitting behind the shadows. "Mr. Allen, are you ready as well?"

_It took a couple seconds for him to respond, giving him the thumbs up as he stood back to his feet._

"I'm all game." Bart said giving confirmation.

"You've been awfully quiet for the last hour," Tim said. "I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't pleasantly surprised."

"Complement accepted," Bart said quick to respond. "That's probably due to me finding this sitting around."

_He held up a small object, only the light gazing in from the opening of the drain providing for a view of it._

"A rubix cube," Tim questioned. "When did you get a hold of that?"

"Found it about thirty minutes ago, I've already solved it over several times in different sequences," Bart informed. "Believe it or not I just reset it; you're welcome to have a go at it for yourself."

"Umm.. no thanks," Tim politely declined. "Besides there's no telling where that things been."

"Your call." Bart said before tossing it over his shoulder into the darkness of the sewer.

"Before we go there's one last thing I wanted to bring up," Tim said focusing back to him. "Something that may not require for us to leave just yet."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Your senses," Tim replied. "You're hearing is undoubtedly the superior of us three, can you hear what's going on above?"

_The seconds of silence that came to pass gave him the answer to what had been asked._

"I see," Tim said with a pause. "And what of your x-ray vision, can you at least see anything that's going on from down here?"

"Afraid not," Clark said disappointed to admit. "But then it should come as no surprise since you've already suspected."

"How do you figure?"

"Even as you analyzed the map I could see you gazing through it, almost as if you were waiting for me to come with an answer for my knowledge of our surroundings," Clark replied. "I found it odd you didn't ask me of this earlier which gave me the cue you already expected."

"Not bad," Tim said in response. "Your deductive abilities exceed what most would beileve."

"Perhaps so."

"I don't get it," Bart said re-entering the fray. "What's this all mean?"

"We'll worry about that in time; right now we need to be focused on what to expect once we head up." Tim said.

_It was at that given time that the flash light from before had been turned, aiming further down the left wall to reveal a ladder leading to a manhole above._

"So," Bart began with noticeable growing weariness. "Who's going first?"

"I will." Clark said taking little time in volunteering.

"Are you sure," Tim questioned. "I'm completely fine with testing the waters given that this was my plan from the beginning."

"No need to put it that way," Clark said in response. "No matter how you choose to add it up it would have come to this in the end."

"True," Tim said "Then I'll head up right after you."

"All game here." Bart remarked expressing his agreement on the arrangement.

_He blocked most all out at that very moment as he turned for the ladder. He reached out his hand, making contact with the cold steel within seconds. There was no time for second guessing, it was now or never. His left hand joined his right soon after, pulling forward as he began his ascension up the ladder. By this time most everything had fallen from the mind, the only thought being what would be on the other side._

_It took very little time for him to reach the top, pressing his hand against the coolness of the manhole. What started off as a simple push turned into a small strain, revealing yet another derailing detail concerning his situation._

"_No, it's my strength as well."_

_He didn't let this stop him, only exerting more force than before to feel the sealed manhole stagger out from where it rested. He remained calm even with the unknown end so near. Just as his eyes were to crack the surface a booming sound could be heard, one of familiarity._

"_That sound… was that an automobile?" _

_His belief was confirmed in those next seconds, peaking his head out just in time to see a car race by. This gave him a sense of comfort as he continued, finding himself completely on the surface soon after. He took those next moments to have a look around, taking very little time for him to be joined by the others._

"I don't know if it's just me," Bart said rubbing the top of his head as he too took the time to scour the area. "But I feel like I've been here before."

"And you should," Tim said. "This is the same alley we woke up to after the incident that erupted in the cave."

"So this is the upper part of this place huh," Clark said turning back to face the two. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary, but I can decisively say we're no longer in Gotham."

"You're that sure after just a simple navigation of the area?" Bart asked.

"Only one way to truly know." Clark said turning for the other side.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked.

"To have a peak around the corner."

_He wasn't completely in on this idea but followed him none the less, not wanting him to be the only one to take the initiative._

"_Great__,"_ Bart muttered in a shrugging matter. _"Shouldn't we __have at least discussed this?"_

_When the two showed no signs of stopping he had no choice but to join them going forward. There were no signs of hesitation in his movements nor in his face, showing the level of comfort that had grown. The end was reached soon, revealing a sight which shed a new light on the circumstances. _

_There was everything to see which you would find in any normal city. There was the obvious roadway, street intersections that could viewed looking either way, street lights, several towering structures, a sidewalk, and most of all.. people. They could be seen on all sides, walking down the streets just like in any normal community._

"Whelp, there goes your alien theory." Bart said more than happy to point out.

"Perhaps," Tim said. "But this still doesn't prove where we are; let's not forget neither of our signal based electronics were able to work."

"That alt dimension scenario you mentioned before is definitely still a possibility."

"One which we can't write off yet," Tim agreed before turning to the other side. "Clark, what do you think?"

"I don't know," Clark replied bringing a hand to his chin. "I truly don't."

"There's one thing I think we can all agree on," Bart said from where he stood on the far left. "If we're truly in some alternate or neighboring dimension I think our first train of thought should be to figure out how we're going to return to our own dimension."

"No." Clark said quick to declare.

"What do you mean no?"

"First we need to find out where we are," Clark replied. "That's essential."

"Then we try to finding a way home?"

"Sorry to say," Tim said ready to throw in a word. "But that's not even the second topic of importance to focus on."

"Why not?" Bart asked more confused than ever.

"Because that would defeat the purpose." Clark replied.

"Ok, now you've both totally lost me."

"Let's not forget the main objective here," Clark stated. "The one which got us into this situation in the first place, the breach we came to find within our own universe."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, there's a possibility whoever caused the breach in our world is here," Clark continued. "And if that is true we need to find out the who and why."

"And put a dent in whatever it is they've got planned." Tim added.

"That's all well and said," Bart said now with a clear understanding. "But how do we go about finding whoever this person is?"

"Most certainly not an easy task," Clark admitted as he looked back to the roads. "But before we can do that, we need to find out exactly where we are."

_With that it had truly begun, a journey which he knew wouldn't be as simple as it may seem__… one which would bring many twists and turns none of them could begin to imagine._

…

_The night had come quickly but left just as soon. The next morning only brought an early start, which was typical on any week day when school was in session. The water drizzled down in its usual pattern, ringing out the tooth brush before stepping out of the bathroom. It was there that she saw her standing a few feet away from the door._

"There you are Luna," Usagi said pleased to see her. "I didn't see you in the room when I got up this morning, did you go off on another stroll?"

"I wouldn't call it a stroll as much as I'd call it a look out," Luna said in response. "For the last hour or so I was outside standing guard."

"Does this have something to do with that search which was orchestrated yesterday?"

"Yes," Luna confirmed. "And though my wait turned up nothing that doesn't mean I'll stop."

"So what's the plan," Usagi asked. "Do you plan on standing around all day until something turns up?"

"All day would be taking it to the extreme," Luna said. "I was thinking more to the length until you return from school, and then we can focus our efforts elsewhere."

"What do you mean?"

"By now I'm sure Sailor Mercury has come up with some kind of mechanism for tracing whatever crash landed here in Tokyo."

"No doubt," Usagi agreed. "I'll ask her when I get to class."

"Then I'll leave that to you," Luna said. "Keep your phone on, if anything of high importance comes up I will contact you."

"Understood."

_With that she turned for the right, heading down the still dark hall. The only thing to be heard was her own footsteps. The stairs were reached soon after, moving as quietly the whole way down. She immediately headed for the front door upon reaching the bottom, opening it to find the morning paper laying there a few feet away. She reached down to grab it immediately sighting the main headline which read: 'Exercise A Success'. Her eyes widened upon learning this._

"_A success… could they __have uncovered something?"_

_**To Be Continued**_


	12. Analysis Complete

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 12**

**Analysis Complete **

_The light shined high from above, tightly squeezing its way through the leafs that could be found on the many tree branches that hung astray. It only picked up in the coming minutes, taking little time before the brightening sun found its way to where he had fallen under. It was that small hint of light that ultimately awoke them._

_Their eyes opened soon after, finding a sight to see. There were trees on almost all sides, only moments passing to realize that's what they were sitting against. Small portions of water could be seen dripping to the grass from the trees above, hinting that a light rain might have passed through a short time ago. It was only then that it all fully began to come into play, starting with the chirping tune of the birds in the near distance. Where they were was a mystery, beginning to rehash what they could recall before awaking to this… apparent forest._

_Their thoughts were cut short at a sudden sound, one which came from their blind side._

"_What was that?" _

_There was no sense of urgency, only a rise in awareness as they slowly turned to the left side as they witnessed it touch down again. It was a ball, one which bounced off of a tree only to fade off to where they couldn't see. Curious as to where it went they peaked around the tree from where they rested to see him, having most of it come back to them._

"Oh, it's just you."

"You're up, finally." Bart said noticing him after catching the ball into his hand after one last bounce.

"Where's Tim, and where are we?" Clark asked as he stood up from his position.

"Don't you remember," Bart asked. "We came here last night after walking around the city, we agreed we'd camp it out here for the night since it seemed pretty secluded."

"Has anyone come by?"

"Not that I've seen."

"Now, what about Tim," Clark asked. "Where did he run off to?"

"He returned to the city about an hour ago."

"And he didn't bother to take you along or wake me up to tell me?" Clark questioned a little taken back by this.

"He didn't feel the need to do so," Bart replied. "Being the fact he didn't plan on being long."

"I'd say over an hour is substantial time given our current situation," Clark said quick to point out. "I take it he told where he took off to."

"Back to the city." Bart confirmed.

"No doubt to try and figure out where we are."

"Think we should go and find him," Bart asked. "Like you said, an hour is quite a bit of time passed with the circumstances considered."

"No, we'll wait," Clark replied. "If he were to return and didn't find us here that would only complicate things."

_He agreed completely after hearing this._

"That's definitely a scenario to consider," Bart acknowledged. "But what happens in the mean time?"

"There's really no other option but to wait."

"And in the case he never comes back?"

"Then we'll go and search for him," Clark said stating the only reaction that could be made. "But we'll hold off on that for at least another five."

"Minutes?"

"No, hours."

"Jeez," Bart said bringing a hand to his head. "That's a marginable time to wait dontcha think?"

"You make sound as if it's a guarantee he won't return." Clark said turning back for the tree he had once been.

_He didn't stop until reaching where he then took a seat._

"So that's it," Bart questioned. "We're just going to sit here and wait?"

"That's the most reasonable option right now," Clark replied. "In the mean time you can bounce that ball of yours around, whatever helps pass the time."

_He looked down to the ground below to see it sitting in the grass a few inches away from where he stood. He took the next seconds to contemplate on the matter, taking little time for him to come to a decision as he too found himself sitting against a tree._

"_Maybe later_."

_From there things became quiet between the two, the only sounds coming from the many inhabitants who occupied the trees above. This was something that was something that was welcomed by both._

…..

_The drive had begun, and even though there was still plenty of time before the ring of the bell there was a sense of urgency with each stride made. The burn could be felt as it grew, closing in with each passing second._ _It wasn't long after that the school finally came into view._

_Her draining pursuit had come to an end, feeling the exhaustion in her legs as she made her way toward the entrance doors. It took a time for her breathing to gradually drop down to normal standards. By this time she had found herself walking through the halls which were less than occupied at this given hour._

"_I don't see any of the others; maybe they've yet to arrive."_

_It was with that thought that she turned for the opposite side, looking just in time to see her walk out from a classroom at the end of the hall. Not wanting to lose her she called out her name to attract her attention._

"Makoto-chan!"

_She immediately turned at the sound of her name being called, watching as she straggled along toward her._

"Usagi-chan," Makoto said surprised to see her. "What are you doing here so early, class isn't for another hour plus."

"I could ask you the same." Usagi said

"I came in early to complete an assignment which was due yesterday," Makoto said in response. "If I had known it would take so little time to finish I might have come in later."

"That makes sense."

"What about you, why are you here so early," Makoto asked once more only this time to notice what was held in her possession. ".. Is that the morning paper?"

"Oh yes." Usagi confirmed holding it up.

"I see," Makoto said with a confused expression falling into place. "And why is it you felt the need to bring the morning paper with you?"

"Because of this," Usagi pointed. "Take a look."

_She took the paper into hand, looking to the front headline which had been brought to her attention._

"Exercise A Success," Makoto read before looking back up to face her. "Exercise for what, what is this all about?"

"Don't tell me you didn't notice that helicopter that was hovering around the city yesterday."

"Not for myself, but I did hear about it on the news," Makoto said looking back down at the paper. "Is this what the headline is referring to?"

"Yes." Usagi replied with the shake of her head.

"So what of it," Makoto asked looking to her once again. "I hardly see this as something of concern."

"Maybe not, but there's still an outside possibility what has been reported isn't the full truth."

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"We believe whatever business that helicopter had, had nothing to do with a training exercise," Usagi said cutting straight to the point. "But rather with whatever crash landed and created that crater here in Tokyo."

"By we, do you mean the others as well?"

_She nodded in response._

"The only ones we haven't been able to get in contact with are Haruka-chan and the outer Senshi," Usagi said. "We've tried calling multiple times but no one has yet to answer."

"Have you tried paying them a direct visit?"

"No," Usagi replied. "Which is what we planned on doing after school today."

_After hearing this she raised her wrist to where she could view her watch before speaking once more._

"Why not now," Makoto suggested. "We still have over an hour before first period begins."

"Are you sure?"

"Why not, we should be able to walk there and back, with plenty of time to spare," Makoto smilingly replied. "It's up to you."

_The next seconds were used to think on the matter, not taking long for her to come to a decision._

"Why not." Usagi said smiling back at her.

"Then it's settled."

_With that the two turned for the main exit far down the hall toward the left._

"I haven't gotten around to talking to any of the others after receiving yesterday's message on my cell," Makoto said as they began to walk. "So if you don't mind filling me on what we know thus far that would be great."

"Of course." Usagi said tightly gripping the paper on her right side.

_From there she began to talk, giving her all details that she would need to know going forward._

…..

_The longer the wait, the longer each minute seemed to drag. It was nearing the passing of yet another hour, one which felt like two. It was that thought of the unknown that brought a sense of relief when the sound could be heard, that of approaching footsteps. The two immediately turned just as he stepped in range from behind a tree._

"Hope I haven't kept you both waiting for too long."

"You're back," Bart said being the first to hop to his feet. "What took you so long?"

"It couldn't be helped, sorry," Tim said stopping a couple feet from reaching him. "But I promise the wait was worth it."

_This only gained his interest, pushing up from where he sat as he walked over to join the two of them._

"Alright then, let's hear it," Clark began. "What was it you were able to learn?"

"Let's start from the top down."

_He wasted no time in removing the bag from his shoulders, unzipping the top zipper before reaching in to pull out a rolled up newspaper._

"Tokyo, Japan." Tim said tossing the paper to him almost immediately.

_He looked it over for himself, reading through the local news to have this confirmed._

"So we're in Japan," Clark said looking over at him. "That answers one question."

"Great," Bart said more than pleased to hear. "At least that puts that alternate dimension idea of yours to rest."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Tim said in response to this. "We're not finished."

"Wait, are you saying there's still a possibility that we're in a."

"That's up for debate," Tim said cutting him off. "All signs seem to imply this."

"Care to explain?" Clark asked.

"Besides fetching the morning paper I took this along."

_He focused his attention back to the bag, reaching inside to pull out a laptop computer._

"While in the city I was able to find an open outlet at a coffee shop."

"And?"

"When I attempted to plug up, all was a go," Tim replied. "No disturbances whatsoever."

"Yea… I don't see how that favors your alt dimension theory." Bart commented.

"That's the good news." Tim said looking directly at him.

"Wait, there's bad news?"

"After getting connected I tried getting a signal from the cave back in Gotham, no luck," Tim informed. "I then tried patching into the line used only by Bart, myself, and the Titans."

"And let me guess," Clark said. "No signal."

"You're unfortunately right."

"Wait," Bart said shaking his head in confusion. "So where are we?"

"Tokyo, Japan." Tim replied.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"That'll be enough of that," Clark said wanting to focus on more important matters. "It's now clear we're not on our own Earth."

"All but confirmed." Tim said finding it hard to disagree.

"With that known fact we're going to have to start from ground zero."

"What's that," Bart questioned. "Finding who traveled here in the first place?"

"A good guess but no," Clark replied. "And given the situation there's no telling how long the search could last, which means we'll need some form of identification."

"Say what?"

"Legally none of us exist while here," Clark clarified. "It's going to be difficult to progress with our mission with such a hampering weight."

"He's right, our flexibility will be very limited for what we can do," Tim said. "That will have to be one of our first points to check off."

"Great," Bart said with the slouch of his shoulders. "So it's just the three of us on some adventure which leads to who knows what."

"Maybe not." Clark said responding to that.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"About it being the three of us who were brought here," Clark said looking over the two of them. "The truth is, we might not have been the only ones who were in the cave who got dragged along."

_Their eye's widened upon learning this, wondering just what it was that lead him to this belief._

…_._

_It had been a quick walk through the neighborhood, giving her all the information they had discussed a day prior on the matter. The street was checked for any passing vehicles. When all was clear the two crossed, bringing them to the final block._

"So the lack of information given when the helicopter first began its search was what led you all to believe this somehow had something to do with what caused the crater."

"That, and the fact whatever caused the crater has yet to be found let alone determined," Usagi stated. "It's like whatever created it got up and walked off on its own, that's more than suspicious if you ask me."

_All information given was processed through her mind. Coming to the same conclusion as the others didn't take long. They didn't walk for too much longer, finding themselves at the front lawn of their destination soon after._

"Here we are." Makoto said.

"Do you think anyone's here?"

"Only one way to find out."

_Makoto took to the front as the two headed for the front door which was now only a few yards away. It was halfway through the lawn that the sound of her phone could be heard, causing the two of them to stop._

"Can't you leave that on hold?" Makoto questioned.

"What if it's important?"

_Not wanting to spark an argument she took a step off to the side with the cross of her arms as Usagi pulled the phone out from where it hung._

"Who is it?" Makoto asked.

"Ami-chan," Usagi replied. "Maybe she has an update for us."

_She wasted no time in accepting the call, wondering just what it was she might have to report. _

"_Usagi-chan, I have an update," Ami spoke from the other line. "A pleasant one."_

"What is it," Usagi said filling with excitement. "Tell me."

"_My diagnosis is complete," Ami informed. "__Whatever crash landed on Earth, we can now track it."_

_She was speechless, not sure how to respond to this news. After a day and night of mystery one thing was for sure… the journey was truly about to begin._

**To Be Continued**


	13. Phase of the Beginning

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 13**

**Phase of the Beginning **

_They stood patiently, watching as the expression on her face gradually changed with each second that passed__.__ There was no way of knowing what was being said, the only option being to wait until the conversation had ended. The wait came to an end shortly after._

"So, what did she say?" Makoto asked anxious to hear.

"Ami-chan wants us to meet her at the school as soon as possible," Usagi informed. "According to her she's found a way to track whatever made those craters."

"Better news couldn't have come," Makoto said pleased to learn. "We'll head back to the school as soon as we're finished here."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

_With that the two turned back for the house, finding only a few yards between them and the entrance. They marched on, taking little time for them to reach the front door after moving up past the small fleet of stairs. She leaned in as she held out her hand, pressing down to the doorbell which ignited its tune._

_There was no response, nothing to be heard from the other side. She tried once more. When nothing came to pass in the coming moments she turned to the left to see her standing at her side._

"It doesn't appear anyone is here," Usagi said. "And since we haven't been able to contact any of them by phone it makes you wonder where they could be."

"Do you think this might have something to do with what has conspired?"

"There's no real way of knowing," Usagi replied. "But if that were the case don't you think they would have contacted us, or at least responded to our calls by now?"

"You do make a point," Makoto agreed. "Either way we're on a timely basis, class is set to begin in just under an hour from now."

"In that case we had better get back," Usagi said. "We can always return after school, maybe someone will be here by then."

_This was something the two came to agree on with no discussion needed, turning back for the street with the intent on returning to school. Only after taking a couple steps did the two stop at a sudden sound. _

"Did you hear that?"

"It sounded like it came from inside." Makoto replied with the nod of her head.

_The both of them turned back, watching as the door slowly opened to reveal someone standing on the other side._

"I've been expecting you."

"Setsuna-chan," Usagi said pleased to see her. "I was hoping we'd come to find one of you."

"And thankfully we did," Makoto added. "Something has erupted that may require our immediate attention, I'm sure you've heard about it by now."

"Yes, the notable craters that were created two nights ago," Setsuna said. "If that is what you're referring to, I should let you know I've been keeping a close eye on the situation since it occurred."

"I'm not surprised in the least." Usagi said.

"If that is so, is there anything you can tell that we might not already know," Makoto asked. "Perhaps what crash landed here on Earth?"

"I have yet to answer that," Setsuna admitted. "I've also yet to determine if what we're dealing with poses any kind of danger."

"You're right," Makoto said. "That's something we've come to consider as well."

"We must assume the worst," Setsuna said. "That way we'll be ready for anything unexpected to come."

"Where are Michiru-chan and Haruka-chan," Usagi asked popping the question of the hour. "I haven't been able to get in contact with either them."

"Which is understandable since their phones weren't taken along for the trip."

"They went on a trip?"

"The two of them left town five days ago, taking Hotaru-chan with them." Setsuna informed.

"Left town," Makoto questioned. "For what?"

"Sightseeing."

"That was unexpected."

"Any idea when they'll be back?" Usagi asked.

"I'd guess no longer than a week, maybe two," Setsuna replied with an immediate response. "You can never be too sure."

"So are you saying we have no way of getting ahold of them?"

"Electronically, no," Setsuna replied. "Given what we know so far there's no real reason to summon them at this time."

"It's hard to disagree." Makoto said

"Being that the two of you have come all the way here to see me I can only assume you have additional information to share with me on the matter, yes?"

"Well… we're probably on equal ground as it stands," Makoto said after little thought. "We know just about as much as you do."

"Let's not forget my conversation I had with Ami-chan just a minute ago." Usagi said quick to remind.

"That's right."

"What is it?" Setsuna asked interested to hear.

"Ami-chan has discovered a means for tracking what created the craters."

"Is that so?"

"We don't know all the details," Makoto said. "She's on her way to school now, once we get there we'll know exactly what it is she's whipped up."

"I see."

"With that said, I think it would be best if we all gathered after school."

"Agreed, the sooner we go over the details the better," Setsuna said. "Did you have a paticular time in mind?"

"As soon as the bell rings."

"I'll give Rei-chan a call on our way back, her class doesn't begin for another hour as well," Usagi said. "I'm sure she won't mind us all meeting at the shrine."

"Then it's settled." Setsuna said.

"Come on Usagi-chan," Makoto said turning back for the street. "The sooner we leave the more time we'll have to learn what Ami-chan has to share."

"We'll see you after school." Usagi said with a departing wave.

_She looked on, watching as the two of them carefully crossed over to the other side of the street. There was very little known on the matter, but there was a growing feeling that it would soon come to change._

…_.._

_This bit of information came as a surprise, unsure of how to respond. In the wake of this he turned to his left side to see his reaction, only to find him standing there with a certain look in his eyes, one which told another story._

"Wait, you too?" Bart said with a slight step back.

"That's right," Tim said looking his way for a brief moment. "I find this to be a moderate possibility."

"Is that right," Clark said with an obvious grow in interest. "Please do share; I'd like to know what led you to believe we weren't the only three to travel here when we did."

"Very well," Tim said ready to take the stage. "It's nothing concrete, but I'm sure you'll find my experience convincing."

"I'm listening." Clark said with the cross of his arms.

"It was all with the transitioning."

"Transitioning?" Bart asked.

"Yes, the moments leading up to the point where I lost all consciousness."

"Was it something you saw?" Clark asked.

"Yes, you saw it for yourself when you raced in front of that machine to shield the rest of us," Tim reminded. "From whatever was being released."

"How could I forget?"

"That's just the thing, the final seconds before all became lost to me were spent in another light," Tim said. "Or in more appropriate terms, darkness."

"What?"

"There's no other way of explaining it," Tim continued. "Just as I was to be engulfed by that same strand of energy that passed through you a sudden darkness came from behind, almost as if I was being covered by a shadow."

"True case of darkness meets the light," Bart remarked after hearing this. "That is so cool."

"So you found yourself covered by an unforeseen darkness, then what happened," Clark asked. "Do you remember feeling something, could you hear anything?"

"No, there was nothing to hear," Tim replied. "It's as if I had been blocked off from everything else that had been in that room, including that surge of unidentified energy."

"Obviously not since you're here with us." Bart chose to point out.

"And to touch on the other part of your question, yes," Tim replied. "I did feel something, but it was strange."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"It was in my head," Tim began. "It was as if my emotions had been scattered… like I was linked with someone."

"Umm… what now?" Bart said expressing a growing confusion.

"It's hard to explain, everything fell blank soon after." Tim said before turning back to face him.

"I understand," Clark said. "Some things aren't easy to lay out for a clear perspective."

"So tell me," Tim said with a sudden pause. "What is it that led you to believe we weren't the only ones imported here?"

"My thoughts were based strictly on circumstance, which of course doesn't bear as much weight as what you presented," Clark replied. "Being that we don't know the outcome of what happened with that machine there's no telling if any of the others who were in the room with us at the time got dragged into the mix."

"You're right," Tim said. "Who knows when they got things contained, if at all."

"Well if that's true shouldn't that be our main point to check up on," Bart asked. "Looking into the possibility of our allies being here?"

"Acting on assumptions is the last thing we should be advancing on right now." Clark said in response.

"He's right," Tim agreed. "Our main objective as it stands is to first get situated."

"Once that is handled we'll begin our investigation," Clark added. "To find out who decided to come here and why."

"That's all well and said, but how exactly are we supposed to do that," Bart asked. "You said it yourself, we don't even know who we're looking for.. unless."

"Unless what?"

"Check this," Bart replied with a brightening look in his eyes. "How about we reel them out?"

…

_Not much had changed since the beginning of the trip. The sky had yet to brighten, due to the several stacked clouds that could be found occupying a large area in front of the sun. This glooming start to the day only hinted at what could possibly be to come. The journey back was nearly over, looking ahead to see the school finally coming into view after turning yet another corner._

_She had taken to the front minute's prior, glimpsing back to see her still with the phone tightly held to her right ear. Finding that the conversation had yet to end she turned back for the other side. Every step taken brought them closer and closer. It took roughly a minute for the entry doors to the school to finally be reached. She immediately stopped, turning back for the other side to see her trailing from along a few yards away._

"Usagi-chan," Makoto called out a little surprised to see her so far back. "What's the hold up?"

"I was on the phone," Usagi said quick to remind. "You're the one who started speeding up once we reached school grounds."

"Who was it you were talking with?" Makoto asked out of curiosity.

"Rei-chan of course," Usagi replied as she closed the gap between the two with another couple steps taken. "I asked if it would be alright if we met at her place after school."

"It took you that long just to ask that?"

"It's not my fault she put me on hold for over a minute." Usagi reported.

"Never mind that," Makoto said. "What did she say about us all meeting at the shrine, is it alright with her?"

_Usagi shook her head in response._

"Not a problem at all," Usagi replied. "In fact she prefers it that way."

"Good, then we'll head there first thing after school."

"Sounds good to me." Usagi smilingly agreed.

"Now, what do you say we go and find."

_Her thoughts were cut off, turning at the sound of someone pushing out past the front doors to join the two of them._

"Ami-chan," Makoto said glad to see her. "Just the person we were hoping to find."

"I guess we won't have to go looking." Usagi stated.

"You both got here a lot sooner than I was expecting," Ami said checking the time on her watch. "With plenty of time to spare if I must say."

"You're right," Makoto said checking the time on her watch as well. "We still have over thirty minutes before class begins."

"So, what's this new information you have to share with us?" Usagi said being the first to pop the question.

"Come," Ami replied with the wave of her hand. "We'll talk over there."

_With that the three of them stepped away from the entrance as two students walked in past the doors. They followed her lead alongside the school wall further right. She came to a complete stop soon after which called for the both of them to do the same._

"This should be far enough." Ami said turning back to face the two.

_She didn't say anything in those first moments to come, simply removing the bag strapped across her shoulder._

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked.

_She remained mute, unzipping the side pocket of the bag to remove a piece of rolled up paper from where it rested._

"What is that?"

"The results," Ami finally replied. "It's not what I thought this would come to."

_The piece of paper was held out for her, taking little time for her to accept. She rolled it out to see the contents of what had been printed, finding herself more confused than ever. Makoto came to her side in the wake of this, wanting to have a look for herself. It didn't take long for bewilderment to show in their expression._

"I don't get it." Usagi said quick to admit.

"Nor do I," Makoto agreed before looking over at her. "What is this supposed to be exactly?"

"What I first believed to be three unidentified elements is actually four in all," Ami replied. "After further examination of the gravel Artemis was able to collect at the site of the crater I came to find there were actually four separate unique elements which were linked to one another."

"And you have a way for tracing whatever shed these unnamed elements?"

"Almost," Ami replied. "If all goes well we should be good to go no later than tomorrow evening."

"Great," Usagi said pleased to learn. "I don't know about you two, but I'm anxious to know what formed that crater."

"I think we all are." Makoto said looking her way.

"Is that all you had to share with us?" Usagi asked.

"That's only the important part," Ami replied. "Once everyone is together I'll go into full detail."

"That's a good idea," Makoto said. "Especially since we've already arranged to meet after school."

"Speaking of which, did either of you ever get in contact with Haruka-chan and the others?"

"We just came from walking there," Usagi informed. "The only one there was Setsuna-chan."

"The other three have supposedly gone out sightseeing for a couple of days." Makoto added.

"Sightseeing?"

"That's what we were told."

_It was now becoming apparent, watching as the sky began to gradually darken. She was the only of the three to really take notice of it with a brief look up._

"With the way things are looking there's a slight chance we might get rain," Ami pointed out. "What do you say we head in now?"

"You're right," Makoto said looking up as well. "It does appear to be that way."

"Come," Ami said taking the lead once again. "Let us head inside."

_There was nothing further to be said between the three, all heading back to the front of the school where they walked in past the entry doors._

…..

_The look on his face said it all, crossing his arms to top it off._

"Alright then, let's hear it," Clark said giving him his undivided attention. "What do propose we do to reel out whoever came here from our dimension?"

"It's simple," Bart said with the snap of his finger. "We showcase ourselves to the media; no way whoever came here from our world wouldn't respond in some kind of way."

"Umm, no," Clark said quickly gunning down his suggestion. "Not going to happen."

"What," Bart exclaimed. "Why not, there's no way this plan would fail."

"Have you even considered all outside factors?"

"Well… no."

"If we were to reveal ourselves like you've stated there's a high chance we could be attacked," Clark said. "And we wouldn't know how or when they'd choose to do so; we'd be at a complete disadvantage."

"Come on," Bart said with the sway of his head to the other side. "What do you think Tim, back me up here."

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to disagree with you as well." Tim replied.

"Really, you too," Bart said. "Great, I mean it's not like either of you have come with anything."

"Now you're jumping to conclusions," Tim said before sliding his hands into his pocket. "Up until now we had yet to discuss a plan of approach."

"That seems to imply you have something in mind." Clark said upon hearing this.

"Perhaps."

_He stepped away from the tree he stood next to, following a set path as he began to pace._

"If you have a plan, don't you think now would be a good time to let us in on it?" Bart stated with the narrow of his eyes.

_His back was now turned to the two, only taking a couple steps before coming to a stop once more._

"There's still one thing to consider," Tim said. "The circumstances."

"By circumstances would you happen to be referring to the citizens of this world?" Clark asked.

"You're two for two, I'd be lying if I didn't say I was impressed," Tim admitted now looking to the sky. "But before getting ourselves set we need to get two variables lined up."

"And what's that?" Bart asked.

_He slightly shifted in position, lowering his sights to the forest ahead. _

"Number one, knowing who we can trust," Tim said turning back to face the two of them. "And most importantly… what and who to be weary of."

**To Be Continued**


	14. Time Set

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 14**

**Time Set**

_After a few hours in it had finally begun, listening as its drops tapped down to the side of the window. It had started off slow only to gradually pick up as time went on. This had captivated her sights, causing her to pay very little attention to what was going on in class at that given time. The day seemed to drag, every passing hour seemingly longer than the one before._

_Anticipation reached its peak as the closing minutes closed in, all eyes on the clock hanging over the door as each second ticked away. And with the ring of the final bell of the day brought a burst of relief._

"_Finally, I thought this day would never end."_

_There was no second thought to what came next, quickly placing the notebook and pencil held in hand into her bag before securely zipping it shut._

"Now to go and find the others."

_She tossed the backpack over her shoulders before heading toward the exit along with all other students. _

"If you didn't finish with the packet in class today, be sure to complete it for homework."

_Those were the closing statements from her final teacher of the day._

"_Just what I need__," Usagi mused__ showcasing a noticeable displeasure in her expression. "More homework." _

_She trailed along for a short time more, catching sight of her almost immediately after taking a right at the end of the hall._

"Minako-chan."

_She has just finished unlocking her locker, glimpsing over her shoulder to see Usagi walking her way._

"That was awfully fast," Minako said. "I'm usually the one to meet you at your locker."

"I didn't stop by there," Usagi informed. "Being that I have homework from all my classes I've decided to take all supplies home."

"Give me one second," Minako said turning back for her locker. "I won't be long."

_The next moments were spent watching as she placed a notebook and a couple of textbooks into the locker before then closing._

"Alright," Minako said turning back to face her once this was accomplished. "Now what do you say we go and group with the other two?"

"Sounds good to me." Usagi replied with a nod.

"On another note," Minako said as they began to walk. "Where's Luna, did she decide not to tag along for the day?"

"She's at the house standing watch." Usagi replied.

"Standing watch for what?"

"For any ongoing activity," Usagi answered. "She hopes something in connection with what caused those craters will arise."

"I guess that makes sense."

_The two continued down the halls aside one another, careful not to bump into any of the several other students who were finding their way along as well. It wasn't long after that they found their way to the exit, it was there that the two of them stopped, observing the continues shower of rain which showed no sign of letting up._

"Hold on." Minako said raising a hand.

_She looked over at her with a inquiring look in her eyes, keeping watch as she extended her hand back to unzip her side pocket._

"What are you doing?" Usagi inquired.

_Her question was answered in a matter of moments as she witnessed her assemble an umbrella from the depths of where it had been._

"Good thing I caught a glimpse of what was being reported on the weather channel last night."

"At least one of us came prepared." Usagi acknowledged.

_With that she sprouted the umbrella free, both stepping out past the entrance to find themselves standing at the front of the school with the rain pouncing overhead._

"I didn't see Makoto-chan in there." Usagi said as the two came to a stop.

"Nor did we see Ami-chan when we passed by her locker," Minako said. "And she's usually always there."

"Do you think they've already headed to the shrine without us?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it," Minako said in response. "I say we wait here for a few more minutes, I'm sure they'll turn up soon enough."

"You're probably right."

_To their pleasure the wait was short lived, looking across the way to where the light pole near the road was to see the two of them standing aside a bench, both in possession of umbrellas of their own_

"There they are." Usagi said pleased to point out.

"I guess that makes you the only one who came unprepared." Minako said in a teasing matter.

"What are you trying to imply." Usagi said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Forget it," Minako said hoping to avoid a needless argument. "Let's just go over and join the two of them."

_That put an end to that, both pressing on into the direction of where their comrades could be seen locked in an apparent conversation. The look on their faces told a story, their posture even. This of course was only noticed after the gap had been marginally closed, one which ignited a concern._

"_I wonder what the two of them are discussing."_

_This thought remained on her mind as they walked. The rain wisped by the tops of the umbrella, creating a tune with its path. only moments more before they finally reached the two. Their presence alone was enough to spark their attention, both turning to face them after noticing they had finally arrived._

"I told you it wouldn't be long before they found us." Makoto said being the first to speak.

"We didn't see either of you when we were walking the halls," Minako said. "That's when we decided to come out here, which was obviously the right move."

"I noticed the two of you talking before we arrived," Usagi said. "What is it you were discussing?"

"About the huge bust which occurred just around the crack of dawn."

"Big bust," Usagi questioned. "If it was something that happened this morning then how come we didn't hear about it?"

"The news hadn't really hit stride until around noon, at that time we were in class," Ami notified. "So it's understandable you didn't hear about it until now."

"How did you learn of this?"

"We were told by a group of students who we passed when we were still inside."

"So what is it," Minako asked expressing a growing interest. "What exactly happened?"

"Apparently some large illegal weapons organization was just brought into the light," Makoto said delivering the first of the details. "Over three hundred people have been arrested, and counting."

"What," Usagi exclaimed. "What kind of weapons organization?!"

"The only other thing we learned was that several weapons manufactured by this organization were used in many violent acts inside and outside of Japan." Makoto added.

"That's really the only information we were given," Ami finished. "We'll have to wait until later before we get more information on what's really going on."

"I'm sure Rei-chan will allow us to view this late development at her place." Minako said with a look which would depict confidence.

"No doubt," Makoto agreed. "Let's head down there now, the sooner we get there the better."

_No one could disagree with this, all nodding in agreement as they began walking toward the bus stop which was only a block away from where they stood._

…

_A template had been set, yet no path for resolve had been cemented for how the foundation for their goals would be met. Things had fallen silent between the three, a silence which had no clear limit for how long it would last. _

_The rain had spread its range to where they had found themselves occupied in thought, none truly feeling its disturbance, in fact… they welcomed it, it was almost as if it was a representation of what could be felt inside. A developing storm which they had no true answer for when it would end, or what it could possibly lead to. After several minutes with nothing as little as a gesture of acknowledgment made he finally chose to break the silence._

"You're right."

_He had now found himself seated with his back against one of the many trees, turning at the sound of his voice._

"What was that?"

"What you said before, about us finding out whom we can and can't trust, you're right," Clark said. "That will be a key factor on what happens going forward."

"Can find anything to argue the point," Bart said from where he stood a few feet away. "But I do have a question."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"How are we supposed to find out who we can or can't trust when we're just camping it out here?"

"This process involves steps," Clark announced. "You can't make a house without first setting the foundation."

"I hardly see how that analogy works in describing our current dilemma."

"Maybe you don't understand now, but you will in time."

_His attention was called for once again, turning at the sound of him standing to his feet._

"Good, that's one more thing that we agree on," Tim said with a step taken away from the tree. "Given the amount of passed time, is it right to assume you've decided our next move?"

"Actually I have, and though it might not be something either of you may agree with entirely I find this to be the best option going forward."

"Given the circumstances I don't feel Bart nor myself have any title to challenge anything you suggest, you've given us no reason to disregard anything you present," Tim avowed with a clear acceptance. "Besides, I trust your judgment."

_A respect could be felt, not only in the words given but in the eye contact that had been maintained between the two throughout._

"Very well," Clark said. "But first, I have a question."

"I'm listening."

"You were able to get your hands on a newspaper this morning," Clark referred back. "By what means were used to achieve this?"

"I'm glad that you asked, it was only a matter of time before I brought that up myself," Tim said in response. "Against all odds we do have one thing working in our corner even if it is limited."

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Bart asked re-entering the conversation.

"Money."

"Are you saying you purchased that paper using cash?"

"Only after getting the money converted at a bank I came across, yes." Tim answered after looking his way.

"But how," Bart question. "If your theory about us being on some alternate Earth is true then shouldn't any money we possess be rendered completely useless?"

"I thought the same," Tim admitted. "But it seems this Earth has more similarities to our own then I was anticipating."

"At least on the surface," Clark said. "We're still going to have to do some searching around to get the whole scoop of things."

"Agreed."

"How much money did you have on you?"

"Six fifty two and some small change."

"I'm surprised you carried that much around," Clark said. "But I guess that works in our favor."

_He paused without warning, taking that next second to reach into the top pocket of his jacket to grab hold of something, gripping the leather fabric as he removed it from its cushioned resting place. There was no wasted time in flipping it wide to view all contents inside, stemming from several cards to the clear ID that was to be found. One move was made with his index finger, brushing past the tops of the wallet to reveal the marginable amount of cash sitting in place._

"Two hundred and thirty four." Clark informed after counting the batch in full.

"That nears us to the nine hundred range."

"Bart, what about you," Clark asked looking his way. "Would you possibly have anything to contribute?"

"Hold that thought," Bart said searching all pockets with seemingly one motion to hold up a number of bills. "Thirty two green berets in all."

"Green berets?" Clark questioned with the raise of a brow.

"Come on Supes, it was a joke."

"Yea.. definitely not feeling that one."

"No time for wise cracks," Tim enunciated. "Now if you would, hand over all you have to Clark."

"Sure thing." Bart said walking over and handing him the cash as instructed.

"You might as well take what I have too," Tim said pulling what he had out from his pocket. "That way the whole lot is together."

"No, you hold on to it," Clark declined. "Being what I have in mind, there's a chance you're going to need that money."

"Please do explain." Tim said ready to hear.

"This is the important part, so listen up."

"Finally," Bart said after finding his way back to where he had stood before. "The moment we've all been waiting for."

"Since we're on the subject, we'll start with the reasoning behind my decision for you to keep the money," Clark began. "How much equipment do you have with you?"

"How much equipment do I have," Tim said confused by this. "Why, does it matter?"

"Maybe."

"Outside of my standard gadgetry, I only have the one computer."

"I see," Clark said. "Answer me this, given what you have could you possibly create legal identities for all three of us using your handy skills with the computer?"

_He showed a slight raise in his eyes, only bringing about another time of silence. Clark nor Bart chose to say anything, watching him as he revolved back into the direction of the tree from before. He stopped upon reaching it, leaning against it with the extension of an elbow now with his back turned to the two._

_What did this mean? There was no sign or hint to what he was thinking or feeling inside. This lasted for a short time longer before he finally took a step forward to force his hand._

"Well?"

_The response wasn't immediate, moments more ticked away as he gradually turned back to give his sights back to the two of them._

"It depends, it will be difficult no matter how you break it down," Tim finally replied. "But most certainly in the realm of possible."

"Good," Clark said relieved to hear. "I take it you'll need more than just the one laptop that you have?"

"A key component, but yes," Tim replied. "To discreetly and successfully pull off a feat like that I'm going to need additional equipment and time to set up."

"How much are we talking?"

"Another two computers should do the trick," Tim said in response. "Given our current money situation we'll have to go cheap, not to mention a couple more supplements will be required."

"I don't get it," Bart said. "What is it you plan to do?"

"What I have to," Tim answered. "I'm going to set up a telecommunications network."

"Ok, and what is that exactly?" Bart asked with a questioning look to be found.

"It is a means of linking a collection of computers for the general purpose of allowing data exchange and communication." Clark replied taking the liberty of answering. "This of course is more commonly known as computer networking."

"Couldn't have detailed it better myself." Tim expressed.

"So let's say you get all you need," Clark said facing him. "What comes next?"

"I'll need to locate and hack into the appropriate network topology," Tim replied. "Once that is done I'll then need to form a network bridge with the chosen system, going either remote or wireless in this case should work."

"I see," Clark said catching on. "And gaining access to two additional computers is only a means for covering your tracks."

"In short yes, but there's more to it than that."

"That's good enough for me," Clark said. "But before we even hit that stage we need to first decide on a set image, one for each of us."

"Um, what now?" Bart said still showcasing high confusion.

"It's simple," Clark replied. "An identity, what our backgrounds will say we're eligible to do or what prior experience show of us."

"Good call," Tim said. "Given the uncertainty for how long we're going to be here, finding a means of stability will require that we join the work force in some form or fashion."

"Ohhh, I got it," Bart said giving the go ahead thumbs up. "Wait, how are we supposed to decide on the best route to go?"

"There's no wrong or right answer to that," Clark said in response. "Any income will be viable to this operation."

"No way of disagreeing with that," Tim said. "But I find there to be a couple things to consider before deciding on what we'll add to our resumes."

_This took immediate impact, both wondering just what it was he was referring to._

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

_He simply pointed, both looking to the ground a few feet away to find the purchased paper lying a few feet away from where their belongings could be found. What he was to say next was surely to catch the both of them by surprise._

"Why tell you when you can see for yourself," Tim said. "Once you've read through the main headlines then you'll understand what I mean."

…

_The more the day progressed the drearier it seemed to become. As long as it had lasted the rain finally seemed to become steady, gradually slowing down in its pace which had been more than intensified just a few minutes prior. Her sights had been caught up in what was going on in the skies, not noticing their stop had been reached until feeling a tug at her side._

"Usagi-chan."

_She turned at the mention of her name, finding Ami already standing in the aisle as she made a move for the exit towards the front of the bus._

"Wait up." Usagi said wasting no time in following after her.

_Her first step out onto the curb resulted in the sprout of the umbrella, not wishing to be tagged by the drops that teased at the idea of doing so. She was soon joined, turning at the sound of her jumping down to the sidewalk as well._

"Alright," Ami said. "What do you say we get going?"

"Where are the others?"

"Already making headway."

_She looked to where she had pointed, coming to find they had already found their way to the fleet of stairs leading to the shrine._

"_So much __for waiting for us."_ Usagi mumbled to herself.

_She quickly got over this, wanting no more than to catch up with the others. The stairs were wet and slick upon taking their first steps, both taking their time on the way up as not to slip. The top was reach soon after, gaining more ground than they had thought with the distance closing in._

"Wait up." Usagi called.

_They heard her plea from behind, both choosing to stop as they waited for the two of them to close the gap._

"It's about time you caught up." Minako teasingly remarked.

"Hey, how come you only directed your comment at only me?" Usagi said quick to argue.

_She took slight pleasure in the response given._

"You make it too easy some times." Minako chuckled lightly.

"That's enough you two," Makoto lectured in hopes of putting their small feud to an end. "I'm certain Rei-chan is anticipating our arrival."

"Do you think she's home yet," Ami asked. "After all she does participate in a few after school programs every so often."

"I'm positive she's here," Usagi said more than assured. "After all I did call her this morning, no way she would delay this knowing how important this is."

"Only one way to find out." Minako said taking charge from there.

_The others followed in her path, leading all the way to where the door could be found. She reached out with the extension of her right arm, giving the door two solid knocks before refraining to keeping two hands on the umbrella. The wait was a short one, taking only a few seconds for them to hear someone approaching from the other side. It was just as soon that the door slid off to the side, revealing her on the other side still in uniform with a towel in hand__._

"That didn't take long."

"Rei-chan," Makoto asked with a step forward. "What's with the towel?"

"Isn't it obvious," Rei replied raising the towel to the top of her head. "My hair's wet."

"That would imply someone didn't carry an umbrella to school today." Minako chortled with an obvious grin.

"Don't worry," Usagi said. "That makes two of us."

"I hardly see how that betters the situation." Rei stated

"Hey," Usagi exclaimed. "What are you trying to imply?!"

"Forget it," Rei murmured with the turn of her head. "Why don't you all come in before you catch a cold."

"No argument there." Minako said taking the first to step forward.

_The others soon followed, taking off their wet shoes before following Rei who took the lead in taking them to the living room. It was on the way there that the TV could be heard, letting them know they were getting close. The room was reached soon after, all surprised to walk in to find another of their own clearly waiting for their arrival._

"Setsuna-chan," Usagi said. "I didn't think you'd get here before us."

"She was waiting outside when I returned home roughly ten minutes ago," Rei informed "That's when I let her in."

"I'm glad that you all decided to come," Setsuna said stepping away from the far wall where she had found comfort. "Where are Luna and Artemis, did they choose not come along?"

"As far as I know Luna is at the house looking out for any suspicious activity," Usagi replied. "That's why she didn't follow me to school today."

"And for good reason." Setsuna said finding no fault in this.

"What about Artemis," Makoto asked before turning to face her friend. "How come he didn't come along?"

"Well, he wasn't exactly around when I got up this morning," Minako replied. "There's no telling where he ran off to, but it does make you wonder."

"I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Ami said. "So I wouldn't worry about it too much."

"I was told you had new information involving the findings at the site of the crater," Setsuna said. "Is that true?"

"That is correct," Ami replied. "And though everything isn't clear on what we'll be searching for yet, needed progress has been made."

"That's excellent to know."

"I've been doing some thinking since this occurrence was brought to my knowledge," Makoto began. "What if there are more?"

"More craters?" Setsuna questioned.

"That can't be," Minako said. "If that were true it would have been reported already, no matter what area of the world it might have occurred in."

"Maybe so, but her thought could hold some weight to it if we consider the possibility of an end point out at sea somewhere." Ami said.

"I don't get it," Minako said. "What are you two trying to say?"

_She was keyed in on what was being said but gradually found her attention falling elsewhere, looking across the room to the television located on the left to see a headline which read 'Breaking News'. This was enough to warrant her interest._

"What is it you're watching?" Usagi asked changing the subject completely.

_Setsuna having no problem with this gladly responded._

"A news report on channel seven," Setsuna replied. "After hearing about it this morning I've been following the story in full."

"Let me guess," Makoto said now looking into the direction of the TV as well. "This has something to do with that huge bust we heard about, the one involving the illegal weapons."

"That is correct." Setsuna confirmed.

"What's that?" Rei questioned.

_This was a clear indication she had no knowledge of this latest development, wanting to know exactly what it was they were speaking of. _

"Tell me," Rei said. "I want to know."

"Hold on, I'll tell you in a minute," Setsuna replied. "It appears new details are about to be revealed, I'd first like to hear what will be said."

_Ready to hear what was to be said she headed closer toward the TV. The others did the same, wanting to learn more on the matter just as much as she did. With that it began, all ears tuned in as the report began._

…

_The process had yet to complete, flipping through one panel to the next while processing all information that came to view. The first pages covered mostly local news, stemming to national news with the next pages that followed. His attention was attracted by few articles passed, keeping each in mind as he passed the halfway mark._

_It was here that his interest spiked, coming to find several job listings across the board in many different fields. Not wanting to read through them all at the given time he took those particular pages into hand before folding them up and placing them into his pocket. There was no stopping there, coming to the final pages which had listings of many automobiles along with addresses for where several of these vehicles could be purchased. This was one of the last things on his mind, finding transportation to be the least of their worries at this given time. _

_By this time he had found himself a spot against the same tree from before, looking across to clearly see he had finally gotten through the full paper._

"I must say, you finished must sooner than I expected," Tim said. "Good, I take it you came across some things of benefit?"

"Not benefit as much as interest," Clark replied. "But I guess both can be detailed in this case."

"Tell me then," Tim began. "Did anything you read propel your interest in any kind of way?"

"Maybe not propel, but most certainly gave weight to what I already had in mind."

"Let's hear it."

_His sights dropped to his side as he reached into his pocket to grab hold of one of the many sheets he had chosen to stock away._

"This," Clark declared holding up a page that had been ripped from the paper. "The second article."

_He took a few steps forward, handing him the paper for him to analyze__._

"Oh yes, this is the article about the several illegal weapons that were seized early this morning," Tim said. "Not only were they not being legally licensed off as stated in the report, but were being manufactured by many who didn't have the green light to do so."

"Exactly."

"So, what's your take on it?" Tim questioned as he handed the article back to him.

"Here's the way I've decided to break it down," Clark began. "Not only should we look at the details given, but how it can boost our current stance."

"I'm listening."

"This story is big for this city no doubt, and though it may not relate to our mission of finding who came here from our world I think it deserves some attention from us," Clark said. "I don't even think you can disagree with the fact a jump start could prove serviceable."

"On what front?" Tim said now looking to the ground below.

"Setting a foundation, as I said before we're all going to need to carry a side which mixes us in with the citizens of this Earth if we're to be successful," Clark replied. "What better way for me to get integrated into the fray than to break onto the scene with this unfolding story?"

_He was anticipating a response in the first moments to pass, a little taken back when this didn't happen. His eyes were still locked with the ground below, nothing given to hint at what he might be thinking inside. But there was something in the way he stood, something subtle which reminded him of something… but what?_

_This unwarranted treatment of silence only continued. He watched him for seconds more, almost surprised when his head tilted upward. It was only when the eye contact was rejoined that he finally realized._

"You knew, didn't you," Clark said coming to an understanding. "You knew this would be the conclusion I'd come to after reading through the paper."

"Not entirely, but I was almost certain you'd choose the whole reporter bit to play to your background," Tim said. "There's no trouble in sticking to your natural makeup, so I have no problem with the choice, in fact that could possibly work as an advantage."

"You said not entirely," Clark stated. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well I can't say I was expecting you to want to not only report on these illegal weapons, but to tackle the case as a whole," Tim replied. "This only complicates things."

"How so," Clark said with the cross of his arms. "With a situation like this I don't see the wrong in lending a helping hand, you can't possibly disagree."

"It's not that I dissent, but that adds another case to the other two we already have to handle, in short stacking it to three now."

"Three?" Clark questioned as he unwittingly uncrossed his arms.

_This only brought a rise of uncertainty, begging the_ _question of what it was he spoke of._

"Besides finding who came here from our dimension and the case I suggested we look into that only makes two," Clark said. "I'm either doing the math wrong or you have something you've yet to share with me."

"I'd call that a fair assessment."

_He at once focused his sights over to the right side, calling his name after catching him still sorting through the other half of the paper._

"Bart give that a rest, there's something important the three of us need to go over."

_He looked over at the call of his name, walking over to rejoin the two with no idea what called for the sudden._

"Sorry bro," Bart said with the sway of the now rolled up newspaper. "But I found no real significance to my readings, which in short can be marked down as an utter waste of time."

"Which is understandable," Tim said almost expecting this. "After all you only grabbed hold of the section of the paper detailing the daily comic, TV listings, and sports scores."

"A heads up would have been nice."

"Forget it," Tim said. "I asked you over here because I have something to share, with both of you."

_There was no delay in his next action made, pushing up from where he leaned against the tree as he reached for something that had been laid away in his back pocket. The two watched on unknowingly, having no idea what it was he was to showcase. What was brought to the clear was nothing more than a piece of newspaper, one page to be exact._

"Talk about a thrill killer," Bart remarked. "And here I thought you were about to reveal some kind of new hefty gadget."

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"A page from the newspaper I removed," Tim replied. "It's an article that covers a situation we should be… cautious of."

"What do you mean?"

"Go ahead," Tim replied holding out the page for him to take. "All will make sense once you've read it for yourself."

_He did just that, taking the newspaper into hand with the headline being the first thing to come to sight. He held it out in front as Bart came to his side to have a look at what had been given to him. With no more time to pass he took a shallow breath before reading the top line._

"Tomorrow marks two months since the last known appearance of Sailor Moon and the entire Sailor Senshi…"

_He stopped after reading the headline, looking directly ahead to face to see a new look in his eyes_.

"If you continue to read on you'll find some very in depth information," Tim said. "Apparently these Sailor Senshi are some kind of guardian protectors who possess abilities only most could dream of having."

"Sounds kind of like us, well at least back home," Bart said before coming to a realization. "Oh I see, you want to team up with these guys."

"For one they're not guys, but women," Tim informed. "All nine of them, and the plan isn't to seek them out as you've suggested."

"Why not?"

"Sure the article depicts them as these idolizing heroines, but that could be strictly public credence," Tim said. "What if there's more to it than that, what if these Sailor Senshi have some kind of hidden agenda the citizens are unaware of?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Only keeping the possibility open that they might not be the shinning knights they're depicted as," Tim theorized. "Of course I could be wrong."

"Sorry, but don't you think you're jumping the gun just a bit?"

"I would have to disagree," Clark said. "His thoughts are rationale given our lack of knowledge."

"What, you too?" Bart said surprised to hear.

"Public deception isn't something we haven't experienced before," Clark said. "Take Lex Luthor for example, I can't count how many times he used his power to influence the common man into the wrong corner."

"So if we're not trying to join up with them, then why bring it up?" Bart asked.

"Have you already forgotten," Clark said. "We need to know who we can and can't trust, this squad of Sailor Senshi's is no exception."

_Without so much as a warning he walked past the two as he headed toward where his bag could be found a short distance away._

"Wait," Bart called. "If we're not going to join up with them, then what did you have in mind?"

"It's simple," Tim replied as he continued to walk. "We're going to find out who they are."

"Says here many have tried already, but no one has been successful in deducing who they really are." Clark said referring back to the article.

_He stopped once hearing this claim, a few feet shy of reaching his bag._

"That is true," Tim said. "But there's something that's always absolute… do you know what that is Clark?"

_He stood there for seconds to come, almost motionless during the duration of this. He didn't give a response and nor did he expect him to. Several moments passed before he nonchalantly turned to regain the eye connection the two had shared from before. It was almost as if the answer was given to him with that one gaze, listening as he spoke once again._

"No matter it be the riddle of a long lost treasure, the puzzle of a cold murder case of twenty years, or the true face hidden behind the mask of Sailor Moon," Tim said with a long pause. "Every mystery… has an expiration."

_No words were required, nor any expression of action to sell reaction. It was now clear, the clock had now been set to begin._

**To Be Continued**


	15. Day before the Mission

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 15**

**Day before the Mission**

_The information given was insightful, yet it really didn't bring anything of importance that they didn't already know. The only thing brought to light was an updated number for how many people were involved, a number which now had now stemmed to three hundred twenty in total. It only begged the question of how many it would come to in all._

"This far exceeds the amount of involvement I was anticipating when the story first broke," Setsuna admitted. "But why, why would so many people put so much time into something like that?"

"Well we really won't know until all parties involved are determined," Ami took the liberty of responding. "But from my view on things there was probably a substantial amount of money to be made which is probably the main reason it called for so much interest, at least for the sellers that is."

"You might be right." Makoto agreed.

"Well at least it's over now," Minako stated. "That eliminates one possible train wreck to come down the line."

"Maybe so," Setsuna said. "But I'd still like to see how this turns out in the end."

"Which I'm sure they'll cover in full across the news for the weeks to come as information becomes available." Ami said.

"No doubt." Setsuna said.

_With the remote still in hand she turned for the TV as she took aim, turning it off with the click of a button._

"Now, what do you say we all focus on why we're here?"

"Yes," Rei backed. "I want to know what it is you have to share with us as hinted by Usagi over the phone earlier today."

_It was now clearly her time to take the stage, wasting no time in doing so._

"It's just as I told the others," Ami began. "The three unknown elements collected from the crater site are actually four."

"Unknown elements?" Setsuna questioned.

"I take it this is your first time hearing of this?"

"That is correct," Setsuna confirmed. "I hadn't gotten around to speaking to any of you on the matter until today."

"Then I guess that makes sense."

"By now I'm sure you've found a means of tracking and finding what crash landed here."

"That I'm still working on," Ami replied not afraid to admit. "But given the progress already made since this story came to the light it shouldn't take much longer."

"What's your estimation for how long," Setsuna expressed with a step toward her. "Hours, days?"

"Tomorrow is plausible," Ami replied. "I don't have any homework so there's an outside chance I'll have the scanner completed by tonight."

"That sounds promising." Makoto said pleased to hear.

"So that means in all likelihood our search will begin tomorrow," Usagi said. "Finally, I was wondering how long we'd have to wait."

"Of course the search can't commence until after school." Makoto said quick to remind.

"Which shouldn't be a problem," Setsuna said. "There have been no reports in the past two days pointing out anything unusual, so I'd say whatever it is we'll be searching for will be next to harmless."

"A fair assumption." Ami agreed.

"So what happens now," Minako asked. "Since we have no immediate means for starting a constructed search what do we do in the meantime?"

"There's not much we can do." Rei replied.

"She's right," Ami said. "The best thing to do for now is to stand watch, if you see or learn of anything out of the ordinary be sure to report back to the rest of us."

"Luna's been doing just that since this morning," Usagi reminded. "When I return home I'll ask her if she came across anything while surveying of the neighborhood."

"Before we part is there anything else we should be aware of or need to do before we meet again?" Makoto asked

"Nothing I can think of, there is still very little known on the matter to make any assessments," Setsuna said in response. "All I can say is that you all stay alert, being prepared for the unexpected is high priority going forward."

"So when will we meet again exactly?" Minako asked.

"Whenever Ami-chan gets the scanner she spoke of functioning then we'll come together to discuss what comes next," Rei replied stating her stance. "Unless something important comes up before then."

"Couldn't put it better myself." Setsuna said.

_This last line brought a brief silence, one which was cut short after noticing the time on her watch._

"It's already coming around to four O'clock." Usagi shrilled while grabbing the straps to her bag before turning for the other side of the room.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Makoto asked.

_She had just barely taken a step, the posed question calling for her to turn back._

"I have tons of homework," Usagi replied. "If I don't get home and get started now there's no way I'll have it all done in time for tomorrow."

_There was no time to waste in her mind, quickly heading for the exit only to hear her name called once more._

"Usagi," Rei said causing her to stop. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

_She slowly turned back to face her, showing a jumbled look on her face._

"What do you mean?"

_She gave nothing in response, simply walking over to the far end of the room on the right side. There was no stopping until she reached the closet that could be found standing in place._

"_What's she doing?" Usagi mused in thought._

_She didn't make a move, simply watching her as she sorted through the closet for something unknown to her. Thankfully the wait came to an end shortly after, observing as she pulled something from the left corner before looking across to face her._

"Here," Rei offered as she walked over with something in hand. "With the continuous downpour in rain I'm sure you'll find this to be useful."

"An umbrella," Usagi accepted almost immediately after having it held out for her to take. "Thanks Re-chan, you're always so considerate."

"You can hang on to it until the next time we meet."

"But what if it rains again tomorrow," Usagi questioned. "Don't you want to keep from getting wet?"

"Don't worry about me, I have another," Rei informed before glimpsing out of the window for a split moment. "You'd better get going, the way things are looking I don't think this rain will be letting up anytime soon."

_She smiled, giving a nod of the head with one final thing to say._

"Thank you."

_With that she sprigged the umbrella open, readying herself for the elements to face on the outside to come._

…

_Its whisper could be heard, followed by its touch which came every few moments after finding its way through the security of the trees that stood tall in their stature. The first stage in the plan had been set, all that remained was to act on what had been set._

_All things necessary for the trip had already been nicely laid into place, sealing the bag away with the close of the zipper as he stood back to his feet. Those next seconds brought the sound of something touching down to the ground, but it wasn't the subtleness of a rain drop. It was when the last step was taken that his presence was completely felt._

"Everything is a go."

_The back was carefully slid onto his shoulders before locking eyes with the shift in position._

"You sure you don't want to come along," Tim asked. "There's no need for you and Bart to keep it sacked here in this forest."

"In no way does the acquaintance of us help speed the process," Clark said in response. "If anything it'd only detract from the mission, we'll be ok waiting for your return."

"What will the two of you do while I'm away?"

"For one there's something I need to look into for myself," Clark replied. "That being the unexplained absence of my powers."

"It was only a matter of time before you brought it up, and since we're on the subject there's something I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"That machine, the one responsible for transporting us here."

"What about it?"

"Do you have any knowledge for how it operated," Tim asked. "Perhaps what it ran on besides electricity?"

"I was thinking that might have had something to do with it as well, but unfortunately Cyborg was the only one to truly know how it operated internally."

"How unfortunate indeed."

"Whatever the circumstances, I did take the time to put in a lengthy observation of the sun this morning before the clouds gathered," Clark informed. "There's no doubt about it, this Earth hoists a yellow sun just like our own."

"Which should be a story in itself with the coming weeks," Tim said. "Pending that we're still here over the course of that length of time."

_The sound of a leaf crushing under foot caught their attention, both turning that way to see he had joined them._

"I see you're about to go," Bart said. "Any idea when you'll be back?"

"I'm not quite sure… perhaps a day," Tim replied. "Maybe two."

"Two days," Bart exclaimed. "Are you serious?!"

"Why the uproar?"

"What exactly are the two of us supposed to do during that time?!"

"We'll wait for him to complete the necessary filing," Clark replied. "That's the best thing for us to do at this point."

"Not sure how I feel about that idea."

"Whether any of us like it or not that's the best the best route to go."

"We've held off long enough," Tim said. "I better get going."

"Stay alert, and be careful out there," Clark warned. "Things may appear relatively normal standard wise from what we've experienced thus far, but there's no telling what could come from the shadows at any time."

"Note taken," Tim assured. "One last thing, will you still be here when I return?"

"Of course, unless something calls for a move," Clark replied. "In the case of that we should all probably agree on an alternative meeting place, one familiarity."

"The sewer," Bart suggested. "The area located directly under the alley where we first found ourselves when we arrived."

"You know, that's actually a good call." Tim complimented.

"Agreed," Clark said. "Then it's settled, that will be a secondary meeting place if need be."

"Alright, if there's nothing further I'll be on my way."

_The lack of a response gave him the answer to the question asked._

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

_The rain only continued to fall, seemingly picking up as he began his journey back to the city, one which had no clear vision for what would happen. The two looked on, watching as he fell out of sight after walking around the largest tree to be seen within range._

"Think it will really take him two days?"

"I don't know Bart, I truly don't know."

_From there the time of an unknown wait was set to begin. _

…_.._

_After passing several blocks and many streetlights the rain finally appeared to be letting up, even though the sky remained darkened. After a time of sitting back in the seat with her thoughts to juggle the destined stop had been reached. She exited with a few others doing the same, reopening the umbrella as she watched the bus continue on with its route._

"_Time to get home, it's only a matter of time before mama calls to check in on me."_

_There was no delay to come, quickly hurrying along with a clear mind of where she was headed. After a couple minutes of walking the house finally came into view._

"_Almost there."_

_With a surge of speed she raced forward, not stopping until arriving at the front door. She reached forward with the turn of the knob, almost surprised to find it unlocked. There was no second thought, quickly pulling the door aside to have a step in. The umbrella was pulled down into place before setting it aside the door as a strong scent flowed in… a very sweetening smell._

"_What is that," Usagi thought. "__It smells like it's coming from the kitchen."_

_There was no question that she was curious as to what it was, quickly sliding off her shoes before finding herself walking toward the kitchen. With each step the scent only heightened, begging to make out a mixture of pineapple and cinnamon. The room was reached soon after, looking across the way to see her standing over the counter aside the kitchen._

"Mama, I'm home." Usagi reported.

_She immediately put a hold on what she was doing, taking the time to turn around to greet her daughter with a warming smile._

"I heard the door," Ikuko said. "I thought it might be you."

"How did the day go for our little girl?"

_It was only then that she noticed him, focusing her attention to the kitchen table just in time to see him lower the newspaper from his line of sight._

"Papa," Usagi said surprised to find. "You're home early."

"With good reason, the company your father is working for have begun the first stage in their partnership with Crystal View," Ikuko announced. "Isn't that exciting?"

"That's right," Usagi recalled. "Papa did mention that."

"Why don't you come and have a seat," Kenji suggested. "If you're not in a hurry I'd love to tell you all about it, that is if you're still interested to know about Crystal View."

_She hesitated, but only for a second. A decision was made quickly, removing the weighing down bag from her shoulders before having a seat at the table at the seat closest to him. _

"I've got plenty of time." Usagi smilingly declared.

"I thought that's what you'd say," Kenji said now lowering the paper down to the table completely. "It's just as I told you before, Crystal View is an international runned business."

"For photography right?"

"And reporting, I see you remember."

"How could I forget, it wasn't that long ago that you brought it up," Usagi reminded as she rested her chin into the palm of her hands. "So how does this partnership affect you, will your work hours be changing any?"

"Not at all, however the day's routine will," Kenji informed. "Notably I will no longer be working alone while in the office, but with someone from Crystal View."

"Working along someone," Usagi questioned. "Doing what?"

"To answer that is to go into what Crystal View hopes to gain with this partnership," Kenji replied. "Which will be through photographs taken to help cover breaking stories along with what is reported, whether it be local or in a neighboring city."

"Where does your position fall into all of this?" Usagi asked.

"That's simple," Kenji replied. "Once any report and all photos taken at the scene are wrapped up we'll be getting all stories issued into the weekly magazine, opening the floor for editors such as myself to handle the final details before publication."

"Wow," Usagi expressed happily "That sounds like a really good idea."

"Most certainly a fresh take," Kenji said finding it hard to disagree. "With all parties involved working as a group, I don't see how we won't bring a take on the city nothing short of a crystal in view."

"I for one am sold," Ikuko said looking over at him. "Only good can come from this, besides you might even make a couple new friends."

"That's never a bad thing."

_By this time she raised her chin from the comfort of her hands before having a look down at her watch to learn the current time._

"It's already forty five after four!" Usagi exclaimed pushing up from the seat.

"What's the matter?" Ikuko asked showing small concern.

"I have a ton of homework." Usagi replied while reaching for her bag as she trailed away.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room," Usagi replied. "I'll be back down once I'm finished."

_She was gone in a flash, bringing a sudden silence in the wake of this. He could only smile, reaching back for the paper which had been laid down upon the table._

"_Well at least she's taking her studies seriously."_

…_.._

_It had now seemingly come to a complete stop, not a drop to be felt or heard touching down to the tops of the trees as it had just minutes prior. By this time he found himself tracing a circular path, one which became repetitive as he began to pace back and forth. After witnessing this for several minutes from his position against a tree within range he felt the need to speak out._

"What are you doing?"

_The sound of his voice registered right away, stopping after another step taken before turning to look his way._

"What was that?"

"I was wondering just what it was you're thinking," Clark replied. "You've been walking back and forth for minutes now."

"There's just something I don't get."

"I'm listening."

"Say we're successful in getting ID's, besides financial stability as the two of you pointed out earlier how else does that help," Bart asked. "How does that help us find the person who came here from our world?"

"At this time I couldn't honestly tell you," Clark admitted. "But what I can say is it will add some needed tangibility we're lacking as of now."

"I don't fully understand," Bart stated. "I get the reasoning behind giving you a background as a reporter, but what about Tim and myself.. what will he choose to fill our history with?"

"That's a wait and see, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Clark replied. "Whatever choice made, I'm sure our current situation will play a factor in the decision."

"You're right," Bart said sinking his hands into his pocket. "I'm probably just over thinking it, but outside of that I do have another question."

"What is it now?"

"Between finding who traveled here from our dimension, gaining insight on the weapons case that has your interest, and discovering who those sailors; how long do you think it will take before we've accomplished all tasks?"

"You know, that's a really good question."

_He found himself lost within his thoughts at that next moment, one simple time frame coming to mind as he looked to the sky above._

"A month," Clark declared. "Yea, that sounds realistic enough."

"A month?!"

"You disagree?"

"Not for any distinct reason," Bart replied. "But don't you think setting the standard at a month is, well… unrealistic?"

"Why do you say?"

"We have no idea who came here from our Earth, very little information on this illegal guns case, and little to no knowledge on what or who these Senshi Sailors are," Bart replied. "And given the circumstances of where we stand now it's going to be hard to make any headway."

"It may seem that way now, but I assure you that won't feel that way for long," Clark enunciated. "In the meantime try to conserve as much energy as you can, there's no telling when your abilities will be needed."

_He took all words into account, giving a nod to show an understanding._

"No need to tell me twice."

"That's all I needed to hear."

_With that he leaned back to the tree he stood against, looking into the sky with an uncertainty coming to mind._

"_This whole thing, us coming here under these circumstances… something just doesn't seem right."_

…

_The night had now come in full, leaving little view of the moon and stars above from the clouds that occupied the skies in large. The time read ten upon swaying her eyes that way, feeling the pencil stagger in hand as she pressed down to the sheet. With a blink of an eye the time had hit eleven, finding it hard to keep her eyes open as she fell forward with one final period drawn into place._

"_Finally, all done."_

_Her head fell forward, landing atop the notebook with the close of her eyes. It was no sooner that she felt something weigh down on her left shoulder, peaking an eye open to see her gazing back at her._

"Oh, it's just you Luna."

"I'm pleasantly surprised you managed to get through all of your overnight assignments," Luna admitted. "You've done well now why don't you get some rest, if the search is to truly begin tomorrow you'll need your energy."

_With moderate difficulty she tiredly stood to her feet, finding it in herself to walk over and press down on the light switch. With the room now darkened she let out a yawn, feeling herself fall forward just inches shy of reaching the bed. After lying in place for seconds she rolled onto her back, feeling a rise in comfort with the switch in position._

"Hey Luna," Usagi said with her eyes now falling to the ceiling. "Can I ask you something?"

_There was something to be felt in her voice, something just outside of the boundary of concern. After hearing this she lunged upward, finding her way onto the bed where she then strolled over to her side._

"I'm here," Luna announced having a seat. "What is it you wished to ask?"

"There's something I've wanted to do for the past two weeks." Usagi began with her eyes still locked with the ceiling.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm going to tell, but first you have to promise me," Usagi whispered. "That you'll keep it a secret."

"A secret?"

"Yes, one just between the two of us."

**To Be Continued**


	16. An Announcement

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 16**

**An Announcement **

_With the passing of a darkened night the morning only brought the bedazzling streak of fog which had found its way to the street level of the city, spreading miles in its grasp. It was this same fog that occupied the area ahead as they strolled along, holding a stone hard rock in hand the whole way through. After a time of walking they finally stopped, peering through the fog to catch a shadowing glimpse of the sun sitting in place._

_Without realizing the grip on the rock tightened, feeling a rise in pain as this gradually escalated. Once the edge was reached the rock was released, watching as it soared down to the ground in one motion. The lingering burn in his palm was a clear indication; he was not the same as before. The sound of few birds gliding overhead could be heard, but beyond that it was nothing but the sound of their own breath sparking a sound__._

"_It has been over two days and __still nothing… what has come over me to cause this?"_

_His eyes dropped from the sky, leaning to a near tree with the extension of an arm with the close of his eyes._

"_The answer may seem bounded away now, but perhaps with time an answer will be given to all of this."_

_There was no way of truly knowing, but maybe a wait would shed light to an uncertainty._

….

_With the past two months a routine had been made, a routine which had begun with a promise, one which she had made to herself. There was not stopping, running full force down the stairs with only one thing in sight.. the front door._

"No, I won't let it happen."

_It was when the last step was reached that she heard her name called, looking over as her mother appeared from the other room._

"Usagi, where are you going in such a hurry," Ikuko called. "I made you breakfast."

"I can't mama," Usagi replied with a quick breath taken. "I can't be late for class!"

_The next words to come from her mouth were missed, finding her way out past the front door with a burst of speed. Once reaching sidewalk she looked down at her watch._

"Just under ten minutes," Usagi said. "If I hurry I should be able to make it before class begins."

"You should have more than enough time, six minutes is your record."

_She gasped in surprise at the sound of her voice, not realizing she had tagged along._

"Luna," Usagi said looking to her left shoulder as she slowed up in speed. "I didn't know you came along."

"Perhaps if you weren't in a hurry you'd have realized sooner."

"I thought for sure you'd be staying at the house to stand guard again."

"Not this time," Luna said. "If our search is truly to begin today I believe my presence will only help."

"You're not the only one not to make an appearance yesterday," Usagi informed. "Artemis was absent from the meeting as well."

"Do you know why?"

"No clue," Usagi answered. "Not even Minako-chan knew where he was."

"Hmm, that makes you wonder."

"Hard to disagree," Usagi said. "But I'm sure he had a good reason for not showing up, or perhaps he didn't know there'd be a meet just like in your case."

"That's most certainly a possibility."

_With that said all focus was fixated to what was ahead, turning just in time to see the end of the block had nearly been reached. She surveyed both directions of the roadway after stopping, finding no immediate vehicle to be seen cruising along._

"Looks like we're all clear."

_She carried herself along to the other side, keeping a steady pace as she continued on her path to the school__._

"At the rate we're moving there's no way I shouldn't make it in time." Usagi commented after looking down at her watch once more.

"I'm inclined to agree."

_The next minutes seemed to pass with a flash of time, moving past yet another street corner to finally have the grounds come into view._

"_We're almost there."_

_She didn't stop there, jogging the whole way through until finding herself just a few yards shy of reaching the entry doors._

"We made it," Usagi sighed with relief. "And with almost four minutes to spare."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Luna said from where she still clung on her left shoulder. "Now what do you say we go and join the others, surely they've arrived by now."

"Was thinking just that."

_She marched forward, finding her way past the main doors of the school before finally beginning to have a look around._

"I don't see any of the others." Usagi said after completing her search.

"Which is understandable given the time," Luna said. "They've all probably attended class by now."

"Then that's where we're going." Usagi declared.

_She pressed on through the less than packed halls; a clear sign class was to begin shortly. There was one thing in mind above all else, something both were thinking of at that very moment. What was to come next? And more importantly, would they be prepared?_

…_._

_The stroll back from deep within the forest of the unknown had finally begun. After finding an area of seclusion much thought had been put in for what had been discussed the previous day. But there was no gain from this, let alone any resolve for how the next step would be handled. The time put in only raised more questions than it did in giving answers._

_No matter the how long it would take or any change in circumstances, a determination to find an answer was strongly present. The walk lasted for a time before finally coming back into view of where they had chosen to set up camp. It was here that he saw him walking back and forth in a straight line a near distance ahead, clearly in deep thought. What he was thinking was anyone's guess._

"I'm back." Clark announced.

_He stopped in his progression soon after, dropping a hand from his chin as he turned to look him in the eye._

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd come back," Bart said. "I didn't even see you when I woke up this morning, how long were you gone?"

"A couple hours, couldn't give you an exact time."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Thinking."

"Ditto," Bart proclaimed. "I've been doing some thinking of my own, and since you're here I'd like to go over a couple conclusions I've come to."

"What's that?"

"I had originally planned on waiting for Tim to return," Bart stated. "But since it is unclear when he'll come back I think now would be a good idea for us to go over my ideas."

_This only brought a pessimistic feel, but chose to listen to him none the less._

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Starting with our search," Bart began. "I was thinking we could build a fortress, this could give us a clear advantage."

"A fortress?"

"Yes, if we choose to build one high in length we should be able to observe the city as a whole."

"I can't say I'm on board with that one."

_The uncertainty for what had been suggested could clearly be heard within his voice._

"I take it you don't like the idea?"

"We don't have the time to be spending our time building up any kind of fortress, let alone having the money to do so."

"A fair point," Bart said quick to realize. "Good thing I thought of an alternative."

_He was hesitant in asking, not sure if he wanted to hear what would be shared this time._

"What's this alternative?" Clark asked trying to keep an open mind.

"A ship," Bart replied. "If we can gain enough money somehow we should try and get our hands on a cruise ship."

_This by far was the most left field proposition that had been presented since arriving, finding it in himself to answer once more in a questioning matter._

"And why would we need a ship?"

"Come on," Bart retorted. "Isn't that obvious, we're going to need a means for traveling the seas if we're ever go to find the senshi listed in the paper."

"What lead you to that conclusion?" Clark asked almost curious to hear.

"They're all sailor's right," Bart questioned. "If that is so then that must mean they travel by sea in some form or fashion."

"Don't you think you might be taking their names just a little bit too literal?"

"It's a possibility worth checking out."

"One which is backed by nothing," Clark shot down. "We don't have time to chase down a weightless hunch, unless you have something to add that could change my mind."

"Nope," Bart concluded with the raise of his hands to the back of his head. "That's all I have."

"That's what I thought."

_He moved past him with another couple steps taken, heading to where the largest visible tree could be found as he spoke once more._

"Prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself, for what?" Bart asked.

"We've stayed here for long," Clark conveyed. "In the next hour or so we will get ourselves further aquatinted to the city."

_There were no words to be expressed in response to this, an indication he agreed completely._

…_._

_The ring of the day flourished loud and clear, letting them know the class session was over for the day. There was no rush on her part, pressing down to the paper with minimal force on the first line of the last page. Minutes passed before all was completed, turning in the finished product just like everyone else once done. She paced along as she found her hand sorting through her bag for the phone which had now found itself mixed in with all other contents. Once grabbing hold of it she zipped the bag shut before placing it back onto her shoulders._

_It was then that the hall was reached, finding she was the last to exit the class. None of this mattered, keeping a clear view of things out in front as she turned on the phone. The first thing to appear was that of a missed message, one which would have to wait due to an interruption from nearby._

"Usagi-chan."

_She immediately turned her sights at the call of her name, knowing exactly who it was at the familiarity in voice._

"Makoto-chan." Usagi said locking eyes with in that moment.

"I knew I'd find you walking down this way."

"You were looking for me?"

"Of course," Makoto replied. "Don't tell me you've already forgotten we're meeting at the shrine again today."

"I hadn't forgotten."

"Then where have you been," Makoto asked. "The others and I had been waiting for you out front for minutes."

"I was finishing up my assignment in class," Usagi informed. "Are they still out there waiting?"

"No, we decided they'd go on while I came and looked for you," Makoto replied. "And since you were still in class I guess it does make sense that your phone was off when we called."

"How long ago did you part ways?" Usagi asked.

"Eight minutes I suppose."

"They're probably boarding the bus right about now."

"Which means we'll just have to catch the next," Makoto said beginning to walk. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

_She smilingly nodded, following her as the two made their way through the main hall towards the front of the school._

…_._

_An hour had long passed since the claim had been made, looking upward to finally see a strand of shallow clouds surveying the skies from the eastern side. This may not have been much, but it was enough for him to finally make the call from where he stood under the shade of the large tree._

"Alright," Clark declared stepping forward. "It's time."

_His announcement was heard from where he sat a few yards away, instantly popping to his feet with a burst of energy._

"Finally," Bart fretted with a burst of enthusiasm. "I was wondering how long we'd have to wait it out, what took so long with the decision anyway?"

"I was waiting for it to cool down a bit," Clark replied. "And since those few clouds are rolling in now I'd say now is good a time as any other."

_He took a look to the sky as well with a hand over his eyes, not feeling the same as he did on the matter__._

"Yea, I hardly see how those clouds there are going to make much of a difference."

"Maybe not, but at least it's something," Clark said. "Now if you don't have any objections, what do you say we get going?"

"I've been ready."

"Good, then let us not hold off on this any longer."

_With that he settled away from the tree, taking only one step before something alerted him to stop. It was a sound, one which had come from the near distance. He looked back to see Bart had stopped as well, letting him know he wasn't the only one to have heard it._

"_What was that?" _Bart whispered.

_He brought a finger to his lip as a signal to keep quiet. If someone or something was close he didn't want to send an invitation of their whereabouts from the pitch of a voice. The sound sparked once more… then again, it was now clear what it was._

"_Steps… is someone ap__proaching?"_

_They only became louder, hearing as if a twig had been crushed under foot. There was no panic, only patience as several scenarios began running through his mind. Could someone truly be heading to their exact location? If so, how did they know how to find them? This thought was only enhanced as the steps only became clearer. He turned back to Bart who gave him the nod; both preparing for any action needed pending on who or what walked through in the coming._

"_It can't be him," Clark queried. "No way he could have possibly finished so soon."_

_The two braced themselves with tension reaching its max, watching as a figure appeared from the depths of the forest. It was with that one moment that all dropped back down to a level of comfort._

"Tim," Clark said almost surprised to find. "I had no idea you'd be retuning this quick."

"Better make that the both of us." Bart added.

_There was no lengthy greeting given, getting straight to the point with a step forward. _

"Come," Tim directed. "We have much to go over and decide on."

_The exhaust could not only be seen in the bags that had formed under his eyes, but all too apparent in his voice as well. It was only after he walked past the two that the both of them really took notice of the large duffel bag stacked upon his back, looking down to see him gripping onto the handle of the smaller bag he had left with just the day before._

"_His bag looks heavier than before, I wonder what he could have acquired during his travels," Clark thought. "Not to mention the other bag he's sporting."_

_The two followed him all the way over to one of the smaller trees, the same one he usually found comfort in spending his time under._

"This will do." Tim proclaimed.

_His first action to make was removing the duffel bag from his shoulders, placing it aside the tree where he then chose to take a seat. He then raised the other bag onto his lap with a huff before zipping it open to pull out a plastic bag._

"What's that you've got there?" Clark asked.

"Something to eat," Tim replied before placing it aside. "I thought the two of you might be hungry."

"You don't have to say that again." Bart said stepping forward only to have a hand fall upon his shoulder.

"We'll eat as soon as matters are discussed," Clark stated before focusing his attention elsewhere. "So, am I right in assuming you were successful in your task?"

"Yes," Tim tiredly replied as he laid his head back to the tree. "Though certain aspects are still pending, everything will be a go in tomorrow some time."

"I'm lost for words, impressed you were able to finish so soon," Clark admitted. "So based from the circumstances what did you choose to do?"

"Better I show you then explain."

_He slowly sat forward, reaching into the bag to pull out a laptop neither of them had seen before. The two patiently waited as he presumably turned it on. Once ready he rotated the computer from where it sat in his lap to reveal the information displayed on the screen. The first thing to captivate their attention was the first line in bold print._

"_**Bartholomew Henry Allen**__."_

"Nice," Bart commented. "Is that supposed to be me?"

"Who else would it be?"

_He didn't stop there, surfing his eyes over the rest of the profile detailing all other information._

"What," Bart yipped without warning. "You listed my skill set as a cook?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"When is the last time you saw me cook anything?"

"Doesn't mean you can't learn before applying for a job."

_He took another look at what had been typed out, his eyes only widening further at what he saw next._

"A school student," Bart exclaimed. "You have me listed out as a school student; does that mean I'll have to attend?"

"Yes."

"What?!"

"I have to agree," Clark said throwing in his input. "I can't say I understand the decision."

"All will be made clear to you both soon enough," Tim promised. "Starting with the next name in the line of webs created."

_He tapped the arrow key which brought up another profile which read, 'Clark Joseph Kent'. There was nothing unexpected at first glance, even taking a liking to the occupation which read: Reporter. He didn't stop there, lowering his eyes as he came upon the section titled 'Relatives' only to have all flow south as he looked directly at him with a sharpening look in his eyes._

"Why," Clark questioned. "It says here that I'm the father of two sons."

_This response was warranted, even expected as he spoke to hopefully clarify the reasoning behind the decision._

"Yes," Tim confirmed. "And I'm one of them."

**To Be Continued **


	17. Readied Foundation

_**To Darken a Moon**_

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Readied Foundation**_

_She glimpsed over to find the softening and confident smile from before had been lost, watching as the phone that had been held to her ear was now sitting at her side. There was no telling what could have called for the change in tone. The bus came to a stop shortly thereafter, both heading to the front of the bus along with a few others who had reached their stop as well_

_Once out onto the walkway the look on her face did not change. Wanting to know just what it was that was bothering her she chose to speak out on the matter._

"Usagi-chan," Makoto asked not shielding her concern. "Who was that you were talking with while we were on the bus?"

"Talking with," Usagi questioned. "I wasn't talking with anyone."

"But I saw you using your phone when we were on the bus just a short time ago."

"I wasn't speaking with anyone," Usagi restated. "I was merely listening to a message left on my voice mail."

"From whom, if you don't mind me asking."

"The message was from Mamo-chan."

"I see," Makoto said with a pause. "And what is it that was said that has you so locked in?"

"It's really nothing to worry about," Usagi assured. "It's just that I was looking so forward to meeting him later at the train station today."

"Is he not going to be there?"

"Not for another two days."

"That's Thursday," Makoto said. "I don't see what's so bad about that."

_She slouched her shoulders at the sound of that._

"Guess that just means I'll have to hold off on it."

"Hold off on what?"

_She had almost let it slip, grabbing hold of the straps on her bag as she looked away all while in the process of beginning to walk__._

"Come on," Usagi said with the sway of her hand. "Like you said before, we don't want to keep the others waiting."

_She lively trotted along toward the stairs leading to Hikawa Shrine in the near distance._

"_She just completely blew off my question," Makoto thought. "What's that Usagi up to now?"_

_She was far from optimistic, putting all thoughts aside before following in her tracks. It took little time to close the distance, both reaching the top side by side._

"There they are," Usagi pointed. "I had a good feeling we'd find them out here, hopefully they haven't been waiting too long."

"Everyone's here from yesterday, including Luna and Artemis."

"That would explain why I didn't see her after second period," Usagi said. "I was wondering where Luna took off to, now I know."

"Either way, we're here now," Makoto said flashing a smile of her own. "Now what do you say we go over and join them?"

"Race you there." Usagi challenged.

_She was gone before the proposition could be either accepted or declined, not looking back even once. Her approach was noticed by all others soon after, slowing up in speed as she came within feet of reaching them._

"Sorry none of you were able to get ahold of me before," Usagi apologized. "I was finishing up an assignment in class after school."

"It didn't take long for me to come to that conclusion." Ami said.

"You staying after school to finish up an assignment, I'm actually surprised." Minako spoke in an almost taunting matter.

_There was no real time for reaction, all focus falling to Makoto who finally joined them all._

"Good," Setsuna said. "Now that we're all here we can now discuss matters."

"You guys haven't started?" Makoto asked.

"No, we chose to wait." Luna replied.

"We wanted everyone here before beginning," Setsuna added. "And since that's the case we can now proceed."

"So what is it we're going to discuss," Usagi asked. "Has anything new been learned since the last time we met?"

"No, well at least not yet," Ami replied. "But what I can tell you all now is that the scanner I spoke of has been finalized."

"Excellent." Makoto said happy to hear.

"So when can we begin the search?" Rei asked.

"Whenever we decide to do so," Ami replied. "There is nothing stopping us from doing so."

"Unless anyone has any objections I don't see why we don't begin now." Luna said

"Hold on," Ami stated. "There's just one small detail you should all be aware of, one that could hinder our flexibility for the beginning stages."

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"It's true I've registered all unknown elements to the super computer for tracking, but even with that I've found that there's one slight problem," Ami continued. "And that problem is distance."

"Distance," Artemis questioned from where he rested atop Minako's left shoulder. "I don't understand?"

"It is as it sounds, distance is our only real problem as it stands," Ami explained. "With the test run I took the liberty trialing this morning I found that we'll have to be within sixty yards of any of the elements found at the crater site to detect them."

"Only sixty yards, that's not far at all." Rei said.

"Indeed it's not," Setsuna agreed. "There has to be a way we can lengthen that distance."

"She's right," Luna said. "If we stick to the limit you've described there's no telling how long it will take before we find what could have ascended from that crater."

"If anything," Minako stated. "Let's not fade away from the possibility of something being taken from the crater."

"And who would do something like that without reporting the finding?" Usagi questioned.

"In circumstances such as this someone could be more interested in selling whatever was found for a high price then handing it over to the authorities." Setsuna replied putting it into perspective.

"And if someone has truly taken hold of something that crash landed on Earth our best bet for finding them will be through the newly discovered elements." Ami concluded.

"That would be hard for any of us to disagree on." Artemis stated.

"Hold on," Usagi said looking directly at him. "Where were you yesterday when the rest of us gathered to meet?"

"He returned to the crater site." Minako responded on his behalf.

"For what?"

"For more rocks surrounding the area," Artemis replied. "The more samples you have the more accurate the results will hold."

"Where are these rocks now?"

"Already given to me." Ami replied forming a smile.

"Let's say we can't find a way to broaden the distance," Rei said keeping all possibilities open. "What then?"

"I've been thinking about that myself," Ami admitted. "Which is why I've come up with a way to strengthen our intangibility as related to the search."

"If that is so then let us hear it," Setsuna said showcasing a growing interest. "If you have a plan I think we'd all love to hear it."

"I thought that's what you might say, which is good," Ami said. "Because for a functioning set up to be made I'm going to need help."

"We're all in this together," Makoto reminded. "Whatever you need us to do we'll see it through."

"Good," Ami said making a move to remove her bag. "Which means we can now proceed."

_No one had an idea for what she was doing, all eyes on her as they waited for the line of instructions to come._

….

_The look on his face said it all, wanting no more than an explanation for the reasoning behind why the choice had been made. Regardless of all other decisions made to this point this one left the most questions of all._

"Say what," Clark beamed. "You're not serious are you?"

"Yes," Tim confirmed partially looking toward the ground below. "I am now legally your son."

"Woh, now this is a dynamic I can totally say I didn't see coming." Bart stated.

"I want an explanation." Clark said in a commanding tone.

"It was your choice to take on the case involving the illegal weapons correct?"

"Of course," Clark replied. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"That has everything to do with my decision to link us as father and son."

"I don't understand."

"Nor do I," Bart said. "What about the other sibling you listed in the profile, who's supposed to fill that void since I'm split from the equation?"

"No one."

"What, how is that supposed to work?"

"You'll know soon enough." Tim assured.

"I want an answer for why," Clark said. "And also would like to know how long you think it will take for us to accomplish all three tasks after giving everything some thought."

"Yea, no way your guess could possibly be any wilder than Superman's one month prediction."

_He took a few moments to think over the question posed as he slightly leaned back to the tree as a response was delivered._

"A month seems… plausible." Tim replied finding no wrong in this estimation.

"What, you too?" Bart said at a lost for words.

"You disagree?"

"Don't you thinking setting the bar at only a month is, well… holding it short?"

_He dropped his head forward after hearing this, resting his chin atop his hands which had come together. He closed his eyes, but only for a second. Once reopened he looked into the far distance, locking down on nothing particular as he spoke once more. _

"Since I came to the choice of fully devoting myself to the mission I've taken on several cases, even as many as ten a week in certain instances," Tim conveyed with a pause in thought. "And of them all that have been presented, do you know how many cases I've failed to conclude?"

"Are you talking to me?" Bart asked pointing a finger at himself.

"… Yes."

"Well let's see, if I were to make an educated guess," Bart said tapping the side of his head with his index finger. "I'd have to say two, maybe three."

"No," Tim replied. "That would be none."

"What, none?"

"Perhaps that known fact will change your outlook, which I'm hoping," Tim said glimpsing up at him for a brief moment. "Because if we're to succeed it will not only take Clark and myself but you as well, and this will only work if we're all fully in and assured as a team."

"It's not that I don't believe we'll eventually gain ground, I just think it's going to take a lot longer than where the bar has been set."

"Maybe your opinion will change once you listen to what I have to share."

"Alright then," Clark said crossing his arms. "Let's hear it, everything."

"Very well, we'll start from the top up being that of our main task," Tim began as he lifted his chin from where it rested. "That of course being to find who came here from our world, I've already set some things in place as a base level of sorts to get us started.. a foundation if you will."

"What do you mean?"

"Several networking signals of our own, three linked to three different police stations throughout the city," Tim informed. "So when any urgent calls are made we'll be able to listen in."

"And if anything gets reported that sounds like it's under our field we'll be able to respond," Clark said understanding the move as he uncrossed his arms. "Nice thinking."

"That's not all I want to do, to truly keep a watchful eye I think it would benefit our cause if we could set up surveillance," Tim added. "At least five miles out in each direction from where we'll be operating, that will keep us updated for any suspicious activity."

"What's stopping us from doing that?" Bart asked.

"Money obviously, we don't have enough to put in for the amount of equipment at this time," Clark answered. "Which is why all of us will need a job to help pitch in for any necessary necessities."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Where we're at now might not be much, but it is definitely a start we can build off of." Clark said.

"Being that we have no knowledge on who crossed jumped Earths that's all I was able to come up with for now, with time I'm sure evidence we can exploit will present itself," Tim said as he reached for the bag where he then pulled out a newspaper. "Next we have the case of illegal weapons that were being manufactured here in Tokyo."

_After sliding the paper out of place he tossed it for him to grab hold of._

"What's this?" Clark questioned.

"The section of the paper covering the story of the weapons case," Tim replied. "Go ahead and give it a read, tell me what you think once you've finished."

"Gotcha." Clark said before doing just that.

_His eyes fell to the story held in hand, processing and taking in all information as his eyes skimmed from side to side. There was much that caught his attention, but nothing more than the numbers that were listed throughout the page._

"Three hundred sixty eight people in all have been pinpointed as having some kind of involvement in the scheme," Clark said as he continued on. "Just under five percent are foreigners working from outside of the country."

"An important detail," Tim said. "But doesn't mean there aren't additional accomplices outside of Japan who have yet to be caught."

_He made it to the bottom section of the article, discovery yet another gleaming set of information._

"Their ages," Clark said. "The age range for all involved is nineteen to twenty three, only a small three percent rising past that limit."

"Is that good or bad?" Bart asked after hearing the change in tone.

"It's definitely strange, that's for sure." Clark replied.

"Why is that?"

"The weapons that were being produced at the discovered site as stated here in the article were several different brands of firearms along with sophisticated explosives of many types," Clark replied. "If you ask me a group such as this filled with such youth raises questions."

"Why is that?"

"Learning and actually constructing these types of weaponry and explosives takes time to become proficient at," Clark replied. "With the case here most of those involved aren't very old, some just hitting adulthood even."

"You've come to the same conclusion as me." Tim reported.

"Maybe so, but what could it possibly mean?"

"I wondered that myself, which is why I chose to run a background search on all names that were filed in the report."

"Learn anything significant we can lean on?"

"Yes, actually I did," Tim replied. "Though previous job or criminals records didn't reveal anything linking the large number of people together, there was one thing."

"Which was?"

"Where they went to school." Tim informed.

"They all went to the same school?" Bart asked.

"Not all, but a solid majority," Tim clarified. "Ninety two percent to be precise."

"That should equal up to around three hundred and thirty one students if my math is correct," Clark said. "That's definitely a solid majority."

"And that's only if we're talking about which high school they attended," Tim continued. "Now if we factor in junior-high that percent rises to just over ninety eight."

"That may be true," Clark said as he brought a hand to his chin. "But what could it possibly mean?"

"This might be a stretch, so bear with me as I explain," Tim said. "Fact one is that we know several young citizens around the Tokyo area have been arrested for manufacturing firearms and several explosives, equipment which you yourself said would take time in learning to proficiently make."

"That is correct."

"Here's my thought, I'm thinking the people who have been caught thus far are nothing more than the bottom line of the branch, pawns," Tim theorized. "Leaving the possible ladies and gentlemen who are truly operating things left to be found."

"Hmm," Clark said giving the idea some thought. "You might be onto something, but I don't see how any of the individuals in question attending the same school relates to the crime itself?"

"Here's the thing," Tim began. "I'm thinking the school grounds were used, perhaps to lure in students to help produce their weapons."

"And why would anyone want to do that?" Bart asked.

"There's no telling why they chose the students they did or what could have been used as a bribe," Tim replied. "Most likely a financial proposition if I had to take a guess."

"You've really put some thought into this."

"It doesn't stop there," Tim continued. "This next part will explain why I chose to have Clark and I legally linked."

"Just the part I've been waiting to hear." Bart said with the rub of his hands.

"I've decided I'd like to attend the school in question as a student," Tim informed. "With Bart tagging along as my assistant for the investigation."

"I see," Bart said. "That's why my profile had me listed as a student."

"Now onto the reason why my name is now legally Timothy Malone Kent," Tim began. "It's actually quite simple, it benefits us."

"How so?" Clark asked.

"It's all about credibility, the fact we'll be focusing in on two schools led to my decision to print it down as you having two sons," Tim explained. "While I'll be registered to attend the high school the other son I chose to add to the system named Jonathan Billy Kent has been registered to attend the junior high school."

"But that doesn't make sense," Bart stated. "There is no one here to play the part of that guy."

"And no one has to."

"What do you mean?" Clark questioned.

"Since I'll be making an appearance at school on a weekly basis the idea I had in mind just might work," Tim said. "Here's the plan, you'll go to the school and let those in the front office know you're interested having your son attend who we'll say is currently out of state."

"And then?"

"Ask if you can have a tour of the school, you know to make sure it's what you're looking for in an environment."

"Giving me the opportunity to investigate the staff," Clark said getting a feel for where he was going. "But what exactly is it we should be looking for?"

"I have yet to figure that out as of yet," Tim admitted. "Which is why we'll focus our attention strictly on the high school for the time being, and once we have an answer to that the second part to our plan can commence."

"And where are these schools located," Clark asked. "Are they far apart?"

"Actually not," Tim answered. "Both are within walking distance of one another."

"Good, which means we'll set up base somewhere in that general area," Clark said. "Which brings up the question, where is the location of these schools of interest?"

"Just over eight miles from where we stand now," Tim replied. "In a local area known as Azabu Juuban."

"Then Azabu Juuban is where we will go."

"How soon?" Bart asked.

"Not yet." Tim replied.

"Why not now?"

"We will get to that soon, once we've covered our final topic," Tim reminded. "Sailor Moon."

…..

_Space was given as she dropped down to a knee. It was there that she unzipped the school bag, reaching her hand inside to grab hold of something as the others patiently waited._

"Isn't that your special computer?" Makoto asked after sighting what had been pulled from the bag.

"The super computer, yes." Ami confirmed grasping it tightly before standing back in full length.

"It's been awhile since you've brought that out," Minako said. "I can't remember the last time I saw you use it."

"Regardless of how long it has been, the super computer will be needed for what we're going to do."

"And what is it we're going to do?" Rei asked ready to learn just that.

"As you all know there's a limitation on distance for tracking the elements taken from the crater site," Ami reminded as a means of for leading to her next point. "With that in mind I was thinking we could set up signal circles, that way we broaden the field in our corner without actually needing to be there."

"I don't get it," Usagi said being the first to admit. "And what are circle signals?"

"They're called signal circles." Ami corrected.

"Mind telling us what a signal circle is," Makoto asked. "I can't say I've ever heard that term used before."

"It is as it sounds," Ami said. "A signal circle is simply a lot of devices that are set in place to monitor a chosen perimeter."

"To monitor what?" Usagi asked.

"Anything they're registered to detect," Ami replied. "From an electrical charge or heat generated from ones body to that of the slightest detection of any metal or gas."

"I get it, you're saying that if we register the four unknown elements to the super computer that we'll be able to set up a signal circle," Luna said. "One which can alert us if anything passes through the circle with the same biological makeup as that of the four unknown elements."

"You're exactly right." Ami backed with a congratulating nod.

"I like the sound of that," Makoto said jumping aboard. "So what's the first step, getting the details of those elements downloaded to the computer?"

"Already done, the download was launched last night and completed this morning," Ami replied. "All that remains is for us to set up the circle; I've got all necessary utilities stashed in the bag which means we can begin set up now."

"I'm impressed," Artemis commented. "You've obviously been on top of it."

"True enough," Minako agreed. "So if someone truly did take something from one of the recorded craters and they pass through the signal circle we'll be alerted."

"A stellar stagey," Setsuna said with no doubt to be heard. "Let us not waste any further time, how do we set up this signal circle you've presented."

"I'd first like to construct a test run," Ami replied. "Which will require two of you to come with me while the rest of you remain here."

"In that case I'll come along." Setsuna said being the first to volunteer.

"Count me in as well," Makoto announced stepping forward. "Where will we be conducting this test?"

"The fountain located right outside the mall grounds." Ami replied.

"What about the rest of us," Usagi asked. "What part will we play?"

"You'll be the ones to monitor the actual trial."

"How so?" Rei asked.

"All will be explained soon."

_With that said she reached down for the lying bag, pulling it up to her side where she slid the computer back in to pull something else out in its place._

"Here," Ami offered holding out something for her to take. "You'll need this."

"Is this a usb device of some kind?" Rei asked taking hold of it.

"Not quite, even if it may strongly resemble one," Ami replied. "All you have to do is connect it to your hard drive, I'll call you with further instructions once we've reached the fountain."

"Understood."

"Alright, then we'll be on our way," Ami stated. "Keep your phone on, you should hear back from me in the next twenty minutes."

"We'll be waiting." Usagi said happy to express.

"Very well," Setsuna said making the first move toward the other side. "The sooner we get this started the better."

"In more ways than one." Makoto added.

"Then let us not waste any further time."

_With nothing further to say or add the three of them pressed on, heading into the direction leading to the roadside._

…_.._

_The last words to be given were followed by that of only silence. All eyes were now on him as if there was a move to be made. It was just that, the beginning of a setup which would shed light on the third task at hand. They watched as he sank his hand into the bag, flirting around with what was inside for a many seconds. This only stirred up several possibilities to the mind._

"_What is he doing?"_

_This very question was answered soon after, both keeping a straight lead as he revealed to them which had been hidden away._

"A deck of cards," Bart questioned. "What do those have to do with anything?"

"I picked them up at a gift shop I came across last night, they will be used to help put things into perspective," Tim replied. "While I was away the case of the Sailor Senshi was the one I probably put the least time into investigating, but I did get a chance to scratch the surface."

"And what did your findings reveal?" Clark asked.

"I'm going to drop it all to you in segments, once I've finished I'll let you two be the judge," Tim replied. "Most everything I have to present is based on a hunch, so try keeping up with what I have to share."

_It was not a word that began it all but rather a move, scooting back in position to make room out in front. Once this was accomplished he pulled out seven cards from the deck, placing them all face down in the empty spot in between his legs before looking up at the two of them._

"Now, I want the each of you to pick a card."

_The two looked to one another, neither having the slightest clue to the significance of what this meant._

"Very well." Clark said taking the initiative of playing the first hand.

_There was no difference to make out from the laid out stash, all cards completely blank from what could be viewed. Without putting too much thought into it he selected the card on the far left with Bart going the opposite route in choosing the one on the right leaving four remaining._

"Now, both of you flip your cards over and reveal to me what you see."

_There was no hesitation from either, both doing as asked of them spontaneously._

"Hey," Bart said giving the card a long look after flipping it over. "Isn't this a drawing of the planet Jupiter?"

"And mine is one of the planet Saturn," Clark said knowing instantly. "What is the meaning of this, is there some kind deduction to be made from the chosen cards."

"Actually not, it wouldn't have mattered which card you chose to select," Tim replied before dropping his hand down to flip over the four remaining cards which revealed drawings of other plants within the cards frame. "Mars, Uranus, Saturn, Mercury, and Neptune; do you know what they all have in common?"

_The both of them looked to one another, both clearly having no idea what he was aiming for._

"Why don't you try explaining it to us?" Clark said re-facing him.

"It's simple," Tim said leaning his head back to the roughness of the tree. "They're all blank on their back sides, wouldn't you both agree?"

"Well duh," Bart stated. "But how does any of this have anything to do with the Senshi Sailors?"

"Keep tagging along, we're just getting started."

_It was only then that he retook sight of the additional cards that had yet to be placed into the fold, beginning to wonder why they hadn't been laid out along with the others. There were now only four cards in hand, shuffling the pile to alter the alignment before choosing to face them once more._

"This next lot of cards should hopefully put things into perspective," Tim said clearing out the revealed ones before this time holding out his left hand. "Alright Bart, why don't you go ahead and select one first."

"I totally don't know where you're going with this, but whatever you say."

_This time he chose to aim for the middle of the pile, choosing the third one over. There was something different to be felt, the card was much thicker than the last.. almost as if two had been conjoined together._

"Now show us both what you have." Tim instructed as he reshuffled the deck for a second time.

_He did as asked, moving his top hand away from the card to see the image before him, only this time knowing exactly what it was without a seconds thought._

"It's the moon."

"How suiting, choosing the prime card of them all," Tim said. "Now, turn it over to the other side."

_In the process of doing so he felt the presence of someone stepping up, glimpsing over to find Clark had come to his side. Without further ado the card was flipped to the other side which told another story in itself._

"A king." Bart said surprised to see.

"Just like you'd find in any playing card lot," Clark said. "But what meaning does it serve in connection with the moon?"

"It's simple," Tim answered. "Sailor Moon is king."

"Say what?" Bart chuckled lightly.

_This response opted for him to place the remaining cards back into the side pocket of the bag while pulling out a stash of rolled up papers in their place. Only a rubber band circled around kept them in place._

"What's that you've got there?"

"We'll get to that soon enough, but first we still need to go over the card you pulled."

"King, I understand." Clark stated.

_All eyes immediately fell upon him after making the announcement._

"From all testimonies given from the eyes of the public Sailor Moon has been depicted as the top of the chain, leader of the rest," Clark continued. "Thus giving her the title king of all Sailor Senshi, is that what you were getting at?"

"In short, yes," Tim replied. "I did a quick search on her while in the city."

"And?"

"Her first appearance was over three years ago, which happened to be at a jewelry shop called OSA-P," Tim informed. "I don't know if there is any relevance to the location of why she chose to appear that night, or I should say I've yet to determine the reason."

"Where is this jewelry shop located?"

"The same region where we'll be setting up," Tim replied. "I didn't have the time to check out the place, but is definitely a priority for the coming days."

"That's not a bad idea."

"That's where our stance ends when it comes to the king, at least as it only pertains to her individually," Tim said easing away from the tree. "Which now leads to the next pick."

_The stash of cards were held out once again, this time being Clark's selection to make. He chose the one directly in the middle, immediately gazing down to see what had been picked._

"The planet Venus."

"That is correct."

_He wasted little time in turning it over to the other side to find that which resembled a Jack._

"I don't get it," Bart said. "Why is it all other planets represented were blank on the opposite sides, yet this one isn't?"

"Because Sailor Venus will play a key role for us going forward," Tim replied. "While running a search on the King I came upon some interesting information, a Sailor V."

"Sailor V?"

"Yes, it turns out there was someone out taking it to the low life's in town before King emerged onto the scene," Tim informed. "This person was referred to as Sailor V, who I also believe to be Sailor Venus; this is the conclusion was reached after considering all events stacked in the timeline."

"You claimed Venus is a key component in leading us to the rest, how so?" Clark asked.

"Like I said before she was the first to come onto the scene," Tim reminded. "Maybe even year before any of the others."

"So what of it?"

"Here's my take on the matter, what girl just chooses one night to go out and handle crime on her own accordance," Tim began hypothesizing. "You see, I believe this very move gives us a base for a psychological profile for this individual."

"What, that she has an urge for crime fighting?" Bart asked.

"No, but rather a strong sense of justice," Tim replied. "And with that small detail the possibility of Sailor Venus currently or previously being connected with the police force in some kind of way seems very likely."

"If that were true then why would she choose the path of a vigilante?"

"Perhaps the law posed limitations to what she wished to achieve, maybe there were grounds she wanted to reach but was bounded by the code itself," Tim replied. "That in itself could push someone to go that extra mile."

"So what's the plan," Clark asked. "To investigate all current and recently disband female police officers?"

"Yes," Tim confirmed. "From the profile scratched up for Venus thus far we can also predict this woman is probably out spoken, and voices her opinion on many matters pertaining to the criminal activity surrounding this city."

"Definitely falls in line with everything else you've added up."

"If she truly is working for the police force then we can circle her age range from anywhere from the early twenties to just over the mid-point."

"Why not as far as the thirties?" Clark asked.

"Sightings of her would suggest otherwise," Tim replied tossing the rolled sheets of paper held together by the rubber band his way. "It's all there, her physical appearance; and also details describing the way she moves that suggest she's a woman more in the age range where most hit their prime."

"_There are still two cards remaining, what could he possibly have to add which we haven't already discussed?"_

"That leaves final pair to place down," Tim said fiddling with the two cards in between his fingers. "We've spent enough time on this, why don't we stash them both down as a finale?"

_Neither found no harm in this, both giving the go ahead nod which resulted in him laying them both down where the others had been before. The first was completely blank; the second however hoisted that an ace symbol. There was no telling what the two represented._

"Since the ace card holds more of an immediate focus we'll begin with that one."

"Can't wait to hear this." Bart said.

"While in the process of digging up information on the Sailor Senshi I came across something, the face of another," Tim informed. "The sighting of an individual who first appeared the same night and at the same location as Sailor Moon, his name… Tuxedo Kamen."

"This is only becoming more and more complex by the minute." Clark said.

"Is this guy an ally of the Sailor's?"

"Undetermined," Tim replied. "Though his actions would seem to point in another direction."

"Let's hear it."

"A thief, one who in the past dropped a note for where he'd appear and take," Tim replied. "Specifically with an interest for high priced jewels, unfortunately that's the only top end information the print outs had to offer."

"So what are you thinking, that he's some guy looking to make a buck," Bart said. "Oh even better, maybe he steals for hire."

"Not what I had in mind after processing the information myself," Tim replied. "Being that Tuxedo Kamen let the authorities know what he was after it's clear he was confident in his abilities, which leads me to believe he has some form of knowledge in criminology."

"I was thinking the same." Clark said in agreement.

"With all things known I think it is safe to also assume this man had some form of academic success while in school, this of course is shadowed by the fact he was never caught or discovered by the authorities," Tim hypothesized. "Which in short narrows down the list for what kind of person we should be looking to find."

"Do we have an age range for him as well?" Bart asked.

"In this case no, there isn't anything conclusive enough to determine that," Tim replied. "The fact there is so much unknown about this Tuxedo Kamen leaves him as the ace, most certainly something that came as an unexpected."

"Now, what about the final card," Clark asked. "What does it represent, and what's on the other side?"

"Nothing, both sides are blank."

"What?"

"It's just that, blank, the unknown," Tim began. "This card represents what we don't know."

"What, who they are?" Bart said stating the obvious.

"There is more to it than that, for one we don't even know what conspired or what brought them all together to form as a unit," Tim began. "It's like we're missing a piece to the puzzle, a key element that would reveal the truth."

"Now I understand why the first set of cards were blank on the back side," Clark said coming to a realization. "It's because of the fact we know nothing about those particular Sailor Senshi except for the names they go by."

"Exactly," Tim said finally stepping up from where he sat. "There's still also the fact we don't truly know what they're capable of, written statements can only tell so much of the story."

_He had now found his way past the two, stretching his arms after coming to a stop a few yards out._

"Even with all things considered my deductions might not be completely accurate but I think we can all agree it's at least a template to build off," Tim finished while continuing to stretch his arms. "But with that said we must be extremely cautious, the last thing we want is a reverse affect to take form."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Given the fact their identities have held this long without being discovered by the common man I'd say at least one of them has quite the level head," Tim said. "One which could result in a counter in their favor if we become careless at any time, so let's stay sharp."

"Aye, loud and clear captain." Bart remarked.

"I have nothing further to add; now if you would I'd like to hear both of your opinions on the matter."

"What I think… for one, you're definitely Bruce's protégé," Clark complimented. "The way you put things into perspective makes it hard to disagree with anything presented, I can honestly say I agree with every point made."

"A month sounds plausible to me." Bart said.

"Good which means we can turn to the immediate tasks, I need help with something," Tim announced as he turned back to face the two. "If you don't mind Clark I'd like for us go on a little trip, one which will require us to head to Azabu Juuban."

**To Be Continued**


	18. Meeting of the Beginning

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 18**

**Meeting of the Beginning**

_Its light shined bright, leaving a streak to trace across the ocean surface. The clouds in the surrounding sky kept the path aligned for the foreseeable distance. It was a sight to see, one which captivated their focus for that moment. Whether it be a dragged length or brief period, the perimeter had already been set. The radar was checked as well, finding that all involved had already gotten into position. All that remained was to receive the go ahead order to proceed, one which came soon with the green light flashing bright from the small device in hand._

_This alert only brought about a grin, immediately raising their hand to access the com-link within their ear, lightly pressing down to it to deliver one final message. All were linked spontaneously, giving it to everyone all at once._

"Zelgon to all Uealsons.. cut all tides, it's time," Zelgon declared. "The hunt begins now."

_The mission had finally been sent, sparking a beginning of many events to come._

…

_The bus had dropped them short of their destination, finding themselves walking for the last minute of the trip to the chosen site. It was with the next move made that she took the time to glance over at her from the spot upon her shoulder, finding a smile across her lips._

"Is something wrong?" Luna asked after noticing this.

"Not at all," Ami replied. "I'm just glad you decided to come along."

"So when are you going to fill us in on this plan of yours," Makoto asked keeping pace with her from slightly behind. "I'm still not to clear regarding the details of the strategy you have in mind."

"I'll explain soon," Ami replied looking back at her. "We're almost there."

_She faced forward to find Setsuna a good few feet ahead, showing no sign of stopping until the destined location was reached. It was now that time of day, observing the many people who occupied the streets as they did. The view of it came soon after, witnessing its several creases which divided beautifully into separate even portions that fell fluently into the tub from where it originally spawned._

"This is it," Ami proclaimed stopping to gaze at the glittering sight of falling water from the center of the fountain. "We're here."

"That was quicker than I thought," Makoto said. "But then again I rarely ever travel through this way."

"Only every so often myself," Ami said. "But that beside the point, let's go over why we're here and what I'm going to have you both do."

_With that she turned for a public bench just aside the fountain on the right side. The bag was removed from her shoulders after seated, wasting no time in opening the bag to pull out what laid away. The first thing to come to the surface was the super computer which had been revealed to all before. Once set aside two small items were pulled from the depths of the bag, all three clueless as what she now held in hand._

"What is that you've got there?" Setsuna asked.

"They look like night lights," Makoto said giving her assessment. "Maybe just a little smaller in comparison."

"Perhaps in design, but their purpose is completely different." Ami explained.

_The bag for which all had been carried in was then placed to the ground, having no immediate need for it__._

"Here, you'll both be needing one." Ami told.

_The two took the square shaped electronics in hand, quick to notice a notable feature on the back sides of both._

"And yes," Ami declared before either could pose the question. "You

will plug them up just like any normal night light, and once that is done they will immediately feedback their location to the super computer."

"I get it, so these small gizmos of yours are going to help create the signal circle right?" Makoto inquired.

"Yes, that is correct," Ami confirmed. "Each of you will connect yours to an outlet, of course located from one another."

"How far did you have in mind?" Setsuna asked.

"Since this is only a test run we'll keep the gap at a mile," Ami replied. "Which means the two of you will have to cut tides and head separate directions amounting to that distance."

"I don't get it," Makoto said showcasing an obvious confusion with her expression given. "And where is it you'll be having us go?"

"East and west from where we stand," Ami replied. "Keeping a straight path to the west from here will lead directly to the public library; whoever decides to take that route between the two of you shouldn't have trouble finding an outlet to use."

"And the east?" Setsuna questioned.

"The game center," Ami replied. "Our very own Game Center Crown, there shouldn't be much trouble finding an open outlet there either."

"I'll go east." Makoto said quick to volunteer with the raise of her hand.

"I guess that should come as no surprise." Ami chuckled smilingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked beaming down at her with her arms falling to her hips.

"And what happens after these two devices are plugged into the chosen outlets?" Luna interjected.

"With the signals given off by each I'll then be able to connect them with the super computer," Ami replied looking her way. "Thus completing the signal circle."

"And how soon after will we be able to start searching for any of the four elements registered to the system?"

"That will be for Rei-chan and the others to keep a look out for, we're simply here to create the connection." Ami replied.

"What do you mean it's up to the others," Luna asked. "Isn't everything controlled through the super computer?"

"Not entirely, I'll explain once things get underway."

"Then we had better get started," Setsuna said closing her hand around the device. "I'll contact you once I've connected this to an outlet at the library as you've suggested."

"And I'll do the same," Makoto said. "It shouldn't take very long for me to reach the game center."

"There's only one thing that I have to add, which is that you both call once you've plugged up," Ami stated. "That way that way I know when to launch the server from my end."

"Understood, you'll hear from me the moment I've connected." Setsuna assured.

"That makes the two of us." Makoto added.

"Perfect," Luna said. "And if there's nothing further to add, I see no reason for us not to begin."

"There is nothing more to add," Ami said. "We can now commence."

….

_All eyes were on him, listening to every word that came from his mouth, taking in all details to diagnose if it truly benefitted their current position. The time put into thinking over what had been presented was brief, swaying his head back into the contact zone to deliver his set verdict on the matter._

"Yes," Clark approved not able to be any more direct. "The move makes sense, and could most certainly pay dividends down the line."

"Good, I thought you might agree," Tim said pleased with the decision made. "Which makes my purchases more than worthwhile."

"What purchases?" Bart asked

_The lift of his finger pointed to it all, redirecting all attention to the duffel bag that he had returned with after journeying into the city the day before._

"Inside the bag lies all necessary equipment needed for the task."

"This makes no sense," Bart stated. "Why now are we going to navigate through the city to conduct some test run when we have more important matters to focus on, you know like.. finding a place to stay?"

"Already given attention to, the process won't be finalized until tomorrow sometime," Tim informed. "Until then we'll focus on matters that we can see to immediately."

"Before we go there's something we need to discuss, our financial stance as we are now," Clark said. "If we keep going as we are now it's only a matter of time before we find ourselves on empty."

"I see, you're wondering how soon we can get ourselves mixed into the workforce."

"That would be correct."

"Well I'm not sure how soon they'll have you starting, but your interview is set for tonight," Tim surprisingly informed. "Six O'clock direct."

"When were you going to tell.."

"As soon as we finished with our immediate task," Tim replied. "Which according to my calculation should take no longer than an hour to complete."

"It's already past four."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"And what about you," Clark asked. "Have you decided on what you'll be applying for?"

"To be honest I haven't really given that much thought, between our current stand and the thought of unknown that's ahead I've found my mind focusing elsewhere," Tim admitted. "Not only is there a job to consider, but one that could pace in with the normal school hours."

"Speaking of which when do you foresee us starting," Bart asked. "Sometime next week?"

"Actually I was thinking Wednesday," Tim replied before walking forward. "Which would be one day from now, I figure we should be grounded enough by then."

"Tomorrow?!" Bart exclaimed.

"Don't you feel you're pushing the limit just a bit there?" Clark questioned.

_The large bag was reached in a matter of steps, grabbing hold of it before strapping it across his shoulder._

"A limit can only be pushed if there's an uncertainty or doubt in one's physical or mental drive, both which don't apply to us," Tim articulated turning back to face him. "And with that being the case I don't see a need for a dragged lapse of time for over caution, all that is needed as of now is careful execution."

"Even so, rest is just as important," Clark said. "I'm sure you know that well enough."

"Which we'll have plenty of time for once we're all set to go," Tim said. "The sooner we get this done the better."

"As crazy as it may sound, I kind of agree," Bart said looking to lead the way. "Azabu Juuban here we come."

_Only after taking a step did he hear his name called._

"Bart," Clark said pointing to the opposite direction of where he found himself trailing. "Juuban is that way."

"Oops," Bart chortled lightly. "Well I guess I better leave the navigating to you guys."

"Come on," Clark said with the shake of his head while beginning the walk for the other side. "Let's get going."

"Right behind you," Bart said with only a step taken. "Oh wait, should I bring my belongings along?"

"Don't bother," Tim replied already in the process of walking. "We'll return here for a final time once we've finished, so there will be no need for the extra weight."

"Loud and clear."

_Not wanting to add any further damps in the task at hand he followed after the two with nothing further to say__._

…_._

_Several minutes had passed since the split had been made, almost reaching the ten minute mark before the second call came in. She answered immediately to receive the expected news, hanging up with a smile slipping in._

"Who was that?" Luna asked.

"Setsuna-san," Ami replied. "She just finished plugging her device up and is on her way back now."

"That makes the both of them," Luna said. "Does that mean the signal circle is complete?"

"The only way to find out is through Rei-chan."

"Does this have something to do with that device you handed over to her before parting ways?"

"It has everything to do with that," Ami confirmed. "Once she connects that device to her hardrive she'll be able to view all activity occurring within the signal network from her monitor."

"Will we be able to do the same through the super computer?"

"Unfortunately not," Ami reported. "As I said before the super computer can only act as the main point of connectivity, which is why we'll have to rely on the others to give us input on the first attempted trail."

"And how is that supposed to work exactly," Luna asked. "The odds aren't in our favor, I mean what's the chance whatever was taken from that crater is within the perimeter we've created?"

"And it doesn't have to be."

_This response came as a surprise, sitting aside as she watched her pull the school bag from where it sat upon the ground._

"_What's she doing__ now?"_

_It would take many seconds before her question would be answered, keeping a close eye as she watched her sort her hand through the now unzipped bag._

"Here we are," Ami said finally pulling something to the surface. "This should do it."

"Is that a necklace?" Luna asked after taking one quick look at what was held in hand.

"Yes," Ami confirmed. "One which you will wear."

"Me?"

_It was only when she leaned forward to place it around her neck that she noticed, sighting a small rock that had been sealed into place at the midpoint._

"I see," Luna said coming to a realization. "You linked one of the solid elements into a rock shape before forming into this necklace which will allow us to track all movements I make."

"Yes," Ami confirmed with a wink. "All movements within the signal circle we've set up of course, which spans just over a mile."

"Excellent, this should work perfectly."

"I wouldn't give it the green light just yet, whether there are any flaws in the setup is yet to be seen," Ami said quick to acknowledge the possibility. "The only thing left now is to call and let Rei-chan know to connect."

_A move which was made immediately._

…

_It seemed as if the journey back and forth seemed to become shorter with each attempt, familiarizing themselves with every detail to be found. This stemmed from the more notable structures seen from a glance to the many street intersections they came by. They were now being lead, neither having an idea for where it was they were going__._

_He walked from only a few feet from behind, becoming more and more tempted to pose that very question with each step taken. It was as if when the thought of an impatience reeled in that he began to notice a subtle decrease in his pace. What did this mean, was the destination in mind within length? That very thought stayed on his mind for seconds to come, keeping a direct eye on him as he raised a hand as if to give off a sign. This was soon followed up by a complete stop, calling for the both of them to do the same._

"This is it," Tim declared as he gazed up at the chosen massive building. "This is where I wanted to bring you both."

"Is there something special about this place," Bart asked with the rub of the top of his head. "Because I'm definitely not seeing it from my angle."

"Nothing but the fact that if the stairs are taken it will grant you a straight pass to the roof," Tim replied. "Which is necessary for this procedure."

"I don't see why," Bart said leveling his eyes back to ground level. "All you're doing is testing the radar system for that wrist toy of yours."

"The Multi Purpose Electroid." Tim reminded.

"Whatever, like the name matters."

"Why is it required we go to the rooftops," Clark asked. "Can't you run this test of yours while down here?"

"Yes, but I not only wish to test the distance for how far out I can travel before the signal gives out, but the added element of the altitude as well," Tim replied. "Remember, we still have no idea who we're tracking."

"You're right," Clark said coming to an understanding. "And being able to have all levels accounted for might end up working in our favor."

"My thoughts exact."

_After finishing that last line he reached bag to remove the duffel bag from where it had been placed, handing it over to Bart who showed to be more than surprised by this move. It was heavy, much more weight than he had been anticipating._

"Why are you handing the bag over to me?"

"There's a computer inside wrapped in a dark green cloth, once you get to the roof remove it and nothing else," Tim instructed. "All you have to do is raise the monitor top and press the power button, nothing more."

"Wait," Bart said. "You're not coming with us?"

"No, I'll be testing the strength of the signal from ground level," Tim said referring back to the device on his forearm. "Once I've determined the MPE's limit I'll call off the trial."

"Sounds simple enough," Clark said. "Am I right in assuming you've never actually tested this before?"

"That's right," Tim confirmed. "It was only recently that I had the MPE completed."

"I see."

"It was predominately created for communication purposes, but by testing the range on the MPE's radar system we'll also get a lock on how far we can communicate before its independent signal demolishes," Tim said. "This of course will be on a base signal, not a boosted one which we will end up setting up down the line at some point."

"And you're sure we'll be granted access to the top of this building?"

"I've been up there twice myself, you shouldn't come across any troubles."

"And do you have an estimation for how long you feel this will take?" Clark asked.

"Anywhere from twenty to thirty minutes, give or take."

"That might be cutting too close," Clark said. "Didn't you say my interview was set for six?"

_This brought a moment of silence, taking the next seconds to think hard on the matter. Even he could agree a legit point had been made. One move was made for his pocket after a decision had been made, pulling out a single slip of paper which he handed over to him._

"What's this?"

"The location of the facility, and position for what you'll be applying for." Tim replied.

_He didn't stop there, stepping behind Bart before zipping open the side pocket of the duffel bag to pull out a folder with several papers inside._

"No way you can walk in there without a resume," Tim said handing the folder over to him. "I don't have to tell you how important it is for you to review all information inside."

"Of course."

"If you go now you should get to the facility within fifteen minutes," Tim estimated. "Which will leave you with plenty of time to look over the information within the packet."

"How do I look," Clark asked. "Presentable?"

"Given that you're in a three piece suit," Tim said quickly looking him over. "And one which still looks to be in good condition despite our travels I'd say you're set to go."

_He then looked to Bart who simply gave him the thumbs up._

"I'd hire you." Bart stated.

"There's something else I wanted to bring up," Tim brought to their attention. "But I'll wait for your return before we get into that."

"Where did you want to meet once I've finished?" Clark asked.

"Chances are we'll be done by time your interview has finished," Tim stated. "We'll come to you, if you have trouble finding the place don't shy away from asking someone for directions."

"I know the drill."

"Now," Tim said turning for the path ahead. "I'll be heading east, make sure that computers turned on within the next five minutes Bart."

"You got it."

"Good," Tim said before beginning to walk. "You'll hear from me soon."

_That moment stamped the beginning of the mission, leaving Clark to head in the opposite direction as he followed what was listed on the slip of paper__._

…_.._

_The number was called, listening to the tune given as they waited for a response. One which didn't take long to come, just not the person she was expecting to hear from._

"_Ami-chan, we've been waiting." The lively __voice spoke._

"Usagi-chan is that you?"

"_That'd be me," Usagi confirmed. "Did you want to speak to Rei-chan?"_

"It doesn't matter who I talk with, I just need one of you to plug that device I left with you into the computer now."

"_She's sitting in front __of the computer as we speak__," Usagi reported. "I'll forward the message."_

"Thank you," Ami said with delight. "I'll call back in the next minute or so."

"_We'll be here."__ Usagi finished with a closing statement._

_Once finished she turned her sights to Luna who sat to the left of her on the bench._

"We're just about ready." Ami said pleased to report.

"Good, and what is it you'll have me doing from here?"

"As to make sure we've got a well working signal I'm going to ask that you head to the other side of the road," Ami replied. "Once there I want you to walk up and down the sidewalk."

"I see," Luna said catching the point. "That way we can test for not only location but movement as well."

"That's the idea."

_It was with those final words that the super computer gave off a light sound, letting her know the device had been connected from the other end as asked of the others._

"We're ready to go," Ami said. "Once I've gained input on the trial from the others I'll call you back."

"Sounds easy enough," Luna said leaping down from the bench. "I'll listen for your call."

_She took off from there, sparking the beginning of the trial, its success riding on what their next move would be to make__._

…_._

_All information had been processed at least twice over, finally coming to a stop after coming to what he believed to be the marked point. There was only one way to find out. The title was in bold print, comparing it with the printed letters that could be found stamped on the building he stood in front of. After a quick comparison he marched forward._

"_This must be the place__."_

_The doors were automatic, greeted by the cool breeze from the air conditioning circulating through what he believed to be the lobby. There was a desk straight ahead__,__ roughly seven yards in distance. There was one single person, obviously looking over something that was set out upon the desk. After taking another step in he then noticed a table and a couple chairs on the left side, all in the company of a large fish tank which stole the show._

"_No doubt this is the waiting area."_

_He made a move for that direction, only to hear the sound of a door push open with the call of a certain name._

"Hello there, would you happen to be Kent-sama?"

_He turned at the mention of his last name to come face to face with a young woman._

"Clark Kent?"

"Yes," She said with a nod. "We will see you now."

_He checked the time on his watch before looking back up to face her._

"It's only thirty eight after five," Clark pointed out. "I thought my interview wasn't until six."

"Don't mind it," She assured. "If you don't mind beginning we can start now if you'd like."

"I have no problem with that." Clark said with the flick of his glasses.

"Alright then," She said reopening the door to the room she had appeared from. "Right this way."

….

_Minutes passed as she keyed in on what readings were being generated from the super computer. What she came to find was a disturbance of sorts, instead of just zoning in on the rock that had been placed around Luna's neck the signal circle seemed to be locking onto something else as well. There was no telling what it was by only focusing her sights strictly on the computer._

"_What could it be," Ami thought with many possibilities coming to mind. "Perhaps a mi__nor setback in the system?"_

_That and other scenarios ran through her mind as she found herself peaking up from the computer for a brief second, it was during that moment that she took notice of a few people within range in an obvious wrangle with their personal electronics. She surveyed the area further to see a group of people at bus stop nearby having the same troubles._

"That must be it, the signal circle we've formed must be interfering with the regular communications signal in the area," Ami concluded after completing her observation before looking back down at the computer. "That means I'll have to decrease the electrical output between the three signals, that should most certainly fix the problem."

_She was assured this was the cause of the problem, immediately going to work in fixing the problem to the best of her ability._

…

_A time passed since it had begun. His eyes were kept to the path ahead as he jogged, occasionally looking down at the MPE device strapped to his forearm to monitor the progress._

"_A mile and a half, no drop in levels yet."_

_The path was continued, careful not to make contact with any of the many people he found himself passing by while jogging along. Several places were passed that he had yet to see before; having no set move for where he'd go next the further he fell into unfamiliar territory. A street intersection came into view soon after, viewing a space of smaller structures than he had come by in the last minutes._

"_No harm in a change of scenery."_

_It was with that thought that he barely took notice of something darting past from below, making a quick move to the side as a black cat trotted by into the opposite direction._

"_Better watch my step, that was close."_

_The end of the block was reached soon after, keeping an eye on the street light as he waited for it to revert to red. This happened soon after, allowing all in wait to cross over the other side. He chose not to race to the other side, taking those next seconds to have a look down at the MPE device._

"_W__hat's this, it's showing a significant decrease in connectivity," Tim thought in a questioning matter. "That's strange being that it was just fine just a few seconds ago."_

_He set his sights back to the road ahead, taking a right once reaching the sidewalk before turning his sights back to the MPE. The signal only continued to diminish, dropping down to a whapping fifty percent connectivity level. It was mind boggling, not understanding in the least what could have caused it._

"_Come on, what is wrong with this thing?"_

_He gave it a quick flick of the finger which did nothing to change the circumstances, watching as the signal continued to significantly deteriorate with each additional step taken. _

"_Could I have slipped up with something in its programming?"_

_This possibility and many more came to mind as he walked. The limit was on the borderline of falling full circle, the strength now showing a low ten percent in its reading. It was in the thick of this that something fluttered its way through all thoughts, a softening sound which posed as a mere image of what was felt inside. It was a sense as if everything was falling in all directions. He raised his head to catch the sight. Not a detail was to be missed. The sun provided the perfect lighting which outlined each crease perfectly, observing the wave lengths of water that fell into the full body below._

_It was truly one of the more sight worthy fountains he had come across in recent memory. Staying direct and focus is what was needed, immediately looking down at the MPE device to now see the strength of the signal had dropped down past the five percent mark. There was no doubt__,__ by the blocks end the signal would file its last flame. But it was less than that, taking only three steps more while having a look down to see there was no longer any connectivity to be found._

"_I don't understand, there's no way this could be the MPE's limit," Tim thought almost sure of this. "Could it be… could it be that there's something disrupting the signal?"_

_His eyes fell completely to the ground, almost as if he was expecting to find an answer which he knew wouldn't come. That inner sense from far within surfaced without warning, one which seemed to alert him of the presence of another. A solid stance was kept as he traced his eyes along the ground, barely moving as the trail came to an end upon sighting a bench. It was here that his feeling was confirmed. _

_His head was gradually raised__,__ instantly locking eyes with a young woman who had looked up from a computer in lap from where she sat upon the bench just feet away. All seemed to freeze with that very moment. Her eyes were brightening in the company of the sun with an all too obvious innocence, and yet there was a deep depth to feel… did this tell another story? It was almost as if the connection had been spontaneous, a conjoined awareness ignited by the single breath of a whisper__.__ He kept an honest link, one which she preserved in return. There was something bizarre to be felt, yet no answer for what it meant. Was there something to be made of this?_

…_.._

_It was strange only to hear what was within the room's space. After being able to listen in on everything as a whole on a daily basis this felt as if a part of him had been stripped away. Regardless all had been carefully thought out, presented with the best of his abilities when speaking. What their thoughts were after hearing what he had to say was anyone's guess. Patience was the only thing standing there beside him, watching the two on the far end of the table from where he sat as one of them talked on the phone and the other jotted down some final notes. Even with the initial process being over he kept his hands to the top of the table, keeping his back solidly aligned with the chair with a positive look to be found on his face. Posture was an important step just as any other._

_The phone conversation came to an end soon after. This led into the two engaging in conversation with one another. What was being said was unknown to him, being that they talked in low tone. He looked down at his watch during the duration of this, finding that nearly an hour had passed since being invited to this room. He looked toward them once again, almost certain a decision would soon be reached. It was at the thought of this that the two both turned to face him with mute expressions to show, giving no hint for what was to come._

"We apologize for the wait Kent-sama, as you know all details must be read through accordingly." The man on the far left of the table said choosing to speak first.

"No apology needed."

"Well after going over your profile and listening to what you feel you have to bring to the table, coupled in with your home's location in comparison to our facility we've come to a decision," The woman informed. "Kent-sama, we'd love nothing more than for you to join our team."

_To say he was pleased to hear this would have been putting it short, finding it hard to hold back a smile before speaking in response to this._

"I look forward to adding to what has already been set, you'll get my best efforts," Clark promised. "However I am a bit surprised that a decision was made so soon, I can't say I've ever had that happen before."

"What can we say," The man began. "We were intrigued by what we saw before you came in, us meeting with you only pushed our impression of you further into our corner."

"You're a perfect fit for what we're trying to accomplish." The woman added.

"As you also know you won't be working alone since we'll be teaming with another company," The man continued. "Perhaps down the line you'll get to choose who you'd like to partner with based off of interest and style, but for now we're handling that choice for all employed here at Crystal View."

"I understand," Clark said. "So of the two of you who do I get the delight of working with on a daily basis?"

_Both could appreciate the light humor showcased, bringing a further connection between them and him._

"It's not either of us you'll be working with, but rather."

_His words were cut short by a knock at the door located on the far right side of the wall._

"I'll take care of it." The woman volunteered.

_She pulled away from the chair from where she sat, pulling the door open to reveal the man from before who had been working the front desk._

"Naoki-sama," The man said addressing the woman. "The editor is here, would you like me to have him wait?"

"No," She replied. "Send him in, the timing couldn't have been any better."

"_Send him in," Clark thought. "What's going on now?"_

_All eyes were kept on the door, taking only moments for a man to appear._

"You're the second person today to show up sooner than expected," Naoki said inviting the newcomer in. "We've been expecting you."

_She then turned her attention to Clark with the wave of her hand. _

"Kent-sama, come on over," Naoki instructed. "This is the man we've chosen to pair you with."

_He immediately stood from where he sat, keeping a smile in place as he walked over to greet him. The two immediately shook hands, his grip met with one of equal force. This told a story in itself, feeling this partnership would reach nothing short of success._

"Pleasure to meet you, the name's Clark Kent."

"Likewise," The man replied with a smile to be found as he released the hold held between them. "Tsukino, Kenji."

**To Be Continued**


	19. Step One Complete

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 19**

**Step One Complete **

_There was no other way of depicting it from the standpoint set. Never had a feeling like this been felt before when locking eyes with another. No attempt at breaking the link was made, not even the slightest motion of a blink. There was no strain to be felt within her eyes, gazing into the scavenging blue eyes of his which seemed to only be half forthcoming. It was almost if there was a secret hidden from behind the introduction given. But that was the least of it, feeling an increase in her heart rate at the subtle narrow of his eyes, a telling move which showed she was now being analyzed. Was this a sign of interest? No… there was more to it than that, something that spoke of something much deeper._

_That one moment sparked an internal chain between the two, one which would not even be broken with a single announcement that came in the following second._

"Ami-chan, I'm back."

_Her head immediately spun to the right at the familiarity of the voice._

"Makoto-chan, I wasn't expecting you to be the first to return." Ami admitted.

"I came as soon as I could after plugging that device up like you asked."

"As apparent."

"You looked a little off key just now," Makoto said quick to note. "Did something happen?"

"No, I just happened to come across this guy standing.." Ami began with the turn of her head only to find there was no one to be found.

_This more than left her off balance, looking down the left side of the street to see only a lone jogger with a dog at their side as they ran. _

"_It can't be, he was just here."_

_She then looked to the other side of the road, finding no sign of him there either before feeling a soft hand touch down to her right shoulder._

"Ami-chan," Makoto spoke in a calming matter. "Is everything alright?"

"It was probably nothing," Ami said glimpsing up at her with those assuring eyes of hers. "It was just some guy who happened to be passing by, one moment he was here and then the next, gone."

"I don't recall seeing anyone," Makoto said having a look down the block herself. "But then again I can't really say I was really paying attention to anyone else standing in the area."

"Never mind it," Ami said ready to focus on the matter at hand. "It's really not all that important; we need to focus on what brought us here in the first place."

_This was something she strongly agreed with, giving the nod before speaking once more._

"So how have things progressed since the connection was made between the super computer and those devices you had us plug up," Makoto asked. "Was the signal circle successfully constructed?"

"Yes, but there was notable flaw that will need to be fixed," Ami replied. "One which will require more than a quick fix like had hoped."

"And how long do you think that will take?"

"No more than a couple hours."

"So are we going to wait here until then?"

"No," Ami replied pushing the computer top down. "We'll regroup with the others back at the shrine and set a retrial for tonight, which should give me more than enough time to fix the problem experienced with this first attempt."

"Tonight," Makoto said a little taken back by this. "How late were you thinking?"

"Don't worry none of us will have to be out that late, the trial will be conducted from my place" Ami informed upon seeing the expression in her response. "The signal circle is already linked, so no matter where I take the computer I'll still be able to access the link created."

"But doesn't the signal have limitations as far as distance is concerned?"

"Just over fifteen miles with the current strength of the signal we're using," Ami replied. "Which won't be a problem since my place is under that limit."

"Ok, that makes sense."

"I'll explain the rest later," Ami promised. "But right now we need to regroup with the others and go over the details, starting with retrieving Luna."

"I had forgotten she came along," Makoto admitted. "Where did she run off to anyway?"

_The sight of someone approaching from their blindside called for their attention, both noticing as she came within feet of reaching them._

"Setsuna-san, Luna." Ami said surprised to find the two together.

"We crossed paths on her way back," Luna reported from the position on her right shoulder. "So I decided to come along to receive an update."

"What has the ending result brought," Setsuna asked getting straight to the point. "Is the circle complete?"

"In some ways yes, but there's still some things that need patching," Ami replied. "I'll explain once we rejoin the others."

"The next bus to Hikawa Shrine is scheduled to arrive in three minutes." Makoto said after checking the time.

"A change in plan might be imminent at this point." Luna said.

"What makes you say that?" Makotoasked.

"I got in contact with Usagi a couple minutes ago," Luna informed. "It appears Minako and herself left the shrine."

"Why would they do that?"

"According to her, she and Minako both had homework they wished to attend to," Luna replied. "Which resulted in them both leaving."

"Yea, I bet," Makoto said feeling there was another conclusion to consider. "Chances are they probably just got tired of waiting."

"Either way there's no need to return to the shrine," Setsuna stated. "We'll resume all activities tomorrow when all is ready."

"That sounds good to me," Ami said in response. "By then we should be ready to begin our search."

"Then it is settled," Setsuna declared. "We'll meet again tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean we can't take the same bus home," Makoto said pointing down to the end of the block. "Next one should be here any minute."

_There were no words to come in response to this, a clear indication all were in agreement with the decision. All belongings were proportionally placed back into the bag, zipping it shut as she stepped up to follow after the others who had already begun walking. It didn't take long for her mind to revert back, taking only a couple steps before having the sight come back to her. The opposite side of the road was observed once more, glancing over her shoulder for a final time. But there was nothing, he was nowhere to be found._

"_Did I just imagine all of that before?"_

_It was a mute feeling, one which she chose she'd hold to her own for the time being._

…

_All focus and thought had been given to the sky above, laying there with a high level of comfort as the sight of several sea birds could be seen soaring down below the clouds. It seemed as if the surface beneath him revolved further with each moment to pass, closing his eyes for a second to rest his mind even further. He reopened them soon after to almost jump at the sight of him standing over._

"Woh, a little warning would have been nice," Bart said sitting up from where he laid upon the roughness of the roof. "You're back sooner than expected, everything go as planned?"

"Unfortunately not," Tim replied. "The signal gave out only after a short distance."

"Ouch, that completely sucks for you."

"Not just for me, but us all," Tim corrected. "Remember this is a mission that can only prove successful if all goes right in all fields." 

"So your MEP is restricted to under five miles," Bart estimated. "So what can you do to increase that?"

"Multi Purpose Electroid, MPE," Tim corrected once again before walking to where the duffel bag resided. "And to answer your question I'm not sure if anything needs to be done to amp the devices signal."

"Why not?"

_The bag was reached in the short seconds to come, reaching inside to pull out a pair of binoculars before re-facing him._

"Because I don't believe anything is wrong with the MPE, but rather there was some kind of outside interference at work," Tim replied. "Furthermore I checked the setup of the device on my way back which showed no inner problems at first glance, I'll have to look over further later to be sure."

"What's with the binoculars?" Bart asked hopping to his feet with one quick move.

"Come, there's something I want you to see."

_This caught him by surprise, watching as he took a stroll to the far side of the roof. Not wanting to keep him waiting he walked over to join up at his left side, hovering a hand over his eyes to have a look into the distance._

"I don't get it," Bart said looking the several buildings. "What is it you wanted me to see?"

"You're looking the wrong way," Tim said before pointing in the north-east direction from where they stood. "What I want you to see is in that direction."

_He then handed the binoculars over to him, stepping aside as he allowed for him to key in on what he wished for him to see._

"Wow, that is the deepest and widest trench I've ever seen before," Bart said almost dumbfounded by the view. "What are they hoping to build over there?"

"It is not a trench," Tim huffed. "It's actually a crater."

"That's loads of awesome," Bart expressed excitingly. "How and when was it formed?!"

"How, no one has yet to determine that," Tim replied. "The when on the other hand was the day before we arrived on this Earth."

"Is there even a hint to what caused this crater?"

"Craters," Tim reported. "There are more than just this one that were created, and no, there is no answer for what caused them."

_The binoculars were immediately lowered after learning this._

"And let me guess," Bart said turning to face him. "You believe whatever caused them has something to do with whoever traveled here from our world right?"

"It's almost too convenient, I'm sure Clark will agree once he learns of this information."

"But how can we be sure?"

"We can't at this given time," Tim replied. "But it is definitely something we'll have to keep an eye on; these craters might just be a clue hinting to what we seek."

_With that he turned away, heading for where the bag and all equipment rested._

"What now?" Bart asked following after him.

"Since we finished up so soon it wouldn't make sense for us to head to the Crystal View building for Clark, chances are he won't be done there for a while," Tim replied. "And since that's the case we'll head to the apartment complex now."

"Oh that's right, you mentioned getting us a place to stay," Bart said with the snap of his finger. "Almost crossed my mind."

"Correction Clark and I will be staying together, you'll have an apartment of your own."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, it's all within the same apartment complex," Tim informed. "Both building B, difference is your apartment will be on level four while ours will be on floor two."

"Oh… kay."

"Will you be alright with that?"

"Sure, I'm mean what could possibly go wrong?"

"I'm trying not to imagine."

_The bag was reached soon after, placing all accessories back inside before placing the large bag over his shoulder._

"Mind if I ask something, about school?" Bart asked.

"What is it?" Tim inquired tightening the bag strap across his chest.

"What classes will we be taking," Bart asked. "And if any, how many will we be taking together?"

"To answer your first question, I kept it as basic as possible," Tim replied. "And the second, that would be all."

"What, all classes," Bart questioned. "Why?"

"For the simple fact I need all eyes on deck," Tim answered. "Better us both in one room together than separated, we'll have a complete view of one end of the room to the other if you know what I mean."

"I guess that kind of makes sense," Bart said. "How about any advances classes, I'd sure like to take a crack at a few."

"Being at the top of the class isn't our goal, don't forget our main cause," Tim reminded. "But since you brought it up you might be interested to know our homeroom class is shared with that of Japan's number one student in academic subjects, there's also another in our class widely considered one of the top athletes within the Tokyo area."

"Best class ever," Bart stated after hearing this. "It will be a pleasure meeting those guys."

"I have yet to see any of them personally, but from the names read I think it's safe to assume them both to be female."

"That doesn't change anything."

"I already picked up the school uniforms we'll be wearing when I visited the school early this morning," Tim informed. "I'll hand yours over to you once we have some downtime."

"Works for me."

"I thought it would," Tim said before turning for the door leading to the stairwell. "Come, we've spent enough time here."

_With that final exchange the two headed for the door, ready to move on to the next step._

…_.._

_The end was near, feeling the burn in her palm as the final line was reached. There was an exhaustion to be felt, but she was determined to push on until it was completed. The sound of the window slightly pushing upward served as a distraction, looking over just in time to see her make a smooth landing onto the bed._

"So I guess it's true you had some work to get started on," Luna said taking notice of this. "I'm so glad to see you taking your studies seriously."

"So how did it go," Usagi asked setting the pencil aside for the moment. "Was the signal circle successfully created?"

"In short yes," Luna replied. "Though it would seem some work needs to be done to finalize the signal itself, which should be ready by tomorrow."

"That's great news," Usagi said standing to her feet. "So does this mean we can begin the search tomorrow?"

"That appears to be the case, yes," Luna replied. "How we will operate is still unclear, we'll have to wait for the final word to be given."

"Tomorrow can't come any sooner," Usagi said finding her way over to the bed where she then let herself fade down upon it. "We've yet to truly get started, and yet it feels like we've been talking about this crater and what could have crawled out of it for ages now."

"Perhaps so," Luna said. "But making sure we're knowledgeable about the situation and properly equipped is just as important."

"I guess you make a good point." Usagi said now staring up at the ceiling.

_This lasted only for seconds, remembering she still had one line of work to finish. With the extension of her arms she pushed up from the bed, heading back to where the pencil and paper sat to resume her work. But even with the move made there was still the thought for what was to come._

"_Will tomorrow be the day, will we finally find out what was the cause of those craters?"_

…

_The brightening sun that had once filled the sky had now found itself only minutes away from falling completely to the other side. This left way for all other stars to present themselves in their own right. And with the close of the day nearing the conclusion of the first meeting held met its close as well. The doors slid aside just as smoothly as they had when arriving, immediately searching the area with the shift of his head. No more than ten seconds passed for him to sight what he was looking for, watching as someone stepped from the dark shadows on the left side of the building._

"Ten after nine, that took longer than expected," Tim greeted closing the gap with another step taken. "How did it go in there?"

"I couldn't have hoped for better, everything went smoothly," Clark said with a pause to give. "I even got the chance to meet the man I'll be working with."

"Is that right?"

"Yes, his name is Tsukino Kenji," Clark informed. "We're scheduled to meet back here at eleven tomorrow where we'll be given our first assignment."

"Hired on the first day, surprising."

"Not the only thing that came as a surprise during the interview."

"Did something go wrong?"

"A brother of mine and his wife dying in a car crash seven years ago, thus giving me custody of you and the other sibling you decided to create," Clark said with the cross of his arms. "That's a bit of information that would have been nice to know."

"That got brought up in the interview?"

"There's always that question that strays away from the rest."

"I probably should have mentioned that before, I apologize," Tim said. "Hopefully it didn't lead to any.. confusion."

"Adjusting on the fly is a necessity for any successful reporter."

"I suppose so," Tim agreed. "I found the route taken to be a lot easier in explaining than why there is no mother currently in the picture."

"Either way it's done with," Clark said noticing a certain absence. "Where is Bart, and the baggage from before?"

"Both already at the apartment," Tim replied before making a move for the street way. "Which is where we're going now, follow me."

_Where they were going was unknown to him, but followed none the less. They walked for minutes, passing countless city buildings and crossing roadways before the houses started coming into view. This was a clear sign their destination would soon be reached._

"So what happened with that test run of yours earlier, was it a success?"

"Technical difficulties," Tim replied. "Something we'll worry about later."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No worries, it's not like we need it right away."

_It was at this given time that he raised a hand, pointing to a visible apartment complex just in the clear._

"We're here."

"Not bad," Clark said. "Just about a five minute bus ride away from Crystal View."

_The complex was reached soon after, leading him past the first set of apartments to the second lot._

"Here we are," Tim said after coming to a stop. "Building b."

"And what floor are we on?"

"Two," Tim replied. "Room two eleven, oh and before I forget."

_He reached into his pocket to pull out a large envelope which he then handed over to him._

"What's this?" Clark asked.

"There's just under one thousand eight hundred yen inside," Tim informed. "Left over from what was used to pay for the first month's rent for both apartments."

"Hold on," Clark said taking the envelope into hand. "Where did this extra money come from, with all the purchases you made in the past day I was under the impression you'd be pushing the edge right about now."

"Let's just say I have a talent for playing the odds, taking a risk can pay big if you play the right hand at the correct time."

"I see," Clark said having an understanding to what was hinted. "Either way we have a long day coming ahead, what do you say we close it up for the night?"

"I'm not going to argue that."

"Come, there's something else we need to discuss," Tim said. "Which we will once inside."

"After you."

_He allowed for him to lead the way, only feet behind as they made their way up.. There was no telling what the next day would bring, both wondering just that as they moved forward. But one thing was for sure, the true beginning had yet to come, a fact which would soon change._

_**To Be Continued**_


	20. First Day

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 20**

**First Day**

_The next day had brought an early start for many, as apparent by the number of students who walked the halls at that time. She walked along with a clear direction, one which would lead straight to class. It came into view after walking past the corner. A rise in anticipation could be felt from within as she neared; stepping in past the door to find only a few of her classmates had arrived. Most were clearly studying from what she observed as she passed, keeping her eyes locked onto the person she reached soon after._

"Ami-chan."

_The last line she found her eyes trailing along was read before setting the bookmark in place before looking up at her._

"Makoto-chan, is it just you?"

"I didn't see any of the others on my way in," Makoto said. "Did you call them as well?"

"Minako-chan answered when I called, but she had just gotten up at the time," Ami replied. "So it's understandable she hasn't arrived yet."

"And Usagi-chan?"

"Her phone was off."

"Probably still asleep no doubt," Makoto said. "So is it true what was left in the message, have you found a way for us to begin the search?"

"Yes, and I also corrected the problem with the signal circle we had yesterday," Ami informed. "It's now up and currently fully functional."

_There was no stopping there, now reaching down for the bag which sat at the side of the desk. Makoto glanced down, wondering just what it was she would bring to the fold next. That question would soon be answered._

"And this is it." Ami said pulling something from the front pocket.

"Is that a pocket mirror?" Makoto asked after laying her eyes on the object.

"Only by appearance." Ami replied before opening the top to showcase what was inside.

_Words did not need to describe it, the visual given was a clear indication it was a radar tracker of some kind._

"I made one for each of us, I call them the Outer Trackers," Ami continued. "O-Tracks for short."

"Swell job Ami-chan," Makoto complimented. "Have you informed Rei-chan and Setsuna-san of this as well?"

"Of course," Ami replied. "We're set to meet first thing after school."

"Great," Makoto said taking the O-Track into hand. "So how do these things operate exactly, are they connected with the super computer as well?"

"All O-Tracks along with the super computer are operating under the same network," Ami replied. "If something is detected on one, the others will be alerted of the find."

"And what's the radius in distance on these things?" Makoto asked taking the time to look it over further.

"A mile."

"And with all of us searching it's only a matter of time before we pick up a trail."

"That's the plan."

_It could be seen in her eyes as well, there was no doubt she felt the same in her mind._

…..

_The sun could be seen sitting high across the way, letting all know the day had begun. The tie was the last of all apparel to be attended to, making sure it was neatly locked down as he headed down the stairs. It was a day that only came once a year, the first day of school. And making sure not to arrive late was top priority._

_The bottom of the staircase was reached soon after, looking ahead to the parking lot within the complex to see him standing there with his eyes fixated on the very few clouds that were in range. The sound his steps emitted as he closed in only alerted him of his arrival._

"Bout time," Bart said glancing over his shoulder. "At the rate you're moving we're bound to be late."

"Who are you kidding," Tim said pulling up his sleeve to check the time. "Class doesn't begin for another twenty two minutes, and it's only a ten minute walk from here."

"Could have sworn it was ten to eight when I left the room."

"Better get your clock checked," Tim said coming to his side. "How's the uniform, does it fit alright?"

"Like a peel on a banana." Bart conveyed.

"Interesting analogy," Tim said continuing to walk. "The sooner we get there the better, we first need to make a trip to the front office."

"Why is that?"

"We still need to pick up the class schedule."

"But I thought you handpicked our subjects yourself."

"I did," Tim said keeping his attention to what was ahead. "But I'm unaware where each classroom is located."

"Oooh, gotcha."

"It's no big deal, once we get the listing from the main office we'll be set to go."

"What was Supes up to this morning," Bart asked shifting the subject. "Was he preparing for his first big day?"

"He wasn't expected to go to the office until ten, yet he was gone when I got up almost an hour ago," Tim informed. "No doubt he went in early to get situated for what will come going forward."

"Sounds likely."

"Anything else you have to ask?"

_He took seconds before responding, shaking his head as the first street intersection was reached._

"Nope, I got nothing."

"Good, then we can now go over what we both need to look out for in the coming days," Tim began. "So listen up."

"_Mild lecturing time," B__art thought with his hands falling to the back of his head. "Just the way I like it." _

…..

_The race had begun, and yet with several hours slithering by no report had yet to come in. It was with that thought crawling into the mind that the buzzard connected to their wrist released a vibration, one which caused them to bring their travels to a halt. The small device was given one quick glimpse, one which resulted in a delighted smirk falling across their lips._

_It was double checked, confirming a sighting had finally been reached. There was no time for delay, not when they were this close. The call was made with the press of the button, immediately speaking after the ring tuned clear._

"Zia Uealson reporting to all in pursuit, detection has been made," They declared with an energy in voice to be felt. "Recording signal, will now commence."

_The transmission ended with that last statement, setting the begging of a race against time to the prize at hand._

….

_The curtains served as a shield of sorts, allowing very little light to peer into the room. This left the room relatively dark, keeping her conscious locked away within the deep sleep she found herself clinging onto. It was a dose which would be unexpectedly interrupted by the knock at the door. Her eyes flashed wide, instantly making contact with the clock sitting a few feet away from where she laid._

"Usagi are you awake in there." Her mother called from the other side of the door.

"Almost ready, be right out!" Usagi yelled lunging out of bed.

"Better hurry, less than ten minutes before school begins."

_This only added to the fuel, racing over to the top of the dresser where her uniform had been laid out the night before._

"No, not again."

_For some it was clear there was more than one race at hand._

….

_After a wrong turn and the redirection after asking for assistance the main office was finally reached. There was no hurry, checking the time on his watch to find five minutes still remained until the bell was to ring. The wait wasn't much longer, watching as they made their way back from the printer machine that could be seen behind the glass in the next room over._

"Here's your class schedule." The counselor said handing it over to him.

"I appreciate this," Tim thanked. "This will most certainly help."

"And what about you," The counselor asked looking his way. "Will you be needing your class schedule as well?"

"Nah, I'm with him." Bart quickly pointed.

"Very well, if either of you experience any difficulties and need assistance feel free to come back at any time."

"Will do."

_With nothing further to add the two turned and pushed past the doors from behind which took them back into the hallway._

"Mind if I see the class schedule," Bart asked in the mist of taking it for himself. "Thanks."

_He wasted no time in going down the list, sighting one class after._

"Smash, we close the day off with gym," Bart said pleased to see as they began walking. "No better way to call it a day."

"You seem more interested on what classes we're taking rather than our mission."

"Don't see why we can't be invested in both."

_They had now reached the end of the hall, taking a left which lead to another set of rooms to find._

"You remember what we discussed on the way here right?"

"Yea I got it, keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary and try not to do anything that will draw attention to ourselves," Bart rehashed. "All down captain."

"Good, now we can."

"Last one to class is a bed wetter." Bart interjected.

"No, there will be no." Tim began to reject only to have him fall out of sight in mid-sentence.

_This left him to stand in the halls alone, watching as several others made their way by in each direction. A hand was brought to his face before murmuring something only you'd hear upon being at his side._

"_That idiot, I didn't even get the chance to check__ the classroom number for myself."_

_The time was checked once again, finding now that less than four minutes remained until the first bell of the day would go off._

"_If I head back to the office now and ask for them to print me another copy of the class sc__hedule I'll more than likely be late for class," Tim thought with his hand dropping to his chin. "Not exactly the first impression I was hoping to give… what to do?"_

_He stood there for seconds without a move to be made._

"_Unless of course I run into someo__ne who's in the same first period as me," Tim thought with a realization coming back to him. "That's right I only know them all by name I don't know what anyone looks like, so much for that."_

_It seemed as if all was now moving in slow motion, from his thoughts to the view of those who passed by with each second. It was almost as if he was waiting to gain some kind of answer, one which became clear as he turned back for where he had come._

"Back to the office it is."

_His hands dropped into the comfort of his jacket as he made a move back into the direction he had come. Only two steps were taken before something came to him.. a scent, one of familiar sweetness, rich enough to gravitate his focus that way even if just for a second._

"_...__ Prescriptives Calyx__.__" _

_His head turned with the strengthening of the scent, laying eyes on a girl, a student like himself heading in the opposite direction. It was in this very moment that all details were taken in, unintentionally finding his eyes gazing down at her legs. There was no mistaking it.. she was one of only a few, marveled by the outline which was only topped by her figure. There was no stopping there, scouring up further to see this remained the same._

_His eyes flicked after reaching the end of the skirt, feeling the end of the line had been reached. It was not only the right move to make in his mind, but a respectable one. But with all things considered that was not the biggest thing to catch his attention, but rather her left arm which swayed freely with every step taken._

"_Could it be her?"_

_With that thought in mind he brought an end to the path he walked, following after the girl who had come to his radar. He caught up to her soon after, placing a hand atop her right shoulder as a means of getting her attention._

"Pardon me," Tim said. "But do you mind if I ask you a question?"

_The young woman elegantly turned to face him with the sway of her long hair, looking up to face him with a warming look to be given from her eyes._

"Well that depends," She cautioned with an uncertainty. "What do you want to know?"

_It was clear from the look given and her response that she had never see him before, something that didn't come as a surprise. This was quickly brushed off, skipping all nitpicking as he aimed_ _straight to the point._

"Your name," Tim began. "Would you happen to be Aino Minako?"

…..

_Familiar territory had come to the fold once again, finding himself in the same room he had been in the day before. Only one page of information remained, patiently reading through each line before making his way to the next. Once all was read through the only thing that remained was to sign his name along with the date._

_There was no hesitation; it was stone clear this is what would be done before arriving. The door to the room opened just seconds after adding the final number of the date, glancing up from where he sat to see her reentry._

"Ms. Naoki."

"Sorry to disturb you Kent-sama." She said closing the door upon entering.

"There's no disturbance here," Clark assured."In fact I just finished with the final signings."

_The few papers sitting before him were aligned with one another before standing up from the chair._

"I assume these get handed over to you?"

_He stepped around the desk before walking up to hand over all paperwork._

"I take it you read through everything in full?"

"Of course."

"Any questions or concerns?"

"None at all."

"Great, then we can proceed with what your first assignment will be," She said after lowering the paperwork down to her left side. "It will be light, something I'm sure you and Tsukino-sama will have no trouble covering."

"Something light?"

"Yes, a magic group known as the Globe Vessels are coming to town this Friday night," Naoki informed. "They've substantially grown in popularity over the past couple weeks, what better way to get a scoop on their success then through Crystal View?"

"I can't think of any better way myself."

"I thought you might feel the same," Naoki said turning back for the door. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Clark asked.

"To the area from where you and Tsukino-sama will be operating from," Naoki replied. "Not to mention you'll get the chance to meet some of the others employed here."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Then let us not waste any more time."

_There was no stopping this time, both exiting the room with nothing else needing to be added._

…_._

_That one moment seemed to be sealed in place for several to come. Her eyes fluttered in a surprising fashion after hearing this, taking time before speaking back in return._

"How do you know my name," She asked giving a confirmation. "Have we met before?"

"So I was right, I see," Tim said. "And to answer your question, no, we have not met prior to now."

"Then how is it you know who I am?"

"I'm actually a transfer student from out of state, before coming here I did a search on all students who would be in my homeroom class which happened to include you," Tim replied. "That's how I learned of your name."

"If that is true, then you should have known who I was without asking."

"Perhaps if I had known what you looked like, but I didn't," Tim stated. "I was only able to find a name and description for each student."

"And you just happened to guess correctly," Minako said almost intrigued by the thought yet less than convinced. "I can't say I've ever had this happen before."

"Guess would be setting it short; I merely used the clues given to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It was your legs."

"My legs?" Minako questioned with a change in tone.

"When you were walking I noticed the strength in them, particularly with your calfs," Tim began. "Your Tibialis anterior was easy to make out as you moved, that coupled in with the definition of your Gastrocnemius muscle tells a story in itself... one of a person who takes part in a substantial amount of physical activity which requires different levels of movement with your legs."

"_What's he getting at?"_

"Then there's your arms, you're definitely above the average in physical appearance for a girl your age," Tim continued. "And maybe not something that would come to mind at first glance but I noticed a subtle redness just below your wrists on the front sides of each, something that tells me you use that area for routine activity."

_Curious as to what he was referring to she flipped her hands over to see just that._

"Furthermore, with all facts considered concerning your visible features I was able to conclude that you're not only a highly athletic individual, but one who particularly participates in volleyball, all which were noted in the class description," Tim stated. "The strength in your legs and arms hinted at it, but the redness in your wrists were ultimately what revealed who you were."

"_Wow, he was able to determine__ all of that by just looking at me.__" Minako thought __now finding herself eluding eye contact._

_She didn't know why this move was made. It was almost as if a sixth sense of some kind kicked in, one calling for her to be alarmed of his sudden appearance. What had been said surely made sense for the conclusion that had been reached, but in her mind it wasn't enough._

"I'm getting the vibe you're either some kind of investigator, or how should I say.. stalker." Minako said looking up at him once more.

"I'd lean more to the investigator."

"What made you notice me in the first place?"

"Prescriptives Calyx," Tim answered removing his hands from within the pockets of the jacket. "Your perfume, I recognized it."

"Is that so?"

"As something Sherlock Holmes once suggested, you can't begin to declare yourself a true detective until you're able to recognize at least seventy five different perfumes."

_She didn't know what to say, finding his words to be forthcoming enough. But no matter what was brought forth there was still no shedding that doubt she had in mind. It took very little time for him to notice this in her posture, quickly looking down at his watch as he took charge once again._

"We've got just over a minute before class begins," Tim reported. "Do you mind showing me the way, the last thing I'd want is to be late on my first day of school."

"Of course not," Minako replied before turning back for the other side of the hall. "It's not far from here, right this way."

_She led the way with nothing else to add. Not once did she speak or look back as they walked. Another turn was made after reaching the end of the hall, it was the first door on the left which brought the walk to an end._

"This is it," Minako announced. "We're here."

"Thanks, no way I would have made it on time walking alone."

_She gave no rsponse as both walked in past the door. It was then that he saw him, standing at the front of the room with the apparent class instructor at his side._

"There you are," Bart remarked smilingly. "What took you so long buddy?"

_He brushed this attempt off with nothing, simply stepping up to his side to join him at the front of the room as Minako found her way to her seat which was the second seat over and first one back. It was now that all sitting students found their eyes looking to him as well, especially for someone in particular sitting further back on the right side._

"_It's him," Ami thought instantly after seeing him take a stance at the front of the room. "That's the same boy I saw yesterday."_

_There was no doubt in her mind, this was the same person she had crossed paths with the previous day. It was only a matter of time before conversation began to unravel amongst the seated._

"_Who are they?" One whispered._

"_No idea." Another replied._

"_Probably the teachers assistances or something." A third guessed._

_This lasted for seconds to come, only ending at the sound of the first bell of the day ringing for all to hear. This positioned the instructor to make a move, sitting up from the chair in front of their desk located at the front of the room._

"Alright, now that the bell has gone off we can now begin," The instructor began. "Starting with the introduction of two new students who will be joining our class."

_With that announcement only brought the crashing sound of the door flying open. This caused all eyes to look that way to find a certain girl racing in. One wrong step was all it took, finding her balance lost to herself with the four books in her grasp flying out of her possession as she fell forward. _

"_Usagi-chan." Minako gasped._

_There was no regaining her footing, bracing herself for impact with her arms shielding her face only to feel her momentum forward suddenly stop. It happened all so fast, hearing an uproar of excitement from her fellow classmates__._

_She removed her arms from across her face to find she had been caught, feeling as an arm slid away from her upper back as she took a step back to face someone she had never seen before. It was only then that she realized he had gained hold of her books as well, all four neatly stacked atop one another._

"Careful with your step," The stranger spoke with a smile coming to the fold. "Last thing you'd want is to end up like a guy we all know as Humpty Dumpty."

_This only brought a surge of snickers from the other students seated. _

"Pushing the time limit again I see." The instructor commented.

"I forgot to set the alarm last night," Usagi admitted with the tap of her right foot to the ground. "It won't happen again."

"Here, I'm sure you'll be needing these at some point today." The boy from across said holding out the books for her to take.

_She starred into those unique eyes of his during the exchange. She had never seen eyes quite like his. They were not brown nor black, but rather a solid amber which flashed gold in comparison to her own. _

"Thank you." Usagi acknowledged with the bow of her head.

"Just looking out for another fellow classmate."

"Classmate?"

"Yes," The instructor confirmed grabbing her attention. "He along with this other gentleman here will be joining our class as in today."

"Well in that case," Usagi said turning back to face him. "I'm Usagi Tsukino, what's your name?"

"Bartholomew Henry Allen the second," He proudly replied. "But to keep it simple and down to Earth, call me Bart."

**To Be Continued**


	21. Eighth Eye

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 21**

**Eighth Eye**

_The first of the introductions had been made with that exchange. Not wanting to delay the class any further a move was made for the first desk in the first row. Once seated the teacher took the stage once more._

"Now that we've got everyone here we shouldn't be expecting any more unexpected fall in's," The instructor said briefly glancing her way to receive a grin in return. "As you all learned just moments ago Allen-kun is one of the two students who will be joining this class."

_There was no stopping there, now giving focus to the other boy standing next to him__._

"That leaves the second student who will be a part of this class," The instructor said now having all eyes fall on him. "Go ahead, state your name."

_His eyes had partially been staring to the ceiling above, now focusing his attention to all classmates before answering the call._

"Tim," He softly announced. "Tim Kent."

"We're delighted to have you both joining us."

"And I'm delighted to be here." Bart gleefully said.

"That's good to know," The instructor said. "Before we begin is there any questions either of you have for me?"

"I got one," Bart said with the raise of his hand. "Where do we sit, are the seats assigned in this period?"

"Nothing has called for such action, for now you're free to sit where you want."

"Just what I was hoping to hear," Bart said turning back toward the class. "Now, where to sit."

_There was no difficulty in finding where the open spaces were, only moments into the search that several of them were pointed out._

"There's an open spot here." One called.

"You might like this one better." Another called.

"This will provide you with the best view of the board." A third promised.

_All things were taken into account with each suggestion given, turning to his right to get his opinion on the matter._

"Hey Tim, where are you going to sit?"

_It was then that he found he had already made his way to the right side of the room, watching the whole way through as everyone else as he found a seat at the very last desk in the far corner._

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Bart said before surveying for a seat himself. "I've always preferred the front."

_It was with that very thought in mind that an empty desk to his liking came into view._

"_Perfect."_

_All eyes were on him as he made a move for the first row, having a seat at the second desk behind._

"Will that do it for you?" The instructor asked.

"Best seat in the house." Bart said giving him the thumbs up.

"Excellent, then we can now begin," The instructor said before giving attention to all. "For today's class all that I ask of you all is for you to be attentive through the video that will be put on."

"What's the run time?" Makoto asked with the raise of her hand from the center area of the room.

"I'm not entirely sure, I've only watched it once myself," He replied. "I can however say it will take up a majority of the class period."

"Will we need to take notes?" Another student asked.

"Only if you choose to," The instructor replied. "Will there be any more questions before we begin?"

_Not a word came from anyone after posing the question, letting him know they could now proceed._

"Very well," He said with a clap of the hands. "We will now begin."

_With that being said he turned his back to all students to attend to the TV located on the front wall. It was with this small window of opportunity that the thought came to her. The encounter from before still weighed heavy. A small quarrel in mind went on, wondering if she should act on the thought sitting in wait. A decision was made soon. A simple shift was made in the seat which in turn gave her the view needed._

"_Psst… hey." Minako whispered from the seat directly across._

_No second attempt was needed, watching as he repositioned in the chair to face her._

"How's it hanging?"

"Hi.. I'm Minako Aino, if you have any questions about anything feel free to ask me," Minako said. "Bart-kun right?"

"Yep, that's my name," He confirmed. "I'll keep that thought in mind."

"Mind if I ask you something?"

_He paused at the thought of this._

"What is it?" Bart asked.

"The other student who joined this class today along with you," Minako began. "Do you two know each other?"

_A response was almost given with the first breath in return; barley stopping himself from doing so, remembering what had been discussed earlier that day._

"_That's right," Bart thought to himself. "Tim said if anyone was to ask this very question to tell them this is our first day meeting."_

_Her eyes showed a deep sign of curiosity, an answer which would be denied with a simple shake of the head._

"Nope, I met him this morning in the main office."

"I see," Minako said with a pause. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Don't worry about it, it's no big deal."

_With that said the two focused back to the front of the room just in time to see the video beginning. The instructor made one last move to the right, switching off the lights in the room before finding his way to his desk. It was with those next moments that he really thought about it, glimpsing her way for a brief moment._

"_Why did she ask if I knew Tim, is there any relevance to that?"_

_His head turned back for the screen soon after, choosing not to let the thought in mind distract him from what was the main focus._

"_It's probably nothing." _

_It was written off as just that, paying it no further mind as he leaned forward in his seat as he prepared himself for the video to come._

_There were very few words to be spoken amongst the students during the duration of the video, most everyone staying attentive as asked of them. This however didn't come as easily for some as it did for others. It wasn't because of a lack of interest on what was being presented or from a common classroom distraction, but rather an uneasiness. No matter how much blocked from her conscious, the thought of him being only one row over and a seat back kept returning to the surface. _

_Had he seen her on his way back earlier, was he now watching her from that position? Why these thoughts came to mind was a question in itself._

_Before anyone knew it the video ended as soon as it had begun, almost surprised at the return of the lights._

"Alright class," The instructor said finding himself a place at the front of the room. "So what are your thoughts on the video?"

"Very insightful." A student at the front replied.

"That's good to know, I hope you all agree," The instructor said with a smile to be found. "Because now you'll all be taking a little test to showcase your knowledge on the matter."

"A test," Usagi gulped. "Perhaps I should have taken notes after all."

_It was clear from the response given by the majority of the class no one was in favor of this. This however did not stop him from proceeding._

"Don't worry, it's only a simple test," The instructor assured. "Ten multiple choice and a one paragraph write up for the final question."

_With that said he proceeded to walking up and down each row to pass out the test as promised. The first thing she did after receiving her sheet was to locate the top line which read 'name'. She huffed once completing this, now looking down at the questions themselves with the lower of the pencil._

"_Here goes nothing."_

_The time was checked before beginning, finding there was about fifteen minutes until the class period was over. This left more than enough time. With nothing further to consider all attention was given to the test. A minute passed, followed by another. Before she knew it she had finished, sitting back in relief at the thought._

"That wasn't so bad after all."

_The downtime was short lived, taking only seconds before feeling a tap on her right shoulder from behind._

"Hey, Usag."

_She turned in her seat to face the new classmate, wanting him to clarify what she believed to have been a question._

"Did you just ask if I sag?"

"Huh," Bart said with a puzzling expression to be found. "No, isn't Usag your name?"

_Her eyes narrowed upon hearing this, clearly showing a look of disapproval._

"It's Usagi." She corrected leaning forward with a noticeable frown.

"Oops," Bart said with a laugh to give. "I totally forgot."

"What's so funny?"

"Come on, your reaction was priceless." Bart said keying down on his laughter.

_There was no ground to gain, leaving her with the option to put out an analogy of her own._

"So tell me, would you find it humorous if someone accidently called you Bark instead of Bart."

"But I'm not a dog," Bart said quick to point out. "How would that work?"

"And nor do I sag, that's not the point," Usagi said. "It's pronunciation."

"Hmm, the bark comparison still doesn't fit the criteria if you ask me," Bart said giving it some thought. "Now perhaps if you had said Bartender I could understand, if you listen closely you can kinda make my name out of that, well at least towards the beggining."

_This left her with a dumbfounded look to be observed, finding it hard to believe this was actually being discussed._

"You're an awkward one aren't you?"

"… Yea, maybe so," Bart admittedly accepted while leaning back into the seat with his hands falling to the back of his head. "But that's only because the rest of the world is weird."

_She couldn't help but giggle at this claim, causing him to ease back up in position after seeing._

"What happened," Bart fretted with interest to show. "Is there something I missed?"

"You're really funny." Usagi chuckled lightly.

"Well," Bart said rubbing the top of his head. "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

_After regaining herself she pushed things back onto topic, asking him the questioned that needed to be posed before things moved any further south._

"You called for me before, what is it you wanted?" Usagi asked.

"Oh yea," Bart said with the snap of his finger. "I wasn't really paying attention during the video which was played."

"What were you doing?"

"Making paper air planes," Bart said pointing to his bag sitting at the side of the desk to reveal several different types paper airplanes stashed into place. "You're free to have one if you'd like."

"… No thanks," Usagi said after giving the lot a quick glance. "I'll have to pass."

"Guess that just means more for me."

"So is that it, or did you have something to ask of me?"

"Right, here's the thing," Bart said bringing his hands together in an almost hypothesizing matter. "You look really smart, so I was wondering if you'd just this one time let me copy your answers, I'd hate to bust a test my first day here."

"_Wow," Usagi ignited inside. "He thinks I'm smart!"_

_There was no delay or hesitation to be seen, immediately turning back for the desk in front to grab hold of the paper before placing it down to his desk._

"There you go," Usagi proudly expressed. "Consider this my thanks for catching me earlier."

"Works for me," Bart said setting the paper aside his own. "I really appreciate this."

"No need to thank me." Usagi said before turning back for the front of the room.

_Her elbows dropped down to the tops of the desk as she found her chin falling into the possession of her palms with a dazed look on her face to be depicted._

"_Can this day get any better?"_

…

_The tour of the building had finally come to an end, as did the introduction of other employees who were crossed during the time of this. After this was completed he was brought back to the lobby where he came to surprisingly find him waiting._

"Mr. Tsukino," Clark said pleased to see him. "I wasn't expecting we'd be meeting today."

"Well of course," Kenji said. "Weren't you told, our first assignment is set for tonight."

"Tonight," Clark questioned as he turned to face her. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the magic group known as the Globe Vessels would it?"

"So you were told."

"But Ms. Naoki," Clark said turning to face her. "Didn't you say the Globe Vessels wouldn't be coming to town until tomorrow night?"

"By coming, I simply meant performing," Naoki clarified. "Their whole group came in by train early this morning and have already began setting up shop where they will be performing."

"I see," Clark said catching on. "And you want us to get in a pre-performance interview with them?"

"Yes," Naoki confirmed. "I hope this bit of news doesn't put a hampering on anything you might have had planned for tonight."

"Not at all," Clark assured. "In fact it will give me something to do."

"That makes the both of us," Kenji said looking his way. "You're new to town, correct?"

"Yes," Clark replied. "I've only been here for a couple days now."

"I don't know if you're feeling up to it, but if you don't mind I'd love to give you a tour around the city," Kenji said. "That way we can discuss matters further."

"Wasting no time in getting acquainted, I can't decline that," Clark said in response. "And besides it will also help to pass the time."

"Good, then it is settled."

"I'll leave you to answer any further questions that he may have Tsukino-sama," Naoki said. "And if you're unable to do so, you have my number."

"Of course." Kenji said with the bow of his head.

"Alright, then I'll leave it to you."

_With that she fell from the equation, heading toward the elevator located on the far side of the room. This left just the two of them._

"My car's out in the parking lot," Kenji informed. "What do you say we get started?"

"Right after you."

…

_The last bell of the day had long gone off. They had now found themselves traveling down the street with all in attendance. The closest bus stop was reached in a matter of minutes. Today was the day when it was truly to begin, and yet after giving them the plan and handing each of them what they would need she spoke very little afterward. It couldn't have been any clearer that something was bothering her. Not wanting to be kept in the dark on the matter any further she chose to speak to her__._

"Ami-chan, is everything alright?" Makoto asked.

_She faced her after hearing the concern in her voice._

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, it has to do with that boy," Ami began. "The one who joined our homeroom class today."

"Which of the two?"

"The one who sat in the far back," Ami replied. "Tim, I believe that's what he said his name was."

"You too," Minako said pleased to find she wasn't the only one who had an odd feeling about him. "What did he do that rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Well… nothing in particular."

"Then why does he bother you," Usagi asked. "I for one didn't see anything out of the ordinary from him."

"Makoto-chan, do you remember when I told you I saw someone while working on the signal circle yesterday," Ami asked. "Well… that was the same guy I recall seeing."

"So you saw him outside of class," Usagi said not seeing the alert in this. "I don't see any harm in that."

"I don't know," Ami said fiddling with her phone. "It was just that look he gave, maybe I'm just thinking too much into it."

"What about you Minako-chan," Makoto asked now turning to face her. "What has you worked up about him?"

"Well.. how about this for one, he knew who I was before meeting me."

"What, how did he know that?!"

"Ok to be fair he knew what my name was from gaining a class list, one which listed all students along with a description of each for our homeroom."

"So when did the two of you meet?" Usagi asked finding herself becoming interested.

"Well, he actually approached me while I was on my way to class," Minako began. "That's when he stated my name."

"But how did he know it was you?"

"Well," Minako shyly paused with a redness coming to her cheeks. "How should I say this without selling it the wrong way.. by observing the details of my body."

_This only brought a change in outlook, one which could be seen almost immediately._

"I don't know," Makoto said finding it hard to hold back an ascension of chuckles. "Sounds like a typical pervert to me."

"No, it wasn't like that," Minako explained. "The way he went about detailing everything all the way up to his conclusion all made sense."

"So he's an analytical perv." Usagi added chuckling herself.

"You're one to laugh, how about you and the other new guy."

"Bart-kun?"

"Oh yea, the flirting between the two of you was actually quite obvious," Minako stated. "The smiles and giggles you put on display don't lie."

"We were not flirting." Usagi denied.

"So why did you hand over your test for him to copy?"

"Because he said I was smart." Usagi retorted.

"That of course was after you claimed he was funny." Minako said quick to remind.

"Just wait until he gets his test back," Makoto laughingly commented. "Boy is he in for a rude awakening."

"Makoto-chan," Usagi said beaming her way. "Exactly who's side are you on?"

_This only erupted in more laughter, making the decision to turn to face Ami who now expressed humor on the situation as well._

"I can't wait to tell a certain someone about this." Makoto teased.

"You better not," Usagi said with the clutch of her fists. "There is nothing to report."

_This only resulted in further laughter from her friends, feeling defeat had come over her as the bus they were waiting for finally came into view._

"The bus, it's almost here." Usagi pointed.

_This caught the attention of the others. Their laughter came to an end soon after, ready to go over what would come next._

"Alright," Ami said bringing all attention back to herself. "Here's the plan, using the O-Tracks given to you all, you will split up for the search ahead."

"And where will be looking?" Minako asked.

"Minako-chan you'll search the eastern side of town, the west will be yours Makoto-chan," Ami assigned. "Usagi-chan, we'll leave the grounds covering the mall center to you."

"And what about you?" Usagi asked.

"I still need to meet with Setsuna-san and Rei-chan," Ami replied. "Once I've given the two O-tracks of their own we'll join the three of you in the search."

"Ok."

"Does anyone have any further questions?"

_They looked to one another, all seemed to be on board for what needed to be done._

"Good, then we're ready to begin."

…

_The day that had started off as one of the clearest to find now showed that of incoming clouds, not enough to signify anything. After several minutes of driving the location had finally been reached. He stepped out from the vehicle to have a look ahead, to find the center that had been spoken of minutes prior._

"So this is it huh," Clark said listening to the sound of the close of the door on the opposite side. "You weren't kidding about the size of this place."

"One of the bigger shopping centers in the city," Kenji said taking in the sight in himself. "I believe you'll find the inside even more to your liking."

"Then what are we waiting for."

_The walk began from there, only a few steps taken before he chose to stir up conversation this time around._

"I have a question."

"About?"

"Our task for tonight," Kenji replied. "What do you think about it?"

"What do I think, I find the move to make a whole lot of sense," Clark said in response. "Our goal as a team is to catch a grasp of every detail of the city from top to bottom, whether good or bad, thus giving a crystal view of the city… well at least that's what I got from it."

"That's reassuring to hear," Kenji said. "Glad to know we're on the same page."

"That's good to know."

"You said before you were looking forward to getting acquainted," Kenji said looking toward him with another. "So if it's not too much to ask, mind telling me a little about yourself?"

_He turned to face him with an immediate response to give._

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

….

_There was no clear direction to where they were headed. There had been no questions asked beforehand, simply following him every step of the way. Every passing minute only raised his curiosity, enough to where he finally stopped after taking another._

"Alright I give," Bart said. "Where is it we're going again?"

_Only a few feet ahead he stopped upon hearing the question asked._

"Isn't it obvious," Tim asked looking back at him. "We're familiarizing ourselves with the general area, after all we'll both need to find a job at some point."

"Ooh, would have helped if you had said so earlier."

"You didn't ask," Tim replied before walking once again. "So how was your first day of school, did you witness anything out of the ordinary?"

"I saw some guy nervously reading through what appeared to be a magazine in the back row of our science class throughout most of the period, would that be considered out of the ordinary?" Bart asked with the raise of his hand following after him.

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well what did you expect, your whole don't talk to anyone rule doesn't exactly make it easy to investigate anyone."

"If memory serves right I clearly remember telling you not to let any conversation subtract from the mission."

"Ohhh," Bart rehashed with a hand coming to his chin. "That might have been what you said."

"Either way I don't see how you could have possibly lasted an entire day without socializing, I'm surprised."

"Well not completely, I did speak with that girl in first period." Bart reminded.

"The one who came running in late?"

"Yea, Usangi I think her name was," Bart said giving it some thought. "She was actually quite nice, she even said I was funny."

"Any relevance to you bringing this up?"

"Come on," Bart said in disappointment. "Don't tell me all you're going to do is harp on this so called mission twenty four seven."

"What choice do we have, someone has to take the." Tim began only to be cut off

"Yo," Bart interrupted upon the two reaching a small center that gained his interest. "Look, it's an arcade."

_This brought a slight feel of irritation, but still looked to where he had pointed to find the heading which read, 'Game Center Crown'._

"What do you say we take a look inside," Bart said rubbing his hands together with a rise in excitement. "I'm interested to see what the gaming is like on this Earth."

"Probably just like back home," Tim said turning back for the streets ahead. "Moving along."

"Decision vetoed," Bart declared before marching toward the entrance. "You can camp it out here if you'd like, I'll only be a minute."

_There was no hope in denying him, turning back already to find he had already taken his first step into the game center. A palm was brought to his face in the wake of this, shaking his head as he too made his way toward the game center._

"_Bart, what am I going to do with you?"_

…_._

_The split had already been made, knowing exactly what it was she needed to do. The radar was watched as she carefully walked through the given coordinance. The ring came without warning, sparking a visual on the device. This only caused her to stop, gazing down to find that a sighting had indeed been confirmed._

"_It can't be, one of the four elements is registering… does that mean whatever was found in that crater is nearby?"_

_Her excitement sky rocketed as she began to jog along, wanting to get to sighted location as soon as possible._

"_Should I call the others and let them know.. no, I'll wait until I've arrived."_

_The time had truly finally come, more than ready to learn the story behind what or who had crash landed on Earth._

…_._

_It was just as promised, finding the inside to be more fascinating than the outside had been upon their arrival. The variety to find was accountable; electronics, shoes, clothes, books, sportswear, and even a food center. The first minutes were spent traveling as they talked, no clear direction to where they'd go next._

"I see, and that's how you ended up with the two boys," Kenji said. "I'm sorry to hear about your late brother and sister in law."

"I never to dwell on the past, which is what I've always taught the boys," Clark said in response. "Having one foot in the past makes it impossible to move forward."

"That's probably some of the best advice anyone can get if they're dealing with past struggles."

"Either way they've both turned out fine," Clark said. "Their father and mother would be proud, I for one am."

"Which makes the difference," Kenji said. "Did you bring them along on your trip here?"

"Of course," Clark replied. "They'll stay with me until they're ready to head out on their own."

"So why a reporter," Kenji asked. "What lead you to make the decision?"

"Self-interest, to gain a further understanding of comprehension and reasoning behind the choices people make on a weekly basis," Clark replied. "A jump into the mind if you will."

_He stopped after hearing this, in turn causing him to do the same._

"Please do explain."

_Nothing could prepare them for what erupted in the following moments. It started with that of a booming sound, one which could be compared to that of an explosion. They would quickly come to learn that was only the beginning, hearing the staggering sound once more followed by that of cries of horror. The seconds to come only brought the dash of many who now found themselves running to the nearest exits._

"Where did that come from?" Kenji wondered with a worried look to be found.

"From the floor above if I'm not mistaken," Clark guessed from the strength and echo of the sound. "But then there's truly only one way to find out."

_Just as he was to make a move he felt his left arm grabbed._

"You're not serious about heading over there are you," Kenji questioned. "What if there are more explosions to come, you'll only be putting yourself at danger."

"And people could need our help." Clark stated.

_The small dispute between the two came to an end soon after, watching as a large portion of the ceiling above began to cave in._

"Look out!"

_With that sudden moment he launched himself forward, tackling him to the ground as the two avoided the incoming ceiling from above. The two recovered soon after, both standing to their feet to see the dismay of what resulted in this._

"Thank you Kent-sama, I don't believe I would have been able to avoid the falling ceiling had you not stepped in."

"No need to thank me," Clark replied. "I know you would have done the same had you been in my position."

_What had caused the upper floor to collapse was a question that would soon be answered, one which would come as an ultimate surprise as they looked upward. There gravitating in midair was the figure of a person. They wore a thin black material of some kind that covered their whole body under the neck. Sitting atop was that of a golden chest armor, gold gauntlets on each forearm, a pair of golden boots, and a golden loincloth to top it off._

_Their appearance only became clearer the closer they descended, now able to determine another detail._

"_A woman." _

_The structure of their body told the whole story, from the outline of the legs all the way up past the spine. Her long showering white hair fell in all directions, even a set of bangs which fell past her eyes to conceal them._

"Talk," She spoke softly yet in a commanding matter short of reaching the ground. "Which one of you dwellers of the Earth holds the eighth eye of Lady Vitiate?"

"… The what?" Clark questioned

"Act like you do not know what I speak of once more." She tauntingly stated.

_This was followed up by a dark green projection of energy now beginning to form around her hands. There was no stopping for most everyone still present, all continuing towards the exits on the far side of the room._

"Tsukino you had better get out of here," Clark said. "Things are only going to get worse."

"What about you, you'll most certainly get hurt if you stick around," Kenji said. "Or worse."

"This is my choice, please go."

_He could see the look in his eyes, there was nothing he could say that would change his mind._

"Well if you're staying," Kenji said glaring up at her. "Then so will I."

"No need for us both to put ourselves at risk, get out of here," Clark repeated with a raise in tone. "I'll hold her off long enough for you and everyone else to escape."

"Kent-sama…"

"Now go," Clark said. "There's no telling how thin her patience is at this point."

_He was hesitant, but finally came to the thought that this would be the best option. There was nothing more that needed to be said, darting off along with everyone else running off to safety. She found this to be less than humorous, disgusted even._

_No matter what had been said, he knew there would be no following after the others. A conclusion would have to be reached here and now._

"Is this what the people of the Earth do when faced with adversity, flee?"

"I'm not going anywhere." Clark declared.

_She looked down at the sound of his voice, seeing the challenging proposal in the stance given._

"Do you wish to battle me Earthling?"

"I don't know what this Lady Eye thing is you're after, but your actions have been less than civil," Clark stated. "If you want something, asking would have been a better route to go."

"Which was attempted, all asked stood with the notion that it's not here, and even went as far to say they've never heard of it," She said. "But that's a lie, I know it's here."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

"You must be really popular with the guys." Clark remarked.

_With the blink of an eye she fell out of sight, feeling the chilling of ones breath upon the back of his neck._

"You know not who you speak to." She leaned forward whispering into his ear.

"_She's fast."_

_He slowly turned to face her having a step back as he did to widen the distance between the two of them._

"I'm losing patience little man, if you're the keeper of the Eighth you best hand it over to me now."

"I told you before, I don't."

_His lines were cut short, reaching out with the flick of the finger to send him flying in full speed to the wall ahead. He hit hard with a shrill of pain escaping his lips as he plummeted to the ground. There was little to feel, a cycle of numbness all over._

"Pain tends to bring out the truth in us all," She said now begging the slow stroll over to him. "Perhaps you'll be willing to speak with me now."

_An attempt was made, it was no use… barely falling to his back side with a breath of given defeat._

"_No more strength, no heightened senses, speed, or reflexes to act… is this how it will end,__" Clark__ queried in uncertainty. "No… I won't let it."_

_A second attempt of pushing back into engagement was delayed by that of a sudden energy projectile that grazed through the ground between the two of them._

"_Where did that come from?"_

"Who dares?!" The armored woman said looking up to the second floor.

_After seeing this he did the same, taking only moments for him to find someone standing on the second level where part of the ceiling remained intact. His eyes widened at the sight. There was no denying it, no doubt to surface._

"_It can't be… it's her."_

"I've requested you identify yourself peacefully, but if you refuse to do so there will be no sympathy to give."

"Your voyage here has left a stint that can only be viewed as hatred and a showing of someone who cares nothing for life or others, I will not stand for this.. you asked whom I am," The newcomer said leaping down to join the fray. "Hate and injustice will always be crossed by love and justice, I'm the pretty suited soldier Sailor Moon.. and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you."

**To Be Continued**


	22. Magical Appearance

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 22**

**Magical Appearance **

_The stage couldn't be set any higher, both locked down to one another as if they waited for the other to make the first move. The mall had now almost been completely evacuated, leaving small room for interference from any outside force. The look expressed from her face down was one of intolerance, a sign that they would not let this act proceed in any form or fashion. This stance of confidence told a story in itself from her view, taking a step forward with a statement of her own to give._

"Tell me then, Sailor Moon," She said pointing directly at her. "Are you this planets sovereign, and if so am I right in assuming you're the holder of the Eighth Eye of Lady Vitiate?"

_This only sparked a look of confusion._

"… The what now?"

"So you're playing the hand of a clueless cluck like the rest," She said still with her arm extended. "Let's just say I've lost all patience."

_With those final words to give a green ball of energy was formed within her palm once again, firing immediately with one large blast of energy that sent a shockwave that could be felt throughout the room. A smirk only able to be associated with that of the victor fell into place, feeling that was one extra disturbance eliminated from the equation._

"_That's the end of that."_

_Feeling satisfied she began her turn for the other side only to see a light, one which shined bright from the dust now swaying out in front._

"_That light.. what is that__?"_

_It showed no signs fading, continuing to stand strong in its emission. She stood in wait, watching as the dust gradually faded to find her standing there unfazed, sighting the crystal of beauty upon her chest which was the source from which the light had come._

"Your entrance spoke volumes, and your actions just now give me no reason to alter my opinion of you," Sailor Moon stated. "This has carried on for long enough, it ends now."

"Words I can agree to, this does need to end."

_With that said she looked up to the hole in the ceiling, launching herself upward as if to leave._

"Oh no you don't."

_She followed after her with a soaring leap of her own, having no intent on letting her get away. There was no stopping once the second level was reached, continuing to punch her way from floor to the next._

"_I don't __get it, what does she have no gain from this?"_

_The roof was reached in no time, also being where the chase came to an end. They found themselves in the same position as before, only a couple yards separating the two._

"Why come here," Sailor Moon inquired. "Were you hoping for a change in scenery?"

_She said nothing in response, taking only moments for her to start walking backwards without warning._

"Hey, what are you doing?"

_The grin from before returned upon hearing the concern in her voice, not stopping until reaching the edge._

"Catch me if you can."

_With that she allowed herself to fall from the edge of the building back first._

"No, wait!" Sailor Moon said before racing forward.

_The point from where she had dropped was reached in no time, finding her to be nowhere in sight__._

"_Tag, you're it." _A soothing whisper of air brushed from her left side.

_In attempt to turn around she felt herself forced forward._

"_Lesson one," Sailor Moon thought. "She's fast."_

_There was no panic to be felt, maneuvering herself into position to land on a light pole just feet away. With a batch of momentum left she gracefully carried on to leveling herself further down to landing atop a moving pickup truck. She stood alone for only seconds, watching as her opponent landed to the front end of the truck. _

"You're quite the improviser there Sailor woman, I'm impressed."

"What are you up to now?"

"You honestly haven't figured that out?"

_She paused at this statement, was there truly something more to this than what could be viewed on the surface of things? Her thoughts were cut short, watching as the woman lifted her left arm to take aim at some of the other moving vehicles in the clear._

"No, you wouldn't."

"Don't deceive yourself Earthling, you know I wouldn't hesitate."

_There would be no allowing for an attempt to be made, charging forward with no second thought to give as the distance between the two closed. It was within inches of reaching her that a gust of wind blew past, raising the hair that covered the upper half of the opponents face… a second which seemed to freeze in time at the presence of the reveal. All senses to the body seemed to fall absent, unable to move a muscle nor comprehend what had come over her._

_The first match in the trial had come to an end, fading away into her own conscious as only that of darkness was now to be seen._

…_.._

_Where had they gone, had the battle between them come to an end? That was the question that loomed heavily on his mind as he rolled to his stomach. Two deep breaths were taken after finding himself in this position, readying for an attempt to be made. With a burst of strength he pushed up, breathing out in relief as he found himself up a level._

"That was harder than I was anticipating."

_There was still one step to reach, giving it all with the use of the wall to get himself completely back to his feet. It was with those first moments that sirens could be from outside, a clear indication the authorities had finally arrived._

"Looks like the clavier has finally arrived."

_A move was made away from the wall, quickly coming to find that he could walk without too much trouble._

"_Well that's a relief."_

_Now looking toward the exit on the far end of the room he watched as several armed forces came raiding in, holding their many weapons tight in hand as they marched forward. _

"We've got someone, over here."

_And just like that he was approached by three of the officers covered from head to toe in body armor._

"Sir, are you alright?" The first to reach him asked.

_A simple nod and an assuring smile were given._

"I'll live."

"Alright, I'll escort him out while you two search the building."

"Loud and clear Lieutenant."

_The orders were clear, wasting no time in moving on with their search._

"You with me," The Lieutenant instructed with the wave of his hand. "We're getting you out of here."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

_There was no shortage of assistance, continuing to observe as reinforcements continued to pour in as they exited_. _Through it all there was one thing sitting at the top of his mind._

"_Was tha__t really Sailor Moon, and if so I wonder if things have ended between her and that other woman__."_

_The outside was reached soon after, coming to find the media had already, flashing notepads and cameras along. This was no surprise, something he was accustomed to from his own experiences. It didn't take long for him to single out his business partner, who took notice of him as well, a relief able to see with the look given. What came next was also something to be expected, standing tall as several reporters surrounded him._

"Care to give a statement?" A woman from directly across asked.

"What happened?" A man to his left asked.

"Were you hurt?" Another questioned from within the crowd.

"One at a time," Clark said with the raise of his hand. "Let's start again."

"What happened in there?"

"Myself and several others were engaged by a woman who attacked with energy manipulation of some kind," Clark began. "Whether she is human or was using some kind of enhanced suit is up for debate."

"How were you able to escape?"

"Well to tell you the truth I don't believe I would have been able to had they not shown up." Clark admitted.

"If who hadn't shown up?" A gentleman a few feet away questioned.

"I can't be sure, but a woman who claimed to be Sailor Moon stepped in and.." 

_There would be no completing his lines, caught by surprise by the surging excitement from all in attendance, watching as several held out their microphones to get a clean statement on the matter._

"You saw Sailor Moon!"

"Is she truly back?"

"Did she say anything to you?!"

_Many questions of this sort spawned with the moment, finding his eyes looking over at his comrade who simply gave him the thumbs up, a sign he had his vote of confidence. _

…_.._

_There were no words that needed to be exchanged, the look on his face told the full story, and though he knew this he chose to speak on the matter anyway._

"Oh come on, it's not like we spent the whole evening in there," Bart stated. "By my count we were only in that place thirty minutes."

_He stopped after taking another step after hearing this._

"You make it sound as if I'm upset."

"Are you?"

"Why would I get angered over something so juvenile?"

"I don't know, because you didn't like game center," Bart said in response. "Well at least that's the vibe I got."

"It has more to do with time," Tim said in response to this. "I'd like for us to put ourselves in better position for the days to come, the sooner we apply for jobs the better."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Haven't decided," Tim replied before walking once more. "You however will stick to what was placed in your profile."

"What was that again?" Bart asked following him once more.

"A cook."

"Oh yea, something I have so much experience with." Bart said with a hint of sarcasm to be traced.

"Doesn't mean you can't learn," Tim said. "I'll tell you what, if you're able to file in for something today we'll return to that game center tomorrow after school."

"You really mean that?"

"I have no reason to lie."

"Does that also mean we'll stay longer as well?"

"As long as there's nothing important that requires our attention, then I don't see why not."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bart said now eyeing down every facility within range. "Now, where to begin."

…

_The search had gone on for over an hour. All had been called in to regroup, a means of checking on the progress for everyone involved. All appeared to the public park as agreed upon, all but one. Her number was tried once again, only hearing her voice from the recorded message left on the answering machine._

"It's no use," Rei noted lowering the phone in hand. "She's not responding."

"What could have possibly happened that she wouldn't answer our calls," Makoto questioned. "I can't think of anything."

"Was her phone on?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt about that," Rei replied. "It rang all the way through."

"I don't know, do you guys think we should put a rest to the search until Usagi-chan turns up," Minako questioned. "I'm starting to get a little worried."

"I think that would be a good idea." Makoto agreed.

"If anything I think it would be best if we went out and looked for her instead of waiting for her to show," Rei said while turning to face her. "Ami-chan, do we have anyway of tracing her through the O-Track given to her?"

"I've already tried just that," Ami informed. "It seems the signals been disconnected."

"Which means?"

"Either the device has been damaged or destroyed."

"That doesn't sound good." Makoto said with a rising concern to be felt.

"We might not be able to pin point an exact location, but we do know which area she was assigned," Setsuna reminded. "That would be the grounds covering the mall center correct?"

"Yes." Ami confirmed with a nod.

"Then that's where we'll go," Rei declared. "Come, every second may count."

_There was no disagreement to be heard from any. With the decision anonymous the journey began. The bus stop was no more than a minute's walk away. _

_Few words were spoken during the ride, no did any need to be clear. It was clear what everyone felt inside, emptiness, yet optimistic that all would be ok. There phones were kept in close quarters yet none received the weight dropping call they hoped to receive. After several minutes of travel the destination was finally reached, it was here that their fears rushed to the surface. _

"The mall," Minako said being the first to speak. "What happened?"

_It wasn't just the sight of the damages that were more than clear, but the wide number of police officers that could be seen occupying the perimeter of the center itself._

"What do you think could have possibly happened?" Makoto questioned.

"Only one way of finding out." Setsuna said being the first of the bunch to make a move toward one of the officers.

_Not wanting to be left in the dark on the matter the others followed, careful on the way across the road. The officer in question noticed them all heading his way before reaching him, holding up a hand in a commanding matter._

"Sorry ladies but this is as far as you go," The officer declared. "No one is allowed past here at this given time, the mall grounds are under investigation."

"That's quite clear, but that's not why we're here," Setsuna noted. "We're just curious as to what happened here."

"That's still under investigation."

"Please," Minako said with a step forward. "Any information you have to give would be most appreciated."

_There was no hiding it, the concern was all too clear__._

"No need for the long face," The officer smilingly alerted. "No one was hurt."

"What exactly happened?" Makoto asked.

"I was told by my superior some super powered woman attacked, but not to worry it turns out Sailor Moon showed up and chased her off," The officer informed. "Well at least that's what I was told."

"_A new enemy," Rei thought to herself. "Could it be?_

"Was it said what direction they headed?" Setsuna asked.

"Sorry, but there was no information given to me on that."

"We thank you for your time." Setsuna said with the bow of her head.

_The information sought was now known, and yet it was far from satisfying. None chose to say anything until returning to the other side of the road._

"What do you guys think," Makoto asked. "Do you think this has something to do with those craters?"

"Possibly." Ami said.

"Now what," Minako questioned with the drop of her arms. "She's probably in battle as we speak, how are we supposed to find her if we don't know which direction they went."

"Not to mention not having a way of tracking her." Makoto added.

"Then we'll just have to split up and look until one of us finds her." Rei stated.

"Agreed, only under the condition that if anything out of the ordinary occurs that we inform one another before taking action." Setsuna laid down.

"Let's also report back every thirty minutes as an added measure," Ami said. "That way if any of us finds ourselves in unexpected trouble that will give the rest of us a heads."

"Good thinking Ami-chan." Makoto commented.

"Alright, it's time to go over where everyone will head from here," Ami announced. "So listen up."

…..

_The start of the day had sparked the beginning of it all, and now with the edge of the days end being reached he found himself in a completely different position. They had pulled up to a gas station, where they found themselves for the past couple minutes. The wait was next to brief, watching as the phone was pulled away from his ear with an obvious smile to showcase._

"You look delighted," Clark said pointing out the obvious. "Who was that just now?"

"Gani-sama from Crystal View," Kenji replied. "You'll meet him soon enough."

"What was it the two of you were discussing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It was all about your showing earlier at the mall," Kenji answered. "It would seem you're the talk of the hour, several TV and radio stations alike have been calling in to see if they can set something up with you."

"Is that right," Clark said taking heart to the thought. "No doubt for an in depth interview about my experience."

"On another note I called my wife and let her know I'll be home late tonight," Kenji reported. "After all we still have to make our stop at the warehouse for that interview."

"Are you sure you still want to go," Clark questioned. "It's been a long day, I wouldn't hold anything against you if you decided to call it a day early."

"Me, if anybody should have an acceptable pass for calling it a day it would be you."

"My conscious wouldn't allow for it," Clark said. "At least not when there's work to be done."

"Then you've got a work ethic that challenges my own." Kenji said seeing no fault in this.

_He took the next second to look down at the time, finding it to be thirty two after seven._

"The tanks all filled up, if we get going now we should arrive at the warehouse within twenty or so minutes."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"That's all I needed to hear." Kenji said.

…..

_A time had passed since parting ways. The sky had become noticeably darker since then as well. There was only one thought that registered to her mind, one which was shared by the others as well. It was a connection that could be felt between them all. But as important as it was to find the lost one of their own she did not wish to lose any of the others. The sky only continued to darken with each passing minute, only strengthening the thought in mind. _

_After walking down another street with no lead of any kind to find she stopped. It was here that she pulled out her phone, feeling it was now time to make the call she knew would not be a favorable decision. The number was dialed immediately with an answer from the other end almost coming just as soon._

"_Setsuna-san," Ami spoke. "Have you found something?"_

"No, and that's not why I've called."

"_What is it?"_

"I'm calling off the search."

"_What, why?" Ami asked at a loss for words._

"It's getting late, and we don't know who or what we're dealing with," Setsuna replied. "I'd like for you and the rest of the Sailor Senshi to bring an end to your searches."

"But then who will look for Usagi-chan?"

"I will, and I'll do it alone."

"_But Setsuna-san."_

"Call it in, that's an order."

_There was a silence that came with those next moments to pass. _

"… _Yes, I'll do it."_

"Thank you for understanding," Setsuna said. "I'll do everything in my power to find her before the nights end."

"_.. Setsuna-san."_

"Yes?"

"_Please be careful."_

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine."

_Those were the final words spoken between the two, knowing now that she'd be alone moving forward._

…_._

_The length in the predicted drive was spot on, arriving at the warehouse in just under twenty minutes. They now found themselves walking through the main hall of the facility, noting the many props that were being carried around from the many that could be seen working. The front desk was just ahead, taking little time for it to be reached._

"Can I help you gentlemen?" A woman asked looking up at the two from where she was seated.

"Yes, we're here to conduct an interview." Clark informed.

"Could you please state your last name?"

"Kent."

_Her sights were then set to the booklet set out upon the desk, clearly one which handled that of scheduling._

".. Kent, there you are," The woman said after finding his listed name. "It says here you're scheduled to interview with Zealia."

"Zealia?"

"Yes," The woman replied. "The lead magician."

"Alright, that makes sense," Clark said. "Thanks for the clarification."

"And where might we find Zealia?" Kenji asked.

"Take a right here," The woman pointed. "Last door on the left, no way you can miss it."

"After you." Kenji sidestepped.

_He took the invitation, leading the way down the long hall. There were doors to be found on both sides of the wall as they walked, able to see names plates pinned on each. This alone was enough to indicate they had reached the area of where the dressing rooms resided. It was about halfway down the hall that a buzz could be heard, glimpsing back to see him pull his phone from his pocket._

"Who is it?" Clark asked.

"Go on without me," Kenji said. "This is one I have to take."

_He nodded, turning back for the path ahead to find the final door on the left just feet away from being reached. There was no denying the events from earlier in the day was still center on his mind, one person in particular._

"_I can__'t seem to get her off of my mind for whatever reason it may be," Clark thought to himself. "Was it because it all happened so fast.. or the fact I know so little about her?"_

_The door was reached with the next step, checking his tie and making sure his collar was aligned on both sides while neatly creased. There was no detail to nitpick, holding out his right arm to give the door two solid knocks._

"_Come in, the doors unlocked." A woman'__s voice invited from the other side._

_It was brightening and yet so familiar, almost as if he had heard the voice before. He knew it wasn't so, brushing off the thought as he reached forward to pull the door open. There was no one to see, coming to find a set of hanging black and white beads that blocked the view from the ceiling down._

"_Interesting choice of style."_

_Not wanting to delay the process any further he stepped past the beads all while pulling the door shut, feeling his eyes strike wide at who he saw sitting in the chair no more than a yard away from where he now stood. The look on his gave way, smiling over at him as she locked her glittering eyes with his._

"Long time no see, Kal-El."

"Zatanna Zatara?!"

"Good to see you to."

"How," Clark asked stepping forward. "How and when did you get here?"

"You look so surprised, but who am I to talk," Zatanna said setting her left leg over her right. "The two of us were just as surprised to find out you were here as well."

"The two of you?"

…

_Only a few minutes had passed since the call had been made, and yet a feel of doubt had already found itself crawling to the mind. Was the right decision made? With the absence of the others the ground being covered had now substantially dropped. Deep down she knew it was unlikely she'd find her anytime soon given the circumstances. Something needed to be done to make the odds more favorable. _

_It was with that very thought coming to mind that it hit her, stopping in her tracks as if a conclusion had been reached._

"_That's right, Luna," Setsuna thought with the obvious never hanging so high. "Why didn't I think of it before?"_

_This sudden strand of hope was interrupted with a tune she had never heard before, one which came from her pocket__._

"_What's that?"_

_There was definitely a curiosity, reaching inside to find it was only the O-Track device that had been given to her. But that wasn't the only thing she came to realize, finding that something was being registered to the radar._

"It must be one of the unknown elements, and if that's the case," Setsuna said with a pause. "That could be where Sailor Moon is, after all that's what we've been tracking all day."

_There was no second thought to be given, immediately jogging into the direction of where the signal was at its strongest. _

"_Less than a mile from here, if I hurry I could be there in less than eight minutes."_

_She moved along with the O-Track in hand, glancing down at it every few moments to assure herself the path was correctly being followed._

"_Only a couple blocks more," Setsuna thought keeping a steady pace. "I wonder if I should call the others and alert them of the current situation__."_

_There would be no time to act on this thought, hearing a roaring crowd of screams from the left side. This was enough to call for a stop, looking across the way to see many people racing down the roads into her direction._

"_What's going on?"_

_A blasting sight of an explosion obliterating a large truck right before her eyes was enough to tell of the severity of the situation, taking only seconds for her to lay eyes upon a massive silver vehicle which resembled that of a tank._

"What in the world is going on?"

_One more shot fired was all it took, watching as impact was made at the side of a building igniting a structure shattering blow of flying glass. There was no information for what was going on, but this was something she would surely not stand for._

"I don't have the slightest clue to what this is all about, but I'm going to put an end to this," Setsuna said surveying the area. "But first I must find a secure location to transform the last thing I'd want is for someone to.."

_Her last line was cut to an end, watching as the hatch shifted her way.. in short taking aim at her. Would there be enough time to move or at least escape the blast in full? There was no time for prediction or hesitation, instantly repositioning herself for the right before an attempt was made. She knew in all likelihood she wouldn't dodge its force in full. The first step was taken only to feel her legs taken from her, almost as if they had been swooped away._

_She closed her eyes at the thought of this, hearing the impactful sound of the blast short of a moment later. And yet there was no pain to be felt… had the shot missed completely? She opened her eyes to see the stars in the line of sight__,__ gradually leveling them downward to find she was now over the city at a great height. She shrieked at the sight of this, catching her by surprise._

"Don't worry Miss," A strong yet softening voice spoke after noting this. "I've got you."

_It was only then that she found that she was not only in flight but in someone's arms, slightly shifting her head to come into contact with the most star filled eyes she had ever seen._

"Who are you?" Setsuna asked.

"Hold tight."

_That was the only response given, soaring down back to the streets below with little warning to give. Once there he placed her to her feet before turning his sights to the tank which was still continuing its path through the streets._

"You're safe now civilian, now get out of here," The man in the suit of red instructed. "I'll take care of this."

"No, wait." Setsuna said holding out her hand.

_It was already too late, he had already raced to the middle of the road in attempt to block the tank in its path. She stood watch from the side of the building__,__ peaking out to look on__._

"_What's this guy doing, is he crazy?"_

_The tank continued to move, only stopping after sighting the man in the suit of red standing with no fear to be shown. This delay only seemed to delight him._

"This has gone on for long enough, if you put an end to this now I might pitch in a free sundae for your trip to the cell," The man announced with the raise of his right hand. "I'm going to give you until the count of five to comply with my.."

_A blast was fired, making direct contact with its target which caused a shake of epic proportions. She kept her position from behind the building, reaching down for that certain special item with only one thing in mind._

"_It's time."_

_But just as the move was to be made to transform the dust cleared, finding her eyes widening at the sight of him still standing there unfazed._

"… _How, not even a scratch?"_

"Three.. Two," The man continued with the count down upon his fingers. ".. One, oops looks like no sympathy sundae for you, what do you say we give this a fairy tale ending?"

_There would be no additional shots fired, putting on an amazing display of speed which brought him in front of the tank. No sooner was the next move made, grabbing hold of it before extending it over his head with a notable set of strength to showcase as well. She could only look on in awe, only heightening her interest of this mystery man._

_There would be no end to it there, one word of high velocity escaping his lips which no one present could deny hearing in its chant._

"SHAZAM!"

**To Be Continued**


	23. An Eye to Claim

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 23**

**An Eye to Claim**

_The surrounding clouds from above pressed together in the wake of this, only to be topped off by a thunderous roar which resulted in a flash of light striking downward. It was almost as if it was a bolt of lightning sent down from the gods themselves, observing its sheer power and velocity in its direct path downward._

_Impact was made with a boom and blinding release of light that caused all within range to close their eyes at the sight of it. The hit was made with a surge of energy, one which ignited from the center wide. That was all it took in his mind, dropping the large weapon held in his grasp to the ground below._

"That takes care of that."

_Not a second past before making an effortless jump to the top of the tank, yanking the hatch off before tossing it a few yards away into the immediate street. It was here that he came to find no one inside, mounting up to only one conclusion._

"_Just as I thought there's no one inside, which means this thing was being remotely controlled."_

_It was no later that a sound could be heard from up above, looking to the night sky to see a helicopter hovering in the clear. _

"Looks like law enforcement has finally arrived."

_Not interested in sticking around for questioning or any of the coming proceedings he jumped down from the now nonfunctional tank to touch base with the ground. Her eyes were now finally beginning to readjust after bearing witness to the bright flash from before._

"_What's going on now," Setsuna thought. "Have the authorities come to collect that weapon?"_

_The first shots came without warning, several bullets raining down on the non-moving tank. This immediately drawled his attention after only a step taken, watching as a mini missile fired from the helicopter could be seen heading straight for the disabled tank._

"_I don't get it, why?"_

_He jumped out of harm's way with a quick decision made, taking only seconds before impact was made. Two more shots were fired, sending the weapon up into a gulf of flames. She could not bear to watch anymore, making a move out of her position to get closer to what was conspiring right before her very eyes._

"_There's been enough destruction; it's time to put an end to this."_

_She closed in with each stride, feeling the emitting heat of the flames burning strong. It was only after coming within a few yards of reaching the brunt of everything that another missile was launched. Seeing this she stopped in her path, avoiding the next line of impact that erupted in more devastation with the tank now fully engulfed in flames._

_Her eyes beamed to the sky, directing her eyes to the helicopter with only one question in mind__._

"_Why are the authorities continuing to fire when the tank can clearly can no longer move?"_

_It was with that thought coming to mind that the helicopter began to switch in its position above, seemingly making way for another direction before begging to fly away. Had what they had set out to do been accomplished? And if so why leave the scene in a burning fury? None of this made any sense._

_She finally snapped back to the situation in front of her, finding that the flames had reached new heights since last seeing them. No sooner did she look further left to find nothing but a trail of flames, making things only that more complicated._

"_That man, he's gone.__"_

_No matter which direction she turned there was no sign of the man from before. As quick as he had appeared when all unfolded he disappeared just as fast with all falling to an end. _

"_Who was he, and where has he gone?"_

_This resided on her mind for several seconds to come. Her thoughts were only interrupted by that of the sound of sirens, glancing over her shoulder to see them quickly closing in on the scene. There was no time for this; there was still a mission at hand. She made a move back for the building she once found herself hidden beside, watching as the patrol cars came to a stop feet from reaching the fire._

_This was topped off by the arrival of three fire trucks in the following seconds to come._

"_I have to leave now, the last thing I have time for is giving a public statement on tonight's events."_

_No was no second thought for what was to come next, pulling the O-Track from her pocket only for disappointment to crawl in._

"_The signal.. it has been lost."_

_This left only one option on the table, knowing if she was to find the moon princess before the nights end there was one person who might just increase those chances. There was no time to waste in her mind, knowing every second could matter. Even with the important matter at hand she couldn't quite block out all that had just occurred. There were certainly more questions left to be answered than there had been before. Was all of this unexpected activity due to whatever created the craters? It was something she was determined to find out._

…

_The answer given was direct, resulting in a show of surprise. This was more than apparent, though to be expected._

"Billy," Clark questioned, "Billy Batson, he's the one who ended up traveling here with you?"

"Yes, that's right." Zatanna confirmed.

"But I don't understand," Clark said crossing his arms. "If I recall he wasn't one of the few in attendance the night that machine went haywire."

"Maybe not at first, but he did end up showing up along with Aquaman," Zatanna informed. "This of course happened after you had already been seemingly wiped out of existence."

"So am I right in assuming you were tagged by that beam of light at some point?"

"No, the magic barrier I set in place kept everything contained."

"That doesn't make sense," Clark said uncrossing his arms. "How then did you end up getting here?"

"It's just because of that fact."

"What do you mean?"

"Any spells that are cast by its user are automatically linked," Zatanna explained. "When that surge of energy made contact with my barrier it must have caused some kind of chain reaction."

"Thus bringing you here," Clark said coming to the realization. "That concludes that, you said that Billy showed up at some point but how does he fit into all of this?"

"It's because he made contact with me."

"Made contact with you?"

"After a time of holding up the barrier I started to feel strange inside, light head even," Zatanna rehashed. "And before I knew it I found myself falling over, Batson was the one to grab hold of me so I didn't fall to the ground."

"Causing the contact you mentioned, I see," Clark said bringing a hand to his chin. "And how soon after did this all occur after my disappearance?"

"Roughly five minutes."

"And by your count how long have you been on this… alternate Earth?" Clark asked before lower his hand back to his side.

"Two days away from three weeks."

"Three weeks," Clark exclaimed. "You've been here for almost three weeks?"

"Why so surprised," Zatanna asked. "Haven't you?"

"I'd hardly consider only a couple days in the same reach."

"That's strange."

"You're telling me," Clark said. "Especially since the other two and myself were the first three affected by that unknown source of energy."

"Given the length in time, I guess it's safe to say you've yet to gain a trail on the one who came here from our Earth."

"Have you?"

"Unfortunately not."

"No matter, we'll eventually gain something if we all work together," Clark said. "Speaking of which, where's Billy now?"

_Before a response was given a knock came at the door, putting all further discussion on hold for the time being._

"Come in," Zatanna invited. "The doors unlocked."

_The door was opened with those next seconds to come, both watching as someone stepped in past the hanging beads._

"Mr. Tsukino," Clark said upon his entry. "I was wondering when you'd be joining us."

"So, you must be the editor Ms. Kyoko mentioned over the phone."

"Ms. Kyoko?" Clark questioned as he turned to face her.

"You probably know her by Naoki," Zatanna replied. "Kyoko is her first name."

"Thanks for the clarification."

"And I apologize for the wait," Kenji said. "I just got a call from my wife, one that turned out to be important."

_There was a vibe to be felt in his voice upon hearing this._

"Is everything alright?" Clark asked.

"I don't know," Kenji said. "My wife hasn't been able to get a hold of our daughter for the past couple hours, and nor has she tried calling home."

"Then you had better go and look for her," Clark said. "I'll wrap up things here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," Clark stated. "There's nothing more important you should be doing right now."

"But if I leave you won't have a means for traveling."

"I'll catch a bus or cab, either way will get me where I need to go from here," Clark replied. "You don't need to worry about me, now go."

"Thank you," Kenji said with the bow of his head before looking her way. "It's a pleasure to meet you Zealia, I hope next time we'll get more time to get aquatinted."

"I look forward to that." She said in response with a nod of her own.

_He left with nothing further to say, closing the door on his way out. This left just the two of them once again._

"Now," Zatanna began laying his focus back on him. "Where were we?"

"Billy," Clark reminded. "Where is he?"

_It was with that question asked that a knock could be heard, but not one from the door he had walked through. A second knock came soon after, this time noting it came from the other side of the room. It was only then that he noticed it in the far right corner of the room._

"One moment," Zatanna said pushing up from out of the chair. "I better get that."

"Didn't realize there was another door in this room."

"That's not the only thing."

"Not the only thing…?"

_There was no response to be given, and nor was he expecting to receive one. Not once did she look back, only stopping after reaching the door. There was no telling who was on the other side, cautiously pushing it forward. There lying on the ground was an envelope. She reached down to grab hold of it, having no idea what was inside as she stood back tall with the close of the door._

_The envelope was held out in front as she walked, looking to the center of it to find the printed name 'Zealia__'._

"An envelope," Clark said after taking notice. "From who?"

"I'm not sure."

_She found her way back to the chair where she had been seated previously, wasting no time in making the first tear._

"You sure you don't want me to inspect that first?" Clark asked.

"Are you really that paranoid?" Zatanna questioned with another tear made.

"Just taking necessary measures," Clark said. "You can never be too sure."

"With an over caution like that I'd say he's rubbed off on you more than you've realized." Zatanna noted.

"What?"

"No need to play the clueless lamb Clark, you know who I'm talking about."

_One final move was made on the top end of the envelope, opening it wide to reveal what was inside. She reached in to pull out a single piece of paper._

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"Our schedule for what we need to get done tonight and tomorrow before the big day on Friday."

"That must mean you have a lot to do."

"In short."

_With that said she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket, holding it out for him to take._

"What's this?" Clark asked accepting the slip into hand.

"I'm almost positive Crystal View will want those questions and answers for the interview you came to collect," Zatanna reminded. "I jotted down a page full worth of stuff you can take back to your office."

"I appreciate that," Clark thanked securely sealing it away within his pocket. "Before I go there's one last thing I'd like to ask."

"What is it?"

"You said before you found out I was here," Clark said. "What lead you to finding that out?"

"I'm on a bit of a tight schedule and that's a long story in itself, I'll tell you what," Zatanna said with a brief pause. "Stop by tomorrow afternoon and we'll go over everything, does that work for you?"

"What time are we talking?"

"Any time after twelve thirty."

"That will definitely work, I'll be here," Clark said with a nod. "Can I also assume Billy will be here as well?"

"No doubt."

"Great," Clark said pleased to hear. "Then twelve thirty it is."

…..

_It was nothing but darkness to be found. But not of the scenery, but of the mind. It was almost as if they had been locked within their own conscious, waiting for that timer set to go off which would allow for them to awaken. Even with how far they had fallen in there was still something to be felt… a presence of one close which seemingly grabbed hold of them as a reminder of their own very wellbeing._

_But with any hold must come a pull, one which was given with one call made._

"_Sailor Moon."_

_That's all that was needed to crack the barrier, forcing her eyes open to sight a familiar yet concerning face._

"… Luna?"

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?"

_The energy felt at the surface was used to push up from the position on her stomach to her knees to find another standing over her with a smile to give._

"It's good to see that you're alright Princess."

"Sailor Pluto, you're here too," Sailor Moon said before having a look to the area surrounding them to find several city buildings in the near distance. "Why are we on the roof of a skyscraper, and how did I get here."

"We were hoping you could answer that for us." Luna said regaining her attention from below.

"Me?"

"There was a disturbance at the mall earlier today, reports given sight you at the scene," Luna reported. "It was said you engaged someone."

"Can you tell us who it was you crossed, and what they were after?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"I can't," Sailor Moon said bringing a hand to her head. ".. I can't remember."

"It's alright, we'll give it some time," Luna said. "I'm sure everything will come back to you in the next hours."

"Yes," Sailor Pluto agreed. "The important thing is that we found you and you're safe."

"I was missing?" Sailor Moon asked as she now attempted to stand to her feet.

"Yes," Sailor Pluto confirmed. "Since the second half of yesterday."

"Yesterday," Sailor Moon questioned with her eyes widening with a look to the still dark sky above. "What time is it now?"

"After five A.M." Luna answered.

"Five in the morning, my parents are probably up in shambles by now!"

"Don't worry," Sailor Pluto calmed. "I had Rei-san call your home to let your family know you'd be staying with her for the night."

"I guess that simmers it down a little, but I'm still going to have some questions to answer." Sailor Moon said with a bummed out face to show.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Luna said. "Now come along there's only a couple hours before school starts, I'm sure you have no intention of being late."

"Wait, I have one last question."

"What is it?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"If I was missing like you said, how did the two of you find me?"

"That's simple, I used my heightened sense of smell to track you," Luna replied. "It took a while, but we finally found you."

"It would have been sooner, but your communications device was offline for whatever reason," Sailor Pluto noted. "Mercury will have to look into that for you."

"What happened while I was away," Sailor Moon asked. "Anything I should know about?"

"Yes, but that's not for us to discuss until all others are gathered," Sailor Pluto said being the first of the three to begin walking. "Let's go."

_There was nothing to deny the move, both following closely behind as they made their way to the edge of the roof._

…

_The night had brought many unexpected obstacles leading all the way to this very morning. After transferring from one location to the next by train the destination had finally been reached. It was still relatively dark being that the time it was. There wasn't much activity to find, only that of a single car pulling out of the lot before finding its way to the road where he had come._

_There was no denying his tiredness, it could clearly be seen in his posture as he found himself just feet away from reaching the staircase leading to the upper floors._

"_About time, I'm back."_

_The next move was interrupted by the step of another, immediately stopping before slowly turning to the left side to see a dark figure step out of hiding from behind a light pole no more than two yards._

"Finally," A strong yet soothing voice spoke as the dark figure. "I've been waiting to meet with you in person, Clark Kent."

_His eyes widened at this announcement with a full shift in position._

"How do you know my name," Clark asked. "And who are you?"

_No immediate response was given, only continuing to walk forward until stepping out into the light. It was a middle aged man wearing a brown top hat with a full body dark jump suite. _

"_Interesting choice of style."_

_But most alarming of all were the bulky gloves to be found on both hands with hold of a square shaped box in hand. Still with nothing further to say the man leaned down to place the box upon the ground before straightening to face him._

"You asked who I was, my name is Tuewsa Konn."

"That's a really uncommon," Clark said. "Can't say I've ever heard either."

"Which I'm not surprised by, but our names are the least of why I've come."

"I'm listening."

"I saw you, I saw what you did at the mall yesterday," Tuewsa announced. "I was there myself, and when I saw your broadcast on TV I knew I had to find you."

"What?"

"Yes, your bravery was most evident," Tuewsa said quick to point out. "The way you stood up to Zia Uealson without a second's thought sealed my decision."

_He shook his head at the information given, confusion topping the thoughts on his mind._

"I don't understand, you know who that woman was," Clark asked. "And what is this decision you speak of?"

"Please listen, my time is short," Tuewsa said with a noticeable weakness in his output. "It's imperative that you listen to what I have to say."

"Very well," Clark said with a nod. "You won't get another interruption out of me."

"Yesterday you were engaged by one of the Uealson tribe members, Zia," Tuewsa began. "What she and the rest of the Uealson's are after are the Eight Eyes of Lady Vitiate."

"So I was told," Clark rehashed. "What are these Eight Eyes of Lady Vitiate anyway?"

"As much as I wish to explain, I don't have enough time to get into that."

_With that line to give he began to cough, feeling a striking soreness throughout his entire body._

"Hey, are you alright?" Clark asked stepping forward in concern.

"Please listen," Tuewsa said looking back at him. "There's something I need for you to do for me, the universe depends on it."

"The universe?" Clark questioned almost gasping at this claim.

_Tuewsa then took his left leg, tapping it on the side of the box that had been set out in front of him._

"This box," Tuewsa began. "Inside lays the Eighth Eye of Lady Vitiate."

"What?!"

"It is the most dangerous of the balls of magical power that the Uealson's have been searching for," Tuewsa informed. "The only reason Zia lost track of it yesterday was because I was able to hide it away within a led box I came across at the mall."

"Wait, are you saying there are eight of them in all?" Clark asked.

"Yes, and whether you believe me or not all eight have crash landed here on Earth," Tuewsa reported. "They are the cause for the craters sited here in Japan."

"So you must have gotten around to one of the crater sites before the authorities could, I see," Clark said. "On a side note, there weren't eight craters reported."

"Some must not have caused as much damage on impact."

"Perhaps," Clark said. "But what's your relationship to all of this?"

"Another question I do not have the time to elaborate on I'm afraid," Tuewsa said. "There's one final thing I must bring to your attention, my vis…"

_A sudden burn came to his heart in the mist of speaking, clutching his chest as he found himself falling forward with an agony of rising pain._

"Tuewsa!" Clark said leaping forward to catch the man in his arms.

_He slowly lowered him to the ground on his backside before kneeling over him._

"Mr. Konn, are you alright?" Clark asked.

"There is no time to detract ourselves from the matter at hand, please," Tuewsa said with three shallow breaths taken. "I have foreseen it, my vision… I have witnessed the end of time and life itself and not only here, but throughout the entire universe."

"What, is there any way of preventing what you claim to have seen?"

"Ye.. yes, you must first," Tuewsa continued in between coughs. "You must first awaken the light of the beast."

"Awaken the light of the beast," Clark questioned. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The Eye of the Eighth," Tuewsa said pointing to the box sitting only a few feet away. "Its fostered power must only see light, not that of darkness."

_His confusion only rose, but decided to wait it out for further explanation._

"There are two who will bring about the end to all existence, you have to stop them," Tuewsa continued. "They must not get their hands on all eight eyes."

"Who," Clark asked. "Do you have a name?"

"The Sailor, _Sailor__..."_

_He was fading quickly with each passing moment, now finding his sight becoming lost to him._

"Is it the Sailor Senshi that you speak of," Clark asked. "I need to know."

"Yes.. but only the one."

"Only one, is it Sailor Moon?"

"No, it's a senshi of the outer stars," Tuewsa announced with one final breath to release. "The one they call Sailor Uranus.. she and the kid must be stopped at all costs when it comes."

_His eyes fluttered lifeless after delivering this last bit of information._

"You mentioned Sailor Uranus, what about this kid," Clark asked giving him a shake. "Who's this kid you mentioned, do they have a name?"

_There was no reaction to come upon asking this. He already knew by the look of his eyes, not needing to check for a pulse to know that he was already gone. Giving him the conclusion of privacy he reached out, pushing down the lids with only one message to give._

"Rest in peace, Tuewsa Konn."

_There was no delay in what came next, turning for the box sitting only a lengths way. He more than had his doubts about what had been told, but surely would not break the promise he had made. _

"_With so much given__.. it seems no matter what turn is made there will always be added questions to hang in the balance."_

_He reached out to grab it, immediately feeling an inner energy that brought something he had never felt.. a power that spoke volumes just by touch. It was as if a bond had been bounded, one of high strength._

"_Is it true… could this __really be the means to end all?"_

**To Be Continued**


	24. At a Glance

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 24**

**At a Glance**

_The day was only beginning and yet there was an amped energy to be felt, almost as if midday had already come. She had never felt this energized with such a high clarity so early in the day. Could this be due to the events that unfolded the day before? Either way finding out what had happened yesterday in full was what stood as the highest of importance__._

_She walked down the halls with little attention given to detail, almost surprised when she glanced up from the ground to find herself within range of the door to her homeroom class. _

"_I wonder if the others have arrived yet."_

_That very thought brought a soothing feeling, one which came from someone wrapping their arms around her from behind._

"Usagi-chan, you're alright."

_Recognizing the voice she immediately turned to face them to see a look of relief on her face._

"Wow Minako-chan," Usagi expressed smilingly hoping to lighten the mood. "Were you really that worried about me?"

"Of course, we all were," Minako said stating the obvious. "We didn't know what happened to you, or whether you were ok or not."

"I'm still not entirely sure myself." Usagi admitted

"What do you mean?"

"Well not everything, but some thing's came back to me while I was walking this morning." Usagi said pleased to report.

"Why don't we hold off on that until after class," Minako suggested after checking the time on her watch. "Have you spoken with any of the others?"

"I called this morning and let them all know I'm ok."

"How come you didn't call me?"

"It must have crossed my mind." Usagi replied in a joking matter.

"I'll remember that." Minako said rolling her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh would you look at the time," Minako said shifting topic. "We have less than a minute before class begins."

"Well look on the bright side, at least neither of us will be walking in late today."

"Speak for yourself," Minako said slightly taken back by this. "I haven't shown up late for class in over a week."

"A record best for you, we'll just have to see how long that holds." Usagi teased before marching forward.

_This was quickly brushed off before making her way toward the door as well. The two stepped in after one another to find most everyone engaged in small talk. It was at that moment that she noticed him in the second seat back in the first row, a reminder that two new students had joined their class. As she took a seat at the first desk she noticed that the final seat in the last row was empty._

"_Isn't that where the other boy__ who joined our class chose to sit?"_

_She came to find him nowhere else throughout the room after having a look. She was slightly curious as to his whereabouts, turning to the other seated behind her to find him jotting down what appeared to be notes of some kind. The movement in his strokes were difficult to follow, most certainly one of the faster note takers she had come to see._

"Excuse me," Usagi interjected politely as possible. "What did you say your name was again?"

"_RayGunBeamingEyesToppedWithSolarPoweredWingsShould DoTheTrickForTheDemitrexRexSubmarine."_

_There was nothing but an awkward look to come to her face upon hearing this, barely catching a word of what was said. _

"Um… what," Usagi questioned. "I don't remember your name being quite so, complicated."

_His eyes suddenly beamed forward, to the point of almost catching her by surprise._

"You say something?"

"I was wondering what your name was." Usagi replied.

"You forgot already, no big deal, Bart." He replied before immediately focusing his sights back to the paper sitting atop the desk.

"Wait, but I have a question." Usagi announced.

_He slowly looked back up to face her once more, a hint of an almost annoyance to be found on his face._

"What, did you want my last name too?"

"No, I was wondering if you knew where the other student to join this class yesterday is."

"You mean the same guy who I just met yesterday and have already forgotten their name.. yep, don't have a clue." Bart replied playing it off with the best of his ability.

_No sooner did he revert his attention back to the paper, continuing on with what he had been working on before. Her eyes slowly faded away from him as she turned back for the front of the room with one thought in mind._

"_That has to be one of the strangest individuals I've ever met."_

_The bell rang soon after, sparking the true beginning of the class._

"Alright everyone," The professor said taking his stance at the front of the room. "Pull out your text books and turn to page one forty, we'll pick up from where we ended with yesterdays."

_It was all self-explanatory, all doing what was asked with no questions needing to be presented on the matter._

_The period went by smoothly as they went through one age to the next; taking any notes they found to be necessary during the process of this. And with no real attention paid to the clock throughout the class the bell rang, ending the day's session._

"Make sure you fill in the blanks of the assignment given today for homework if you did not complete it." The professor instructed.

_All students took note of this, including herself as she finished packing up all supplied that had been sitting on the top of the desk. Once this was taken care of she stood up from the desk only to have the teacher step out in front to block her path._

"Usagi-chan I'm going to ask that you stay after class for just a minute," The professor stated. "You and our second day student Bart-kun."

"Wait," Bart said upon hearing this after reaching the two. "What for?"

"I'll explain in just a moment." The professor replied.

_The two watched as the rest of the students exited the room, leaving just them and the instructor a short time after._

"Now that it's just the three of us I have something to ask of you both."

"What is it?" Bart asked with a clear interest to see.

"Yesterday after watching the video played, did the two of you happen to share answers with one another on the test given?"

"Of course not." Usagi replied.

"I for one would never do such a thing." Bart added.

"Is that right." The instructor said almost amused by this.

_He reached into to his pocket to pull out two sheets of paper._

"Well I've got both of your tests here, do you know what they have in common?"

"Haven't seen her test," Bart claimed. "So I guess you'll have to tell us."

"Well aren't you just the brightest," The instructor remarked. "Here's the thing, every single answer was exactly the same on both tests, even the written part at the bottom was noticeably similar."

"So we came to the same conclusions," Usagi said seeing no harm in this. "After all we did watch the same video."

"Perhaps, but how do you explain this?" The professor said now turning both sheets of paper around for them to see.

_It was only then that the two knew their denials would prove fruitless, looking to both sheets to see a single name which was printed on both papers in the name column._

"You see Bart-kun not only did you copy all of Tsukino-chan's answers and take them as your own, but you also had the audacity to write her name where yours should have been printed in the name column."

"… Oops," Bart smilingly gave in. "Guess that's the end of that, but how did you know it was me?"

"You're the only student whose name wasn't found on any of the tests turned in."

"Total self-destruct." Bart remarked to himself.

"I had no knowledge that my answers were being plagiarized." Usagi quickly declared with a raise of her hand.

"That is so uncrash." Bart said looking her way.

"Enough, both of you," The professor said regaining their attention. "Either way Usagi-chan you only managed to get one answer correct which would have amounted to a failing grade, but since this has come to the light you'll both being receiving zeros."

"What?!" Usagi exclaimed.

"I'm down with that," Bart said giving the go ahead thumbs up. "Fits the bill in my boat."

"Let's get one thing clear," The professor said leaning in as to look them both over. "Don't let it happen again."

".. Yes sir." Usagi promised with in drop in tone.

"Aye teacher," Bart assured with a salute to give. "You won't have any more unauthorized note sharing from this kid."

"That's all I needed to hear," The professor said with a nod. "You both are now dismissed; I'll see you both back here for tomorrow's next lesson."

_There was a brief silence to follow this confrontation, both heading out with no words to exchange, nor any eye contact to give. It was only after reaching the hall that she expressed her feeling on the matter with the sway of her arms out in front of herself._

"I can't believe it, and if an 'F' wasn't bad enough now I ended up with a zero," Usagi said feeling a rise in frustration. "Hopefully mama doesn't find out about this."

"I guess I made a wrong decision in copying your answers, talk about fail," Bart said casually walking past her. "The fact we got caught and ended up with zeros only makes it an epic fail."

_She stopped at this remark, looking down to the ground with the clutch of her fists as her eyes began to tear up._

"You're a meanie!" Usagi shrilled with one single tear escaping her eye.

_By the time she looked back up she came to find he was already several feet down the hall, knowing there was a good chance her last words did not ring clear to him. There was no use in leaning on this, wiping the tear that had reached her cheek before pushing on herself__._

"_This is just not my day."_

_There was an inner hope inside that felt things would change for the better, a feeling which would come to be measured by time._

…_.._

_The traffic was now clearly picking up in its efforts, something that was expected to occur at this time a day. They found themselves backed up in traffic, taking twenty minutes longer to reach the destined location than usual terms._

"Here, this will be far enough."

_The cab driver complied with the request given, finding an open space aside the walk way before coming to a stop._

"Thank you; your services are most appreciated."

_After tipping the driver he stepped out from the vehicle with the close of the door, now finding himself in a similar position as the previous day. Several could be seen coming in and out carrying crates and materials in and out each way. He didn't let this serve as a delay, holding the box firm to his side before heading toward the entrance. _

_The sound of a whistle tuned clear only after taking a couple, looking that way to see someone standing on the right side of the warehouse. Had the whistle been meant for him, an attempt at getting his attention? He was unclear of this but chose to investigate that very possibility as he walked over. It was here that he came to find someone standing with their back leaned to the wall, a black hood hanging over their head serving as a mask to shield their appearance. He stopped after coming within inches of reaching them._

"Excuse me, but did you want to speak with me?"

"It's good to know even with your super hearing depleted your awareness hasn't completely fallen off the edge." The hooded person replied as they looked up to face him.

"Billy," Clark said. "It's you."

"You sound surprised, I was under the impression Zatanna told you I'd be here upon your return."

"Quick question, how did you know my hearing dropped in levels?" Clark asked out of curiosity.

"For the simple fact I whispered your name ten times when you stepped out of that cab," Billy answered. "I guess I'm not the only one having troubles with my powers."

"What's that?"

"Every time I've transformed since coming here I've experienced some difficulties in more areas than one," Billy informed. "Heavy exhaustion when reverting back has been a consistent, but that's beside the point."

"That doesn't sound good but you're right, we have more important matters to discuss," Clark said in agreement. "Take me to Zatanna; I need to speak with her immediately."

"Unfortunately she's not here," Billy reported. "Something unexpected came up in the last hour, which is why I've been standing here waiting for your arrival."

"And just when I needed her most."

"What, has something come up since last night?"

"Yes, there's something I wanted her to have a look at," Clark confirmed holding out the object that had been held at his side. "Something sealed in here."

"You've got my interest," Billy said pushing away from where he leaned. "What's in the box?"

_He knew the importance of keeping its presence a secret, taking the time to look over the surrounding area before turning back for the box._

"_Looks like we're clear."_

_With that thought in mind he brought his right hand to the top of the box, pulling it open to reveal what was inside._

"Umm, what is this?" Billy questioned laying his eyes on the dark purple bowling ball shaped object as he reached out to touch it.

_It was rough on contact, moving his hand across the surface to find no difference in its form from end to end._

"Where did you get this thing," Billy asked removing his hand. "And what's so important that you need to have Zatanna have a look at it?"

"That's a long story in itself, one which I would prefer to go through once she's here as well," Clark said closing the box. "Do you have any idea when she'll be back?"

"Not until after four sometime, possibly five."

"That's quite the wait.. much too long for us to sit around and do nothing," Clark said giving some thought to it. "I'll tell you what, why don't we head to the public park a couple miles from here?"

"For what purpose?"

"The others will be there in the next hour or so."

"The others?"

"I didn't travel here alone, Kid Flash and Red Robin are here as well," Clark reported. "Tim and I agreed we'd meet there to discuss matters further."

"Why at a park," Billy asked. "Don't you guys have some place you're staying at?"

"Yes, but there's a point to why that location was chosen," Clark replied turning back for the street. "We might as well hitch a cab over to the park now; I'll explain everything to you once we arrive."

_There was no reason for arguing the decision, following him as the two made way for the side of the road._

…_.._

_It had been a slow day to say the least from her perspective. The first two classes of the day were purely dominated by note taking, making it seem as if the day would drag on forever. The next hour was only minutes away from arriving, staggering her eyes down from the clock to the book set upon the desk with a turn of the page._

_A deep breath was taken; knowing only two long pages remained before she'd finally be done with the required amount for the days assigned. The room was notably quiet, all hard at work with their studies. The only thing to be heard was that of the air conditioning circulating throughout the room. With little warranting for it she found her focus surfing to the window directly left from where she sat, watching as a pair of birds soared into the large tree a short distance away. _

_She found herself observing the activities of the outside for seconds to come, a more than comforting feeling coming over her during the duration of this. A smile came from this, retaining it as she found herself turning back for the text book. It was in that moment that something flashed to her sights, staring out the window once more to see something fly by._

"_That is most certainly not a bird, what is that?"_

_Her curiosity was certainly center stage, one which turned to concern as she continued to watch the dark figure gradually fade away. There was no telling what it could be, but deep down there was a bad feeling to be felt. She immediately turned in her desk, taking only seconds before she was noticed by the class instructor. _

"What is it, Hino-chan?"

"I don't feel very well," Rei replied putting on her best sick impression. "Would it be alright if I took a visit to the nurse's office?"

_There was no response given initially, keeping quiet as the instructor jotted something down on a slip of paper._

"Yes you may go, just make sure you take this hall pass with you."

_She quickly gathered her things, finishing off with the place of the bag over her shoulders. With that done she walked to the front of the room where she collected the hall pass._

"Thank you." Rei said with the bow of her head.

_With that she left the classroom, reaching down to grab hold of her phone after only a couple steps taken._

"_If this has something to do with what I think it does than I had better alert the others," Rei thought. "Let's just hope they're not in the middle of class." _

…_.._

_An agreement had been made hours prior on where they would meet. The bell that would spark the time had already gone off and he was nowhere to be found. Every side and corner was checked from where he stood, and yet he was nowhere in sight._

"_Where is he, no way Tim would have forgotten on what he agreed on."_

_This was most certainly a possibility, one which he kept into account as he began walking through the crowd of students who were now finding their way off the premises. He placed a hand over his eyes at the sight of the sun, finding its influence much brighter than it had been earlier in the day. With this known fact he headed toward the right where several trees stood in amongst the grasses below._

_He arrived soon after making the decision, appreciating the shade the trees brought in their presence. _

"_No better place to wait it out than here."_

_It was after leaning his back to one of the trees that he looked further right to find he wasn't alone. There sitting under one of the neighboring trees was a girl, one who more than caught his attention._

"_I don't know where, but I feel I've seen her somewhere before."_

_Wanting to get a confirmation he stepped away from where he leaned, wasting no time in walking over. After finding himself within feet of her he immediately took a which resulted in her facing him with less than an optimistic expression to give._

"You look familiar," Bart said getting straight to the point. "Are you in one of my classes?"

"Oh that's right, you're Bart-kun," She said coming to a realization. "You're one of the boys who joined our school."

"You know my name?"

"Of course," She replied. "I was there when you introduced yourself to the class yesterday."

"Ohhh, so what's your name?"

_She smiled with delight before responding._

"Makoto Kino."

"That's a smashing name," Bart said reaching for his pocket. "Hey, would you like to see something smashing I made in class today?"

"… Sure, why not?"

_It took little to no time for him to pull out a sheet of paper, unfolding it right after doing so to reveal a drawing of some kind. It resembled that of a metallic dinosaur mixed in with several other bizarre elements._

"I call it the Demitrix Rex Submarine, though it does have flight capabilities as seen by the solar powered wings here," Bart pointed out before handing it over to her. "So what do you think?"

"Wow, you even have annotations," Makoto said unsure of what to say in response to what she was now looking at. "It's really cool."

"More like downright amazing," Bart stated. "You can keep it, I can always make another."

"No, I could never."

"No is not an option within my play book, it's yours now." Bart declared.

"Well.. thank you, for the Demi Rex whatever it's called."

"Names at the top of the drawing Makino." Bart informed.

"Makino?"

"Isn't that your name?" Bart asked.

"No, it's Makoto Kino." Makoto reminded.

"Oh, sorry about that." Bart apologized with the rub of the back of his head.

"Don't stress it," Makoto assured. "It's no big deal."

_With that she pulled her bag over from where it rested on her right side, unzipping it to place the drawing inside._

"So what are you doing over here anyway," Bart asked. "Shouldn't you be on your way home?"

"I'm actually waiting for some friends," Makoto replied after zipping the bag shut. "What about you, why are you still here?"

"Same as you, except I'm only waiting for one person."

"I see."

"I'm glad I ran into you Makino, you seem really down to Earth if you know what I mean." Bart commented.

_This only caused her to bring a hand to her face in response._

"_Really, again," Makoto thought to herself. "Is my name really that hard to remember?" _

_It was only after removing the palm from her face that she witnessed him falling to his back which now brought him right next to her._

"Best view in the stadium." Bart said now bringing his hands to the back of his head.

_She didn't know how to respond to this move, looking directly down at him with everything seemingly stopping with that moment. There was a strange feeling inside, an uneasiness words could not begin to explain. It was only then that she found his eyes locked on her, or was it that he was peering through her?_

_There was no real way of telling. Just as she was to move he spoke, calling for her attention for at least a moment longer._

"Wow," Bart conveyed softly. ".. So beautiful."

_All fell from the mind, feeling her palms softening up with a notable increase in her heart rates output. Were his comments directed at her?_

"… What," Makoto nervously asked. "What did you say?"

"The sky," Bart said with his grin widening ever so much. "Don't you find it to be beautiful?"

_It was no sooner after asking this that he noticed the look on her face._

"Hey Makino is everything alright," Bart asked. "Your face went kinda red all of a sudden."

"There's nothing wrong!" Makoto denied with a quick shift in position.

_A loud thump could be heard in that moment, causing Bart to spring up from where he laid. The two of them both looked right to find that someone had fallen out from behind one of the trees further down._

"Look," Bart pointed out as if he had seen a real life dragon. "It's Usangi!"

"It's Usagi," The girl corrected as she corralled to her feet. "It's not Usag, Usangi, Usaught, U.. whatever else comes to your mind, it's Usagi!"

_By this time Makoto had stood back to her feet as well, crossing her arms with the narrow of her eyes as her friend approached._

"What's wrong?" Usagi innocently asked upon noting this.

"You wouldn't have happened to be spying on me now would you?"

_The smile to follow could not be contained, immediately turning back for the right side to point out one missed detail._

"It wasn't my idea, Minako-chan was doing it first." Usagi informed.

_After announcing this it didn't take long for Minako to make her smiling appearance with the wave of her hand as she stepped out from behind one of the trees further down._

"There you are, we've been looking all over for you Makoto-chan." Minako said.

"Yea, I bet you have." Makoto said not fooled in the least.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt what you and your pals have got going, so I'll catch you tomorrow in class," Bart said turning for the left side. "See you around Makino."

"No wait," Makoto said only to have him take off with nothing as little as a wave. "Great, I think you two scared him off."

"Did he just call you Makino?" Usagi questioned.

"Nothing far off from the Usangi you received." Makoto said quick to remind.

"Details," Usagi plead reverting to the main matter at hand. "We want details."

"Details for what?" Makoto asked turning to face her.

"Oh please, like we didn't see you blushing just a short time ago when the two of you were talking," Minako stated. "Not to mention how he was coaxed up by your side almost the entire time."

"What," Makoto said uncrossing her arms. "That was only for like a second."

"How about the paper given to you," Usagi asked grabbing hold of her right arm. "Did the two of you exchange numbers?"

"We don't have time for this nonsense, thus concluding this discussion," Makoto stamped with a huff as she pushed forward. "Let's go and find Ami-chan, need I remind you that we have an important mission to see to."

"_Think we pushed a nerve_?" Usagi whispered.

"Only you." Minako replied before following after Makoto who had already began walking.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" Usagi hollered in response to this claim.

_There was no reply to give, and nor did she plan on giving one as she walked along with a smirk hanging high._

…

_The time seemed to fly by just as quickly as she found herself running down block to the next, doing her best to try and relocate the figure in the sky she had seen from the classroom window._

_She checked her watch to find herself surprised at how much time had passed since leaving the school._

"_It has been over forty five minutes since I made the call, surely Usagi and the others have gotten out of school by now."_

_She stopped in her path after reaching the end of the street she found herself traveling down with the thought that whatever it was she was chasing might now be out of reach._

"_Perhaps it was nothing, just a hunch gone cold," Rei thought. "I should probably head back to the shrine, it's only a matter of time before the others show up at the doorstep."_

_Her decision was finalized after giving it a moment's thought, one which would soon be challenged after hearing an erupting wave of cries._

"_What's that?!"_

_She instantly shifted her sights to her blind side, witnessing as several people were in the process of darting down from one part of the city to the other. _

"_Could this have something to do with what I saw at the window side?"_

_What came next was a sound that could only be associated with that of an explosion. In her mind this was enough, having no intent on holding off for what she knew was to come next. With the raise of her hand one phrase was released in high pitch._

"Mars Star Power, Makeup!"

_**To Be Continued **_


	25. Not What It Seems

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 25**

**Not What It Seems**

_The number of people occupying the area had substantially dropped from the minutes prior. With every look given there was still no sight of him. Had he forgotten about their agreement, could something have possibly come up? This was definitely a possibly, one which he was beginning to take into account. His thoughts were interrupted soon after feeling a hand fall upon his left shoulder._

"Bout time," Bart said turning in full. "What took you so long?"

"I was busy with the investigation," Tim informed. "And besides that we still need to go over what I told you about this morning."

"You never gave any information as to what," Bart reminded. "All you said is there is something important you needed to tell me after school."

"And that's why I'm here," Tim said. "But we're on a timely basis so I'll tell you all that I can on the way there."

"On a time basis," Bart questioned as he watched him begin to walk. "Wait, where are we going anyway?"

"There's a park not far from here," Tim replied. "The plan is to meet up with Clark and the others there."

"Others, what do you mean," Bart questioned following after him. "Who else will we be meeting with?"

"You'll know in time, let's move," Tim said not wanting to waste any further time. "The sooner we get there we can go over what has come to the light, and for devising a plan for what will come next."

"Ok, now you've completely lost me."

"You won't feel that way in a short time, all will make sense when we get there," Tim replied as they walked. "I'm sure of it."

"_Yea, like I haven't heard that card played before," Bart murmured to himself. "Count this kid as skeptical."_

_He knew there would be nothing much to come out of asking any further questions at the given moment, simply choosing to follow in his steps._

…

_If you weren't directly present there would be no telling from where it all erupted. There would be no stopping in their progressions. After several hours of searching a small piece to the large puzzle had been located, one in the collection which was far from being complete. With it in sight there would be no letting it escape his clutches, gradually gliding down from his position in the sky to confirm where he believed it to be._

"_At long last, I've found it."_

_There was no mistaking it. The power that it emitted was strong in its release, leaving no doubt that this was in fact what he had been searching for. His eyes zoomed forward to the man who raced away with it tightly locked to their chest as if to keep it within their possession._

"_Amusing, but this will lead nowhere__."_

_There was no need to delay the inevitable any further in his mind, holding out a finger as if to take aim._

"_Perfect."_

_With that an energy projection was fired from their index finger, touching base with the ground several yards up at the end of the street. It was this move made that caused the one that they found themselves pursuing come to an untimely stop._

"_Just as I thought."_

_This only caused more turmoil for those walking the streets, watching from above as many of the people in the general area scattered at the sight of this._

"_Strange, do all the inhabitants of this planet run at the sight of destructi__on," He thought to himself. "I was half expecting a confrontation of sorts__."_

_There was little to complain about either way, making his task just that much more straight forward. The ground was reached soon after, ending his descend to the street level__._

"Now, time to collect."

_He looked directly ahead to find the same individual from before standing in place with the item in question still held tightly. _

"_Why hasn't this man taken off like the others?"_

_There was definitely a deception to be felt, one which he wrote off as nonthreatening as he continued to close the gap._

"Stop, that is far enough." The pursued man announced. 

_Curious as to what this man's next move was to be he stopped in his tracks with the cross of his arms, waiting for the individual to make his move. To his liking this didn't take long, witnessing as the man spun around to face him._

"Here, you can have it."

_There was no denying it after seeing the look in his eye as he placed the prized possession to the ground, it was clear he had truly conceded. After doing this the unnamed man took off, running to the end of the block before falling out of sight after turning._

"_Finally, one of the Eyes of Lady Vitiate in our grasp," He thought with a pleasure to be felt as he walked forward. "But how did someone like that man just now get a hold of it, and who was he?"_

_Both questions stood high on his mind, knowing there was a possibility he'd never find out the answer to what it was he sought__.__ None the less what he had truly been after was now his, wanting no more than to corral its power within his arms. This however would only be delayed further as a blazing path of fire came between him and the ball._

"_What is this?"_

_It was yet another disturbance, one which brought an obvious rise in irritation. The heat from the flames brushed past him, clutching his fist as the flames began to fade away to reveal someone had arrived. The intensity in their eyes matched even that of the flames, a look on their face which displayed an inner anger that hanged in the balance. This sudden appearance was most questioning, leaving him with only one question to ask__._

"Who are you?"

…..

_The walk had now added up to a couple minutes, finally arriving at the bus stop. It was here that she finally turned on her phone to find she had two missed calls._

"Oh look," Usagi informed. "Rei-chan called twice."

"I got a call from her as well." Minako said.

"Did she leave either of you a message?" Ami asked looking their way.

"No, she didn't leave one."

"Nor did she leave a message for me." Usagi said.

"How long ago did she try to contact you both?" Makoto asked.

"About fifty minutes ago." Usagi answered after checking the time of the second received call.

"Which means she would have been in class at the time." Ami said shifting in tone.

"Is something wrong with that?" Makoto asked noticing this.

"It's not like Rei-chan to try and call while she's in class," Ami replied. "Which gives me the impression there was something of strong importance she needed to tell us."

"You might be right," Makoto said agreeing completely. "I'll give her a call now."

_She did just that, dialing the number of their friend and comrade only to receive that of an endless ring. A second attempt was made which just whipped up the same results._

"She's not answering." Makoto reported to all.

"That can't be good." Usagi said upon hearing.

"We mustn't jump to conclusions," Ami stated. "For all we know she could simply be busy with something."

"Either way I think we should go and look for her." Makoto said.

"And we will," Ami said in response to this. "After I contact Setsuna-san, we already agreed all of us would be present before moving forward."

"In that case we should probably call for Luna and Artemis as well." Minako suggested.

"Yes," Ami said. "They're a part of this as much as we are."

"I knew you'd agree."

"I'll go ahead and call them here as well."

"Sounds good to me."

"_All that remains is Rei-chan," U__sagi mused with her eyes rising to the sky. "Where are you?"_

….

_It was an armor of gold, including a steel helmet which sat in place atop his head. She traced her eyes from top to bottom to note the black under suit beneath it all. Who was this man exactly, and what was it he wanted? It was with these circulating thoughts that she linked eyes with his, feeling as if there was a message to receive just by looking at him. There was no move to be made by either, a seemingly mute draw which would only be broken by the first move to make._

"Who are you," The man asked. "And why is it you've chosen to step in the way of my path?"

"Your path?" The woman inquired

"Behind you," The man said bringing the item of interest to her attention. "That there is the reason for my showing here today."

_There was definitely a curiosity to be felt, glimpsing back to find a dark circle shaped rock that was about the size of a bowling ball._

"_What is that?"_

_Keeping her eyes on what was out in front was most important__._

"What's so important about that rock that you've chosen to terrorize the citizens of this city as I've just witnessed?"

"You first, you still have yet to identify yourself." The man reminded.

"I am but one of the many protectors of this planet, fighting in the name of only justice," She announced with the extension of her left arm. "Sailor Mars."

"Throughout our countless travels through the many galaxies I have not once heard the name which you have spoken," The man said. "But then again I guess I shouldn't be surprised, this galaxy here is far off edge from anywhere we've ever been."

"_He said we… that __would imply that there are more of them." _

"If it is true and you fight for this planets wellbeing as you've hinted at then you'd be doing not only yourself but everyone on Earth justice if you hand over that rock to me."

"It looks like any other ordinary large stone."

"Perhaps on the outside, yes," The armored man agreed. "It's what lies in the inside that sparks of its true wonders."

"A rather vague explanation."

"I don't know what you're trying to imply."

"Then I'll make it clear," Sailor Mars sassed beaming her eyes in full. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe me?"

"Why should I," Sailor Mars stamped not shielding her doubts. "You've given me no reason to, entering this city in the fashion that you did won't earn you very many peoples trust."

"I honestly don't care what you think, the second Eye of Lady Vitiate will be mine one way or another," He declared. "Whether it is through a mannered fashion or by me taking it by force, it makes no difference."

"_He refer__red to that stone as the second eye of something, what does he mean..?_

"I'm giving you one final chance," The man in armor stated with an agitation to be felt. "Hand over the rock to me and no further harm will come to this city."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, but as I said before I'm one of Earths protectors," Sailor Mars reminded. "And given the circumstances you're leaving me with no other choice but to stop you using physical measures."

"You plan on fighting me in that brittle uniform of yours," The man questioned. "I hardly see how that serves as legitimate protection for engagement in battle."

"You'll soon come to find my lack of armor to be a moot point."

"Is that right?"

_She knew it wasn't just the battle at hand, keeping mind of all outside elements that could play a hand in the outcome._

"_It's a known fact this man hasn't traveled to Earth alone which means I'll have to keep a sharp eye out," Sailor Mars thought with a plan forming. "That means I could be attacked from my blindside at any time."_

_This was something definitely to consider, also knowing the tides could turn in her favor if her allies arrived on the scene first. It was with these thoughts flowing through the mind that a sudden feel of exhaustion came over her._

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The man in armor asked breaking her internal freeze.

".. What?"

"The people," He pointed out. "If we battle here don't you think they could be caught up in the, how should I say… crossfire."

_He couldn't have made it anymore clear; this was certainly something that played as a disadvantage in her corner. The very thought of this only angered her further._

"_He's right, if I attack now there's bound to be casualties__ if this carries on for too long__," Sailor Mars thought sighting several peopl__e still in the area. "And if I try and lead him away from the city he's bound to catch on, which leaves me with one option… I'll have to finish him within one or two moves."_

_With all things considered there was still one thing left hanging in the realm of uncertainty. Who was this man, and what was he capable of? The lack of knowledge on this front only complicated things further. There was a sudden density to feel in the air, one which made each taken breath a seconds longer in length._

"It's clear your choice has been made," Voicing his obvious aversion on the matter. "And I have little time to sway you otherwise being that I'm on a bit of a narrow schedule, but regardless I'll hold to my standards."

"Your standards?"

"Yes, the opportunity for you to make the first move," He replied. "No matter the circumstances or place I've always elected to allow any opponent faced the first move to make."

_She didn't know what to think. Was this an honest gesture, or was there something deeper being played at hand? Unfortunately that answer would not come soon, interrupted by a sound which came without warning from behind._

"_What's that?"_

_Her eyes wondered to the opposite side of where she faced, finding that the bowling ball shaped rock was now shaking uncontrollably._

"_What's going on?"_

_This only escalated, taking only moments after hearing its sounds before a crack formed on the right side. This crack released a dark purple light from within, watching as the crack only expanded in its size._

"It can't be," The armored man said with worry to be head in in his speech. "The eye's core."

"The eye's core," Sailor Mars questioned as she looked back at him. "If you have the slightest idea for what's going on you need to tell me."

_The only thing to come in response was the sound of something shattering, turning back to face the sitting rock to find a large portion had broken off to release a now blinding stream of light. She brought her hands to her eyes almost immediately after witnessing this._

"_I don't understand, what has caused this?"_

_There was a dark energy to be felt coming from the energy being released, one which seemed to want nothing more than to latch itself onto anything it made contact with. She knew she had to distance herself away from this but couldn't find it in herself to do so; it was almost as if there was some unknown force keeping her in place. No matter how high her emotions rose or how much energy was exerted there was no way of breaking free of its clutches._

_With things sliding down hill at an alarming rate there was only one thing left she could think of that could free her of this whirlwind of uncertainty. This however would not get the chance to get tested, feeling as something of strong might pulled her from the prison she found herself enforced upon. Her vision fell soft entering those next moments packaged with a subtle light headedness to be felt._

"_I feel like I'__ve levitated to the air, am I being carried?"_

_This lasted for what seemed like several moments. Without a warning to come her feet touched back down to a solid surface within the time of her vision returning to normal standards. It was here that she found she was now standing atop one of the city buildings. She then glimpsed to her right side to find a woman with long shoulder length hair and similar armor to the man she had clashed with standing beside her._

"Who.. who are you?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Quiet," The woman replied with a commanding demeanor. "Look, it isn't over yet."

_She looked to where the mysterious woman pointed, staring to the grounds below just in time to see the rock explode before her very eyes. The sight alone was enough to cause her to gasp, watching as the many bits traveled far in their distance. But nothing could prepare her for what came next, witnessing as a large dark cloud of dust began to form where the rock once stood._

"_I can feel something dark in power coming from that region of dust," Sailor Mars thought. "__Could this be the presence that was hidden away within that stone?"_

_The energy to be felt only got stronger with each passing moment. The darks clouds only rallied together further the more time that passed, slowly beginning to make out the figure of something. Before this could fully be completed a bright light emerged from the depth of the darkness, making it hard for anyone looking on to see._

_With the light clearing seconds later it only brought about the rise of many screams from those down below. She instantly opened her eyes after hearing this to find a strange creature standing where the dark cloud of smoke once was._

"What is that thing?!"

_The creature was large in size, the color of its skin being a light green which looked durable on first glimpse. Most notable was that of possible black blades pointing upward from out of its back. The first move to make was flashing its razor fangs as it turned to look over the surrounding area. It didn't seem to be bothered by the uproar being displayed by the running people of the city. _

"I don't know what that thing is, but I don't like the energy output I'm receiving from it."

_With her mind set on what she would do next she stepped up to the ledge of the building only to have a hand fall upon her shoulder._

"Don't make a move, not yet," The woman from behind stated. "That being has yet to strike a move that calls for immediate reaction."

"We can't just sit here and wait for that to happen." Sailor Mars declared.

"Please, if there's anything I'd ever ask of you it would be to see how this unfolds."

_She swallowed her doubts, giving in to the request before turning back for the streets below. The creature still had an unsure look to express, almost as if it was confused about something. This plot of things only lasted for a few moments longer before the creature levitated into the air by unknown means while turning for the west side. With little additional time to pass it soared off into that direction, breaking the sound barrier in its departure._

_Her mind fell blank at the sight of this. Why had the creature shown so little interest in the citizens? How was it able to fly, and where had it taken off to? All these questions and more came to the mind as she turned to the person who might have the answers._

"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded.

_A response would not be given right away, interrupted by someone flying down from up above. She immediately looked to find it was the man in armor from before._

"Zia," The man exclaimed on his descend down. "Why did you help that girl, she's the enemy."

"_The armor said it all," Sailor Mars thought. "It's just as I predicted, these two are working together."_

_It took only another few seconds for him to finally land, touching down a few feet away from the two of them._

"Perhaps you didn't hear me."

"I heard you quite clearly," The woman retorted. "And as far as your ranting is concerned this woman is the opposite of what you claim."

"What?"

"Yes, she's our ally."

".. Your ally?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"What's that," The man questioned. "How do you figure?"

"I encountered a comrade of hers just yesterday, the Senshi of the moon," She replied. "My perspective on things has changed since then."

"What, there's others?"

"Yes," The woman replied before turning to face her. "Sailor Mars I would like for you to call for a meeting of all Sailor Senshi, it's time you learned the reasoning for us coming to your planet."

"Hold on, how do you know who I am," Sailor Mars asked. "Did you learn of me from yesterday's events?"

"That is of small of importance, summon them as I've asked of you," The woman replied. "Any location of your choosing is fine with me."

"With a response like that you're just as trust worthy as your friend here."

"Hino Rei," The woman spoke softly. "Trust me when I say, we're not your enemy."

"_My name…__ she knows my name," Sailor Mars thought. "No way Usagi would ever reveal our identities to someone without first asking, she wouldn't__…__ would she?" _

…_._

_After several minute of driving down one road to the next and passing the many intersections the location had finally been reached. It was here that the two finally began to exchange information, some facts coming as more of a surprise than others._

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's the truth," Clark disclosed. "After giving the sizeable rock to me the man who said his name was Tuewsa Konn claimed it to be the 'Eighth Eye of Lady Vitiate' before dying shortly after."

"Eighth Eye of what now," Billy asked. "What is that supposed to be anyway?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Clark admitted.

"And what of his body," Billy asked. "Where is he now?"

"I took the body into the apartment after everything unfolded; it was there that I informed Tim of what had happened," Clark replied. "After discussing matters we both came to an agreement that we'd wrap the body into a sheet and make a final decision on what to do with it after dawn came."

"So where's the body now," Billy asked. "Still at the apartment?"

"Well, we don't entirely know."

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said we wrapped the body in a sheet, when I awoke the next morning the body was gone."

"Then maybe the guy wasn't dead like you had presumed," Billy said. "Perhaps he got up and walked off in the middle of the night."

"That's just the thing, when I approached the sheet this morning it was still wrapped as it had been last night," Clark informed. "And when I finally unwrapped it the only thing to be found within was the clothes he had been wearing."

"Ok, now that's just creepy."

"That might be putting it lightly."

"So what's the verdict, do you believe what that guy told you?"

"I can't be too sure," Clark admitted. "Which is why I want Zatanna to have a look at the rock given to me, this way she can determine if there is really some kind of force within it."

"Now I understand the importance of why you wanted to speak with her."

"So is it accurate that you and her have been here for nearly three weeks?"

"You sound surprised by that fact," Billy said as the two walked through the park further. "How long have you and the other two been here?"

"Only a couple days in comparison."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Why's that?" Clark asked.

"Arriving here we were all nameless, no history or anyone to turn to for help."

"So what's your point?"

"I thought that one would be obvious, it's your status," Billy replied. "How did you go from someone who was not known to the world into a reporter for the new agency known as Crystal View so soon?"

"Let's just say we're very resourceful, we'll leave it at that for now," Clark replied keeping it simple. "What about you and Zatanna, how have the two of you been keeping a steady pace?"

"Based solely on her magic, well at least for the most part."

"Umm… I'm not even sure I want to know," Clark said after hearing this. "But before we shift gears completely there's one final thing I wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"Zatanna said you learned of me being here before I even appeared on television with that report at the mall," Clark replied. "How?"

"An inner connection," Billy replied. "Well, at least that's how she described it."

"That makes little sense." Clark said coming to a stop after taking another step.

"Those were her words exact, you'll have to speak with her directly if you want her to elaborate," Billy said. "I still haven't completely wrapped my mind around her explanation to be honest."

_This caused him to do the same. A wait of silence ensued, taking many seconds before he spoke again._

"So over the course of these couple weeks," Clark began as he faced him. "I'm aware the two of you have yet to gain any leads on who might have come here from our Earth."

"Unfortunately so," Billy confirmed. "But it's not like we haven't been trying."

"And I never said that you weren't."

"The fact of the matter is that whoever has come here seems to be laying it low," Billy said. "Whatever they're up to must be something they're orchestrating that has yet to come to fruition."

"That's a fair assumption."

_The two turned at the sound of his voice, coming to find the two of them had arrived__._

"Tim," Clark said. "You're early."

"I decided we'd come right away," Tim said before setting his sights elsewhere. "It's good to see you Batson, though I was under the impression Zatanna would be here as well."

"She was unable to come at this given time." Billy informed.

"I see."

"I've already gone over the details of last night's events with Billy, have you taken the time to." Clark began only to be cut off.

"You bet, he told me all about it on the way here," Bart informed with a thumbs up. "No need to go over the details again, though I'm still confused about the whole part about the body going missing without a trace.. talk about a total mind freeze."

"You're not the only one." Billy announced.

"Counting off the body going missing I believe there is something of higher importance we should be focusing on in regards to this matter," Tim stated. "The final words of the individual who passed on this.. precious stone."

"His final words," Billy questioned. "Now that you mention it Superman never did give any details about that."

"Hey, nor was I given that information," Bart stated. "What's the deal, how come you didn't tell me Tim?"

"I thought it'd be better if you heard it from Clark first hand," Tim said in response. "And since we're here he can now give you that information himself."

"Then let's get the rabbit out of the hat," Billy stated. "What was that guys final words to you?"

"His first line of words were in reference to the stonework given to me, he spoke of something," Clark said with a pause. "The beast's power, he said it must only see that of light."

"Umm, ok," Bart remarked with an obvious confusion. "Like that couldn't mean like a thousand things."

"That wasn't it," Clark continued. "Tuewsa went on to say that the rock must not come to face that of darkness."

"Yea, and that makes things more understandable." Bart said not hiding the sarcasm in his speech.

"Maybe not, but it's definitely something we need to keep in mind," Clark said. "What he meant by those statements is still unclear, it will be up to us to figure that out for ourselves."

"Not sure how all of that's going to play out," Billy said less than optimistic. "Hopefully Zatanna can give us some much needed insight on what's going on at the core of that rock."

"The Eighth Eye of Lady Vitiate," Tim reminded. "That's what Konn Tuewsa referred to it as."

"Eighth Eye," Billy said giving it a deeper thought. "Does that mean there are more of these rocks out there?"

"Yes, eight of them in all," Clark confirmed. "According to Tuewsa they all crash landed on Earth a couple days ago, three of which were responsible for creating the reported craters."

"Count me as interested."

"This next part might be the most important information of all," Clark stated. "Before passing Tuewsa gave a warning."

"A warning?"

"His words were clear, the Eyes of Lady Vitiate must not fall into the hands of the Sailor Senshi known as Uranus," Clark conveyed. "She and the kid.."

"The kid," Billy questioned. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"Unfortunately he wasn't able to finish his sentence," Clark informed. "I'm afraid that was on the brink of his end."

"Kid…," Billy said bringing a hand to his chin as he appeared to fall into deep thought. ".. I got it."

"You do?" Clark said surprised by this.

"Yes," Billy replied. "The kid he was referring to in all likelihood is most probably our very own 'Kid' Flash."

"What, are you serious?!" Bart exclaimed with the sling of his eyes into his direction.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure he's joking." Tim said putting an end to his sudden excitement.

"Talk about gullible," Billy said finding it hard to hold back his laughter. "No way was I expecting you'd find any truth in that."

"Oh, I see how it is." Bart remarked in almost a sinister tone.

"That will be about enough of that," Clark interjected. "With all things considered, and after giving everything some throughout the course of this day I've come to a decision."

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"To make sure the transaction of the Eighth Eye over to myself isn't somehow traced by someone who might have had knowledge of Tuewsa Konn I've decided I'm going to relinquish myself as the rocks holder." Clark announced.

"What, I don't understand?"

"There is only one place I can think of that it will truly be safe."

**To Be Continued**


	26. Looking on From the Distance

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 26**

**Looking on From the Distance**

_The call had been made just like they had agreed, getting ahold of her with the first attempt made to their delight. It was after forwarding the necessary information that the phone held in hand was lowered down to her side._

"She's in the middle of something right now, but once she's finished Setsuna-san plans to join us," Ami reported. "We haven't completely decided on a meeting spot so I told her I'd call back once we agreed on one."

_Her words were followed by the sound of a sudden ring, one which caused the others to reach down for their phones as well._

"It's mine." Minako said quick to announce.

"Who is it?" Makoto asked.

"What do you know," Minako said with a reassurance to be heard in her voice. "I've just received a message from Rei-chan."

"You have," Usagi said coming to her side almost immediately. "What did she say?"

"She said she'd like for us all to meet at the shrine."

"Did she say anything else?"

"Only that there's something important she has to share with us," Minako replied. "She didn't say what however."

"Which means we'll have to wait until we get there to find out." Makoto said.

"That also answers the where we'll be gathering," Minako said. "Which means we can give Setsuna-san an update in that regard."

"I'll get back to her in the next ten minutes or so," Ami volunteered. "Now what do you say we get going, after all according to the message left she left there's something important she wants us to know."

"Yea, what are we waiting for," Usagi said being the first to make a move. "Let's get moving, the bus stop is less than a minute away from here."

"Right behind you." Minako said catching up to her side in no time.

_The other two followed from close behind, none having the slightest idea for what they would learn one reaching the shrine. There wasn't much to feel from this unknown, less than optimistic of what they would come to learn or find._

…_.._

_The stage had been set with all eyes now on him, all clearly waiting for what his conclusion would fall. His eyes drifted from left to right, stopping once reaching the destined location. It was here that he stepped forward, holding out the box for him to take._

"This rock, you're now its official holder." Clark announced.

"What, me," Bart questioned expressing his ultimate surprise. ".. Why?"

"I too would like to know the reasoning behind your decision," Tim stated. "This move makes little sense, you're the one who should be holding onto it."

"I've already explained." Clark said looking his way. "If someone has knowledge of Tuewsa and his connection with this rock it's only a matter of time before they learn of his death, and that would only stand to reason that he handed it over to someone else."

"That may be true," Billy agreed_. _"But what makes you think his death would lead to someone suspecting you as the new holder?"

"It's simple; I believe the woman I was attacked by at the mall was fully aware of Konn and his possession of the Eighth Eye of Lady Vitiate, as they've called it."

"I see," Tim said coming to an understanding. "And you're thinking if she were to suspect Konn's death you'd be the first person she'd come looking for?"

"Exactly."

"But that makes no sense," Bart said with the sway of his hands. "Why would the person who attacked you ever suspect that this Konn guy would ever hand over this Eye rock to you?"

"For the same reason Tuewsa came to me in the first place," Clark replied. "I'm sure she'd come to the same conclusion if she were to ever consider the possibility."

"Ok, that part makes sense now," Bart said. "But why me, wouldn't Tim be a more viable option for holding onto it?"

"That's wouldn't work out too well, being that we're currently living under the same roof," Tim pointed out. "If they came looking for him it would only make sense that I'd be investigated as well."

"Ohh, so much for that."

"If you're uncomfortable holding onto it, I'd be willing to," Billy announced. "You have my word I wouldn't let it be seized under my watch."

"That might have been an idea had the circumstances been different, but that won't work either." Clark stated.

"What, why not?" Billy questioned.

"Here comes the fun bit of information." Tim side commented.

"You might not entirely agree with what I have to say, but at least hear me out," Clark began. "Billy, we have a proposition for you."

…

_The ride there was a relatively quiet one. Her thoughts had taken over during the time of this, stemming from the previous night's showing to all the strange things that had surfaced throughout the week. She couldn't help but feel there was a connection to it all, one which was completely centered behind what sparked everything… the craters__._

_It was with these thoughts taking center that time took a back seat to the mind, unaware how much time had passed since first being seated. The fall within herself furthered with the seconds that dragged, only the touch from the outside serving as a reminder of all else._

"Ami-chan, we're here." Makoto informed shaking her once more.

_A simple nod was all that was needed, pushing up from where she sat as the two made their way to the front exit. Once out they found the others waiting next to the bus stop sign, but they weren't alone, both pleased to find that they had been joined by two others._

"Luna, Artemis, you're both here," Ami said. "But how did you know we'd be coming?"

"I contacted Luna while on the bus like we agreed earlier," Usagi reminded. "And since the two of them happened to be in the area they arrived here at the bus stop before we did."

"Just like we said we'd be," Artemis added. "So now that we're all here what do you say we head to the shrine?"

"Well not all of us," Minako corrected. "Setsuna-san will be joining us as soon as she's wrapped up with whatever it is she is doing."

"Which isn't a problem at all," Luna said. "She can simply join us once she is prepared to do so."

"And in the meantime we'll get started," Makoto said. "There's no need for us to keep Rei-chan waiting any longer than we already have."

"Let's not forget she has something important to share with us." Minako reminded.

"Something important to share with us," Artemis said looking up at her. "This is the first I'm hearing of this, did she say what?"

"No, only that it was something of importance and that we should come as soon as we could."

"That's all she said when you spoke with her?" Luna asked.

"Well I didn't directly speak with her, but rather the message was sent through text." Minako clarified.

"That's strange," Luna said with a pause. "If something were truly that important don't you think she'd have called?"

"Does it really matter, we're already here anyway," Usagi pointed out. "We can simply ask her when we see her."

_With that statement to give she marched on, finding her way to the nearby stairs with the others doing the same shortly after._

"_I don't know what, but something doesn't feel right." Luna queried in thought._

_She was the last of the group to follow, finding all of her senses heightened from the mental uncertainty in mind. The stairs were reached soon after, unknowingly slowing up in her steps taken at the sudden smell of a scent she had never breathed._

"_That smell.. what is it?"_

"Luna you're falling behind," Makoto said from up ahead. "Would you like for me to carry you?"

"I'm perfectly fine," Luna assured. "Keep moving along, I'll catch up soon enough."

_The exchange ended with those words. Her awareness remained strong throughout, taking each step with a notable caution. The top was reached before she knew it, all looking ahead to sight her standing in front of the shrine._

"There she is." Usagi said.

"That's strange." Ami spoke.

"What is?" Artemis inquired.

"The fact she's still in her school uniform," Ami replied. "Don't you think she would have changed by now?"

"Perhaps she just got here," Minako said. "I hardly see how that is anything to worry about."

_This detail was quickly looked past, finding that she might have been looking too far into the matter with all things considered. They continued to move forward as a group__,__ nothing further calling for a delay. She was reached soon after, the same less than forthcoming expression remaining on her face even as she uncrossed. This uneasiness was quickly picked up by all, only raising their interest for what it was she had to report._

"We immediately came like you asked," Minako spoke. "What was so important that you wished for us to come so soon?"

"It wasn't I who asked you all here." Rei surprisingly announced.

_This claim came as a shock, one which seemingly froze time for seconds._

"What do you mean," Makoto questioned with an obvious confusion. "If it wasn't you who wished for us to come, then who?"

"That would be of my doing." Someone spoke from behind.

"_That voice…"_

_It had only come once before, and yet it seemed as if it had been sealed away as one of high familiarity. She was the first of her friends and comrades to turn, looking forward to see that long hair of hers__,__ those same bangs that fell just past her eyes. She found her heart rate jump to new heights upon sighting her._

"Hello Tsukino Usagi," The woman greeted in a calming tone. "Or would you prefer if I addressed you as, Sailor Moon?"

_All others gasped after hearing this._

"It's you," Usagi said having no doubt in mind. "The one from the mall center."

…

_There was no telling for what would be said next; not having the slightest idea for what either was hinting at._

"A proposition," Billy said with the cross of his arms. "Ok, you've got my interest."

"Let me first start off by saying that this wasn't entirely my idea," Clark began. "But rather a collaborative decision based off of our current predicament."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well there's no other way of putting than giving it to you directly," Clark replied. ".. How would feel about the idea of being my son?"

"..What?"

_His confusion only brought about the giggles, bringing all of this to a halt after seeing the look in his eyes._

"Wait, you're not kidding… are you?"

"Yes, what I've asked of you is an honest question," Clark confirmed. "From here on out your name would be Jonathan Billy Kent."

"This move would not only help with our investigation, but would make sense on a legal level as well," Tim added. "I take it you and Zatanna have yet to file for some form of identification papers?"

"We never actually got around to doing anything like that," Billy admitted after looking his way. "But I don't completely understand, what's this investigation you mentioned, and why does it require for me to be Clark's son?"

"If it makes you feel any more at ease I too am legally a Kent, which in turn would make us brothers," Tim informed. "But that beside the point, it's the mission that matters and since I have yet to hear a decline from you I can only assume you've accepted the placement."

"A little more information on this mission you've mentioned would be nice."

"And we'll get to that," Tim assured. "But as we all know there's an important matter at hand that first needs to be discussed, that being what's going to happen moving forward with the investigation of the rock sealed away within that box."

"He's right," Clark stated. "If we take into consideration what Konn said about this rock and its possible destructive nature then it only makes sense that it and everything relating to it stays as a top priority."

"Along with finding out who came here from our Earth." Bart said feeling the need to remind.

"That too," Clark agreed. "And since Konn happened to mention the Sailor Senshi known as Uranus as a person of interest that only raises the bar of importance for finding out whom all the sailor's truly are."

"I still think our first line of investigation should start with finding out the names of all women who own a ship, or several boats." Bart said tossing in his two cents.

"Since we're on the subject," Clark said ignoring his comments. "How is your run down coming along so far, have you been able to swirl up a list of possible candidates from what has been determined thus far?"

"I've narrowed the list of possibilities down to twenty three individuals," Tim gladly replied. "All fall under the age range of twenty two to the later twenties like we discussed with the occupation of criminal law being attached."

"Not a bad start."

"But not good enough," Tim declared. "Like I said before I only believe the sailor that goes by Venus to be the one to have some connection to the police force, the others are a complete mystery."

"I hadn't forgotten."

"But on the bright side of things your little incident at the mall helped to confirm something important."

"Oh yea, what's that?" Clark asked.

"The fact that the Sailor Senshi only seem to make appearances here in Japan, particularly in Tokyo that only gives more weight to the possibility that they're residents of this city," Tim hypothesized. "But I didn't let that stop me from spreading my searches overseas."

_His closing statements resulted in him reaching down into the depths of his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper._

"What's that?" Billy asked.

"A little something I came across while surfing around." Tim replied as he unraveled what was folded.

_What they came to find was not what they were expecting to see. It was an image of what appeared to be a man flying in the sky. The apparel they wore consisted of a green tunic, full body black under suit, a helmet with a visor, white glove and a pair of white boots, with a red cape to top it off._

"Woo, nice outfit," Bart remarked. "Is this guy some kind of hero?"

"I don't know," Billy said giving it a closer look. "Kind of looks photo shopped to me."

"I can confirm that it is not, I've even got four additional images taken if you'd like to see," Tim said. "Though it is true that these were taken by an amateur photographer, a civilian for that matter."

"So what's the point in you bringing this to our attention," Clark asked. "Does this relate to any of our discussions?"

"Not entirely, no," Tim replied. "It has been noted this masked man has not only the ability to fly but possess incredible speed and strength, all attributes which he has been using to rob from high end banks across North America."

"Quite a bit a way's from here," Clark said. "That can only mean you have some other reason for informing us of this individual?"

"Yes, I do," Tim replied as he stashed the paper back into his pocket. "Outside of the obvious that this person clearly has abilities beyond any normal human, this thief made his first appearance only three weeks ago."

"Wow, that's not too far off from when Zatanna and I first arrived here." Billy said being the first to make the connection.

"That's the point," Tim said. "This guy could possibly be directly linked to our current predicament."

"It's a stretch, but there's always that chance." Clark said not writing it off completely.

"It won't be our main focus, or even secondary," Tim added. "But it is something I'll keep an eye on."

"Does this thief have a name?" Billy asked out of curiosity.

"Yes," Tim replied. "They're calling him the green blur, other than that there's no further information I have to offer."

"Which means we can get back to the matter at hand," Clark said as he took a step toward him. "My decision is final, Bart you'll be the one to hold onto the rock from here on out."

_The surprise in his face could clearly be seen after having it placed into his arms._

"Alright, did not expect it to this heavy." Bart admitted.

"All you have to do is keep it hidden away within your apartment," Clark instructed. "Nothing more."

"Aye Supes." Bart replied with a clear understanding.

"What about Zatanna," Billy suggested. "I don't see what could go wrong with her holding onto it if you would prefer."

"Konn entrusted me with the rock, thus I would like it as close as possible," Clark said in response. "And since Mr. Allen here is staying at the same apartment duplex as us he's the most viable option."

"I can get behind that reasoning."

"Speaking of the apartment, why don't we head there now," Clark said. "There's no real reason for us to stay here any longer."

"Agreed," Tim said. "And on the way we can give Batson the answers to any questions that he may have."

"Which is plenty." Billy said not shying away from the fact of his less than certainty.

"Come," Clark said with the wave of his hand before paving the way. "It won't take more than a ten minute walk from here."

"Right behind you." Billy said.

_There was still the unknown for how they would approach each situation, something he was more than anxious to find out about. With time he knew all questions he had would soon become answered. _

…

_Those first seconds were the longest she had experienced in a long time, feeling as if she was walking one of her very own dreams as she watched her speak again._

"Yes, it is I," She said with a comfort to be made out from her tone. "It is clear by your current position that you remember me."

"How could I forget, you attacked all those innocent people in such a mindless matter," Usagi stated. "There was nothing warranting for your actions taken."

"You may feel that way now," The woman said understanding her feelings completely. "But perhaps you'll have a change in mind after you've heard what I've had to say."

"Who are you," Makoto exclaimed inserting herself into the fray. "And how do you know about Sailor Moon?"

"You hold it so short my dear Jupiter," The woman said with the shift of her head. "I know who you all are, every single one of you."

_This only caused almost all to gasp at the mention of this._

"What do you mean," Usagi stated. "Just yesterday when we met you acted as if you had never seen me before, let alone know who I was."

"That was then, my eyes have since seen the truth."

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"My name is Zia Uealson."

"I don't understand," Usagi said. "I never once told you my real name or even a mention of having allies, so how then have you come to gain knowledge of all of us?"

_There was a long moments of silence to pass, one which brought a sitting irritation to the top as she stepped forward in a commanding matter. _

"When are you going to stop beating around the bush and tell us the true nature of your intent," Rei stated. "You claimed before when we met that you're our ally and that there's an enemy we should be aware of, if that is so then isn't that what you should be detailing to us now?"

"Yes, it's only a matter of time before the Djnar's arrive."

"Djnar's?" Ami questioned.

"That's the name of their tribe, a sworn enemy of the Uealson's and soon to be of this planet, or should I say… this entire galaxy," Zia began. "Their objective is simple, to collect all eight eyes of Lady Vitiate."

"Eight eyes of Lady Vitiate," Minako questioned. "What is that?"

"Look no further than what you have already been searching for," Zia answered. "What caused the three craters here on this planet in the past few days was none other than three of the eight eyes of Lady Vitiate."

"What, there's eight of them in all," Usagi questioned. "If that is true then how come only three craters were reported?"

"The other five must have hit with much less impact, that would explain why the locations for where they are now are unknown," Zia predicted. "All may look like any ordinary decent sized rock, but within all lies an immense power, one which could bring about the destruction of an entire galaxy.. or even worse."

"Why should we believe a thing you've said to us up until now?" Rei inquired with an obvious doubt to show.

"Ask yourself this, if I weren't honest in my intent would I have pulled you from the dark energies being exerted from the beast earlier," Zia questioned. "I also had the opportunity to attack Moon while she was unconscious during our bout yesterday, a move which was ultimately denied on my behalf."

"That means little, for all we know you could be hoping to use us to help further along some personal agenda," Rei voiced. "One which could be less than beneficial to the rest of us or this planet."

"Given that you have little to no information of what is at stake that's a fair assumption."

"Then tell us, tell us everything," Ami said. "If these rocks are as destructive in nature as you've hinted at then you had better give us all details of their capabilities, not to mention the purpose for why the tribe you referred to as the Djnar are after them."

"I'd be more inclined to believe you if you answer those questions." Makoto added.

"Not here or now," Zia replied. "It's clear not all members of you Senshi are here and nor can be said of the Uealson's, I'd like most if not all from both sides in attendance before we discuss matters further, that way there will be no need for repeated information."

"If not now, then when?"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow night," Zia said giving it a seconds thought. "The forest directly north from here should be discrete enough."

"I don't understand," Usagi said. "Why not tonight?"

"Time will not allow for it," Zia replied as she began to turn for the other side.

_Her hair swayed with a subtleness, her gangs keeping straight in its path to conceal her eyes from all. It was halfway through her turn that she stopped._

"Oh, and one more thing." Zia spoke.

"What is it?"

"When you come make sure you're all transformed," Zia asked of them "I find that would be appropriate for the situation."

_With that said she looked to the higher end of the shrine before apparently calling to someone._

"Neurain," Zia yelled. "Let's go, we're done here."

_This caused all to look that way, only now noticing someone sitting atop the roof. It was a man with a strong build, one who wore similar armor Zia in color and scheme. The only difference was that he sported a battle helmet. _

_The man simply grunted before standing tall._

"I was wondering how long you'd keep me waiting."

_Zia was the first of the two to take flight, taking off with a burst of speed which sent her out of sight in moments. Neurain took to the air as well, staring down at them as he glided by for several moments before taking off in full speed himself. This left them all to watch, leaving them all in a state of mind which left them with more questions than ever._

…

_There was an unknown with the proceedings that were put into play, and yet an excitement to feel. With an uncertainty always brought the chance of an exploration, one which he more than welcomed with open arms. Hours had passed since the command had been given to spark the beginning of what most would detail as a 'light' investigation. There was very little that came to the ear, hearing only that of the flame that swayed endlessly a few feet away on the left side._

_A sudden sound fleshed its way past that of the tuning flame, a sound which could be compared to that of one walking. This could mean only one thing, opening his left eye with his right following to peer ahead to find that the messenger had indeed. _

"You've returned, and with news I presume?"

_This questioned ended with their last step being taken, kneeling before the one they now found themselves in the presence of before responding._

"Yes my Lord," The messenger confirmed with their sights set to the ground. "It's just as you predicted, the alien from Earth you asked for information on has most certainly traveled elsewhere."

"At ease, stand and face me," The one of power instructed. "Give me all details for what you were able to fetch."

"Yes of course," The messenger said standing up and facing him as asked. "It's just as I reported, the alien in question is no longer on Earth.. well not technically."

"Are you saying he's traveled to an alternate dimension of some kind?"

"It doesn't appear so, no," The messenger replied. "It's much more complex than that, the dimension he's traveled is completely off the maps, a place none from our standpoint knew existed."

"Is that right," He said most intrigued by the thought of this. "If what you say is true there could be new galaxies to explore, new resources to obtain."

"What now, would you like for us to proceed with the."

"No," He interrupted. "Go and summon Granny and the rest of the council to my quarters, it's time we discussed matters directly."

_They simply bowed in response to his command._

"Right away… Lord, Darkseid."

_There was nothing but a hustle to come after this, complying in a quick matter at what had been asked. This left just him, finding it hard to hold back a grin that found its way front and center._

"_Well Kal-El, you've just given me something worthwhile… an opportunity to seize." _

_**To Be Continued**_


	27. Rescheduled

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 27**

**Rescheduled **

_The way had been paved in full, arriving within the ten minute time frame as predicted. The current sequence required them to walk up a fleet of stairs, which is what they did in turn bringing them to the upper levels of the complex._

"We're here." Clark announced as they came within feet of reaching the first door to be spotted.

_No later than his proclaim did it take for him to reach into his pocket to pull out a set of three keys. It took only seconds for him to lock onto the correct one. After doing so he unlocked the door before taking a step off to the side._

"After you three."

_He took this as a genuine curtsey, nodding his head with an acceptance before taking the first step forward. All that was required was a twist of the nob, pulling the door open to have his first look inside. There was much more space to be found than he had been anticipating. The first thing that came to his view was a door ten yards directly ahead from where he stood, clearly one which lead to another room. What was noted next was what appeared to be a small kitchen area on the right side._

_He didn't stop there, continuing further into the room to take notice of two additional doors on the left wall, noting the four yard gap between each. There was one final detail to find, looking to the far corner of the right wall to sight one last door. Other than the discoveries made the room was next to empty._

"So this is it huh," Billy said taking one last look. "Not a single table or chair."

"We've yet to invest in any house attire at this time." Tim said after stepping up to his left side.

"Not that I have a problem," Billy clarified. "Any roof is better than none."

"I'd say that's quote of the day worthy." Bart commented upon joining the two.

_The sound of the door closing from behind was a clear indication all were now inside._

"Now that we're all here, what do you say we begin?" Clark posed.

"Yes," Tim agreed. "Now that we're in the seclusion of this apartment we should be more than free to discuss matters."

"I don't see a difference." Bart stated.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked looking at him.

"I mean what's the difference between us going over our master plan here as opposed to back at the park," Bart questioned. "I mean it's not like we were being watched."

"Perhaps not," Clark acknowledged. "But either way I think we can all agree things are a lot more secure if we discuss matters here."

"My thoughts exact." Tim agreed.

"Not only has it been made clear but it's obvious we have more than one agenda to handle," Billy said. "My main question to ask is how are we going to go about finding the person who arrived here from our Earth before we did?"

"By playing it safe," Clark replied. "It's best to keep away from bringing any attention to ourselves."

"I'm sorry, but playing it safe is a rather vague explanation," Billy said in response. "Could you be a little more detailed on what that means?"

"It's simple, our plan is to act as the reactor." Tim answered.

"So you're saying we're going to wait for them to make a move before acting?"

"In short, yes," Tim confirmed. "However we will be taking steps in our set up that may lead to who we're looking for sooner rather than later."

"What do you mean?"

"Surveillance," Clark chose to reply. "After we're able to save up a little more money tacked on with what we already have we should be able to purchase the necessary hardware needed."

"I don't know," Billy said with a doubt to be heard. "Don't you think that might turn out to be a little pricey?"

"A notable point," Tim agreed. "But we'll save ourselves a lot of money if we buy the required parts individually, leaving me to put it together myself."

"Which makes sense, but I still don't understand the choice strategy," Billy stated. "With the combined forces of Zatanna, Superman, Kid Flash, you, and myself I don't really see the point to the whole conservative route."

"There is just too much unknown going against us at this point," Clark said in response. "Stemming from these Sailor Senshi and craters all the way to what brought us here in the first place."

"In short, we don't entirely know what we're up against." Tim added.

"Ok, when you put it that way it kind of makes sense." Billy said beginning to see the reasoning in the decision.

"The circumstances may be one way now, but keep in mind they could change at any time," Clark said quick to warn. "Something that could change our approach completely, but for now we're going to stick with what we've agreed on until further notice."

"Sounds simple enough, but I'm still unclear about something." Bart announced.

"What is it?"

"This box," Bart said holding it up in position. "How do we know the guys who are after it don't have some way of tracking what's inside?"

"Like I mentioned before, Tuewsa Konn said they wouldn't be able to trace that rock due to it being covered by led," Clark reminded. "Which means as long as you keep that box sealed we should have nothing to worry about."

"Besides the surveillance you mentioned, what other steps will we be taking to find the person that we're after?" Billy asked.

"We'll discuss that tomorrow when Zatanna is included," Clark replied. "With any decisions going forward I'd like for all to be in attendance, with that said we need to make sure all time is managed well going forward."

_His eyes peered wide at the mention of time, a reminder which was given unexpectedly as he looked down to check his watch._

"What is it?" Billy questioned upon seeing this.

"Sky Crabs," Bart disclosed. "I've only got forty five minutes before I have to be there."

"You're right," Tim recalled checking his watch as well. "Seven thirty is the time you're scheduled to be there."

"Excuse me for sounding misinformed, but what's Sky Crabs?" Billy asked out of curiosity.

"A restaurant," Bart answered. "I put an application yesterday and got a call back from them not even two hours ago."

"It's at least a twenty minute walk from here, you might as well head down there now," Tim said. "Well at least after you take your bag and that box to your room, I'll even come along if you want."

"You know I can't say no to that."

"Billy you might as well go with them, there's no real point to you staying cooped up in here alone."

"That would imply you're going somewhere." Billy said looking up at him.

"As a matter a fact I am," Clark confirmed. "I've yet to go into the office today being that I told them I would be coming in this evening."

"How long do you plan on being there?"

"That is yet to be seen, but I'm sure the three of you can manage by yourselves for however long it may be."

"Then since we're all clear then let's go," Billy said as he turned for the door. "The last thing we'd want is for our friend here to get fired before he even steps in through the door."

"Wait, they can do that?" Bart questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that was a joke, you can't get fired until you've been hired first," Tim said heading for the door as well. "However your application in all likelihood would ultimately get tossed if you show up unnecessary late or not at all."

"No way I'd ever be late, I'm a 'Flash' after all." Bart boasted with pride.

"Says the guy who isn't even the first one out." Billy announced after walking out past the door.

_He kept his position as the last two walked out, watching as the door was closed on their way out. This left him alone with silence as his only company. It was only then that he turned for the left wall, looking directly to the second door with one thought in mind._

"_Now to see to the.. other matter."_

…_.._

_So much had happened through the previous hours, in turn clouding her mind from almost everything else. But even through it all she felt if there was something of notable importance, something she couldn't quite wrap her finger around as she lied there with her eyes looking to the ceiling. But with any of her deep moments always seemed to come an interruption._

"Usagi."

_The call of her name returned her back to reality, pushing up from where she laid to find her trusted friend and ally sitting at the end of the bed with a less than optimistic look to be found in her eyes._

"Luna, is everything alright?"

"I was just fixing to ask you the same," Luna said in response to this. "You haven't spoken in the last hour or so, that's unusual for you to be quiet for so long."

"I thought that one would have been obvious to you."

"By what do you mean by that," Luna questioned. "There's quite a bit of things that could be bothering you."

"How about everything." Usagi said before turning for the window.

_It was here that she came to realize that the sky had already fallen dark, now able to clearly see the many stars that shined in place._

"I don't get it," Usagi said turning back to face her. "Rei-chan claimed she witnessed some kind of beast manifest from that rock that man was after earlier today, if that is so how come it didn't attack anyone?"

"And more importantly where is it now," Luna said agreeing in full. "I find it equally surprising nothing has been reported about the incident on the news either."

"That's it!" Usagi said with an excitement to express.

"What's it?" Luna asked more than surprised by this sudden surge in enthusiasm.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi boomed. "Today is Thursday which means he should have returned from his trip, I can't believe I forgot."

_With that last line of words she looked to the right to find her phone lying only a few inches away. She instantly grabbed hold of it, coming to a realization she didn't have any missed._

"Well that's strange."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"He hasn't tried to call me yet, don't you think that would be one of the first thing's he'd want to do," Usagi questioned. "Especially since the train he came in on was scheduled to arrive over two hours ago."

"Did you ever consider the possibility he's busy?"

"Not too busy for a quick high," Usagi said bringing the phone to her ear. "I'll call him myself."

_No sooner was the first attempt made, one which only resulted in the sound of his recorded voice. She retried another five times only to be washed away with the same results. This lead to her becoming worried, dropping the phone down to her side before staring out the window once more._

"Mamo-chan, where are you?"

_It was with her increasing worries that her phone began to vibrate, grabbing hold of it with an immediate response as to take the call._

"Hello?"

_The conversation lasted only close to a minute, clearly seeing the shift in tone from the look on her face._

"What's wrong, was that him?" Luna asked.

"No, Minako-chan called with an urgent message to give," Usagi stated before stepping up from the bed. "We have to go and meet everyone at the shrine."

"What do you mean we have to go now, what's going on?"

"It seems the woman we've come to know as Zia paid another visit to Rei-chan in the last ten minutes," Usagi informed. "It seems she has chosen for us to meet tonight rather than tomorrow like originally planned."

"What, that makes no sense," Luna said. "She seemed self-assured tomorrow would be a better time for us to meet, why the change."

"I don't like this one bit."

"Nor do I," Luna said. "We'll need to be extremely careful; this could be some kind of trap."

"My thoughts exactly."

_There was no denying it, there was something off to be felt about this sudden change in mind. But why? It was something they would soon come to discover._

_**To Be Continued**_


	28. Chapter 28

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 28**

**Encounter with the Uealson's**

_It was now that time of day, gradually watching as the high paced traffic from before was finally becoming shallow. This was to be expected from this time of day. The time had just past eight, closing in on the forty minute mark since they had arrived. Nothing had been said over the course of the past several minutes, a clear indication both had a lot on their minds. It was the same form in thought, differing only on how things should be handled as a whole._

_He couldn't help but feel there was still a ton that had been left unanswered. It was this very thought that prompted him to look to the left to see him a few feet away. He was leaned with his back to the structure they found themselves waiting outside of, eyes completely closed with no hint as to what he could possibly be contemplating. He did not wish to disturb him but at the same time there was one lingering detail that he wanted clarified._

"Hey, mind if I ask you something?"

_His voice resulted in spontaneous reaction, witnessing as his eyes opened before then giving him his full attention._

"I guess that makes the both of us," Tim spoke. "There's something I wanted to ask of you as well."

"Is that right," Billy said with an interest to be heard. "You first."

"It's about earlier when we were on our way to the apartment for your first showing," Tim began. "During our walk you detailed yesterday night's incident with the attack on the civilians."

"Yea, so what of it?"

"It's the closing part of your story that has my highest interest," Tim claimed. "You said after taking out the tank that a helicopter appeared from above correct?"

"That's right," Billy nodded in confirmation. "That's when whoever was piloting the helicopter chose to blast the tank with the fire power at their disposal."

"That's the part that bothers me," Tim stated. "Hadn't you already decisively immobilized the tank by that point, why then continue to fire?"

"It may have been a little excessive, but it's clear they were only looking out for the safety of the public."

"… Maybe," Tim said with an unresolved doubt within. "Anyway, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"It's about something Clark mentioned before," Billy began. "The part about me playing an important role in something you guys have got planned."

"Yes," Tim recalled as he stepped away from the wall. "What of it?"

"I was wondering what he meant by those statements," Billy replied. "Since we're playing it close to the chest as the two of you have hinted what is it you'll be having me doing?"

"That's a really good question, one I was expecting you'd ask sooner rather than later," Tim replied. "But with that said I think it would be better suited if we went over all of that tomorrow."

"Why, because everyone else isn't here to take part in the discussion," Billy questioned. "How many times are you going to use that as a fall back to not answer a direct question?"

"You're more anxious on the matter than I had been expecting, I guess that could be viewed as a positive," Tim said as he walked over to join him. "I'm sure Clark wouldn't have too much of a problem if I told you myself even though we agreed he be the one to do so."

"I don't see how a small detail such as that would make much of a difference," Billy said. "So let's hear it, what part of this strategy involves me?"

"You'll be attending school."

"That's it," Billy said surprised by the response. "I don't see the specialty in that, especially since that's already what you and Bart are already doing."

"Perhaps so, but you'll be attending a different school than us."

"What's that?"

"Juuban Municipal Junior High School," Tim informed. "A drop in tier considering grade level, but necessary for what we're trying to accomplish."

"Sorry if I'm not following along," Billy said ready to make a point. "But how does any of this help in us finding the potential group we're after?"

"In the grand scheme of things, very little," Tim admitted. "But it does help with a situation we're investigating while also giving us a bit more credibility."

"I'm not even going to touch that second part," Billy stated. "But what's this investigation?"

_The only thing to come in response was the sound of a door swinging open at the tail end of the question asked. Both looked to the right side just in the second of him stepping out from the inside of the doors. No question needed to be posed, the look on his face told the whole story._

"One of the more disturbingly interesting processes I've ever had to go through, but in the end my attention to detail paved the way for the green light." Bart announced in a pleasing fashion.

"And what is all of that supposed to mean?" Billy said letting his confusion be known.

"Hired of course." Bart replied giving the thumbs up.

"That's pleasant news," Tim commented to his delight. "So when do you start?"

"I go in for training Saturday and if all goes accordingly I'll start Monday," Bart reported. "And with this development, that means there's a certain place we'll be heading to first thing after school tomorrow."

"And where's that?"

"The game center of course, you agreed we'd go back if I managed to pull a job." Bart reminded.

"I guess I did," Tim smiled after recalling this. "And we will, as long as anything unexpected doesn't come up."

_After finishing with those words he looked down at his watch to find it was a minute off from reaching ten after eight._

"We're done here; we might as well head back to the apartment complex." Tim said.

"Wait, what about the investigation you were going to key me in on," Billy asked. "You never did give me any of the details."

"We'll discuss that on the way back," Tim said taking the lead. "Let's go."

….

_There was no time to waste after receiving the news. After only a minute to pass she found herself traveling through the night sky, keeping a steady pace as not to have the one grasping her left shoulder fall from where she held. This over caution was something that was soon pointed out._

"Sailor Moon why don't you go a little faster," Luna suggested. "At the rate we're moving it will be another couple minutes before we arrive."

"Maybe so," Sailor Moon agreed. "But I'd rather play it safe than be sorry."

"What are you referring to?" Luna asked surprised by this comment.

"I had a bad feeling about this the moment we received the call we'd be meeting tonight instead of tomorrow," Sailor Moon replied. "For all we know this could possibly be a trap, which is why I'm taking the time to think things through before joining with the others."

"I'm pleased to hear that you're putting in the extra mind for this," Luna acknowledged. "Something I hope the others are doing as well, going in with several scenarios accounted for could prove key if this is truly some kind of trap."

"_The best we can hope for is that, 'Zia' is honest with her intent." Sailor Moon thought to herself._

_She was now more ready than any time before, picking up in speed as they soared past another building standing below the limit they found themselves at__.__ This increase in speed resulted in them arriving at the shrine within the next minute. They were more than pleased to find everyone already waiting for their attendance. _

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting for too long." Sailor Moon said upon touching down.

"We haven't been waiting long at all," Sailor Jupiter assured. "The last of us arrived only a minute before you did."

"Setsuna-san you're here as well," Sailor Moon said pleased to see her amongst all others. "Have you been given information on the matter at hand?"

"Yes," Sailor Mars said choosing to answer. "She was the first of you all to arrive, I told her everything there is to know."

"And what of Neptune and the others?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Still no word from them," Sailor Pluto replied. "However unfortunate that it may be, we'll still have to carry on even without them."

"Where was it again she wanted us to meet?"

"The forest north of here," Sailor Mercury reminded. "And since we're all here we might as well be heading that way now."

"Wait," Artemis announced from his position on Venus's shoulder. "Before going there's something I wanted to present, a plan of approach if you will."

"What is it you had in mind?" Sailor Pluto asked looking at him.

"Instead of us all going in as expected, maybe one of you can keep a distance from the meeting sight itself in the case this is some kind of ambush." Artemis suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea on paper but I'm not convinced." Sailor Jupiter said in response to this.

"Not convinced about what," Sailor Venus questioned. "I for one think it could work."

"Zia asked for us all to appear," Sailor Jupiter reminded. "If one of us doesn't show along with everyone else she's bound to become suspicious."

"Agreed," Sailor Pluto sided. "That will only add unneeded tension to the already complex situation, if something unexpected does come to pass we'll act in the moment, which means everybody staying at the top of their guard."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sailor Mars said.

"Does anyone have anything else, or shall we proceed?"

_They all looked to one another, quickly coming to find no one had anything further to add to what had already been said._

"It looks like we're all ready to go." Sailor Venus said.

"We all know where we stand, let's not keep them waiting any longer." Sailor Pluto concluded with her last message to give.

_It was clear what was to come next. With no one having anything further to say or add the journey to the north began. It was one of relative silence, all contemplating on what was possibly to come. The forest in question was reached in little time, gaining way around the many trees that stood in their path as they moved. There was no thought of it up until now as they continued to move in a straight path. Though the direction of the preferred location had been given, no exact point had been marked, a small detail which now left them to wonder how long it'd be before a confrontation would be made._

_It was with this thought crawling to mind that they brushed past a series of leafs hanging from the trees which brought them to an open area within it all, the next set of trees not up ahead by at least fifteen yards. It was also here that they finally came face the person who they expected to meet. They all got into position, finding themselves standing only a few feet away from those who had called for their showing._

"I'm content with the fact you were all able to make it here in such fashion given the little notice," Zia complimented. "However there should be nine of you in all, where are the other three?"

"We have no knowledge for where they are right now," Sailor Moon announced with the honest truth. "If we had a way for contacting them we would have."

"Fair enough."

"_That's it," Sailor Moon inquired within her thoughts. "She's not going__ to question my response given?"_

"What about you," Sailor Mars asked. "Earlier today you spoke of there being others besides just the two of you, where are they?"

"Unfortunately they won't be coming tonight."

"Why's that?"

"That does not matter, for you'll see them soon enough," Zia said in response. "Their immediate attendance is not required, for what we need to discuss cannot wait any longer."

"If that is true, then why didn't you say so before," Sailor Mercury asked in response to this. "When we encountered you at the shrine earlier you made it sound as if a wait could be postponed until tomorrow, why the sudden change."

"Another weightless question that holds no bearing to the matter at hand," Zia retaliated. "If we're done with the chain holding delays I'd like to get to the situation that needs to be discussed."

"Yes," Neurain said finally speaking on the matter. "I've grown to be disturbed by the unnecessary sidetrack."

"Let's, that's why we're all here," Sailor Pluto said in agreement. "Enlighten us on this.. matter which has brought you to our planet."

"I'll pick up from where I left off from earlier," Zia said ready to begin. "As I said before the sworn enemy of us Uealson's the Djnar's will soon find their way to this planet, and when they do there is no doubt in their objective."

"To find and collect all Eight Eyes of Lady Vitiate," Neurain added. "And if that occurs there will be a substantial price to pay."

"By what do you mean by that?" Luna asked

"If all Eight Eyes of Lady Vitiate are gathered by the Djnar's they will surely harness the true power of what the Eyes possess," Zia replied. "And in doing so only destruction can come about in the wake of this."

"That's a rather vague depiction," Sailor Jupiter said after hearing this. "Isn't there more you can tell us, you must have more information for what these rocks are capable of?"

"I'm afraid that's all we've been told on the matter."

"I don't believe you," Sailor Mars declared. "After witnessing that beast hatch from that rock and appear from the dust while in the city today you chose not to act, it's almost as if you knew it wouldn't attack."

"I didn't know, only an assumption," Zia maintained. "One which turned out to be true."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about the Djnar's," Sailor Venus asked. "If they are truly our advisories then don't you think we should know enough about them as possible?"

"Yes, that is a legitimate question that you pose," Neurain said in response. "The first person you should know of is the person they're lead by, the one they call Lady Vitiate."

_This announcement caught them all by surprise._

"Wait, so are you saying there's some kind of connection between these space rocks and the leader of the Djnar's?" Artemis questioned.

"As we've been told, the eight eyes as they're called are an extension of her already notable power," Neurain answered. "We two weren't given the full scoop, if you want to lean more on that you'll have to talk with Kabob himself."

"Kabob," Sailor Moon questioned. "Who is that?"

"Lead general of us Uealson's, he too has come to this planet in search of the Eight Eyes of Lady Vitiate," Neurain informed. "Where he is at this exact moment is another question in itself."

"Besides Lady Vitiate herself there's another you should be weary of," Zia reported. "The one in first command of her small army, Neldarth, deadliest of all enemy."

"Not one person has faced him before and lived to tell about it unless spared." Neurain detailed further.

"Being that we're on a bit of a leash as it pertains to time we're going to have to bring this meeting to a close, but before we do I have one last thing to say," Zia stated. "It's clear you Sailor Senshi have found a means for tracking down the Eyes, and with that being the case I can only ask that you continue with this task, we Uealson's will be doing the same."

"So let's say we manage to get our hands on all eight," Sailor Jupiter presented. "Then what?"

"For one we would prevent mass destruction," Zia began. "What we will do with the Eyes after all obtained isn't information that has been given to us as of yet."

"I'm not sure if that's an answer I can settle for." Sailor Mars said voicing her doubt.

"Please," Zia plead. "Come to trust us, as we've already put our hopes in you all.. this galaxy and far beyond depends on it."

"Come," Neurain said looking toward the skies. "We must go Zia."

"Wait," Sailor Pluto spoke. "I have one final question to ask."

_With a step already taken for the other side she chose to listen._

"What is it you wished to ask?" Zia inquired.

"The armor that the two of you wear now, do all Uealson's have the same choice of attire?"

"Yes," Zia confirmed. "Though there is very little difference in each of our schemes in the way they're constructed."

_With that answered she looked toward the sky before launching away with Neurain following only moments after._

"Wait," Sailor Moon called in high pitch. "When will we see you again?!"

_To her dismay there was no response to come, leaving an empty void which mirrored a looming uncertainty. This was a feeling that was clearly shared by all who stood in the dead silence of the forest._

…_._

_All tides had been cut for the night. This left him alone, sitting atop the bed with the prized position placed no further than a foot away. There was something to feel, almost as if there was a presence stashed within. Even though it appeared as if he was alone this was not what was felt inside. It was this very thought that sparked a curiosity of what truly lied away in the depths of it all, and though he had been forewarned to keep it sealed away he couldn't help but feel the need to have a peak to see what was on the other side. _

_The first attempt was met by a hesitation, pulling back before forcing himself into trying once more. There was no stop in him this time, placing his hand upon the top half of the box all while taking a deep breath. With the exhale came the decision which had him force the top off which brought his eyes to the unique rock that sat before him. The tension to be felt upon placing his hand upon the bumpy material was unorthodox__._

"So you're the Eighth Eye huh, you sure seem to be causing a stir… I guess that's something we both have a history of to some degree."

_With those first line of words to speak he paused, staring at the rock for a time. Was he crazy for talking to an object that had no way of responding? Was there truly some kind of living force within? No matter the unknown, his gut feeling told him otherwise, resulting in him talking once again._

"By the way," He said giving his friendliest smile. "I'm Bart Allen, every legitimate introduction must begin with a greeting right…?"

_There was nothing but the sound of the wind outside the window to be heard. But even with nothing as little as a crack from the rock whispering, he felt as if there was common ground that had been forged between the two. Crazy or not, it was something he felt the need to explore. _

…_._

_The trail back was filled with a silence, this spoke volumes in itself without a single word needing to be spoken. With the newly obtained information it was clear they were now in better position than they had been twenty four hours prior. But there was still a fact to consider above all, had the Uealson's truly been honest in what had been given to them. This was a question that loomed over each and every one of them._

_The shrine was reached after what seemed to be a double in distance compared to the first trip around. Their arrival back changed nothing. There was still a heavy uncertainty that was clear, and with the added warning of a possible incoming this only twined things further. This sudden quietness would soon come to an end with one of them finally choosing to speak._

"Setsuna-san," Sailor Mercury spoke. "I was curious about the question asked."

"What do you mean?" Pluto asked.

"You asked if all members of the Uealson's wore the same armor, why," Sailor Mercury asked. "What was your reasoning for asking such a question?"

"Because of the other night," Sailor Pluto replied. "I met someone."

"You met someone?" Venus questioned.

"Yes, while in the process of searching for Sailor Moon after her brief disappearance an unexpected disturbance involving some kind of battle tank unfolded on the streets I was walking," Sailor Pluto informed. "Before I had the chance to transform and engage the situation head on, he appeared."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, nor where he came from but it was clear from what he showcased in the wake of it all that he was no ordinary man." Pluto explained.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"He was in a suit of red with and wore a cape if I'm not mistaken that was white, and It was also clear he was foreign... at least in appearance."

"How about his voice," Artemis asked. "Did this man say anything to you?"

"Not much but he did utter a phrase of some kind, what was it," Sailor Pluto said as she tried rehashing the encounter which resulted in a long pause. ".. Shazam, that's it."

"Shazam?" Sailor Moon inquired.

_The moment was then interrupted by the appearance of a dark shadow that grasped everyone who stood in its path. Tension immediately sparked a reaction that had all look the roof of the shrine, revealing what was responsible for casting darkness over them. What they came to find was what they all considered to be a pleasant surprise._

"Tuxedo Kamen!"

_He leaped down as his name was called by the several who called his name, landing in front of them all with the lightest of thumps seconds._

"I have returned," Tuxedo Kamen greeted with his first words to give. "It would appear things have changed over the course of me being gone, I take it everyone is alright?"

_Not a second sooner did it take for her to race forward, saying his name with a hint of relief before finding herself bounded within his arms._

"Mamo-chan."

_His arms slightly tightened around her after picking up a subtle concern in her voice._

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Tuxedo Kamen directly asked after pulling away from the hold between the two.

"I'm better now that you're here." Sailor Moon avowed as she gazed up into those ever so solid eyes of his.

_The connection between the two came to a close with that next moment to come, both looking down as she came to a stop inches away from where they stood._

"I find it interesting that you chose to appear now without so much as a call earlier," Luna said. "Is it not true you returned to Tokyo this afternoon?"

"That is so, but I have a good reason for not making prior contact with any of you until now," Tuxedo Kamen announced. "If you'd like I'd be more than willing to explain."

"We'd love to hear." Luna said in response.

"It's actually quite simple, I've been keeping watch on all news that has come out of Tokyo since being absent," Tuxedo Kamen began. "The first thing that really caught my attention was the craters that were reported on the news, something the whole world has knowledge of as of now."

"Which is to be expected." Sailor Mercury said.

"Not long after that I learned that Sailor Moon had returned to the light of things only to do battle with an unknown force, as stated in the report," Tuxedo Kamen continued. "The logical reasoning in my mind was that this unknown enemy was somehow connected with the craters that came to be."

"If that's how you felt, how come you didn't contact me?"

"Because you didn't try reaching me." Tuxedo Kamen replied looking back to face her.

"What?"

"The fact that none of you tried calling me on the matter left me with the thought that you might be in some kind of predicament, perhaps being watched by whoever came to this planet regarding the craters," Tuxedo Kamen hypothesized. "And with this possibility in mind I decided I'd watch you all from a distance to see if this was true, and when I came across you all in the forest just now accompanied by those individuals I had never seen before I found my beliefs to be confirmed."

"I must say, I'm impressed," Sailor Pluto complimented with a step taken forward. "That was superb decision given the situational position you found yourself in."

"I did not hear a denial in your words, so it must be true those two I saw you all with while in the forest are here from boundaries outside of our galaxy?"

"Yes, it appears that way," Sailor Mars confirmed. "The woman referred to herself as Zia, one of few who operate under a group she called the Uealson's."

"Tell me," Tuxedo Kamen said turning to face her. "Tell me everything."

**To Be Continued **


	29. Day after the Open

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 29**

**Day after the Open**

_A new day had come, one which began with a change in routine. Instead of choosing to arrive at class minutes shy of the first bell going off he came with ten minutes to spare. This gave way for a little bit of down time, not having the slightest idea what he'd do during the duration of it. After pulling out the needed notebook and pencil he placed his school bag down to the right aside the wall._

_This left only one item of which he found to be the peak of importance sitting in his lap. He handled it with the highest of care as he placed it to the ground, setting his feet atop it as a means of keeping it in place before leaning back in his seat._

"_Can't ask for a more comforting position than this."_

_He looked to the front of the class just in time to see a few other students enter, recognizing one of them immediately which resulted in him sitting up in position._

"Hey, over here."

_His voice was what caught her attention, looking his way to clearly find that it was her his call had been directed._

"Oh hi Bart-kun." Makoto greeted with the wave of her hand before heading his way.

_It didn't take long for her to move past him, having a seat in the desk directly behind._

"Did you ever find the person you were looking for yesterday?" Makoto asked.

"Of course," Bart replied shifting in his seat to face her. "I found him a little after we parted ways."

_The sound of activity from behind drawled their attention back to the front of the room, coming to find two familiar faces._

"Minako, Usagi-chan," Makoto greeted. "Both of you in class several minutes before the bell rings, I must admit I'm surprised."

"What can I say," Usagi said before taking a seat at the first desk in the row. "It was an early start."

"The same could be said for myself." Minako said with a move for the second desk in the next row over.

_After setting her bag onto the floor she looked back up to finally notice him sitting in the seat directly behind._

"Oh, hi," Usagi said leaning forward. "I didn't see you there for at first glance."

"Not a problem at all Usagi, it's not like I'm new here or anything." Bart commented in response.

"You remembered my name." Usagi said delighted to learn.

"With the amount of heat you gave me yesterday there was no way I would forget."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Usagi inquired upon hearing this.

"I find that one to be quite self-explanatory." Minako spoke from her position a row over.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked looking her way.

"Isn't it obvious, his message couldn't be any clearer," Minako replied with a grin coming to the fold. "You're the one who scared him off yesterday."

"What, me," Usagi retaliated with a bold in eyes. "If I remember correctly he didn't take off until you decided to appear."

"I'm sure his mind had been decided on the matter long before I stepped into the picture." Minako teased with a counter of her own.

"You know that's not true." Usagi expressed with the clutch of her fist.

"Ask him yourself if you don't believe me." Minako suggested with a wink to give.

"Now, now," Bart said raising his left hand. "The last thing I want is for the two of you to be fighting over me."

_This remark generated an immediate response from both girls, one which was fueled by two distinctive glares._

"Wait," Bart defended with the wave of both hands. "That's not what I meant, I can explain."

_This only generated a notable sound of someone snickering from behind, immediately turning in the desk to see the look of humor that presented her._

"Come on Makino, you know what I was referring to."

_The look on her face changed all together after hearing his words._

"_My name isn't Makino." _Makoto muttered narrowing her eyes.

_Before anything further could be said on the matter the four were joined by yet another, turning at the sound of someone coming to a stop from behind. All four looked that way to find it was none other than their instructor._

"If any of you didn't finish up yesterday's assignment in class I would hope you would have finished it up for homework," He said looking each and every one of them over before continuing further down the row. "With that noted I will be collecting all work when the bell rings, so if you have yet to finish the assignment you have until then to do so."

_This announcement brought action for many, surveying his eyes across the entire classroom to see several of the other students reaching into their bags to pull out the packets that had been handed out the previous day._

"_Sure does feel good not to have to be in that boat." Bart thought to himself._

_He turned back in his seat, almost expecting there would be more to come from the two girls relating to the matter that had conspired moments before their instructor had interjected. To his delight he came to find both Minako and Usagi were both a part of the majority, now finishing up with the packet from yesterday._

"_Phew, talk about a lucky break."_

_He leaned back in the chair after seeing this, only able to hope there wouldn't be any further disturbances throughout the rest of the day. Curious as to how much time remained until class was to begin he looked to the clock at the front of the room, finding that the five minute mark had been reached._

"_Great, another five to go."_

_It was with this realization coming to sight that he began to tap his finger atop the desk, a clear indication that his patience was now being tested. His eyes clanged back to the clock every few seconds, feeling as if the first minute to past had been multiplied in a dozen._

"_.. I so hate waiting." _

_His eyes dropped back down to eye level just in time to see someone else enter the room, almost surprised to see him._

"Tim actually showed up," Bart said tracing him with his eyes as he walked to the far side of the room. "I thought for sure he wouldn't come because of the investigation."

_It was after turning back toward the front of the room that he felt a hand tap his right shoulder, almost certain who it was before turning around to face her._

"What's up Makino?"

_An awkward look was given upon him speaking, one which caught him by surprise._

"Was it something I said?" Bart asked.

"Just forget, it's nothing of high concern," Makoto said in response. "I was just curious about something."

"What is it?"

"I noticed that box sitting under your desk," Makoto pointed. "What's inside, something for another class?"

_This was unexpected, and though he knew the question would be popped by someone he had given no real thought to how he'd respond._

"Yes, that's right," Bart said giving way to what she had predicted. "It's nothing but some supplies needed for chemistry class."

"I see," Makoto said. "But if that is the case then how come you didn't stick it into your locker, why bring the box to class?"

_Thinking quickly he dished out another line of words to further develop his claim._

"My locker is located on the far end of the school opposite of my chemistry class," Bart replied. "So to save myself the trouble of the extra walk I chose to bring the box to class."

"I guess that makes sense when you put it that way."

_He looked back toward the front of the room after hearing her final words with a relief to be felt._

"_Phew that was close, maybe it would be a good idea if I did put the box in my locker," Bart thought to himself. "It's only a matter of time before someone asks to have a look at what's inside."_

_This was definitely something to consider, something that stayed at the top of his mind with the wait continuing in its progression, one which he was less than enthusiastic about. _

"_And now," Bart thought with his chin touching down to the desk. "Let the wait continue."_

…_._

_The start to the day was fast paced to say the least, one which had begun at the crack of dawn. Compared to earlier he now found himself doing what most would consider an inch of breathing room, sitting at the office desk with the task of reading through a small document. But even with something as small as this his thoughts seemed to sway to another matter at hand, one which could possibly lead to an unwelcomed conclusion if not met head on. There was very little known about what would come of it all, but at the center laid one detail that could prove true to ending it, a single name that had cemented its place into his mind._

"_Sailor Uranus… who are you?"_

_It was no sooner after inquiring this within his thoughts that he was approached, looking over his left shoulder to spot._

"Good afternoon Kent-sama."

"Ms. Naoki," Clark replied with a slight turn. "I haven't seen you all day, so I assumed you wouldn't be coming in."

"I've been out of the office for most of the day doing some outside work," Naoki informed. "But I heard you've kept a solid schedule."

"Two live interviews, and another over the phone which was live streamed for a radio station," Clark reported. "It seems everyone wants a take on what happened at the mall the other day, which doesn't come as a surprise."

"Where is Tsukino-sama," Naoki asked after looking over to the empty desk across his own. "I thought he would have come in by now."

"He's out gathering some shots," Clark informed. "I don't expect his return for at least another hour or so."

"I see."

"So what brought you here to see me," Clark asked turning further in his seat. "Is there something you wanted to my attention?"

"You hit it right on the mark," Naoki confirmed. "The magician is here to see you, Zealia."

"As expected," Clark said standing up from where he sat. "Where is she now?"

"Down in the waiting area," Naoki replied. "If you don't mind me asking, what are the two of you meeting about this time?"

"I didn't get around to asking all the questions I wanted to the first time around being that she was busy at the time," Clark replied. "Which is why we're scheduled to meet again today."

"That makes sense," Naoki said. "Any idea how long you'll be?"

"Can't say for sure," Clark replied while grabbing hold of his jacket which sat on the back of the chair. "I'd imagine this will take no longer than thirty minutes, so you should expect my return within that time frame."

"Good luck." Naoki said as she watched him head to where the elevators were located on the other side of the room.

_He as he placed the jacket on, hoping this would be a substantial step in them finding out the true nature of the space rock that had been given to him._

"_If there's anyone who can determine the inner power of the Eighth Eye it's Zatanna," Clark thought in mind. "And with her being here now, maybe we'll get some answers sooner rather than later."_

_There was no guarantee to this, but rather a hope things would come to unfold. _

…_.._

_The day in class seemed to pass as soon as it had come. There was no doubt what had clouded her mind along the way. The details of last night's encounter still stood clear, feeling her emotions intertwined on what to think of it all. The door was passed with another step taken__,__ bringing her to the front of the school._

_The brightness of the sun brought an immediate hand which she set over her eyes, taking seconds for her eyes to adjust to the change in scenery. Once this came to pass she looked to her left side just in time to have one of her friends come into view._

"Ami-chan, what are you doing here," Usagi asked upon seeing her. "Isn't your after school program today?"

"Yes, but I've decided to pass on it for the week," Ami replied. "In light of everything that's going on I feel I'm needed elsewhere, and when I saw you rushing along through the hall I couldn't help but follow."

"That's because I have somewhere to be."

"And where is that?"

"The coffee shop a couple blocks from here," Usagi informed. "Mamo-chan and I agreed we'd meet there before parting last night, you're free to come along if you'd like."

"That's ok," Ami declined with the sway of her left arm. "And besides I'm sure the two of you have plenty to catch up on."

"It's ok, that can wait until a later time," Usagi said in response to this. "And besides Rei-chan is coming as well, it only makes sense if you come as well."

"Alright, if you insist," Ami said giving in. "But if you don't mind me asking, what is it we'll be meeting about?"

"Come on," Usagi said grabbing hold of her wrist. "The sooner we get there the sooner you'll find out."

_With that said she pulled her along as their journey to the destined location began._

…_.._

_The highest of time had been put in since all had spun out of control, each passing minute adding another mark to how long their friends and allies had gone missing. He had remained focused throughout, wanting nothing more than to get an answer for what really had conspired._

_Even though there was nothing concrete to speak of there was progress definitely to made, to the point of being promising. The sound of the electrical doors on the left side of the room prompted him to look away from the large computer monitor out in front, not surprised to see who._

"Wonder Woman, Flash, you're here just in time."

"Hopefully that means you have an update for us Vic." Flash said voicing an interest.

"Do I ever," Cyborg said confirming this claim. "Come on over, I'm sure you'll find what I have to be very insightful."

_This brought an anticipation that could be felt by both, now standing on opposite sides of where he sat as they waited for the information he spoke of to be delivered._

"Alright let's hear it," Wonder Woman said. "What do you have for us?"

"Let's take a step back and focus on the night when everything occurred," Cyborg began. "The fact that neither of you were there when the machine went haywire won't factor into this."

"Let me guess, this has something to do with the energy that appeared."

"Indeed it does, but not pertaining to its makeup per say," Cyborg continued. "But rather what caused its ignition."

"A chain reaction?"

"Exactly," Cyborg confirmed. "After attempting to hone in on the path left behind without our dimensions a defensive beam of energy was sent back in response it appears."

"Are you suggesting our comrades were wiped out all together?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"A possibility, but certainly not a given."

"Give us the brunt of it," Flash said. "What caused this strand of energy to fire off in the first place?"

"As I said before it was due to us linking our systems to the path itself, one which had been rigged to mirror all electrical activity back to its source in the case this happened."

"Any idea who would have the background to pull something off like that," Wonder Woman questioned. "Perhaps someone we know?"

"Yes, and there's only one name that fits the bill on all cylinders," Cyborg conveyed as he turned to face him. "Mirror Master."

"What," Flash said in surprise. "No way he could have pulled something like this off by himself, he's good but this goes far beyond his normal standards."

"Any ideas to who might have assisted him in his travels," Wonder Woman asked. "Pending that this deduction of yours holds true?"

"Not at this time," Cyborg admitted. "But on another note we have been making significant progress in other areas."

"Other areas?" Flash questioned.

"I'll have Batman explain that to you himself when he arrives."

"He's on his way here?"

"Called it in no more than ten minutes ago," Cyborg confirmed. "And once he arrives we'll begin the first stage in our plan, one which will ultimately take us to where Mirror Master has traveled."

**To Be Continued**


	30. Night before the Day

**To Darken a Moon**

**Chapter 30**

**Night before the Day**

_After a time of walking the halls he finally made his way out of the school to sight the person sought, making his way over to the sidewalk where he apparently awaited his showing. It was on his way over that he came to find that he wasn't alone, immediately realizing who was with him._

"For a guy who's got the 'flash' in his name, I would have expected you to be the first one out."

"Billy," Bart said not shielding his surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you already forget," Tim questioned. "We're all supposed to meet to discuss what's going to happen going forward."

"Where are we going to be meeting?"

"The same location as yesterday," Tim replied while looking to the box that resided within his arms. "I see you have the stone with you."

"Of course," Bart said. "If I'm going to keep it out of the hands of any others it's best that it remains in my hands at all times."

"I understand where you're coming from, but couldn't that also be looked on as a downside," Billy noted. "What if whoever is looking for it happens to come across you by incident."

"They wouldn't know what's inside," Bart reminded. "According to what Superman said its energy can't be sensed while incased in led."

"I remember, but even still there's always that outside chance for something unexpected to happen."

"He has a point," Tim agreed. "I'd be careful where you carry that rock around."

"You guys are thinking way too much into this," Bart said in his own defense. "No way anyone is going to get their hands on this rock while in my custody."

"I have no doubt, but becoming careless of what's around is the last thing any of us should be doing."

"Loud and clear captain." Bart saluted with his free hand.

"Let's get moving," Tim said gazing down his watch. "Zatanna and Clark should be at the meeting point, or at least on their way."

"Do you think Zatanna will really be able to diagnose what's really lied away within this rock?"

"If there's anyone who can make light of any of this I would put my money on her." Billy said in response.

"I'm inclined to agree, which is why the sooner we get this rock into her possession the better," Tim said. "If neither of you have anything further to add I think it's about time we got moving, the sooner we get there the quicker we can possibly get some of our questions answered."

"And if we don't?"

"That will just leave more work for us," Tim said as he made a move for the path ahead. "Something that should be expected until further notice."

"A fair assumption."

"Let's go, we've wasted enough time here as it is."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"Anybody interested in having a race there?" Bart posed with the raise of his free hand.

_With no response to come in those next moments the answer couldn't have been any clearer._

"I guess I'll take that as a no."

_There were no words to come in response, both already in the process of moving forward. Not wanting to get left behind he followed soon after, hoping there would be something to gain from the awaited meeting._

…_._

_After a few turns and a couple crossed intersections the agreed location was finally reached. The right side of the room was checked first which brought negative results; it was after turning to the left that they came to find the two of them sitting at a booth seat in the far corner._

"There they are." Ami pointed.

_No time was wasted in the two walking over to confront them._

"Rei, Mamo-chan," Usagi announced after stopping before the table. "I hope we didn't keep you guys waiting too long."

"I'd hardly call a minute a worthwhile mention of a wait." Rei spoke from her position on the right side of the booth.

"You both arrived at the same time?" Ami questioned before having a seat next to her.

"No, I had actually been here a time before her arrival," Mamoru replied. "I didn't mind at all, it gave me plenty of time to think."

"And what is it you were thinking about?" Usagi asked while having a set next to him.

"All current events," Mamoru replied. "From those much talked about craters to what occurred last night."

"Was there anything in particular you were thinking about?"

"Yes, for beginners I don't trust these Uealson's as they're called," Mamoru admittedly replied with both hands touching to the tops of the table. "Don't you find it too convenient?"

"I'm glad to hear I'm not the only one with doubts," Rei said from her position. "Even with the explanation given to us from them I'm still finding it hard to truly trust them."

"I for one believe their intent is honest," Usagi disagreed. "It's true they provoked action from us, but that's only because there was a misconception in the circumstances."

"I don't buy their reasoning in the least, there's too much unanswered," Rei said. "For one where are these other allies of theirs, how come they weren't able to get in contact with them in the hours that passed before we met again?"

"I don't have an answer for that."

"Let's not shy away from the fact this could all be some big set up," Mamoru brought to the fold. "For all we know they could be hoping to use you all in some way."

"My thoughts exact." Rei agreed.

"Ami-chan, what do you think?" Usagi asked hoping to receive her input.

_She had been staring down at the table during the duration of this, clearly thinking on the matter herself. Without warning she faced back with a response which came as a bit of a surprise._

"I don't know," Ami answered. "I can't fully bring myself to trust them yet, and even with their notable attacks I can't completely reject them either."

"So I guess that puts you on the fence of things," Mamoru diagnosed. "But above all I would like to know how they found out who all the Sailor Senshi are, furthermore.. do they have knowledge of me."

"We can't be sure of that," Ami stated. "Not once was you or Tuxedo Kamen mentioned."

"... I see," Mamoru said with a brief pause. "If they don't knowledge of me that could play as an advantage they truly do have some hidden agenda running."

"Before parting ways Zia spoke of a group who she claimed was our true enemy," Usagi said rehashing what had been descripted. "Yes, the Djnar's."

"And yet the only ones to attack the city since the appearance of these craters were the Uealson's," Rei reminded. "I'm not saying we shouldn't take anything they've said into consideration, only that we keep our heads clear for the unexpected."

"Agreed, deception can be any enemy's greatest weapon." Mamoru added.

"On another note, have any of you spoken with Setsuna-san since last night?" Ami asked in turn shifting the subject slightly.

"For what purpose?" Rei asked looking her in the eye.

"Don't you remember what she claimed seeing while on her search for Usagi-chan the night before last?" Ami asked.

"That's right," Usagi recalled. "She mentioned encountering some caped man while in the city."

"And from the sounds of it, it doesn't appear he's linked with the Uealson's at all," Ami said. "And with his actions taken we can't assume he's one in allegiance Djnar's."

"There's obviously something I've missed," Mamoru said upon hearing this. "Who is this man you speak of?"

"We don't really know," Ami admitted. "All that we know of him is from what Setsuna-san described."

"This must have been something that was discussed before I approached you all," Mamoru concluded. "So what is it she depicted of this person?"

"Only that he showcased a flash of unnatural speed and strength," Rei answered from across the way. "Who he is or his purpose is unknown to us at this time."

"Count me as interested."

"I'm almost certain that won't be the last sighting of him."

"With all these different appearances it does make you begin to wonder." Usagi said.

"About what?" Mamoru asked while facing her.

"The possibility of there being others," Usagi replied. "What if this is only the beginning."

"The same thought came to me earlier," Rei said letting it be known. "I for one don't have a good feeling about this."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree," Ami announced. "However no serve attacks or threats have been made up till this point, which leaves us with the time to prepare for what's to come."

"That's just the thing," Usagi said less than optimistic. "What will we be preparing for?"

_This was a question that was strong on each of their minds, an obvious which went without saying. But like several other questions there was no clear answer to give on the matter that was slowly unfolding with each passing day._

…_._

_After walking through the large area filled with green going in all directions he finally came to a stop after reaching a secluded area under a large tree._

"This will be far enough, we've gone far enough," Clark decided. "And besides, there's no one in sight but the two of us."

"Perhaps so, but do you think the others will know to travel out this far?" Zatanna questioned.

"Don't worry, they'll be here," Clark replied almost certain of this. "In the meantime there's something I wanted to ask before we shift focus to the main task at hand."

"What is it?"

"Before meeting for the first time upon arriving here you said that you had an idea that I was already here without actually seeing me," Clark reminded. "My question to you is, what lead you to believe that?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask," Zatanna admitted. "And to tell you the truth it's actually quite simple, there was a link to be felt."

"A link?"

"Yes, a mystical energy that not only linked Billy and I, but all of us as a group," Zatanna informed. "I was only able to detect this link due to my magic connection."

"Detect," Clark questioned. "Are you saying it wasn't you or Billy who created the energy link between us all?"

"Unfortunately not, and I can also say the news doesn't end there," Zatanna continued. "The mystical link could have only been branched together by someone who traveled here at the same time as we did from our dimension."

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes, there's at least one other that traveled here with us unknown to me," Zatanna reported. "Whether they're an ally or enemy is yet to be determined."

"Your tone makes it seem as if you're leading toward the negative." Clark noted.

"A swell deduction."

"Call it a reporter's initiative to what is perceived."

"Fair enough."

"So what is it that makes you feel that the person who created the chain between us isn't on our side?"

"Because of the energy being exerted from the link itself," Zatanna replied. "One which reeks of darkness."

"I'm not too sure I like the sound of that."

_The next moment brought a sudden sound, one which someone would point out as a branch being crushed under foot__._

"What was that?" Zatanna questioned with the shift of her head.

_It took only moments for her question to be answered, watching as three familiar faces appeared from behind the large tree just a few feet away._

"That didn't take long," Clark said upon seeing them. "You guys couldn't have even been a minute behind the two of us."

"Did we miss anything important?" Billy as the three simultaneously came to a stop.

"Nothing we can't go over again," Clark replied before pressing onto the matter at hand. "Did you bring along the rock?"

"Right here." Bart announced before holding up the box that had been held at his side.

"This is it?" Zatanna asked laying her eyes on the object held high for all to see.

"No, what you see now is only its led casing," Clark replied before grabbing hold of the box to take for himself. "It's what's inside that's important."

_With that noted he handed the box over which landed the box into her possession. Her firs move to make was taking a seat under the nearest tree while placing the box a few feet out in front__._

"So what happens now?" Tim asked.

"I'll examine the rock," Zatanna replied. "If there's really some kind of force within the rock as detailed by the late Tuewsa Konn then I'll know."

"Hold on," Bart said bringing a sudden pause to all. "Isn't there something missing from this picture?"

"What is it?" Clark inquired.

"Zatanna's wand of course," Bart said in response. "Isn't every wizard required to have one to cast a spell?"

"For one I'm pretty sure she won't be needing her wand for this, and I'm certain she won't be casting a spell," Billy said in response to this. "And second, last time I checked Zatanna was a magician not a wizard."

"An honest mistake."

"That will be enough of that," Clark interjected. "I'd like for everyone to keep quiet while she checks out the rock for herself, once she's done then we'll discuss matters further."

"Works for me." Tim said.

_The other two showed no sign of declining what had been presented, leaving him only to look down at her with a nod to follow._

"Zatanna, you're good to go." 

_She wasted no time in her progressions, reaching forward to push the top of the led box upward. This was her first time lying eyes on the dark space rock, marveled by a smoothness which shared an equal roughness. It was unique not only in texture, but color as well. After finding her hand to the center of the stone her eyes closed, a sign that the process was to begin._

_All waited patiently from their positions around her. A minute passed, followed by another. It was with the third minute closing in that a sound besides the birds ahead could be heard._

"_If there's anything I hate more than an unsolved mystery it's waiting."_

_He tapped his right foot once without realizing, finding a rhythm whipping up on its own as he continued to tap his foot up and down numerous of times over with the speed increasing every tap to give._

"_Hey Allen," _Billy whispered with a subtle irritation to express. _"__I'm certain Superman asked of us all not to make any sounds."_

"Says the guy who's talking." Bart countered.

"That's it." Zatanna announced with the open of her eyes.

_This immediately pulled all attention her way. _

"What is it," Clark asked taking a step forward. "Have you come to a conclusion?"

_She first closed the top of the led box before looking up with an answer to share._

"Yes," Zatanna replied. "It appears the man who gave you this rock was speaking the truth."

"I'm not surprised in the least," Clark said pleased to have a confirmation. "Is there anything you can tell us about what you felt when tapping into the rocks energy source?"

_She stood tall with the box in hand before speaking once again._

"There's not much I can tell you at this time, I'll need more time to make any clear determinations," Zatanna replied. "However there is something I can share that is worth noting."

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"After connecting to the core where its energy resides I noticed that over the minutes that passed its output increased."

"Any ideas to why this occurred?" Clark asked

"Not yet, that's something that will take more time to determine."

"Why not now," Billy asked. "It's not like we have anywhere to be."

"Maybe not you, but I have to be back at the warehouse in the next hour," Zatanna informed. "We'll have to continue this another time."

"How soon?" Clark asked.

"Tomorrow," Zatanna replied. "Tomorrow afternoon."

"That'll work, I'm sure I'll be able to flex my schedule to make time for a time within that window," Clark said. "Either way we got accomplished what we needed today, and that was getting a confirmation."

_This was an undisputed victory, one which could be felt by all who were in attendance. Even still there was still clearly more to learn than what they already had… but at what price would it take to gain the needed answers?_

…

_The day had long gone, looking to the dark sky covered by dozens of clouds that had come in from the south side. There was a positive inside, feeling tomorrow would mark the day that it would all truly begin. But before that time was to come there was one agenda that could not be ignored._

_The time was checked, finding midnight clock in with the next move of the hand. This brought an inner energy that surged throughout their entire body with only one thing coming to mind._

"_It is time," He claimed with the highest of leaps from the building he occupied. "It's time to go and pay my dear sweet Senshi a visit."_

_There was no turning back, his mind had already been set before setting out. Whether he would be successful in retrieving what he sought was another question to be seen._

_**To Be Continued**_


End file.
